The Ninth Level
by kandisi
Summary: When Lei Wulong is killed, a guilty Jin Kazama decides to have Lei brought back to life with the help of Dr. Abel, who reanimates Lei into a cyborg... Lei turns to Bryan Fury for help in dealing with what he's become, already having made a vow to kill Jin for what he's done... Yaoi, Bryan/Lei, Jin/Hwoarang (both main) some Jin/Lei, Hwoarang/Lei and Jin/Hwoarang/Lei... *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1: The First Level

**Title:** The Ninth Level

 **Author:** kandisi (aka Sapphire17)

 **Pairings:** Bryan x Lei, Jin x Hwoarang (both main), some Jin x Lei and Hwoarang x Lei and Jin x Hwoarang x Lei... (Lemons all around...)

 **Rating:** Adult

 **Characters:** Jin Kazama, Lei Wulong, Bryan Fury, Hwoarang, Steve Fox, Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, Dr. Abel

 **Summary:** When Lei Wulong is killed, a guilty Jin Kazama ultimately decides to have Lei brought back to life with the help of Dr. Abel, who reanimates Lei into a cyborg... Lei escapes and seeks out former partner Bryan Fury for help in dealing with what he's become, already having made a vow to kill Jin for having turned him into a soulless monster...

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, language, violence, non-con, disturbing content, character death, some BDSM, alcohol use, mild drug use, angst, mild suicidal themes, a lemony threesome near the end, mild spoilers for T8, switch!Hwoarang, switch!Lei, switch!Bryan, top!Jin, and smut/sex... (for those who don't know, "switch" means they get one or more turns on the top and the bottom, lol...)

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own anything but the crap fic, though I would gladly take Bryan, Lei, Kazuya, Lee, Jin, Hwoarang, and Steve (I'll pair them with _anyone_ between one another!) I would also take Christie, Jun, Lili, Nina, Anna and especially Alisa.

 _ **-**_ _ **PLEASE READ THE EXTREMELY OVERLY-LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW...**_

 **A/N:** I know... I've been away from the Tekken fandom for a great many years but I'm trying to re-enter it now because of all the nice reviews & PM's I've received over the years asking me to come back. I really haven't been on this site very much in the past few years at all... Modeling isn't all that it's cracked up to be sometimes (It requires a LOT of traveling and even once you drive a zillion miles it isn't a guarantee that you'll get a job... :P) I also do a lot of volunteer work for organizations such as Meals on Wheels. I turned back to 'the good side of the force' in early 2010 when I quit drinking/acting like an idiot. ;)

And, even though I DID willingly abandon Tekken in favor of Heroes for a _long_ time, I'm somehow still better known for my Tekken fanfics than I am for my Heroes ones and am still known as 'the Bryan/Lei girl', even _after_ all of these years, lol.

Anyhow, as to this fic, this was originally meant be a shorter one-shot but ended up turning into something _much_ longer. It was written for the prompt "Death" on livejournal at 78_tarot and initially started back when Tekken 6 was just being launched, but I came back and updated it to fit the current Tekken timeline. (Including Hwoarang's new 'look', if you know I mean.)

Jin is somewhat evil in parts of this as is Bryan, and Lei gets passed around a lot like he did on many of the foreign websites I used to visit back in the day. The first Bryan/Lei fic I ever read was actually one I translated from a Portuguese website which featured graphic and heavy non-con and which I unfortunately left open on my computer, before my grandmother went in to get the laundry out of my room while I was still 16 and in high school (DAMN that was a long time ago!) and then she sat down and read the Bryan/Lei fanfic I'd translated while I was at school. Later that night, I was trying to sleep when I suddenly heard my grandmother shout to my grandfather, "It's because she's in her room trying to find out which guy fucks who in the ass...!" (I'll _never_ forget that, LOL.) My grandmother also beta-read my fanfiction "The Past is the Past" and is ALSO beta-reading THIS FIC (Yes, including the lemony scenes!) while my mother read my Supernatural fic "The Secret Cove"... LOL do I ever have a nutty family!

This fic is also meant for _mature audiences_... I know I can't stop people who are too young from reading this, but I felt pretty bad one time back when I was in high school... A girl IM'd me on AIM one time and confessed that she had read all of my Bryan/Lei fanfictions on both fanfictiondotnet and Noire Sensus and was 12 years old... and then she later mentioned that her sister (who was only 10!) had read them, too... I'm like "What?!" LOL... I normally try not to post lemony fanfics on this site anymore, though I have a policy where I will so long as it's not a shorter PWP that's composed of nothing _but_ the smex or so long as it's not _incredibly_ graphic in an anime-hentai way. Although I do admittedly have a couple of "Heroes" fanfics up here that kind of both...

Anyhow, for anyone who actually decides to read this in its entirety, I _am_ **VERY** sorry if the content bothers you! _**Please**_ don't flame me...! I don't use flames to roast marshmallows. They just make me sad.

Nice reviews however are welcomed!

And the title comes from "Dante's Inferno's" The Ninth Level of Hell, which is described as the _worst_ part of hell...

Anyhoo, onto the fic...

 **The Ninth Level**

 _Chapter 1: The First Level_

He hadn't meant for it to happen.

He really hadn't.

But it had.

 _Five weeks earlier..._

It was a dark, windy day. The sky was overcast, and the appropriately loud echo of thunder could audibly be heard in the background.

One by one, people began to approach the closed casket and place a lit candle before it, and one by one, more people started to cry.

Many competitors from the Tekken tournaments were present at the ceremony. Jin Kazama, Steve Fox, Ling Xiaoyu, Julia Chang, Asuka Kazama, Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, Eddy Gordo, Christie Montiero, Lee Chaolan... even Hwoarang, along with some of the newer competitors such as Lars Alexanderson.

And of course, Lei Wulong was present in his own way...

Only, he was dead.

Lei Wulong was dead.

Like so many others, Jin stood under his dark umbrella, but unlike so many others, he wasn't allowing himself shed so much as a single, solitary tear. Hwoarang, who stood at Jin's side, then took a step closer, and began to speak.

"How can you just _stand_ there and act like you don't give a damn?"

Jin, for the moment, said nothing. He merely turned; his long, red-interior trench coat swaying behind him as a harsh gust of wind blew back through it. Jin's dark eyes met Hwoarang's.

"I've already mourned enough."

The CEO continued to study Hwoarang's facial features. His barely, but notably glazed eyes. Humph. Hwoarang hadn't been able to stand Lei Wulong in life (especially in the beginning), so why was he anything different in death?

"So that's really it, Kazama?" Hwoarang continued, wearing attire very similar to Jin's own. It was a very, _very_ rare occasion when anyone saw the South Korean wearing a suit of any kind. "Don't you want to find out _who_ killed him? I bet you _know_..."

And again, Jin said nothing.

Steve Fox, who had overheard most of the conversation, ambled closer in order to join Jin and Hwoarang. Steve stopped, and instantly shot Jin a very, very harsh glare.

"Well I know. _You_ did it, _didn't_ you?" Steve said in a low voice. He hadn't seen the Japanese up close in quite some time, but like everyone else at the ceremony, well-knew that Jin Kazama _wasn't_ exactly the _same_ Jin Kazama he had once been before...

"I _know_ you did it..." Fox glowered at him, still getting no reaction out of Jin whatsoever, "Lei was investigating you, he told me, and this is how you deal with it? By having him assassinated by my mother or God knows who else? Maybe you even killed him _yourself_. Lei was one of my best-friends, you _fucking bastard!_ "

Jin dodged his head to the side in order to miss Steve's launching attack, which had been targeted right at the CEO's emotionless face. Then, with his free arm, Jin ceased Steve's right-wrist and pulled it down to the side.

"I will not allow you to show such disrespect at Lei's funeral," Jin whispered in a nonchalant tone. "And no, I did not kill him, nor did I have him killed. As much as you may hate me now, this is not the time, nor the place, to take that hatred out upon me."

Steve jerked his arm free of Jin's grasp and straightened himself back up. He turned, as if to walk away. As if he just couldn't... couldn't take any more of this. He began to tread away from the surrounding crowd, but not before shooting Jin a final, angry glance over his right-shoulder.

"I still think you did it, and if you did, you _will_ pay..."

Jin failed to respond, to react, or to say anything more. He was already receiving more than a considerable number of suspicious glances, from all around. From the people who he had _used_ to call his friends. From the people who had _used_ to call Jin their friend. Apparently, they were all thinking the exact same thing that Steve Fox was. They were all, for the most part, looking at him. All of them. Not even Ling Xiaoyu had made any effort to approach Jin yet. The young, Chinese girl, dressed in all black, stood on the opposing side of the casket. She was crying openly, and dodged Jin's glance the second he made eye-contact with her from afar.

And even if he didn't show it, Jin Kazama was feeling horrible on the inside.

Hwoarang then stepped away. It seemed that he too, perhaps, thought that Jin was the one behind Lei's mysterious murder. Perhaps it was because everyone there knew Jin Kazama had been the last person to see Lei – both dead, and alive. Lei had no living relatives, and for some unknown reason, he had signed Jin's name at the top of his will; leaving Jin to identify the body, to arrange the funeral, the ceremony... This had bewildered the young Japanese extensively, but since Lei obviously hadn't planned his recent death, the detective must have set everything up some time before.

Back when he and Jin had still been allies, rather than enemies.

And now, Lei's remains were to be buried alongside Jun Kazama's gravesite, as Lei had wished. Even if he had been born in Hong Kong, he had still chosen his resting spot here, in Japan.

Jin's fist clenched tightly around the black umbrella's handle as he continued to stare upon Lei's closed casket, which was surrounded by the many illuminating candles which had yet to extinguish themselves. He eyed the many pictures of Lei displayed amongst everything else – one picture even being a photograph taken long ago of Lei, Jun, and Jin himself. They looked so, so much happier back then, didn't they?

Jin.. hated.. this..

And right now, he hated **himself** _more_ than anything or anyone.

For everyone was right.

It was his fault.

It was his fault that Lei was dead.

For Jin had, indeed, been the one to end Lei's life.

He had _**killed**_ Lei.

Jin kept telling himself that it was accidental, that he hadn't meant to do it.

But he had.

While in Devil's form, he had slashed Lei with a clawed hand, clear across the side; quite literally ripping his body wide open. Lei had collapsed down to the floor, and blood had been everywhere.

But no... just no. It _wasn't_ Jin's fault...

Jin had never, ever expected Lei to take that fatal attack for himself. For Lei to sacrifice his own life for someone, or _something_ , rather, who was so unworthy of it...

And once again, Kazama Jin began recollecting the unpleasant events leading up to it all...

 _It had all started when Detective Lei Wulong had gotten close. Much too close for his liking to uncovering his secrets, to bringing his power-fueled company down._

 _Jin Kazama had honestly never thought him to be capable._

 _This was when the CEO had literally taken things into his own hands. He had spoken with the scientist Dr. Abel, who was now working for him in his laboratories. Steve Fox had done well in destroying them, but of course, Jin only had them reconstructed all over again in what seemed like a mere matter of days._

 _But oh well, that wasn't the point. Jin hadn't had the time to go after Lei Wulong for himself – he had too many competitors after him as it was. So instead, Dr. Abel had brought an interesting bit of trivia to Jin's knowledge about Lei Wulong... He had been responsible for the death of one of Abel's most prized creations; the undead serial killer Bryan Fury._

 _And yet, in spite of the pieces of memories he had begun to regain about Lei during their encounters in the more recent tournaments, Fury was still relatively clueless regarding the issue of Lei Wulong's having been the one_ _ **truly**_ _responsible for the Hong Kong shoot out he had died in all those years ago, and it seemed Lei had borne no real interest in letting Fury know this..._

 _Jin could only feel this made Lei a coward._

 _So yes, Fury wouldn't be so 'clueless' anymore soon enough..._

 _With enough persuasion, or enough money, rather, the new chief executive officer of the Mishima Zaibatsu had talked Abel into removing the memory block Bryan was equipped with. It had been such a simple task, too..._

 _Jin had sent his armies after Fury, and while they had failed to capture him (Fury had brutally slaughtered over half of them in record time) Jin Kazama himself had finally stepped up and brought down the sociopathic cyborg himself... and thereafter had him restrained with the same form of enhanced combination titanium and tungsten-based metal that the serial killer had graphed into his body._

 _And Fury had_ _ **not**_ _been happy about it._

 _Jin had Fury drugged with ketamine before having him transported to his secret, underground laboratories where the mad scientist Dr. Abel would make sure he would reawaken with all of the memories he had previously lost due to Abel's having brainwashed him upon his initial resurrection._

 _Abel still had all of Bryan Fury's cybernetic data in his files, and with a simple password and a number of clicks, it was all done..._

 _...and when Fury awoke, his first words had been, "_ _ **Lei Wulong**_ _..."_

 _Abel had told Jin Kazama that Bryan Fury now remembered everything, and was sure to keep Lei Wulong out of his way for the remainder of the sixth tournament..._

" _Just make sure he isn't killed..." Jin had spoken. In the past, after all, Lei had been one of Jin's few friends. But, Lei had betrayed him, like so many others, and unlike so many others, Lei's alliance couldn't be bought nor his self deceived into serving Jin and his global army, despite Jin's efforts. Oh no, Lei had been much too honorable for this._

 _But, things had gone_ _ **terribly**_ _wrong..._

 _In what seemed like an instance, Bryan Fury set-out after Lei Wulong, and turned Lei's entire world into more of nightmare and a living hell than it already was. While Jin had intended for Fury to keep Lei occupied, he had never, ever intended for Fury to occupy Lei's time in the way he_ _ **had**_ _been..._

 _Almost immediately, Jin had cleared his busy schedule and set-out to destroy Fury with his own, bare hands. With the right information, Jin was able to successfully locate Bryan Fury's whereabouts in an abandoned warehouse downtown._

 _And there, it had happened..._

 _ **5 days earlier...**_

" _I'm going in alone," Jin had said to the head soldier of the designated group of Tekkenshu Jin had had accompany him to the building._

 _Jin did just that; he headed into what had become Fury's renovated torture chamber for Lei, who had disappeared nearly a week ago. The Japanese Interpol had been looking everywhere for him, but had remained unsuccessful regardless._

 _Jin however_ _ **had**_ _been successful in locating Lei – especially after the rather extreme cash reward he had put up. A tip had come in for Jin shortly after he had posted the reward for any information regarding the detective's whereabouts, in which a man had stated he had seen a man matching Lei's description near his 'crack house', a building down the street from Fury's man-made hell where stoners and addicts hung out to get 'high'. For this reason, Jin hadn't found the tip especially credible, but wasn't about to disregard this newly-acquired information on account of the guy's recreational activities._

 _Especially when he said, "Yeah I think it was him. I remember the guy had really, really long hair like the guy in the picture. He was wearing a pink shirt and white pants. I saw him run out of the building like he was freaked the hell out about something, before another guy—some tall and scary-looking American—followed him out and knocked him out with a blow to the head. Then the scary guy picked him up and carried him back inside... I just figured they were a couple of stoners who were tweeked out of their minds or something, you know...? Never knew one of them was a detective. Now we're all freaked because of the possibility that he's like, a narc, or something... Anyway, if it is him... how about my reward?"_

" _If it is him..." Jin had spoken into the intercom atop his custom-carved, CEO desk. "...then you will get your 'reward'..."_

 _While his soldiers remained outside of the abandoned building, Jin had headed forth into it; ready and more than willing to kill._

 _Jin had told Fury not to lay so much as one_ _ **finger**_ _on his former friend; only to keep him out of Jin's way until the current Iron Fist Tournament was over. He had promised to pay the crazed killer handsomely for accomplishing this task, and then reminded Fury that he owed Jin a 'favor' or two now that Fury had recovered all memories of his previous life on account of him, Jin Kazama._

 _Fury had agreed to this, in spite of the fact that he didn't care for Jin Kazama any more than Jin cared for him. Fuck, Jin had just needed something—anything—to distract Lei Wulong's attention away from him, and given the fact that Lei and Fury were still arch-rivals whom had distained each other with a mutual, burning passion_ _ **before**_ _Fury had recovered all of his memories, well... now that he had all of his former memories back, his hatred towards the meddling detective seemed to have increased ten-fold..._

 _...unfortunately for Jin, and even more so for Lei, Fury had done well in laying_ _ **much**_ _more than merely a 'finger' on him._

 _Jin wouldn't have known, except that two days before Lei had officially been reported as 'missing', Lei's hotel room had been ransacked..._

 _...and blood had been everywhere._

 _Especially on the bed._

 _Little did Jin know it got_ _ **much**_ _worse than it appeared to have been as is..._

 _Enraged, Jin had proceeded forth into the building with temperamental rage._

 _What if Lei was in there, already dead...?_

 _Jin's hands balled into a set of tightly clenched fists at his sides, as he set forth into the building._

 _It was dark as hell, and Jin could barely see. Jin knew, however, that with his enhanced vision, Fury would have no problem whatsoever seeing in the dark. As powerful as Bryan Fury was, not to mention as enhanced as he was—barely human, if that much even—human, that was, that it wouldn't be surprising if Fury knew he was here already..._

 _Jin had come across a flight of stairs, and even in the majority darkness filling the old building, he could still both see, and especially smell, the blood on the stair steps... the way the blood seemed to have dripped down unto them, as if someone had been dragged, beaten and bloody, up them, against their will..._

 _The CEO became all the more worried for Lei's sake, as he began to slowly tread his way up the stair steps, one foot after the other. When he_ _ **finally**_ _reached the top of the stairs, he saw the elongated hallway that extended to his right, so right he went. There were several rooms located to both the left, and right down the hall, along with a single room present at the very end of the hallway..._

 _Jin looked into the room on the right._

 _Nothing._

 _No one._

 _He walked further and looked into the room on the left._

 _Nothing._

 _No one._

 _That only left one room._

 _The one at the very end of the long hall._

 _Jin continued to walk his way down the hall, hoping—praying, even—that Lei was not here._

 _That the tip he had received had been nothing more than the crazed delusion of some crazed drug-addict..._

 _However, the description said drug-addict had given him was unfortunately all too accurate to be truly false..._

 _Unlike the other set of doors, this door was closed as opposed to open._

 _Jin exhaled a shaky breath as his trembling right-hand grasped onto the doorknob._

 _And then, without a second thought on the matter, the Japanese proceeded to twist the faded, gold-colored knob and enter the somewhat dark room..._

 _There were broken windows in the back of the room, which served as the only source of light on this dismal evening. Give or take another hour or so, and the sun, which was just beginning to set outside, would be gone, and the darkness would overtake the summer sky while the crescent-shaped moon would rise and make itself visible in the accompanying starry sky._

" _Lei?" Jin said aloud, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of his former life-long friend._

 _Nothing._

 _Until..._

" _J-Jin...?"_

 _Jin gasped audibly. He quickly made his way to the back of the room, where whom he now saw to be none other than Lei Wulong sitting on the floor with his back to the wall; his hands bound behind himself via the detective's very own handcuffs, which were cuffed to one of the metal pipes behind him._

 _He was also wearing a dark, black blindfold around his eyes. His pink shirt had been ripped open, while the loosened, ebony tie hung down from around his neck. Both Lei's shirt, as well as his white slacks, were covered in blood..._

" _Lei..." Jin had whispered, completely horrified._

 _Jin reached either of his hands around the back of Lei's head, untying the blindfold which had previously shielded Lei's eyes._

" _J-Jin..." Lei said again. "W-What...? How... how did you find me...?"_

" _That's not important right now," Jin said back, his voice full of the concern that his expression failed to show. "Let me get those damned things off of you," he continued, gesturing to the chromed handcuffs that were keeping Lei's immobilized arms and hands bound behind him._

" _You_ _ **actually**_ _think you can break these...?" Lei asked the young CEO, seemingly in disbelief that Jin would be able to do such a thing._

" _Yes, I believe so," Jin replied, before he kneeled again as he had before when he had removed the blindfold from Lei's likewise brown eyes. Jin grasped onto the manacles, before Lei gasped at the sight he took in following._

 _Jin's eyes were glowing._

 _Glowing cerise red._

 _And before Lei knew it, the chain binding his wrists together broke; freeing Lei's hands from the thick, metal pole behind himself._

 _Jin gripped Lei's shoulders before he began shaking the seemingly warn detective off and on._

" _Fury did this to you, didn't he?"_

" _I... I..."_

" _Answer me, goddamnit!"_

" _Yes," Lei whispered, both feeling—and sounding—ashamed as he could possibly be._

" _Where's Fury now?"_

" _I don't know," Lei replied, his voice still filled to the brim with a combination of shame and humiliation._

" _God," Jin said to Lei. "What did that psychopath_ _ **do**_ _to you?"_

" _He said he remembered me now, that he remembered everything about me now," Lei whispered, barely audible. "He remembered how... 'close' we were before the third tournament... back when he was my partner on the Hong Kong International Police Force, on loan from the International Police Organization..."_

 _Lei continued. "He-He remembers that it's my fault he died, as I am the one responsible for starting the shoot-out he died in..."_

" _That didn't answer my question," Jin said to the detective, shaking Lei by the shoulders once again._

" _Fine," Lei murmured softly. "I'll... I'll try to explain later, but first we need to get the_ _ **hell**_ _out of this terrible place as quickly as possible before... before 'it' comes back..."_

" _You look awful, Lei," Jin said out of nowhere. "Your shirt's practically torn to shreds."_

" _You gotta admit, though..._ _ **She**_ _looks hot as hell like this, doesn't she?"_

" _Bryan..." Lei whispered with a sense of uncontainable fear. "Please, do_ _ **anything**_ _you want with me... but leave Jin_ _ **alone**_ _..."_

" _Well isn't that sweet," Bryan said to them. "My pretty girl has some sort of 'thing' for Jin Kazama."_

 _Lei frowned at Fury, as did Jin._

"' _Pretty girl'...?" Jin inquired however, looking questionably from Bryan, to Lei, and then back again._

 _Then it hit the young Kazama like a lightning bolt bearing the utmost voltage capacity._

 _As Jin and Lei made way to stand, Jin then got in front of Lei as though he were standing as a human blockade between Bryan Fury and Lei Wulong._

" _Get away from my little girl, Kazama," Bryan replied spitefully, although he was smiling and laughing nonetheless._

 _That laugh._

 _Oh how Lei hated it._

" _What did you do to Lei...?" Jin asked, his words barely audible, until... "What the FUCK did you do to him?!"_

" _I didn't do anything to 'her' that 'she' didn't have coming."_

" _So you're admitting to it?" Jin spat out at the undead fighter. "You're admitting to me that you fucking_ _ **raped**_ _the only life-long friend that I have in this hellish world...?"_

" _How does that saying go?" Bryan asked them, in spite of the fact that he already well-knew the answer. "Oh, that's right..._ _ **you**_ _ **can't rape the willing**_ _."_

" _Fuck you!" Lei shouted hatefully, hating Fury for having done such horrible things to his body, and at the same time, hating his own self for having ever allowed such reprehensive acts to take place between himself, and Bryan Fury, in the first place..._

 _Lei felt—no, knew—that it was his fault._

 _He could've stopped Fury, right? After all, he was one of the most acclaimed fighters in the entire world, and yet, he was_ _ **still**_ _unable to defeat Bryan Fury, who, on the contrary, had managed to defeat Lei every time..._

 _Suddenly, Bryan said, "Kazama," and then went on to say, "_ _ **You're**_ _the one who had the remaining portions of my memories restored, so you have only yourself to blame for this. I also did_ _ **everything**_ _you asked of me – I kept my pretty little girl as well as the rest of her annoying cop-friends out of your way." He sneered at the CEO. "So I'd say it's_ _ **you**_ _who owes_ _ **me**_ _a favor now."_

 _Lei's eyes widened. Jin had_ _ **what...?**_

" _Jin, what the hell...?" Lei said while looking up and into Jin's darker eyes. "Why would you_ _ **do**_ _such a horrible thing to me...? What Fury... did to me... did you actually set that up as well...?"_

 _Jin frowned at Lei. "Of course I didn't. He was only supposed to keep you busy while redirecting your attention away from me in the process. I told him he wasn't allowed to touch you, much less... violate you, the way it seems he has been..."_

" _This is_ _ **still**_ _your fucking fault, Jin!" Lei shouted with an unnecessary amount of force and loudness. "You sent the psychopath after me, to what? Teach me a lesson...?" He pursed his lips together and then smirked at Jin. "It doesn't matter what_ _ **either**_ _of you do to me; I'm_ _ **not**_ _backing off... I'll arrest_ _ **both**_ _of you before everything's all over with..."_

" _It's already over, my sweet, pretty little thing," Bryan said sarcastically to Lei Wulong. "My slutty little whore..."_

 _Jin had felt as an overwhelming feeling of rage began to overtake his form._

" _Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _talk like that to Lei anymore..." Jin had stated, having shot Fury a sure-fired death glare from beneath his sharp tendrils of ebony bangs. "I am going to_ _ **kill**_ _you for what you've done to him, Fury... I am going to present you with such pain and suffering that you are going to_ _ **wish**_ _you'd_ _ **stayed dead**_ _you goddamned, inhuman monster..."_

 _And with that said, Jin had begun to transform. Transform into his devil persona. The darkness inside of him welted up, his eyes flashed from brown to grey to a glowing red, the black markings began to appear upon his body, the horns grew from his head, the claws from his hands, and finally, the wings. The entire upper-portion of Jin's clothing was instantly torn and ruined when his black, feathered wings sprouted from his back._

 _Bryan Fury took a step back. And another._

" _What the_ _ **HELL**_ _are you?!"_

" _Your second death sentence," Devil Jin had growled. He raised one of his clawed hands, and instantly, charged-in upon the shocked Bryan Fury._

 _Jin was more than ready to slash Bryan to bits._

 _And then, it happened._

 _Devil Jin's hand made contact – slashing into the tender flesh so deep that the man's left-side was almost completely taken off._

 _Only, it hadn't been Bryan Fury's flesh..._

 _Lei Wulong had somehow found strength within himself, and had quickly rushed between Jin's devil form and Bryan Fury – allowing himself to take the more than fatal attack instead..._

 _Lei had held on to Bryan Fury, either of his arms wrapped around the cyborg's neck as he whispered..._

" _And now my dept is repaid..."_

 _Lei had then fallen to the floor, his weight collapsing into the arms of Bryan Fury._

 _Jin was too fucking horrified to say or do anything._

 _And so was Bryan Fury._

 _Bryan didn't say anything. On the floor, he only continued to hold the bleeding detective in his arms. Jin, even in devil's form, just couldn't understand it. It... it had been as if Lei and Fury actually... actually_ _ **gave**_ _a damn about one another. What was going on here...?_

" _Get... get out of here..." Jin then heard Lei to speak to Fury, "Or he'll... kill you, too..."_

" _No!" Bryan exclaimed as loudly as he possibly could._

" _Please... Please, Bryan, please..." Lei said, imploringly._

 _Jin couldn't contain himself. He just couldn't. Full of rage, he had stepped forwards, and roughly kicked Bryan away from Lei Wulong. So hard, in fact, that Bryan's body had flown straight through a large, fourth story window – his body crashing through the glass as a shining dispersal of numerous broken shards filled the air in every which direction._

 _Devil Jin had then kneeled down to Lei for himself, scooping the dying Chinese man into his arms._

 _Jin was crying openly, as the crystalized tears flowed down his face like diamonds, dripping unto Lei's._

" _Jin..." Lei whispered, too far-gone to be intimidated by Jin in his demon form, "Please... just... p-please stop doing these... terrible things..." he said, tears beginning to run down his own face._

 _Jin had pulled Lei's weakened body closer, unable to control his sobbing. "I... I'm_ _ **so**_ _sorry..."_

 _As blood poured from his side, Lei managed to touch a hand to Devil Jin's face; wiping away a few of the lucid tears with the thumb of his right-hand._

" _It's... alright..." Lei continued to whisper, having trouble speaking at this point. "Just... never forget that... that there are people out there who love you... who... who w-want you back. I... I love you, Jin, and I... I hope you can... change..."_

 _And then, Lei's head fell back, and his body slumped in Jin's arms. Lei was dead, wasn't he?_ _ **Lei Wulong**_ _was_ _ **really**_ _dead, and_ _ **Jin**_ _had killed him..._

" _Please no!" Jin shouted, continuing to hold Lei's motionless form in his arms. "I-I won't_ _ **let**_ _you die... I'll-I'll bring you back, somehow... I_ _ **promise**_ _..."_

 _Jin shook Lei's body a few times, only to get no reaction whatsoever. Blood was everywhere. All over the floor, all over Lei, and all over Jin. What Jin then noted was the look of... of sheer tranquility on Lei's face. Almost as if he was happy with the way he had died... it had made no sense. No fucking sense whatsoever..._

 _With ease, Jin raised Lei's head up, and softly kissed the detective's forehead._

" _I loved you, too..."_

If only Lei Wulong had of gotten the chance to hear those words... He never had, but he would. Somehow, he would...

Jin observed as Lei's funeral ceremony came to an end. The many people there, including the tournament competitors, as well as a large group of members from The Hong Kong International Police Force, began to scatter. It began to rain, and the candles surrounding Lei's coffin began to burn-out as the casket itself was lowered into the ground.

Hwoarang walked away from Jin. Jin's own lover, or former lover now, rather, _abandoning_ him at a time like _this_ when the redhead treaded across the wet grass and over to where Steve, Paul, and Marshall were all standing by a dead tree. Jin watched them associate briefly, before he ultimately came to the conclusion that the four of them were more than likely going to head-off to some trashy bar and get smashed while recollecting over their memories of Lei Wulong.

How pathetic.

Ling Xiaoyu left with Julia Chang, one of the newer Iron Fist competitors, Lili, and Asuka Kazama. But, not before Jin's very own cousin had shot Jin a look of pure, loathing hatred. Jin didn't care, however, for he didn't really give a damn about Asuka. As of now, she was just another one of the many competitors out to get him.

Still, she knew too, didn't she? Everyone. They all knew that Lei's death was somehow connected to Jin.

Jin had meant what he had said to Lei Wulong, however... he _would_ bring him back. This is why he hadn't allowed Lei's remains to be cremated. Oh no, he had something else in mind...

Without further ado, Jin Kazama turned, and paced his way away from what was now Lei Wulong's _hollow_ grave.

The Japanese only knew two things, now. One, he would bring Lei Wulong back from Heaven, and two, he would send Bryan Fury back to hell...

 **A/N:** Urm, yeah... lol...

The rating doesn't take a dive until the next chapter, in which there is Jin x Lei and Bryan x Lei... The Jin x Lei part was _especially_ hard to write because I had only once written another lemon on them and it was short and boring, and I'd also written it back in 2004. Nevertheless, I hope you guys will be able to read it without shaking you head in front of the monitor, lol...


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Level

**_-TO MY REVIEWERS..._**

Firstly, thank you so much those who reviewed this fic so far! -hugs- I really appreciate it!

 **temo:** Even though Jin and Lei don't get married in this, it's nice idea for a crackfic, lol... I admit I _have_ thought about writing fic where Jin & Hwoarang got married before... but Jin and Lei getting married would be hawt, too. XD

 **Janelle:** I'm sorry about your modem, but as you know you're always welcome to use my computer. ;) And yes, I have written one Jin/Lei fic and one Hwoarang/Lei fic before. I finished the latter but scratched the Jin/Lei fic & took it down from this site because I knew I would be unable to finish it because I found it to be too boring and the plot of it was so confusing that it confused even _me_. As for the Bryan/Jin fic, yeah, I've searched for it too but was never able to find it. If only ffdotnet had the character filters back then! And thanks for the compliments on my writing style... when I look back on fics I wrote when I was 16 such as "Where Did All the Guys Go?" I think to myself, "Dayum was I ever a horrible writer back then!" LOL.

 **Guest:** Thanks for the review! And yes, I can imagine that some ppl might want my grandmother... lol. I can't imagine that many grandmothers beta-read p0rny yaoi fics for their granddaughters. She just turned 84 and is still strong and kicking! She's also a model like me. ;) RIP to my grandfather, though, who died in 2013 on my birthday from Alzheimer's. :(

 **Calisto:** Feel free to call me "Sapph" or "kandi" or "Sapphire" or "kandisi"—anything's fine! Sorry you forgot your passy, but I'm glad you came back to read this fic for meh after our IM chat. Back when I wrote for the Tekken fandom all of the time, besides being known as "the Bryan/Lei girl", I was also known as "the owner of Lei Wulong" lol... Even though Bryan and Kazuya are my favorite Tekken characters, I, for some reason, enjoy writing about Lei more than any other character in Tekken for reasons unknown to even myself. I guess I can sort of relate to him better than any other character, because, like him, my life is a combination of wacky comedy and angsty emo, and I am also an enneagram personality type 7 like him and Hwoarang, although IRL I absolutely disdain cops. :/ I can also relate to Bryan, Kazuya, Jin, Lee and especially Hwoarang a lot, too, which is why I enjoy writing about any of them paired with anyone between one another, too! LOL. I actually wrote a literal 'orgy' fic many years back where Hwoarang, Lee and Lei were all having an affair behind Jin, Kazuya and Bryan's backs before they found out and decided to teach Hwoarang, Lee and Lei a lesson. Of course, that fic could NOT be posted here because it was pure p0rn. I never posted that fic anywhere, come to think, LOL.

 ** _-AS ALWAYS, PLEASE READ A/N BELOW BEFORE CONTINUING WITH THE FIC!_**

This chapter is a bit longer than the last one... I had initially meant for the first chapter to be longer, hence making this one shorter, but I accidentally posted the shorter version of the first chapter rather than the longer one, and by the time I realized the error of my ways the fic had already been up for too long for me to go back and change it.

 ** _THIS CHAPTER ALSO CONTAINS A LEMONY SCENE!_** So be forewarned...

This chapter contains sexy times for Jin/Lei and while I promised in the previous chapter that there would be Bryan/Lei, too, I decided to save it for next chapter being this one is so long. The entire fic with the exception of the very last chapter are finished, though the whole fic still requires some tweaking here and there since I added the Jin/Lei scene _after_ the fic was already semi-finished. It didn't seem fair to me that all of the other pairings had one or more lemony scenes with the exception of Jin & Lei so I went back and added it LOL. As I said before, though, it was sorta hard to write, while the Bryan/Lei & Jin/Hwoarang scenes came relatively easy to me because I'm used to writing & reading them.

A little bit of this chapter and later ones were also sort of inspired by the original Tekken Comic Books, which I had a _damn_ hard time tracking down & buying many years ago (the first one, not the second, although I did enjoy the Bryan/Lei scenes in the second one with Bryan's brilliant use of the words 'goddamn' and 'partner' toward Lei and Lei's brilliant use of the word 'bitch' against Bryan, in spite of the fact that Lei seemed sorta OOC in it because I can't see him calling Bryan a 'bitch' three times in the same sentence!). Anyhow, in the first Tekken Comics Lei and Bryan are depicted back when they were partners on the Hong Kong International Police Force, in which Bryan has a serious donut addiction, laughs all of the time at Lei's silly jokes and stories, and has medium-brown hair prior to his death. Bruce also hangs around with them a lot in it.

Anyhoo, sorry for my ramblings...

Well, onto the fic...

 **The Ninth Level**

 _Chapter 2: The Second Level_

Jin eyed Lei's motionless form, which was strapped atop a metal bed.

He couldn't stand to see Lei Wulong like this, in spite of the fact that his body had been cleansed of any and all traces of the blood that had previously covered his entire body the last time Jin had seen it. His eyes were closed, and he looked so... peaceful, almost, as though he were sleeping; merely taking a nap as he had so loved to do when he had been alive.

Jin could still see the deep gashes to Lei's torso that Jin himself had inflicted upon Lei's form when the detective had still been alive. Jin could only _imagine_ how much pain Lei had been in when he had died, though for some reason, the CEO figured it in no way compared to the amount of physical, and mental, suffering that Lei had undergone due to Bryan Fury prior to his death...

Jin was going to _kill_ Bryan Fury and send him straight back to the flaming depths of hell where he—or it, rather—belonged, once and for all...

Fury had fled the previous scene of the crime wherein Jin had murdered Lei, obviously proving Fury to be the coward Jin had already painted the inhuman cyborg out to be prior.

What Jin still could not understand was why— _why_ had Lei Wulong given his own life to save such a monster to begin with...? Lei and Fury had **hated** one another with a burning passion, even **before** the mad scientist Dr. Abel had restored Fury's memories at Jin's very own request...

Jin redirected the glance of his dark, almond brown eyes to none other than Dr. Abel...

"Abel..." the CEO began. "I... know you've done it before. I want you to bring him back to life..."

Seated in a spinning chair, before a computer monitor, Abel chuckled. Darkly.

"You mean you want me to turn Detective Lei Wulong into a mirror-image of Bryan Fury?"

"No," Jin replied, somewhat harshly. "I... I want him back the way he was..."

The doctor smiled a relatively evil smile of the sorts and spun around in his chair to face Jin Kazama. "I'm afraid that's just not possible. When reconstructing the dead, drastic steps must be taken. Lei Wulong's body must be modified for such a procedure. His heart must be replaced with a mechanized, perpetual generator, and he'll be needing a few organs..."

"I don't care," Jin said demandingly. "Just get it done."

"Hmm..." Dr. Abel began, rummaging through the files before him. "It also seems Lei's blood type is quite rare around these parts. A negative. There currently aren't any deceased donors who match here in Tokyo."

Jin smirked at him. "Then find a _live_ one."

"Very well," the elderly man said to his boss. He took another look at the computer screen before him, and then smiled darkly once again. "It says here in the Tekken participants' records that Steve Fox is a suitable match..."

Jin frowned. "Don't be ridiculous," he said as he continued to frown at the doctor. "Find a live donor whom I _don't_ know."

"Very well," Abel said again, that same, dark smile plastered on his elderly face. "I'll bring Lei Wulong back to life as I did Bryan Fury... but it's going to cost you..."

"I don't _care_ how much 'money' you want," Jin replied angrily. "I don't care about money at all—it means _nothing_ to me. Lei, on the other hand..."

The doctor nodded. "I see," he said simply, smiling still. "I must say that Lei Wulong is the perfect test subject... I know _so_ much more now than I knew several years ago... If all goes well, Lei Wulong should awaken more enhanced and with even more abilities than Bryan Fury himself... Perhaps he will be just as—if not stronger—than Fury, too..."

Jin continued to frown at the seated doctor. "Don't talk about Lei like that. I don't want him brought back as a monster like the one you made Fury into. Lei is not merely some 'test subject', don't forget. Unlike Fury, Lei was my _friend_... I cared for him and I still do." His eyes became softer and more sympathetic. "I... I also don't want him brainwashed. I want him to awaken with all of his memories intact..."

"Bad idea," Abel replied, interlacing his fingers together before he placed the single, formed fist into his lap. "We don't know what those memories will do to him. If I were to awaken him will all of his memories intact so early into the experiment, there's a possibility that his mind will fracture."

"Did that happen to Fury?"

Abel nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it did, and that was _after_ I brainwashed him. He was in shock for a few days. Bring Lei Wulong back with all of his memories, and he could be in shock for over a month, if not more."

Jin once more cast a glance at Lei's deceased body, running a hand down the side of Lei's face.

"I don't care," Jin whispered as he continued to look down upon his friend's lifeless form. "If it comes to that then I will deal with it when the time presents itself... In the meantime, make the appropriate arrangements to have him brought back... After you locate a suitable, live donor who is **not** Steve Fox nor anyone else I know, notify my head Tekkenshu and his subordinates and have them sent out to secure the donor and bring him here..."

The mad scientist nodded in approval, almost as if he was more than happy to comply with Jin's rather grotesque demands, not to mention his excitement concerning the reanimation of Lei Wulong...

For some reason, this angered Jin. Abel still seemed to regard Lei as nothing more than just another test subject...

Jin growled at the doctor. "Like I said, Lei Wulong is not 'some mere test subject' to me. I've known him for the entire duration of my life, and as I've already stated, I do _not_ want him brought back as some soulless monster." His eyes narrowed. "So get to it, and notify me when the experiment both begins, and ends. I want to be here for both in order to make sure things go _my_ way..."

"Of course, Dono Kazama," Abel replied.

0.0.0

 ** _Two days later..._**

Hwoarang stared down into the half-empty glass.

It had been three days since Lei Wulong's funeral ceremony, and all he could think about was Jin Kazama, and how... how emotionless he had seemed... It had been as though he truly, truly hadn't given a damn...

In spite of it all, Hwoarang, however, _had_ given a damn, and was surprised by just _how_ much Lei Wulong's death had impacted him...

Had he liked Wulong? No... not in the beginning, anyhow... but towards the end, the annoyingly happy cop had grown on him. He had been one of the _only_ people whom he could talk to concerning Jin Kazama's transformation to the dark side who could _actually_ relate to Hwoarang concerning Kazama's metamorphosis.

The redhead still remembered how he had felt when he had first caught wind of Lei's mysterious 'disappearance'... and surprisingly enough, Hwoarang _had_ felt concerned... Not to mention the fact that Hwoarang and Steve Fox had been waiting for Lei at the same bar Hwoarang was in now two days after Lei had initially disappeared...

Hwoarang and Steve had already been in the bar for an hour awaiting Lei's long overdue arrival, when suddenly, one of the large, flat screen televisions had caught their eyes...

 _'_ _Internationally known detective Lei Wulong has been reported missing for the past 48 hours, and the Mishima conglomerate is offering a reward of $110, 000, 000.00 yen for any information regarding the whereabouts concerning the mysterious disappearance of Detective Lei...'_

 _"_ _What the...?"_ had been Steve's initial reaction.

 _"_ _Oh fuck..."_ had been Hwoarang's.

Hwoarang and Steve had become quite concerned after having heard the news; Steve especially.

It had seemed funny enough at the time, but...

...it had no longer seemed funny anymore.

After the funeral ceremony had ended, Hwoarang had proceeded to go get drunk with Steve, Paul, and Marshall, while all of them recollected while sharing their various memories of Wulong.

 _"_ _God fucking damnit," Hwoarang had once said to Lei eight months earlier. "You are just_ _ **so**_ _goddamn_ _ **annoying**_ _... don't you_ _ **ever**_ _shut up?"_

 _"_ _Look who's talking?" Lei had replied, angry._

 _Hwoarang punched his lights out._

 _Lei had solemnly stood, clutching the left-side of his face. "You're lucky I don't arrest you for assaulting an officer..."_

 _Hwoarang laughed out loud. "Like you could, anyway..."_

Hwoarang began to feel all the more horrible.

 _"_ _You're ruining Jin's life," Lei said to Hwoarang. "He has enough stalkers out there without having to worry about some disrespectful punk like you."_

 _"_ _Fuck you!" Hwoarang shouted back. "_ _ **I'm**_ _stalking Kazama...? What about_ _ **you?!**_ _Come to think, you've been stalking_ _ **me**_ _, too, hoping that you can gain information about Jin from me..."_

 _Lei had smirked at him. "Oh? If that's true, tell me how you like it? Tell me how_ _ **you**_ _like being stalked for a change..."_

 _"_ _I don't like it, but only because it's you, pig. If I were being stalked by someone else, it wouldn't be_ _ **nearly**_ _as bad..."_

 _Lei had sighed and rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _Don't you roll your fucking eyes at me, you drunken, sorry excuse for a piece of shit cop," Hwoarang seethed. "I_ _ **hate**_ _you, Wulong, and Jin doesn't like you, either. And Fox, well, he only keeps you around for laughs."_

 _Lei said nothing, though his eyes had widened to a certain extent. Hwoarang's cruel words had clearly affected him to a degree._

 _Hwoarang smiled evilly. "Yeah, that's right._ _ **No**_ _one likes you._ _ **Everyone**_ _in the tournament_ _ **fucking hates your guts**_ _– me, especially. In fact, Wulong,_ _ **I hope you**_ _ **die**_ _."_

Hwoarang's head tilted back as he knocked back the remnants of his glass of whiskey (which was usually what Lei had ordered), and then slammed the crystal glass's base against the smooth surface of the bar top before his face fell forwards into either of his hands in a heads-down motion.

"Hwoarang...?" the redhead heard a foreign voice to speak.

"Steve..." Hwoarang sighed. "What took you so long?" He gestured to the clock on the wall. "You're like, almost an hour late."

"I had trouble catching a cab," Steve replied honestly. "You know how crowded Tokyo is in the evening, especially on a Saturday night."

Hwoarang nodded and sighed again, making a hand gesture to the bartender in order to order another a few more drinks.

"Hwoarang..." Steve said under his breath. "I know it's none of my business, but you've been drinking, well... a little _too_ much for the past several days..." He shook his head and mimicked Hwoarang's previous sigh. "Look, I miss him, too, but..."

"But what?" Hwoarang smirked at him.

"...oh hell, never mind," Steve whispered before taking a seat at the bar to Hwoarang's left.

"What would you like?" the bartender asked Steve.

"A Corona and a shot of golden tequila, please," Steve replied, before Hwoarang ordered himself another glass of whiskey along with three shots of Jose Cuervo silver tequila.

"Damn, Hwoarang," Steve said following a short whistle. "And you were always the one to call _Lei_ a drunk."

"I don't want to talk about Wulong anymore," Hwoarang replied angerly, and then shot Steve a glare. " _Or_ Kazama."

"Well," Steve began, shrugging one of his shoulders. "That certainly narrows things down to what you've _been_ talking about for the past three days to virtually _nothing_."

"Ha ha, Fox," Hwoarang said sarcastically to the British boxer. "How would you like talking about your good ol' mother 'Nina Williams' again, huh?"

Steve frowned at him. "I _wouldn't_ , okay?"

"That's what I thought," Hwoarang said in a rude tone of voice, before he slammed one of the three separate shots resting on the bar top before him. Then he slammed back another.

"Hwoarang," Steve said disapprovingly. "You're already drunk as it is. You're going to have a killer hang-over tomorrow."

The Korean rolled his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of 'hair of the dog'?"

"I see," Steve said following, his eyebrow raised. "You want to honor Lei's memory by turning into him...?"

" _Don't_ talk about him like that!" Hwoarang shouted in Steve's face, before he received a number of glances from various onlookers.

"Whoa," Steve said silently. "I... didn't know you cared so much..."

Softly, Hwoarang murmured, "I-I don't," before he went on to say, "I just... wish I hadn't _treated_ him the way I did, you know? Hell, Steve, I even told him that I wished he would _die_ — **more** than once—and I actually _meant_ it every fucking time..."

Steve sighed and shook his head slightly. "That doesn't matter, Hwoarang. He didn't die believing you hated him..."

"Didn't he...?" Hwoarang said before he knocked back his remaining shot. Then he lit a cigarette.

Steve rolled his blue eyes at Hwoarang just as Hwoarang had earlier rolled his eyes at Steve. "I thought you told Jin you were going to quit smoking."

"Yeah, well," the redhead began, cigarette in hand. "Again, in case you haven't noticed, Steve, Kazama and I aren't exactly an 'item' anymore. He's fucking insane now. Like Paul and Marshall said, the gate to the apocalypse is right around the corner and Kazama's already cracked open the door..."

When Steve said nothing, Hwoarang continued.

"I _still_ think he had something to do with Wulong's death," Hwoarang stated quietly, averting the glance of his dark eyes away from the other fighter. "And, hell, if you were right, then _Kazama_ actually **killed** Wulong _himself_..."

"Look," Steve said to him. "I... I was really, really angry when I said that to Jin... I'm not sure if or if not I really meant what I said to him at Lei's funeral..."

Hwoarang smirked. "You meant it, all right."

"Whatever," Steve huffed. "Hey, I thought you didn't want to talk about Jin or Lei...?"

Hwoarang exhaled a long drag from the cigarette he held in his right-hand. "I'm officially too drunk to give a damn." He shook his head and chuckled. "I still remember the last time we ever saw Wulong... he stood up and pushed the bar stool out, before he tried to sit back down on it forgetting he had moved it... He screamed, tripped and fell on the floor with a loud, "Ow!"

"Yeah," Steve said with a smile. "I really miss him..."

"Me, too..."

"Wow, Hwoarang, you must be _really_ drunk..." Steve said, laughing ever so slightly. "Even after you two called a truce, you still picked on him _incessantly_."

"Yeah," Hwoarang agreed. "And I wish, more than anything now, that I could just... take it all back, you know? Every mean thing I ever said or did to him..."

"Everyone feels that way after someone they care for dies, Hwoarang; especially if their death was recent."

"I never said I cared about him..." Hwoarang muttered, before he signaled the bartender and had her refill his glass of whiskey, along with three more shots of Jose Cuervo.

Steve emitted a deep breath of air, and then took his own shot of golden tequila. "You used to say the same thing about Jin Kazama..."

"...what the hell are you getting at here, Steve?"

Steve exhaled another sigh. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded and you know it. What I'm trying to say here is that you cared for Lei as a _friend_ , just as _I_ care for _you_ as a friend."

"...you hittin' on me now, Fox?" Hwoarang said, and then laughed out loud, his face slightly reddened from the amount of alcohol he had previously consumed.

Steve's shoulders dropped. "Oh hell, Hwoarang, Lei _was_ right—you're impossible."

Hwoarang could only laugh again. "Yeah, impossibly _hot_."

"Don't flatter yourself, Hwoarang, you know I don't swing that way."

After speaking these words, Steve joined in on Hwoarang's laughter.

"But if you did, you so _know_ that I'd be your first choice," Hwoarang continued, smiling smartly at his fellow Iron Fist competitor.

"Now who's hitting on who?" Steve asked the Korean following another drink from his Corona beer.

The two fighters continued to drink for another hour or so, both chatting over random memories of Jin Kazama and Lei Wulong, before Hwoarang had finally had enough alcohol.

Hwoarang had been supported by his friend's weight, before he had literally had the chance to hit the floor face-first.

Minutes later, Steve and Hwoarang had caught a cab; before Hwoarang nearly toppled over. Steve continued to support Hwoarang's weight with his own until—seconds later—the redhead said...

"Hands off, Steve," Hwoarang sneered with utmost animosity. "I can walk for myself..."

"Well you're certainly doing a bang-up job now."

"Whatever," Hwoarang said before he and Steve got into the cab; Hwoarang on the right side and Steve on the left.

"At least you were smart enough to walk here, rather than having taken your Harley again like last time..." Steve said to the Korean. "You're lucky you didn't get collared for DWI..."

"What's the big damn deal?" Hwoarang asked Steve. "My motel's only two blocks from here!"

"You still could've hit someone..."

"I'm about to hit you."

Steve smirked and said, "You've been 'hitting' on me all evening, Hwoarang."

"Fuck you, Fox," was Hwoarang's mere reply. "Keep dreaming."

0.0.0

 ** _The next day..._**

A set of elevator doors parted, before none other than Jin Kazama stepped out into the hallway.

He turned left, walking down the elongated hallway to the door at the very end of the hall, where the main entrance to his underground laboratory was located.

He entered in a code; pressing a few buttons on the right-hand side of the door (the code having been his mother's birthday), before the thick, metal door unbolted itself as Jin made way to enter...

...and what he saw on the other side of the door made him feel instantaneously sick.

For there, on the steel table to his right, was the body of Lei Wulong... his back sliced open in a literal cross-like pattern as a direct result of Dr. Abel's large scalpel...

"Ah, Dono Kazama," the doctor said, smiling that dark, evil smile of his. "You're just in time. The experiment is underway and going better than I ever could have imagined..."

Jin walked up to the table, casting a brief glance at the mad scientist before redirecting the glace of his eyes down to his former friend's lifeless body.

Jin could see Lei's spinal cord through the four separate and parted flaps of skin... and again he felt sickened with himself for having been the one truly responsible for the detective's untimely death...

And again, he was also reminded of Bryan Fury...

Jin's hands clenched into a set of tight fists at his sides. He had already made an oath to send Fury straight back to the flaming depths of hell where he—or rather 'it'—belonged.

"How much longer?" Jin asked the doctor.

The doctor looked up at Jin from behind his goggles as he removed Lei's heart from his body and put it into the adjacent scale in order to weigh it.

Jin felt like he was going to vomit... but however contained himself and remained perfectly formal and composed.

"Give me another three to four weeks," Abel replied as his various subordinates walked around the laboratory; awaiting the doctor's further orders on what to do with and to Lei Wulong's dead body. "I didn't spend so much of my time on resurrecting the body of Bryan Fury, but as I told you before, Lei Wulong will be more enhanced and more evolved than even him..." He wrote something down on his clipboard and then looked up at the CEO once again. "Oh—and I forgot. Would you like a GPS tracking device implanted in him?"

Jin nodded. "Absolutely," he replied earnestly. "I want to know where he is during _every_ second of _every_ day."

"I understand, Dono Kazama," the callous doctor said in response. "I had one implanted in Bryan Fury, too, although Dr. Bosconovitch had it disabled when he helped Fury evade a second death sentence..." He scowled at the mere thought of Bosconovitch.

Jin nodded again. "I'll be by to check on your updates and progress every day. Just make sure that I am present when he awakens – no matter what... I definitely want to be here for that."

"That's probably for the best," Abel said to him. "It'll help him to see a friendly face... hell, as frightened as Fury initially was, I can only _imagine_ how scared Lei Wulong will be..."

"I-I don't want him to be afraid," Jin whispered, more to himself than to the seated doctor. "Isn't there anything you can do to help him...?"

Dr. Abel replied, "Yes," and then went on to say, "I can give him a large dose of tranquilizers as I did Fury. I don't want him to hurt me or anyone else now, do I?"

Jin's expression turned from firm to confused. "Why would Lei hurt anybody?"

The doctor chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Upon Fury's resurrection, one of the first things he did upon awakening was rip one of my assistant's arms off. That kind of pure, unadulterated power in one body and one body alone... well, to put it frankly, he won't be accustomed to it... and if he has a psychotic episode the way Fury did... you might not want to be holding his hand, if you know what I mean..."

Jin watched as Dr. Abel removed Lei's left kidney and put it into the scale, before he took the fresh kidney from the live donor Jin had had his Tekkenshu murder days before into Lei, through his open backside.

Finally, Jin said, "Lei would never do anything to hurt me."

"Well," Abel began as one of his subordinates handed him a fresh scalpel. "Perhaps the old Lei Wulong wouldn't have... but as I learned from my experimentations on Fury, this kind of power... it's addictive. Once he, indeed, does become adapted to his enhanced strength and inhuman abilities, he could very well become just as insane—if not more so—than Fury himself... especially considering the fact that you don't won't him brainwashed."

"I'll just have to... keep him here, I suppose..." Jin said, his voice trailing.

Abel's brow furrowed to a degree. "You mean you don't plan on letting him out into the world?"

Jin shook his head. "No, I don't... not for a long while, anyway... Besides – how would I explain myself to everyone who knew him...?"

Dr. Abel nearly laughed out loud. "So, you mean you plan on keeping him here, underground, like some dirty little secret for the rest of your life...?"

"I don't know," Jin replied honestly, running a hand back through his dark fringe of hair. "I also don't want him to unintentionally hurt anyone, including himself..."

Abel continued. "Well," he said, laughing. "It's not like he'll merely be able to slit his wrists or even OD... Besides, I'm still only on phase one of the experiment. Once I replace his heart with the perpetual generator, I'll move onto the final phase wherein I underline his skin with a combination of titanium and tungsten metal... He'll be able to take bullets from an M16 and walk away as though nothing happened..."

"You speak about Lei like he's a machine," Jin said with a smirk as he glared murderously down at the seated man. "As I told you before, he's _not_ merely another one of your 'test subjects', doctor, and to put it bluntly, I am tired of repeating myself."

"I am sorry, Dono Kazama," Abel replied darkly, knowing the young Kazama wouldn't do anything to harm him. Jin needed him, after all. "However, when Lei Wulong awakens, he will, I'm sorry to say, be more machine than man..."

Jin sighed and ran a hand back through his thick tendrils of sharp, ebony bangs once again. "I am tired of talking to you, Dr. Abel. I'll return at the same time tomorrow to check on your progress." He watched as the doctor made a single, sharp cut with his scalpel before he therein proceeded to quite literally rip out Lei's liver; the blood dripping from it so dark that it was almost black.

He frowned at Abel. "Do you _have_ to do that in front of me?"

Abel chuckled to a degree. "No, I do not... but keep in mind it was you, Dono Kazama, who told _me_ you wanted the experiment performed as quickly as possible... And remember— _I'm_ the genius, and _you're_ the CEO..."

Jin continued to frown. "Don't you _dare_ speak to me like you're 'above' me, doctor. I don't care _how_ intelligent you 'believe' yourself to be... And if so much as _one_ thing goes wrong with this 'experiment' of yours... then yes, I _will_ kill you."

The doctor's previous expression of arrogance faded in what seemed like an instance.

If Jin could kill Lei Wulong, he most certainly could and would kill Dr. Abel without so much as a second thought, wouldn't he?

Jin smirked at the mad scientist and then turned on his heal. "Remember my words, Dr. Abel, and remember them well."

The thick, metal door opened; Jin's long, leather trench coat swaying behind him as he walked through the door's hollow and out into the hall...

0.0.0

 ** _Three Weeks Later..._**

Hwoarang was in the hospital bed, almost delirious as the doctor and various nurses wheeled him down the long, white hallway.

It had all happened so fast, and without warning...

Hwoarang had made it to that final match, having faced Jin Kazama in his 'paranormal' form one, last time...

He still remembered how horrifying Jin had looked...

...and yet Hwoarang had not been afraid.

Not at all.

 _"_ _What's the point in beating up a_ _ **monster**_ _like you?"_

Then came the bombs.

Hwoarang had cursed and called Jin an idiot, before he had then forcefully thrown him out of harm's way.

And then the bombs went off.

During it all, one of the grenades had gone off directly in Hwoarang's face...

...and when he opened his eyes.

Shocked, Hwoarang had covered what was now his _blind_ , right-eye with his hand, and then collapsed to the rock-ridden ground and passed-out...

When he awoke, he was in the nearest hospital's emergency room as the doctor and nurses rapidly wheeled him down the hall into an operating room.

"Can we save his eye?" he heard one of the nurses speak.

The doctor shook his head. "No. It's too late and the damage is too severe. We're going to have to remove the eye."

 _What?!_ Hwoarang thought to himself, shocked still more by the unpleasant revelation of the doctor's rather horrible and even terrifying words.

"What-What the _hell's_ going on?!" Hwoarang shouted as loudly as he possibly could, even in his weakened state.

And fuck, his eye—or what was left of it—hurt like hell. He also had a terrible, insufferable migraine headache on top of everything else.

The pain was almost _unbearable_.

"He's awake!" one of the nurses said, her voice one of panic.

"Quick," the doctor said once they had wheeled Hwoarang into an operating room. "Push five milligrams Ativan and fifteen milligrams Morphine, stat!"

The last words Hwoarang spoke before he was completely sedated and utterly out of it were, "Jin Kazama..."

0.0.0

Heihachi Mishima was dead.

Humph.

At least one good thing had come out of this retched tournament.

With his grandfather dead—having been killed by his father, Kazuya, who was currently too concerned with G Corporation's status as well as his own superiority to currently be concerned with his son—Jin had once again assumed the position of Chief Executive Officer of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

But as Lars Alexanderson, Lee Chaolan, and Alisa Bosconovitch had told him, he was the only one in existence now who could bring down Kazuya's 'devil' form... and sooner or later, they _would_ face one another and battle once again...

But oh well for now.

Jin's primary concern, at the moment anyway, was Hwoarang, as well as Lei Wulong...

During Heihachi's brief stint as CEO, wherein he had commanded Jin's reinstated bodyguard Nina Williams to hunt Jin down and assassinate him, he had learned of Jin's plans for Lei and become very interested indeed...

He kept Abel's experimentation on him secret from the rest of the world and had planned to have Lei Wulong turned into an unstoppable killing machine who would do his bidding...

...but thankfully, after Heihachi was killed by Kazuya during their final, literally volcanic battle, Jin had interceded, ceased control of the zaibatsu once more, and had stopped Abel from turning Lei into the soulless monster his grandfather had wanted him to ultimately be.

Heihachi had also ordered Lei brainwashed of all memories of his former life—just as had been done with psychotic serial killer Bryan Fury—but again Jin had intervened and stopped the callous Dr. Abel before this (in Jin's opinion) horrible act could take place...

Now, Jin was standing on the roof of what was once again his zaibatsu, staring up at the overcast sky as the sun began to set in the distance.

He thought of Hwoarang—whom he had, as of late, become even more concerned for than Lei Wulong.

Hwoarang had given his eye for him...

...and yet Jin had _no way_ of repaying him.

Hwoarang had broken things off with him during the Sixth Iron Fist Tournament due to Jin's 'insanity' and transformation to the ways of pure, erroneous 'evil', not to mention the 'apocalypse' all of Jin's former friends and acquaintances had accused him of starting...

Hwoarang and Steve, among others, actually _believed_ it to quite possibly be the 'end of the world'...

And then there was also the issue of Lei Wulong's untimely death... which Hwoarang seemed to hold Jin responsible for as well...

True, he didn't blame nor suspect Jin for Lei's actual murder the way most of the others who had known the star detective did; especially the members of the Hong Kong International Police Force as well as the Japanese Interpol... but he _did_ believe Jin knew who was responsible for his death—and even more so—that Jin _himself_ had had something to do with it...

If only Hwoarang knew how right he had been.

It was taking everything the reestablished CEO had in himself not to just... up and leave—go to Hwoarang and visit him in the hospital—possibly break down into actual _tears_ before he apologized to Hwoarang for the loss of his eye and begged for forgiveness...

And as the saying always went... An eye for an eye...

Jin would _never_ be able to repay Hwoarang for the sacrifice he had made...

Hell, he would _never_ be able to repay Lei Wulong for the sacrifice he had made, either.

As he looked off into the sunset from the west-side of his colossal zaibatsu's roof, Jin could only emit a sigh.

 _I love you, Hwoarang_ , Jin thought to himself. _And somehow, I_ _ **will**_ _make things right..._

0.0.0

 ** _One Week Later..._**

Hwoarang was still in the hospital.

His doctor came in with a clipboard, who then proceeded to take the redhead's vitals.

"Hmm," the doctor said to him. "You're recovering quite well."

"Who gives a damn?" Hwoarang stated rudely, briefly touching a hand to the white, square bandage which was placed over the skin where his right-eye _used_ to be; the white, medical gauze wrapped around his head and over the bandage itself.

"How's the pain?"

"It's still pretty fuckin' bad, thanks for asking." Hwoarang was lying to a degree; the pain was still present, though it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been on the first couple of days since he had been admitted to the hospital. To put it bluntly, he just didn't want the doctor to lower his morphine drip.

The doctor scribbled some more information on the clipboard he held in his left-hand. "Oh, and I told your friends you were well enough to see visitors now. Would you like me to send them in?"

"Visitors...?" Hwoarang arched his left eye-brow. He hated to admit it to himself, but he secretly hoped that Jin Kazama was one of them... "Fine," he agreed, quietly. "Send them in..."

The doctor smiled down at Hwoarang, and then turned around and headed out the door.

No more than a minute later, Steve Fox entered the room, followed by Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law.

"Oh great," Hwoarang said under his breath.

Let the fucking pity party begin.

Steve kneeled at Hwoarang's side. "Hwoarang," he whispered, a little too softly for Hwoarang's liking. He didn't want Steve's pity; he didn't want anyone's pity, as the 'Blood Talon' was _not_ one to be pitied. "I'm so sorry," Steve continued nevertheless. "How did this happen to you...?"

"Take one goddamn guess," Hwoarang said, spitefully.

Finally, Steve said, "Jin Kazama... he did this to you, didn't he?"

"Well," Hwoarang shrugged, "not directly," he said as he further sat up on the hospital bed. "We-We were fighting, when some rogue soldiers suddenly appeared out of nowhere who wanted to kill Kazama. They had bombs and grenades with them. I threw Jin out of the way, and then, next thing I knew, a grenade went off in my face, and..."

"Oh God, Hwoarang," Steve said, his voice full of uncontainable sympathy.

Or pity, rather, as Hwoarang interpreted it.

"That's terrible..." Paul said to him. "I'm really sorry too, Hwoarang..."

Marshall nodded. "Me, too..."

Hwoarang frowned at his three friends. "I don't _want_ your pity..."

"You had some other visitors who came by, too, after I received the call that you were in here," Steve said, completely changing the subject.

"I gave _you_ as my emergency contact?" Hwoarang said, rubbing the side of his head. "Damn, I must've been _really_ high."

"Xiaoyu, Julia, Asuka, Lili, Eddy and Christie among others have been by, too," Steve said, pulling up a chair and taking a seat before he placed his hands on Hwoarang's bedframe.

Hwoarang blinked at Steve. "That's it...?"

Paul exhaled a deep breath of air. "You mean did Jin come by...?"

Steve shook his head. "No, he hasn't been by... not to any of our knowledges, anyway..."

"Figures," Hwoarang said under his breath. "Fuck, this is the second time I've woken up in a hospital bed on account of that monster..."

"We really _are_ sorry, Hwoarang..." Marshall whispered to the Korean. "None of us could even _imagine_ how horrible you must be feeling right now..."

"Stop.. telling me.. you're sorry," Hwoarang said sternly. "Like I said, I don't _want_ or _need_ your fucking pity."

Paul let out a smirk. "Well," he began, making a quick gesture to the bandages wrapped around Hwoarang's face and eye. "What do you expect us to say?" he asked Hwoarang. "That we're not sorry or that we don't care?"

"Fuck," Hwoarang said again. "Just... just get out, all of you."

"But Hwoarang," Steve said in remark. "We only—"

"I said to GET OUT!" Hwoarang shouted at the top of his lungs.

Hwoarang's doctor appeared in the doorway shortly thereafter, instructing his three visitors to leave the room given the fact that Hwoarang's heart-rate and blood-pressure had gone up to a large degree.

Marshall shook his head. He didn't know nearly as much about Hwoarang's... 'special' relationship with Jin Kazama as Steve did, but hell, he knew enough. On the day Lei Wulong's funeral ceremony had been held, at the bar Marshall, Paul, Steve and Hwoarang had gone to following, the redhead had—in between the moments wherein he had been recollecting on the detective—quite literally bitched and complained about Jin Kazama to the point where Marshall was sick of hearing about it.

Steve sighed and stood up, following Paul's and Marshall's lead through the hospital door.

The boxer turned to face Hwoarang one, last time. "Get well soon, Hwoarang..." he said, and then shut the door behind him...

"You're gonna pay for this, Kazama..." Hwoarang said to himself, touching his index and forefingers to the bandage that covered the portion of his face where his right-eye had previously been. "You're going to pay."

0.0.0

 ** _The next day..._**

It was time.

It was finally time.

It was time for Lei Wulong to awaken.

To be reborn.

Jin Kazama entered in the password on the right-hand side of the thick, metal door before it therein slid open; Jin walking into the underground laboratory with a sense of what was visibly trepidation.

He walked to his right, where Lei Wulong's reanimated body was lying on a table, strapped down to it while Dr. Abel cast a pretentious glance at the CEO.

"Ah, Dono Kazama last..." Abel said to him.

"I received your message," Jin replied, temporarily folding his arms across his chest as he looked down at the mad scientist. Then he made a gesture to Lei's motionless body, which was hooked up to various and numerous wires that all varied in size and color, as well as three different IV's—one in the center portions of either of his arms, as well as a separate IV in his right-hand.

Dr. Abel ambled to his work station, wherein five separate computer monitors were located on the large, steel desk, which was plated against the back of the wall. Abel's assistants were everywhere—it in fact seemed that all of his subordinates were present for Lei's long overdue resurrection, though this didn't surprise Jin in the least. According to the evil doctor, that if, indeed, Lei Wulong was anything like Bryan Fury when he woke up, that he would begin to 'freak out', for lack of better words, which was why all of Abel's assistants were keeping their distance from Lei's body.

Jin also knew for a fact that some of the assistants which had been present during Fury's reanimation several years ago when Bryan Fury had been brought back to life were there. Good, Jin knew. The more experienced, in the case, the better...

The Japanese CEO walked up to the right-hand side of the table and stared down at Lei's body.

He took Lei's left-hand into his.

"Alright," Jin said, barely audible. "Do it..."

"...that's not a good idea," Dr. Abel stated factually, briefly recollecting on the state of mind Fury had initially been in upon his awakening. "As I've already told you before, Dono Kazama, you may want to keep your distance..."

"No," Jin replied, his voice still sounding much softer than he intended for it to be. Gently, he ran the fingers of his right-hand through Lei's long, ebony strands of hair, which were fanned out at his sides above the table. "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone here..."

"Now," Jin continued, earnestly, "Wake him up."

"Certainly," Abel concurred, that same, dark and evil grin plastered upon his elderly face.

Jin hated that grin.

Dr. Abel spun around in his computer chair and began his preparations, typing on one of the wireless keyboards which was placed in front of the vastly large computer monitor to his front.

"Starting the generator," Abel said, while the various onlookers stared with interest, or fear... hell, for those who had been around back when Fury's reanimation had taken place, well... it hadn't exactly been a 'pretty' sight. They were intentionally keeping their distance from the former detective's form...

"Administering the tranquilizers," Abel said as he continued to type on his keyboard, before one of Abel's assistants began to pump Lei's body full of enough Halcion and Lorazepam to sedate a horse. When the RN had finished the task at hand, he had immediately stepped back several yards...

Abel said, "And five, four, three, two, one..." He hit the 'enter' key.

Lei's eyes flashed opened, and he instantly sat up—gasping for breath.

"What..." he began, confused and terrified. "What-What's happening? Oh my God... what's-what's wrong with my eyes...?"

"Lei," Jin said with concern, tightening his grip on Lei's hand. "It-It's okay. Everything's going to be alright..."

Lei turned his head to the left, looking up at the standing CEO. "No..." he whispered, somewhat deliriously. "J-Jin...? W-What's happening...? My eyes, they..."

There were no words. Lei could see everything, but not in the way a normal _human_ could... It was almost as though he was looking at everything through a computer screen, or better yet, a scanner of some sort.

Everything he saw appeared various shades of green, and when he looked at Jin, some sort of... target appeared over his face, along with all of Jin's vitals, including his body temperature. Jin's heart rate was also unusually high—tachycardic, even—but, fuck... who gave a damn about _that_ right now...?

"Oh my God," Lei said again. He was clearly frightened as one could possibly be. "J-Jin, I'm _scared!_ What's going on? What the HELL is going on?!"

"Ssshh," Jin whispered, bending down and encircling his arms around Lei's trembling form. "It's alright. It-It's going to be alright..."

Lei wrapped his arms back around Jin, scared as hell.

This was when Jin found that he could not breathe...

"L-Lei," Jin said, trying to free himself from Lei's unrelenting grasp. "Let go. I can't... breathe..."

However, Lei did not let go. He held onto Jin all the more tightly, as hard as he possibly could. He was more afraid of whatever it was that had happened to him than he had _ever_ been in his _entire_ life.

Finally, Jin's eyes flashed a brief shade of glowing, cerise red, and he was able to push Lei away from him.

"Lei," Jin said to him. "Calm down. You're going to be okay."

Lei was breathing fast and hard, as he tried—desperately—to recall the last thing that had happened to him before he had woken up in Jin's underground laboratory.

Then it hit him.

"Bryan..." Lei whispered to himself with widened eyes, although Jin had heard him all the same.

"Ssshh," Jin whispered once more. "Bryan Fury can't hurt you anymore..."

Lei tried so desperately to remember, but for the moment, it was all blank. Currently, the last thing he could remember was what Fury had... done to him... prior to handcuffing him to a large pipe against the wall.

But then Jin had appeared and saved him... right...?

Lei began to remember more.

He remembered the way Bryan had shamelessly and intentionally taunted him in front of Jin by referring to Lei as 'she' and 'her', and the way Jin had become so angry...

And then, Jin had transformed into that... thing... that demon...

Lei gasped.

He remembered everything now.

In his demon form, Jin was going to kill Bryan Fury, before Lei had intervened and moved between them with the rapidity of a ray... taking the more than fatal attack for himself...

 _"_ _And now my dept is repaid..."_ Lei had whispered to Fury.

Lei also remembered how utterly... shocked, and, even more so, _concerned_ Bryan had looked, and the way he had screamed, _"No!_ " after Jin had torn his body wide open with but a single slash...

 _"_ _Jin... Please... just... p-please stop doing these... terrible things..."_

 _"_ _I... I'm_ _ **so**_ _sorry..."_

 _"_ _It's... alright... Just... never forget that... that there are people out there who love you... who... who w-want you back. I... I love you, Jin, and I... I hope you can... change..."_

Lei gasped again, more loudly than before.

He had _died_ , **hadn't** he...?

And _Jin Kazama_ had **killed** him.

He looked around the laboratory and spotted the insane Dr. Abel, whose file he had read many times over before given the fact that he was the one responsible for Bryan Fury's 'reanimation'...

He saw the many wires that were patched all over his body.

He realized he was in a lab.

He realized he had died.

He realized he had been brought back to life.

"Oh-Oh my God," Lei said when realization kicked in. "Jin... what-what have you done to me...?" he whispered, before he therein began to scream. "What the _FUCK_ have you done to me?!"

Lei began ripping the wires and IVs from his body before he turned and punched Jin in the chest with the balled fist of his left-hand.

Jin went flying across the room, before his back hit the wall over twenty yards away...

The CEO clutched at his aching chest, before he shouted, "Quick! Sedate him!"

But Lei had already torn the IV's from his hand and arms….

He quite literally jumped off of the table; hysterical as he ran his way to one of the armed Tekkenshu who was guarding the door.

The solider appeared terrified as Lei further approached him, preparing for death.

Lei, however, didn't do anything to the soldier.

Instead, he merely grabbed the soldier's gun...

...and put it to his head.

"Lei, **_please_** _don't...!_ " Jin shouted from the other side of the underground laboratory.

The gun went off.

Lei fell to the floor, his head spinning as his ears rung with a searing, almost deafening pain.

He had shot himself point-blank in the right-temple, and yet...

...he had not died.

His head was bleeding now, but the bullets would only go so far past the indestructible metal graphed under his skin.

Lei screamed again before making yet another attempt to end his life; grasping the gun into his right-hand before placing the tip over his heart—or where he now realized, rather, where his heart _used_ to be...

The gun went off again, and while it was still relatively painful, Lei barely felt a thing. He was about to put the gun in his mouth, when Jin quickly grasped onto Lei's arm and twisted it to a painful degree; grabbing onto Wulong's wrist with one hand before yanking the gun out of Lei's right-hand with the other.

" _Stop_ it!" Jin then yelled at Lei, who was now screaming and crying on the floor at Jin's feet.

" _What_ have you _done_ to me, Jin?!" Lei repeated once more, although he already knew the rather unpleasant answer... "I should have _stayed_ dead, goddamn you! I-I _didn't_ want this! Why, Jin...? Why would you _do_ such a horrible thing to me?!"

"Hurry!" Jin shouted at the surrounding soldiers. "Get the metal restraints like the ones we used on Fury!"

Jin kneeled down on the floor in front of Lei, tightly gripping him by the shoulders before he began to shake Lei following.

"Lei, _control_ yourself!" Jin said to his friend. "You're going to be alright if you just calm down!"

"Calm down...?" Lei said, tears streaming down his face as he laughed as though he was out of his mind. "Calm down...? You've turned me into an _inhuman_ , FUCKING _MONSTER!_ "

Lei ceased Jin by the throat, rising from the floor as he brought Jin along with him. He turned, and slammed Jin into the adjacent metal wall; raising Jin's body up from the ground until Jin's feet were no longer touching the floor...

"I am going to FUCKING **_KILL_** YOU!" Lei screamed as he continued to cry; grasping the Japanese by the throat even more tightly than before with an inhuman amount of strength and force.

Jin found himself unable to breathe as he stared down and into Lei's angry, dull and lifeless eyes.

He appeared psychotic.

Completely so.

When the Tekkenshu rushed up from behind Lei to stop him from killing their boss, Lei turned halfway around and struck the first of the soldiers with his free arm—knocking him back before the armed Tekkenshu stumbled down to the hard floor, taking two other soldiers down with him as they all fell down to the ground like a row of dominos.

Jin's eyes flashed crimson red again, and he found the strength within his tortured soul to free himself from Lei's unrelenting grasp; gripping Lei tightly by the wrist before twisting his arm over his head to where Lei's fisted, right-hand was now behind his back. Jin pushed the former detective's reanimated form down to the cool floor, pinning him down with a knee to the small of Lei's back before he grasped onto Lei's left-wrist and pinned it down as well.

"Give me the restraints!" Jin shouted as loudly as he possibly could, before one of the Tekkenshu approached the CEO and handed him the combination of titanium and tungsten restraints, which Jin was quick to place upon either of Lei's wrists.

"Get OFF of me, Jin!" Lei shouted back, struggling to free himself. However, it was just no use... especially with Jin Kazama holding him down from behind in the way that he was...

Jin removed his knee from the small of Lei's back, before he stood up and jerked Lei up from the floor and began dragging him across the laboratory and back to the table Lei had come from.

When Lei began kicking and screaming, Jin was forced to restrain Lei's ankles as well.

Jin cast a glance at Dr. Abel, who was smiling... as if he actually _enjoyed_ the sick display taking place before him.

"Such power..." the doctor beamed in sheer delight.

"Don't just stand there," Jin said to the scientist. "Get the IVs back in and fucking sedate him!"

While Jin forcefully held Lei down, Dr. Abel situated himself and stood up; surprisingly calm as he reinserted one of the various needles into Lei's arm—where the doctor had intentionally left a space in the hard medal graphed into Lei's body open—just for the placement of IVs as he had done so for Bryan Fury.

Abel inserted the IV into the appropriate vein in Lei's right-arm, before he proceeded to push thirty more milligrams of Ativan and twenty more milligrams Halcion, which was more than enough to kill any normal human...

Dr. Abel had actually been surprised that Wulong had been able to jump off the table in the first place as he had, given the enormous amounts of benzodiazepines the doctor had already injected Lei with.

Jin continued to hold Lei down as Lei's body began to still itself.

"Why, Jin?" Lei whispered as he began to fade away into a deep sleep. "Why did you... do this to me...?"

Silently and without thought, Jin whispered, "Because I love you..."

Still more tears streamed their way down Lei's face.

"Then **kill** me," Lei whispered back. "Let me die. Oh God, Jin, I _want_ to _die_..."

"Ssshh," Jin whispered as he ran a hand back through Lei's long strands of ebony bangs. "Don't talk like that..." He wiped a few of the tears away from Lei's eyes. "You're going to be okay... I-I promise you that everything's going to be okay..."

"No, it-it won't be okay..." Lei said quietly while he continued to cry. He noted the fact that Jin had begun to cry as well... "You-You've turned me into a monster... like the one Bryan is... Oh God, Jin, please, I am _begging_ you to kill me..."

"No," Jin replied softly, a lucid tear streaming down the left side of his face as he wiped another of Lei's own tears away. "I already made that mistake once before..."

Lei's eyes closed. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Bryan... so sorry..."

 _I never_ _ **knew**_ _how_ _ **horrible**_ _it was to be like you..._

 _I never_ _ **imagined**_ _that it was_ _ **anything**_ _like this..._

 _I never_ _ **knew**_ _what it was like to have_ _ **no**_ _soul..._

"I'm _sorry_ , Bryan," Lei whispered unconsciously. "Please, _forgive_ me..."

0.0.0

 ** _Several years earlier..._**

 _It was sometime near midnight._

 _The streets were dark, and the moon was new; making it almost impossible to see._

 _Nevertheless, Detective Lei Wulong could clearly see the silhouettes of over a dozen individuals standing out back behind the club._

 _"_ _Lei. Detective Lei."_

 _Lei brought the walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Yes," he said to one of his fellow detectives._

 _"_ _Well," the other detective said to Lei. "Is it him...?"_

 _Lei nodded, appearing both startled and worried. "It-It's him... it's Detective Fury... He-He's dealing drugs... China White and Black Tar Heroin, among other things..." He sighed deeply and shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm going to be needing backup on this one... Detective Fury's apparently crossed two rival gangs in the Hong Kong drug trade and they do not—I repeat they do_ _ **not**_ _—look happy about it..."_

 _Lei removed the gun from his harness when the rival gangs began fighting with one another, only verbally for the time being._

 _That is, until one of the men who served as the bodyguard for the leader of his gang, punched Bryan square in the gut before slamming him against the nearby brick wall, shouting in his face over the mere fact that Fury had disrespected his boss by addressing him by his given name. Bryan fought back and managed to retaliate against the rather young Chinese man by kneeing him in the stomach before upper-cutting him in the face._

 _"_ _Goddamned Americans," one of the other men sneered at Bryan. "You're all the same. Fucking_ _ **stupid**_ _, that's what!"_

 _Bryan smirked at him. "Oh? And you_ _ **chinks**_ _are any better?"_

 _The bodyguard pulled out a gun._

 _"_ _Not so fast," Bryan replied, seemingly calm in spite of the fact that he had a gun in his face. "If I go, so does your connection to the drugs. Remember—_ _ **I'm**_ _the only one standing between you and the Hong Kong International Police Force, and that_ _ **I'm**_ _the one who's been intentionally leading them in the other direction, away from you all."_

 _The gang's leader placed a hand on his bodyguard's shoulder, and then whispered something into his ear that Lei was unable to make out._

 ** _Bryan_** _, Lei thought to himself._ _ **What in the**_ _ **hell**_ _ **have you gotten yourself into...?**_

 _The bodyguard glared murderously at Bryan as he lowered his gun, imitating a 'bang' motion at the detective with his freehand thereafter._

 _Bryan merely smirked again. "That's better," he said, briefly looking back over his shoulder to where the leader of the rival gang stood firm and tall, smiling ever so slightly at Bryan as though he approved._

 _"_ _Do you have the samples?" he asked Bryan._

 _Bryan nodded, and then from the right-hand side of his pocket, he removed an eight-ball of pure cocaine._

 ** _Damnit_** _, Lei thought._ _ **Bryan, you idiot...!**_

 _Bryan handed over the sample to the rival gang's leader, who passed it along to a younger and shorter Chinese man who was standing to his right. The young man opened the small, clear pouch and sprinkled some of the coke onto his knuckles, before he then snorted some of the powerful drugs back in one hit._

 _The young man's eyes rolled back into his head and he sighed, "It's good, boss. Real good."_

 _The gang's leader—who Lei now recognized to be the notorious drug smuggle Ru Chaun—nodded in response. "How much?" he asked Bryan._

 _"_ _$500, 000 yuan," Bryan replied with a dark smile. "Or, $79, 150.00 USD."_

 _"_ _Pretty steep," Chaun said to the grinning detective. "I thought we'd agreed on $250, 000 yuan?"_

 _"_ _Like I said," Bryan remarked, looking down and into the older man's darker eyes. "I'm the one taking all of the risks here. The Interpol's closing in on you," he said, turning his head and pointing at the other gang's leader, who Lei now recognized as Yan Manchu—and, hell, his family name_ _ **meant**_ _'hell' for a reason..._

 _"_ _And you," Bryan continued, gesturing to Manchu._

 _Manchu eyed Chaun through the darkness and frowned at him. They hated each other with a burning passion, and were both angry as hell at Fury for having dared to cross them in the first place._

 _"_ _What do you say, Ru?" Yan asked the leader of the rival gang. "Shall we call truce this time or are we going to have it out again? Don't forget—I won last time..."_

 _"_ _You didn't win," Manchu replied, staring at his rival with pure, unadulterated hatred. "You snuck off like the fucking coward you are!"_

 _"_ _I'm a coward?" Chaun snapped back. "What about you? I heard you actually managed to lose fifteen kilos of cocaine. How the_ _ **hell**_ _did that happen? Are you really_ _ **that**_ _stupid...?"_

 _"_ _Fuck you," Manchu said to Chaun, before Chaun's bodyguard stepped up and stood in front of his leader; gun still in hand._

 _"_ _No, fuck_ _ **you**_ _," Chaun said angrily._

 _The two drug smugglers of the rival gangs therein began a heated argument, while Detective Fury remained silent. As dangerous as the situation was, Fury was seemingly unafraid, and even seemed to be enjoying the way the two gangs were having it out..._

 _"_ _Detective Lei," Wulong heard through his radio, before he picked up the walkie-talkie again and placed its top portion against his left-ear._

 _"_ _We're almost there," Lei's fellow detective continued from the other side of Lei's radio. "It'll be only another several minutes before we arrive to help you."_

 _"_ _...you had better hurry up and cut that time in half..." Lei muttered silently. "I have a very,_ _ **very**_ _bad feeling about what I'm witnessing now. The rival-gangs that my partner crossed are arguing heatedly, and_ _ **all**_ _of them have guns."_

 _"_ _What_ _ **are**_ _we going to do about your partner, Detective Lei?"_

 _"_ _I-I don't know..." Lei said, sounding as concerned for his partner as he authentically was. "I have to find a way to get Bryan out of there. Once you all get here... I want to make it clear that I do_ _ **not**_ _want any shots fired until Detective Fury's out of harm's way..."_

 _"_ _It may be unavoidable," the younger detective stated in a quiet voice._

 _"_ _No, Chen," Lei said sternly, his grip tightening around the walkie-talkie he was holding in the grasp of his left-hand. "He-He's_ _ **still**_ _my partner..."_

 _"_ _Yes," the other detective said into his own walkie-talkie. "The 'partner' you'll be arresting within the next hour."_

 _Lei's eyes closed for a brief moment, as he exhaled deep breath of the cool, night air. "You're right, Chen... I'll have to arrest him for the drug smuggling and dealing, but I... really don't want to—I really,_ _ **really**_ _don't."_

 _"_ _If you have too much of a problem with it, then I'll find someone who isn't so personally involved with Fury to arrest him."_

 _"_ _Personally involved...?" Lei spat into the radio. "What the_ _ **hell**_ _is_ _ **that**_ _supposed to mean?"_

 _Chen sighed and rolled his dark brown eyes, looking through the windshield as he continued to drive his police car; his partner sitting nearby in the passenger's seat to his left._

 _"_ _I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Chen huffed. "All I meant is that you've been partners with the guy for a few years now, and I know how... close you two have gotten..." Chen continued before Lei could retort. "And again, I don't mean that the way it sounds. What I meant is that you're his best-friend and vise-versa."_

 _Lei emitted a small exhalation. "Detective Fury doesn't have any friends..." he whispered softly. "Everything we've seen of him since he started working with us... every smile, every laugh, every kind word he ever said... it's all been a lie."_

 _"_ _Are you calling him a sociopath...?"_

 _Lei sighed again and shook his head slightly. "No," he replied to his fellow detective. "Absolutely not. I_ _ **know**_ _he cares, it's just... he fails to show it, you know? Not to mention the fact that he's saved my life, on_ _ **more**_ _than one occasion..."_

 _A police car pulled up alongside Lei's motorcycle, which was parked behind the club close to the spot Lei was crouching behind in order to view the darkened alleyway to his front. Then another car pulled up, and another, and another, all with their lights off for the time being so as not to attract attention..._

 _Meanwhile, the gangs were still arguing with one another. Verbally, at first, before finally, a gun went off..._

 _Manchu had been shot in the chest by Chaun's bodyguard, before another of Manchu's gang members shot one of Chaun's head bodyguards._

 _When Bryan finally came to the conclusion that he was in sure fired, imminent danger, he removed the gun from the left-side of his holster with his right-hand._

 _Another gun went off, as another of the various gang members hit the floor, either dead or dying._

 _"_ _Hold it right there!" Lei shouted after he had stood from his crouching position. "Freeze! Don't_ _ **any**_ _of you even_ _ **think**_ _about moving." He glared at the gangs, and then at his partner, Bryan Fury. "That includes_ _ **you**_ _, Detective Fury!"_

 ** _Fuck_** _, Bryan thought._ _ **It's Wulong. Out of all of the people it could be in this hellish world, it just had to be my beloved 'partner', didn't it? Bitch. That fucking bitch. He's here to arrest me, isn't he? Not without a fight he won't!**_

 _Bryan didn't initially note the possibility that his partner might not be there alone..._

 _No, for the moment, Bryan believed that Lei was the only one there, until..._

 _And that's when it happened._

 _"_ _Shit!" Chaun yelled out, turning to face Bryan Fury, pointing a Glock G29 directly in Fury's fearful face. "The cops are here! It's all a set up! Fury fucking led us here so he could turn us into the goddamn cops!"_

 _"_ _That's_ _ **not**_ _what happened," Bryan replied, holding his own gun in Chaun's angry face. "I had_ _ **no idea**_ _he followed me!"_

 _Chaun smirked at Bryan. "I've seen you with him in the papers before... that's Detective Lei Wulong—the so called 'super cop'—who is_ _ **also**_ _your_ _ **partner**_ _on the Hong Kong International Police Force... What, you believe me to be so stupid that I wouldn't know a set up when I see it...?"_

 _"_ _It's_ _ **not**_ _a fucking set up!" Bryan shouted, gun in hand, aimed at the shorter man's forehead._

 _"_ _Yang laji," the Chinese dealer said to Bryan, speaking in Chinese slander which had literally translated to 'foreign trash'._

 _Bryan had understood it, and became even more annoyed and irritated than he had been seconds prior._

 _Lei had marched further into the wide-open, large alleyway, while over dozen policemen followed his lead._

 _"_ _Put the gun down, Bryan," Lei stated harshly, before pointing his gun in Chaun's direction momentarily. "You, too, Chaun."_

 _"_ _Well if it isn't my pretty little partner—Lei Wulong," Bryan said with a grin._

 _Lei was angry. Damned angry. And the fact that Bryan had called him 'pretty' in front of every one there_ _ **didn't**_ _exactly help Lei in the anger-department..._

 _"_ _I_ _ **don't**_ _want to hurt you, Bryan," Lei said, quieter than before. "Just... just put down the gun and put your hands in the air... You're under arrest, for the possession of a controlled substance with intent to distribute..."_

 _"_ _You know what?" Bryan said back to him. "_ _ **Fuck**_ _you, Wulong. I'm_ _ **tired**_ _of taking orders from you. I'm tired of_ _ **listening**_ _to you, of_ _ **looking**_ _at you, of_ _ **thinking**_ _about you... You are_ _ **nothing**_ _to me, you understand?_ _ **Nothing**_ _."_

 _"_ _You don't mean that, Bryan..." Lei said, his voice still softer than he meant for it to sound. "You're my friend, my partner... the guy who steals everyone's donuts in the morning before anyone else can get one. The guy who actually laughs at my horrible jokes and stories. The guy who has my back, no matter_ _ **what**_ _..."_

 _Blue eyes met brown, while Lei just continued to stand there while waving his gun back and forth between Bryan and the drug lord._

 _And then—realizing they were trapped in the alley with a load of fucking cops—the gangs began to fire their weapons at the numerous detectives—Lei standing in front of the line as he yelled, "Everybody get down! 10-13, I repeat, 10-13, shots fired at police!"_

 _Lei heard the screams of his fellow detectives as they began to receive shots to various parts of their bodies, before they fell down to the ground; quite possibly dead._

 _While Chaun was distracted by Lei and the rest of his force, Bryan was able to disarm him of his gun before he shot the evil man in the head execution style thereafter..._

 _"_ _What should we_ _ **do**_ _, Detective Lei?"_

 _"_ _ **Fire!**_ _"_

 _The gang members continued to fire shots at the detectives and vise-versa._

 _Then came the blood._

 _It was everywhere._

 _Lei continued to fire his gun, impressively taking out three of the gang members with bullets that hit them anywhere from their legs to the right-hand sides of their shoulders._

 _Wulong never shot to kill._

 _No, he was too good for that._

 _As Lei continued to fire his weapon, Bryan Fury noticed the way his partner was making sure that all of his shots intentionally missed him..._

 _...however, Bryan wouldn't have to worry about Wulong soon enough._

 _No, what he_ _ **really**_ _needed to worry about were the seven shots he'd taken to the chest and torso, at the hands of his_ _ **own**_ _force..._

 _Bryan Fury had been the last man standing, also._

 _There was no reason for the detectives and policemen to have shot Bryan. Fuck, he hadn't even_ _ **been**_ _pointing his gun at any of them... he had merely stood there, staring down at Lei Wulong before he was shot, fatally..._

 _"_ _ **No!**_ _" Lei shouted frantically, before he ran to Bryan, who had fallen to the ground, blood soaking through his white shirt, pooling around his dying body._

 _Blood was everywhere, splattered all over the thick brick walls and cemented ground in a freak fest of dripping crimson._

 _Lei kneeled at Bryan's side and helped him to turn over. Bryan had quite literally fallen to his knees, before he had then collapsed down to the blood-stained pavement chest first..._

 _"_ _Officer down!" Lei screamed, turning his head to the right, facing his fellow detectives through the nighttime darkness. "Somebody, anybody... call an ambulance right now!"_

 _"_ _Bryan, stay with me," Lei whispered, shaking the dying man ever so slightly. He knew he had to keep Bryan awake—otherwise he would more than likely die... "Bryan," Lei repeated. "Please... d-don't do this to me, goddamnit..."_

 _Fury groaned. He was in excruciating pain._

 _"_ _Wulong," Bryan whispered silently. "This is_ _ **your**_ _fucking fault."_

 _Lei began to feel guilty and horrible, as he knew his partner was correct—it_ _ **had**_ _been Lei's fault... if only he hadn't followed Bryan that night, then maybe..._

 _No._

 _No, no, no._

 _It would have happened anyway, right?_

 _Bryan was dealing drugs, damnit. It wasn't Lei's fault. That's right. Bryan had brought this on_ _ **himself**_ _._

 _And yet... Lei_ _ **still**_ _felt like it was his own fault. He_ _ **still**_ _felt responsible._

 _Finally, Lei said, "I am sorry," before he went on to say, "I'm_ _ **so**_ _sorry, Bryan... so_ _ **very**_ _sorry."_

 _A tear streamed down Lei's face, followed by another, and another, until he was crying both visibly, and audibly._

 _"_ _Please forgive me," Lei whispered to his partner. "Please, Bryan... please..."_

 _"_ _I'm dying, Wulong," Bryan said knowingly while internal blood drained from the corner of his mouth. He could barely breathe. It also appeared Bryan had no intention of forgiving Lei whatsoever. "And it's all your fault. I had everything under control before_ _ **you**_ _showed up... And all this time I was_ _ **supposed**_ _to be your_ _ **friend?**_ _Your_ _ **partner**_ _in crime...?"_

 _"_ _You-You are my friend," Lei murmured as he continued to cry. "And you are my partner... and I hate myself for having knowingly allowed this to happen to you. I could've ceased fire at any time before you were shot, and now..."_

 _Lei ran a gentle hand back through Bryan's medium brown hair, before Bryan smacked his hand away in a single, brisk motion. Following this action, Bryan began to cough up a considerable amount of blood, which speckled itself onto Lei's white shirt while Wulong continued to kneel at Bryan's side._

 _"_ _Don't touch me," Bryan seethed the best he could. "I_ _ **never**_ _liked you, Wulong. All you ever did was_ _ **get in my way**_ _... hogging the spotlight, taking the credit away from_ _ **me**_ _and shining it on_ _ **yourself**_ _with due diligence... I_ _ **never**_ _got the appreciation I deserved from_ _ **any**_ _of you,_ _ **especially**_ _you, 'partner'..." He coughed up some more blood._

 _"_ _I know you don't mean that," Lei whispered back to him. "We-We had some really good times together, you and I... and I remember the way you laughed, the way you smiled... you can't fake something like that, Bryan..."_

 _Bryan said nothing. Only continued to cough up blood and emit groans and grunts of extreme pain._

 _His shirt was no longer white by majority; only red. Blood. It continued to pour from Bryan's many wounds, until his skin was more red than white._

 _Lei could hear the sudden sound or ambulance sirens off in the distance._

 _But in the end, it would make no difference, Lei knew._

 _Bryan Fury was going to die._

 _His fellow detective, friend, and partner was going to_ _ **die**_ _._

 _And it was_ _ **all**_ _Lei's fault._

 _"_ _Bryan, please," Lei begged an invisible, imperceptible God, hoping, praying that Bryan would live and not die... "Bryan, please," Lei said again. "Don't leave me alone like this..."_

 _Bryan merely smirked at Lei. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to break down into tears while you and me tell one another how much we love each other...?"_

 _"_ _I-I do love you, Bryan," Lei whispered to the dying man. "As a friend and colleague, I mean..."_

 _"_ _Well I_ _ **hate**_ _you," Bryan replied quietly, before he turned his head to the left, away from Lei, although truth be told he didn't want Lei to leave his side..._

 _For the truth was..._ _ **nobody**_ _wants to die alone..._

 _"_ _You know you don't mean that," Lei said softly._

 _"_ _Whether I mean it or not is irrelevant," Bryan said to him. "I'm still going to be dead within the next sixty seconds and you know it." He turned his head back to the right, and then looked up and into Lei's soft, caramel eyes, somehow finding a sense of comfort within their warm depths._

 _Lei took Bryan's right-hand into his own and squeezed tightly. "I'm sorry," he said, crying still more as he felt the way Bryan was gripping at his hand. Lei could only imagine the amount of pain his partner was in._

 _"_ _Wulong," Bryan whispered, barely audible. Lei leaned over him and turned his head; placing his ear to Bryan's mouth in order to hear him. "I-I lied... I loved you, too..." And with that said, Bryan Fury died._

 _"_ _Oh God," Lei said, shaking the man beneath him. "Bryan...? Bryan!" he shouted, shaking Fury's lifeless body all the more only to get no reaction out of him whatsoever._

 _Still more tears trailed their way down Lei's face._

 _This was_ _ **the**_ _most horrible thing he had_ _ **ever**_ _witnessed in his entire life—which, on the contrary, had to make it pretty damned bad..._

0.0.0

Lei awoke with a gasp.

He _hoped_ he was in hell—but no such luck.

 _"_ _Why,"_ Lei heard Jun Kazama's beautiful voice to speak. _"Why did let me die...?"_

Lei's eyes grew wide as he stared at Jun. "I wouldn't have had I know Toshin was after you...!"

Jun shook her head slightly _. "And now you are trying to kill my_ _ **son**_ _, the_ _ **very**_ _same son you used to look upon as your_ _ **own**_ _..."_

"No, Jun! I-I _loved_ you!" Lei shouted as his eyes began to tear. "I loved you with _all_ of my heart... Jin, too..."

 _"_ _Oh?"_ Jun said to him. _"Then why didn't you take Jin from Heihachi's grasp?"_

"Because that is what you wanted..." Lei said, his words trailing. "I would've done anything for you, Jun. _Anything_..." A tear ran down his face. "I would've _died_ for YOU..."

 _"_ _Oh? The way I died for you?"_

"Bryan..." Lei murmured, looking to his left where Bryan Fury now stood with his arms folded, wearing the same attire he had worn the night he had died. He was covered in blood.

 _"_ _You killed me, Wulong,"_ Bryan said to him. _"And I lied. I_ _ **do**_ _fucking hate you." He smirked. "You could've ceased fire at any given time and yet you chose not to, 'pretty girl'. Just look through your eyes. You're.. just.. like.. me.."_

Lei covered his eyes with his hands and screamed, " _No!_ "

Another voice.

 _"_ _Goddamn, Wulong, you're just as pathetic as ever."_

This had been Hwoarang's voice. Hwoarang stood at the foot of the table Lei was currently lying on, frowning down at him. He smirked just as Bryan had. _"_ _ **Nobody**_ _likes you. Jin, Steve, Xiaoyu—even Lars—so, yes,_ _ **everyone**_ _hates you."_

"T-This isn't real," Lei said though his teeth, and oh had he wanted to believe his own words.

It was Steve's turn to speak.

 _"_ _Jin had you turned into this... thing... so how can you possibly believe that he loves you?" Steve asked him, standing to Lei's right._

 _"_ _And remember, dear Wulong,"_ Bryan continued, evilly, _"You're just like me now. Just.. like.. me.."_

Lei awoke for real this time, screaming, "No, _no_ , **_no!_** I am _nothing_ like you! _Nothing!_ "

"Lei, it's okay," Jin said in soothing manner.

Lei bolted up from the table; his breathing hard and heavy. It also appeared that Jin had had the restraints removed from Lei's wrists and ankles, and Lei soon came to realize that he, apart from Jin, was alone there—in that fucking underground laboratory—with the very person who had _done_ this to him...

It also seemed that Dr. Abel had been right; Lei had fallen into a state of shock.

"Bryan," Lei murmured quietly. "I'm sorry, so very sorry..."

 _"_ _Sorry's not good enough,"_ Bryan said darkly, standing behind Jin. _"But I'm glad this happened to you. Now you'll_ _ **finally**_ _know what it's like to live_ _ **every**_ _single day of your life in_ _ **hell**_ _, just like me..."_

"B-Bryan, I..."

" _Stop_ thinking about him," Jin said demandingly as he stared into Lei's frightened eyes and at his terrified expression. "Like I said, he _can't_ hurt you anymore, and I _will_ make him pay for what happened to you with _every_ ounce of strength that I have..."

Then out of nowhere, Jin said, "Your hair is a mess. Let me brush it for you..."

Jin gathered a brush from the nearby bathroom, before he situated himself so that he was behind Lei; brush in hand. Jin began to brush Lei's long strands of ebony locks, coming the knots out carefully. As he did so, he couldn't help but realize how... beautiful Lei really was, even _with_ their age differences. The emotion inside of him welted up and the guilt took over, the brush faltering in his hand as he yielded from brushing Lei's hair with the brush itself to instead brushing through Lei's hair with his fingers.

Jin leaned forwards unconsciously, bringing the hand which held the long strands of hair in it closer and closer to his face until the hair grazed his lips, and he inhaled a deep breath of air, exhaling audibly.

 _Wrong_ , Jin thought, _this is_ _ **so**_ _wrong..._

Nevertheless, he couldn't help himself. He just _couldn't_ help it. He used the utensil to brush Lei's hair away until every last strand of it hung down and low over the front, right-hand side of Lei's shoulder and down to his torso, leaving the opposing half of his neck unshielded...

...and therein Jin placed a single, soft and barely perceptible kiss to the skin.

" _No!_ " Lei begged him. "Bryan, _please!_ No more, _no more!_ "

"Ssshh," Jin whispered into Lei's ear. "As I told you before, Bryan Fury can't—and won't—hurt you anymore."

Jin kissed the side of Lei's neck again, his soft lips barely grazing the skin.

"Bryan," Lei whispered while his head tilted back against Jin's shoulder. " _Please_ , no more... I am _begging_ you. It-It _hurts!_ " he said, still in a state of shock.

"No," Jin said to him. "It-It's Jin, Lei. _Jin_."

Lei's eyes instantly shot wide open, as though he couldn't believe it. "N-No, Jin," was his quiet reply when he felt Jin's lips pressing against the side of his neck. "This-This is _wrong_..."

"I know that," Jin whispered back to him in a pained voice. "But I... I don't care..." His lips found the side of Lei's neck again, finally parting as Jin kissed the skin with more vigor, his hand running down the side of the other man's exposed arm all the while in a soft and soothing manner.

 _This has to be a dream, or another hallucination_ , Lei thought, for it couldn't be possible. It just _couldn't_ be possible.

Lei felt Jin's warm and even hot breath against his neck and the gentle caresses of the younger man's hands on his body, as Jin ran the palm of his hand down Lei's arm all over again, his opposing arm eventually finding its way around his waist from behind, his touch gentle and yet firm at the same time.

Yes, Lei _had_ to be hallucinating again.

Either that or he was in hell... or Heaven...

He didn't know which at the moment.

Jin resituated himself behind Lei, swinging one of his long legs over the small metal table until his legs were parted on either side of Lei from behind. Afterwards, Jin began to caress him again with the palms of his hands, touching him in the same way he had before. Tender, yet strong. His lips once again found their way to the side of Lei's neck, parting fully as he licked them and then darted his tongue out to meet the skin, the kiss itself becoming more intense and more passionate with every second that obtained to pass. Meanwhile Jin's hands roamed all over his body, the palm of one hand tracing its way down the left side of Lei's outer arm while his other hand found Lei's chin and tilted his head back and to the side, granting him more and better access to the side of the other man's neck.

"Is-Is this real...?" Lei asked, biting back an involuntary moan as Jin continued to kiss the side of neck.

Jin retraced his lips up to Lei's ear, whispering, "It's real, Lei..."

But it couldn't be.

It just... couldn't be real.

Lei tried to shake his head as though to deny the situation he was in, deny the situation in its entirety, deny that this could _actually_ be happening, _actually_ be real, but Jin was holding his chin in place with a firm hand, preventing him moving his head at all – even by an inch.

"Oh God," Lei moaned, licking his own lips as a sudden sense of extreme pleasure began to overtake his body, washing over him like the rain did during an unexpected storm.

"God, Lei," Jin whispered against his neck, releasing his chin before snaking the very same arm around Lei's waist from behind and caressing his chest and hard abdomen with the palm of his hand. "Even after what Fury did to you, you're still so _innocent_... you act as though you've never been touched before."

"N-No," Lei whispered back, and then moaned again when he felt one of Jin's invading hands moving lower down his body from behind, stopping to graze his inner thigh. "It-It's not like that..." He began to pant, softly at first and then heavier, melting under Jin's touch.

"Ssshh," Jin murmured into Lei's ear, kissing the skin. "It's alright, Lei... I'm here..."

And _that_ was the problem, Lei knew.

Again, unless this truly was another hallucination, a product of Lei's sick and twisted mind. That's what he was. _Sick_. Very sick. He _had_ to be sick for his mind to produce illusions of this nature, to entertain fantasies of himself and a _man_ someone _Jin's age_... and with _Jun Kazama's_ **son** , no less.

Lei stifled back another impending and rather embarrassing moan of the sorts. He could feel himself becoming aroused already, and from so little contact...

Jin's muscles tensed, and his face began to flush with need and desire. He began to pepper the side of Lei's neck and shoulder with kisses one after the other, gently at first before they became fiercer and more passionate. Lei whimpered and let out another moan, one of Jin's hands running through his long strands of cascading ebony hair while the other continued to caress his thigh. Lei finally gave in for a moment and placed a shaky, trembling hand over the hand that was on his thigh, almost as though he wanted to encourage it to move between his legs. Jin however resisted; it seemed he wanted to draw his actions out for as long as possible, stretch them out over time to make the experience last for as long as possible. No instant gratification as Bryan had presented him with in order to gratify his own self. Were this real, Lei could only _imagine_ what an amazing lover Jin Kazama would be...

 _Sick_ , Lei then thought to himself. _I'm_ _ **so**_ _sick. He's just a_ _ **child**_ _compared to me._

Another moan.

Jin's hand had touched Lei's groin for the _briefest_ of moments, before it reverted and moved back to his thigh. One of the younger man's hands had also stopped over Lei's chest at the same time, pausing as if to pinch one of his nipples between his fingers, although the action in itself was so _brief_ it could barely be classified _as_ an act that in of itself at _all_.

" _Please_ ," Lei said between his teeth.

Jin licked a trail from the base of Lei's neck all the way up to his earlobe. "Please what?"

"S-Stop teasing me," Lei replied silently, and then took in another deep and audible gasp of air through his barred teeth.

"Well," Jin began. "That's just too bad for you," he whispered heatedly, rubbing his hand over Lei's groan once again for an _agonizingly_ short moment. "I don't fuck, I _make love_ , and _this_ is how _I_ do it..."

Lei's head tilted back until it was resting on Jin's shoulder again as he continued to pant and moan. Instinctively, he moved a hand between his own legs, that is, before Jin grasped onto his wrist from behind and pulled it back. With Lei's knew strength, however, he was easily able to resist... until, unknowingly to Lei, Jin's eyes took on that bright, red glow, as Jin fully and _voluntarily_ tapped into the demon's power in order gain enough strength to keep Lei from touching himself.

"You don't want to do that," Jin said, growling. The demon buried within his tortured and tattered soul was _loving_ **every** single second of this, although, unlike Jin, it wanted to push Lei down to the table and fuck him senseless, fuck him until he couldn't walk or even _stand_ , fuck him until he _bled_.

 ** _Do it, Jin. You know you want to..._**

 _No, I don't. And leave me alone. I'm busy._

 ** _It's too bad we couldn't have been his first in this way, isn't it? That's what you were thinking earlier... Don't worry, Jin... I'll help you kill Bryan Fury when the appropriate time presents itself..._**

 _I said to leave.. me.. alone.. You can bother me all you want_ _ **after**_ _I'm finished..._

Lei was in a trance. He was also still in shock – still in a state of _severe_ psychosis – so the events occurring still seemed as though they were nothing more than a mere dream. He struggled to free his hand from Jin's unrelenting grasp still more but again found that it was a lost cause.

"Don't touch yourself," Jin whispered, his voice harsher than normal before he pulled back.

Lei panted heavily, his body missing and longing for Jin's touch again already.

And then Jin was on top of him, loosening the dark, red tie from around his neck until it was off. Jin threw it down to floor in careless fashion. Then he took off his black coat, throwing it too down to the floor. Afterwards, he slowly began to unbutton his white business shirt, top to bottom. He threw the shirt down to the floor as well.

He leaned down and over Lei, pressing their chest together, while Jin looked down and into Lei's eyes, which were an unusually lighter shade of brown than most, warm and soothing. The look in them was almost dead.

 _I want to bring him back to life_ , Jin thought. _I want to awaken him from the nightmarish hell I've so cruelly forced upon him..._

Lei made no effort whatsoever to resist the events that were currently happening, to retaliate against Jin, to even so much as _try_ to hate him.

Jin kissed the side of Lei's neck, using one hand to trace the outline of his body while the other ran back through Lei's thick tendrils of unevenly cut bangs.

 _He's cold,_ Jin continued to think _. So cold... What have I done to him?_

 ** _You killed him, Jin, that's what you've done._**

 _I told you to leave me alone._

Lei felt as Jin's hand ran down the side of his body, tracing every bountiful curve until it finally stopped when it reached the base of his gray sweatpants, touching him through the fabric's thin layer of pliable material for another agonizingly brief moment.

Jin's mouth finally found Lei's, Jin's tongue slipping past Lei's parted lips as he began to breath all the more heavily, kissing him slowly, gently, lovingly...

"Kiss me back," Jin whispered against Lei's lips.

Jin kissed him again, as Lei began to respond with hesitance. Lei wasn't even sure _what_ was going on at this moment, all he knew was that someone was kissing him.

Jin Kazama was kissing him, wasn't he?

But it just _couldn't_ be happening, _couldn't_ be real, and therefore _had_ to be a product of Lei's sick and depraved imagination.

 _I'm so sick_ , Lei thought. _If I'm not already there, I am definitely going to hell..._

Lei had never been especially religious, but he believed now, God, he did. He had first begun to believe over two decades ago.

Kazuya Mishima had made him believe in hell and in the Devil, whereas Jun Kazama had made him believe in Heaven and in God...

Lei felt as his sweatpants were slowly removed and began to feel all the more sickened with himself than he already was, were it possible. He was hard, that much he knew.

His teeth barred again as he whispered, "This isn't happening. This isn't real."

Jin's lips pressed against his ear as Lei heard the words, "Yes, Lei. This is happening. This is real."

Lei shook his head, once again denying it, denying everything, even when he felt the way Jin's hand touched him below for another small, scant and yet limitless second at the same time Jin's lips met his own.

Lei then felt as he knees were slowly parted on either side of Jin, and the lust he had begun to feel was abruptly overshadowed by a sudden sense of fear and panic.

" _Bryan, no...!_ " he cried out, struggling to close his legs. " _Please, not again...!_ "

"Ssshh," Jin whispered, running a hand down the side of Lei's face before pushing it back through his bangs. "It's Jin, Lei. _Jin_. And like I said, Bryan Fury can't and won't hurt you, ever again. Not as long as I'm alive he won't."

"J-Jin...?" Lei murmured, while Jin nodded his head. Lei made another valiant attempt at closing his legs, but as Jin had already kneeled between them, it was already too late. However, Lei knew this was not real, it was simply a nightmare. Or a dream.

Jin's vitals popped up in the corner of Lei's enhanced eyes. Jin's heartrate had gone up considerably, as had his blood pressure. His body temperature had also risen slightly.

No, this _wasn't_ happening. No, it wasn't. Any of it. Including the most unpleasant part of all, which was that Lei Wulong was just like Bryan Fury now. All of it was a nightmare. _All_ of it. That's right. Jin Kazama had never killed him to begin with. Bryan Fury had never abducted and raped him.

Lei was probably in a hospital right now, having gotten shot or otherwise injured while on duty again. He felt dazed, disoriented, and like he was _undeniably_ on drugs. It was all nothing more than a bad dream, a horrible, _horrible_ nightmare that he would _eventually_ wake up from.

Still, why would he be having such dreams—or nightmares—in the first place?

He could understand the part about Bryan, but why the hell would he be dreaming or even hallucinating about Jin Kazama in such a way...? He didn't love or desire Jin in _that_ way... that was disgusting.

However, it seemed reality begged to differ. Lei came to the abrupt conclusion that this was _definitely_ a hallucination of some sort, and that he was _definitely_ fucked up in the head for his mind to produce such _sick_ scenarios and delusions about the son of the woman he had once loved more than any other...

Lei looked up at Jin, who was sucking on a set of fingers. He had no idea what the hell Jin was doing, as when Bryan Fury had taken his tole on Lei, there never was any form of prepping or preparation at all. No, Bryan had taken him raw _every_ time.

Lei continued to watch Jin with a look of bewilderment, even as Jin quit sucking on his fingers before moving his hand down in between Lei's legs.

"This might be a little uncomfortable at first," Jin began softly, running a hand back through Lei's bangs once again as he looked down and into his friend's warmer eyes. "But it'll get _much_ better later... I promise."

Jin's fingers then slipped inside of Lei from below, causing Lei to emit a gasp of startle.

It _felt_ real.

Even though it wasn't.

"J-Jin..." Lei stammered unknowingly, his hands clenching into fists at his sides as he made another attempt to close his legs, his knees on either side of Jin's waist. No escape.

"Ssshh," Jin cooed from above him, using his free hand to caress one of Lei's thighs. "It's alright, Lei. It's alright..."

But it wasn't alright.

"N-No, Jin," Lei whispered between his clenched teeth as Jin continued to move his fingers within him. Whether this was real or not, Lei _still_ had to make an attempt to stop it, just to prove to himself that he _didn't_ truly want this. That he _wasn't_ as sick and depraved as his mind was telling him he was.

"It's alright," Jin said again, caressing Lei's outer thigh as he moved the fingers of his other hand in slow, steady motions, back and forth, in and out. "It's okay, Lei. Everything's fine. I'm here for you..."

Jin began to breath harder and faster as he watched Lei writhing beneath him on the table. His caramel brown eyes shielded by his think tendrils of raven bangs while the longer portion of his vastly long hair was fanned out on either side of him, a few strands hanging down and low over his chest, all the way down to his torso. With one of his hands, Lei ran the flat of its palm down his chest, using his other hand to brush the hair away from his eyes as his mouth opened before another moan escaped his lips, his back arching up and off of the table for a brief moment, shaking in sharp convulsions on and off as he bit his lip and then sighed in pleasure, breathing heavily the whole while as he murmured Jin's name over and over again.

 _So beautiful_ , Jin thought.

He already wanted to take this to the next level, but he also didn't wish to hurt Lei. Especially not after what the insane and sociopathic Bryan Fury had done to him... No. He wanted to show Lei, teach him, that there was indeed pleasure to be found out of such an experience with another man, and not only pain.

Another minute went by.

Lei was breathing just as hard as and heavily as Jin was by this point in time. He could feel that last bit of his restraint, the validity of his own reasoning, leaving him.

 _This isn't happening to me,_ Lei thought again. _No matter_ _ **how**_ _real it feels, it just_ _ **can't**_ _be happening. It just_ _ **can't**_ _be._

Jin added a third finger and Lei bit back a gasp. Jin began to scissor his fingers within him at the same time, moving them faster and with slightly more force, yet the actions in themselves remained tender nonetheless.

"Jin..." Lei moaned, feeling all the guiltier and inwardly disgusted with himself for the fact that his body was beginning to enjoy this experience even more so than it had been moments prior. While what Jin was doing to him still hurt quite a bit, it was starting to feel good at the same time nevertheless...

Jin leaned his body over Lei's and began to kiss the underside of his neck while moving his fingers within him in unison. Lei tilted his head back, further inviting the gesture as he began to moan all the more loudly. With fervor, Jin kissed a slow and affectionate trail down Lei's neck, to his collarbone, and then down to his chest, his mouth pausing over one of Lei's nipples before his tongue darted out, giving it a quick, gentle lick before he again refrained to kissing Lei's neck. His fingers paused within Lei, and then they were mobile again. Paused, and then mobile again.

Paused, and then mobile again.

" _Please_ ," Lei begged him. "D-Don't tease me anymore. J-Just do it!"

"Do what?" Jin asked knowingly against Lei's skin.

Lei bit his lip for a moment and closed his eyes. He could _barely_ believe his next words. "Fuck me," he whispered, barely audible.

"What?"

"I said fuck me!"

"Like I said," Jin whispered into Lei's ear as he continued to work his fingers in and out of him. "I don't fuck, I _make love_. It's either _that_ or _nothing_ _at all_."

"Fine," Lei said, panting. " _Make love_ to me..."

Jin chuckled ever so slightly. Lei had sounded so much like Hwoarang once had...

Jin pulled back, resituating himself so that he was now on his knees with Lei's legs still parted on either side of him. He took his hardness into hand, aligning it with Lei's entrance as he once again leaned his body over Lei's.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Lei," Jin said into Lei's ear, barely above a whisper. "This is going to hurt at first... but as I said before it gets much, _much_ better later on... and the more times you do this, the better it feels..."

Jin had forgotten momentarily that this, in fact, was _not_ Lei's first experience with another man. He thought of Bryan Fury, whom he now hated to and _immeasurable_ degree, hated as much as he hated his own father.

"I-I love you, Lei," Jin whispered, and then began to push himself into the man beneath him.

Lei's eyes widened, his brow knitting in unadulterated pain as he emitted another gasp, louder than the ones before. He felt as he was filled, gradually, moment by moment, inch by inch, until Jin was almost sheathed completely inside of him.

"How do you feel?" Jin asked against the crook of Lei's neck, breathing heavily from his own pleasure.

"It-It hurts, Jin," Lei whispered back, shutting his eyes tightly as he emanated another deep, audible breath in through his gritted teeth. "It hurts a lot..."

"It'll get better, Lei," Jin whispered softly, "And don't close your eyes." Jin ran the palm of his hand down the side of Lei's face. "I want you to look at me while we do this."

Lei opened his eyes, looking up and into Jin's darker, almond eyes with a pained expression.

Jin gave Lei a moment to adjust, before finally, he drew out, and then pushed back in.

"Ah..." Lei whimpered, his hands once again clenching into a tight pair of fists at his sides in reaction to the pain.

Again, Jin drew out before pushing back in.

"Ah... _ah_ ," Lei whimpered again.

Jin pulled out of Lei once more before pushing back into him, using slightly more force than he had previously.

"Ah... oh-oh my God," Lei breathed as Jin began to steadily thrust. "Jin..."

As Jin continued to take him, slowly but surely, Lei unconsciously began to think about Jun, and what she would _say_ if she were _here_ right now... He thought of her and Jin both, recollecting on the pleasant yet haunting memories of Jin when he was a young child, back when Lei would visit Jun and Jin in the forest whenever he worked a case in Japan.

Lei's eyes began fill with tears in response to the pain he felt that was physical, mental and emotional, although he didn't know which sensation or feeling truly outweighed the other.

"Jin, _stop_..." Lei whispered suddenly at the same moment a tear streaked down the side of his face.

"Ssshh," Jin whispered in a soothing manner, before he began to kiss the underside of Lei's neck while thrusting into him in unison. "It's alright, Lei. Everything's alright..."

"J-Jin we... I..." Lei was unable to finish his own sentence when Jin kissed his rosy lips, and then kissed his cheek, kissing the salty tears away one by one when Lei began to cry openly.

"Oh, God," Lei said breathlessly when the truth of the matter hit him like a deadly tsunami. "This-This is _really_ happening, isn't it? This is _really_ real..."

Jin nodded while looking down and into Lei's eyes. "Yes, Lei," he said silently. "It's real..."

" _Please_ , Jin," Lei begged him. "We-We _have_ to stop..."

"Ssshh," Jin whispered still more, kissing Lei's cheek once again before he retraced his soft lips back to Lei's own and kissed his mouth, intensely and passionately. "Like I said... everything's okay. You're going to be okay... I'm here for you... I'll keep you safe..."

"But J-Jin, this... this isn't right..." Lei moaned when Jin thrusted into him at just the right angle, as the pain was abruptly overlapped by a sudden, brief moment of pleasure.

"And like I said, I don't care," Jin whispered against Lei's lips, kissing them again as he continued to thrust in and out of the writhing man beneath him. "Besides, don't you still love me...?"

"You-You know I do." Lei gasped again when Jin struck him inside in just the right way. "But this... ah, is still... not right..." Still more tears began to run down his face when the rather unpleasant truth hit him. "You... you killed me, Jin... and, ah... now you're-you're killing me... ah, all over again..."

Jin licked another of Lei's tears away, shortly before his own eyes began to well with tears.

"God, Lei," Jin whispered as he continued with his movements. "I-I'm sorry, oh God I'm _so_ sorry... It-It's my fault, _all_ my fault... if-if only I hadn't had Fury's memories restored in the first place..."

Lei began to cry even harder. Jin was right. It really _was_ all Jin's fault, wasn't it?

However, that was not the most unpleasant revelation.

No, it was the fact that Jin had turned Lei into a soulless monster, _just_ like the one Bryan Fury was...

Nevertheless, Jin continued to thrust in and out of the other man, picking up the pace as he did so. Lei moaned once again while still more tears ran down both sides of his face, all of which Jin continued to kiss and lick away.

"Please," Jin began, kissing yet another lucid tear away from the side of Lei's squinted face, just below the eye. "Don't cry anymore..."

"You're crying, too," Lei whispered back, fighting the urge to scream at Jin, to hit him, to push him off of him with as much force as he could possibly muster. However, the pleasure he found himself feeling physically currently overlapped any and all mental desires, while Jin continued to thrust, with that same amount of force mixed with tenderness... all the while kissing Lei's neck as he did so, pinching one of Lei's nipples between his fingers at the same time, his free hand touching Lei down below when Jin gave Lei a quick set of strokes.

 _God_ , Lei thought. _I was right. Jin really_ _ **is**_ _an amazing lover_...

Lei felt as his face was cupped by a set of strong and firm hands, before Jin kissed him again, slipping his tongue back through Lei's parted lips while he continued to take him all the while.

"I'm sorry," Jin said against Lei's lips, moving faster and harder. "I'm _so_ very sorry..."

"Jin..." Lei whispered, his mind and body alike finally beginning to succumb to the sudden tidal wave of extreme pleasure that had washed over him. "B-But Jin, I... we..."

"Ssshh," Jin whispered softly into one of Lei's ears. "No more talking..."

Jin began to thrust both harder and faster, a thin and sheen layer of sweat coating his body. He noticed that Lei was not sweating at all, even a drop, which once again brought him back to the unpleasant revelation that Lei Wulong, was, indeed dead, and that Jin had killed him.

"No," Jin murmured against Lei's neck. "No!" he shouted, more tears running down his face as his eyes closed, only to open again when he felt Lei's soft touch on the side of his face.

"Jin..." Lei whispered, wiping a few of the younger man's crystalized tears away with the thumb of his right-hand.

And then Jin's mouth was on his own once again, while Lei ran his hand back through Jin's sharp tendrils of raven bangs before placing his shaky hand on the back of Jin's head, his hand almost fisting into Jin's courser hair as he pulled Jin down, as though he actually _wanted_ Jin to kiss him.

 _I'm sorry, Jun_ , Lei thought, more tears streaming down either side of his face. _I'm so, so sorry..._

Jin broke his mouth away from Lei's before kissing his tears away still more, thrusting in and out of Lei all the while.

Lei moaned loudly the whole time, tilting his head back when he felt Jin's soft lips on his neck again, further inviting the gesture as his knees parted all the further on either side of Jin. Impetuously, Lei had the urge to touch himself down below, the flat of his hand running down his chest, his torso, and then finally...

"No," Jin stated, grasping onto Lei's wrist with a hand before slamming it down to the table. Then he did the same thing to Lei's opposing wrist. "I told you _not_ to touch yourself."

Jin's eyes took on that bright, cerise red glow to them as Lei tried to struggle against Jin's unrelenting grasp.

"Don't try to fight me, Lei," Jin said with a growl. "Trust me. You _don't_ want to make me angry."

 ** _That's it, Jin. Fuck him harder. Make him feel the pain you are feeling right now._**

 _No! Go to hell! Leave me alone, goddamn you!_

As Jin's mind continued to battle with the demon that shared his corrupted soul, he insentiently began to thrust into Lei all the more forcefully, keeping his wrists pinned and his hands immobilized from giving himself any pleasure.

"Jin, _please_ ," Lei begged him, looking up and into Jin's glowing, angry eyes. He gritted his teeth when he realized Jin had him pinned, another tear leaking forth from his caramel brown eyes.

"I'll free your hands," Jin began as his eyes began to dim. "But if and only if you use them to touch me, not yourself. Do you understand?"

Lei nodded rapidly, biting his lip and closing his eyes tightly, as if blocking out the light would somehow make this all go away, make it stop, make it so that it had never happened. He turned his head to the side, his eyes still closed.

In what seemed like an instance, however, Jin had grabbed onto his chin with a strong hand and jerked his head back so that he was once again looking up, facing Jin.

"I told you to keep your eyes on me," Jin whispered harshly, and then reverted to kissing Lei's neck once again. The whole while, Lei fought his own mental battle of restraint, fisting his hands at his sides again, trying _desperately_ to keep his hands right where they were as opposed to touching himself, given the fact that Jin had specifically ordered him not to.

A hot mouth enclosed around one of his nipples while a set of skilled fingers found the other, causing Lei's head to flail back.

"Jin!" Lei cried out mindlessly, more tears spilling forth as he shamefully began to move his hips in sync with the rhythm Jin had established. It was soft, but not too soft. Rough, but not too rough.

Or not rough enough.

"H-Harder, Jin," Lei begged, at the same moment his back arched off the table as he cried out Jin's name all over again.

"No," was Jin's simple reply. "I _won't_ intentionally harm you."

Lei's eyes suddenly narrowed. "What... ah, what the-the fuck do you think you're... you're _doing_ right now?"

"I'm making love to you, of course," Jin whispered into Lei's ear, the flat of his right-hand moving down the outline of Lei's body, down to his torso, all the way down, to...

"Jin...!" Lei shouted when Jin began stroking him off down below, in perfect timing with his thrusts. "It-It feels so good..." Lei murmured, barely audible, if it could even be called that much.

Jin caught Lei's previous words nevertheless. "Good," he said simply. "But not good enough. I don't want you to feel good, I want you to feel great, wonderful, _amazing_."

"I-I do," Lei said, moaning. His fists unclenched into a pair of shaky and trembling hands, which slowly rose from the metal table until the grip of those hands found Jin's shoulders. He didn't know whether or not he wanted to bring Jin closer or push him away. He didn't know whether or not to beg for Jin to continue or to stop.

He didn't know whether or not to love Jin or to hate him.

"Please, Lei," Jin implored quietly. " _Please_ don't cry anymore..."

"I-I can't help it," Lei whispered, looking up at Jin's unreadable, incomprehensible expression. "God, Jin, we-we're going to hell for this... or at least, ah... at least _I_ am..."

Jin shook his head barely. "You're not going to hell, Lei... You were in Heaven and I brought you back. If anything, _I'm_ the one going to hell. _I'm_ the one who's damned. Not you. _Not_ you, Lei..."

"But I _am_ damned..." Lei whispered softly, and then took in another deep, audible breath in through his teeth as a direct result of Jin's inexorable thrusts. "You've-You've damned me, Jin... You've damned me to-to, ah... to _hell on Earth_..."

"It was already hell on Earth to begin with, thanks to me..." Jin said silently, brushing his free hand back through Lei's thick strands of unevenly cut bangs. "Only hell was even more unbearable without you in it..."

"Jin, I—ah!" Lei was unable to finish his own sentence when Jin suddenly slammed into him from below, hard, and without any warning. Then Jin did it again. And again. Full and empty. Too much and not enough. Love and hate.

Jin continued to take Lei, his hand stroking Lei's hardness all the while, quickly, and then slowly. Harder, and then softer.

"Please d-don't, ah... don't tease me anymore," Lei said as he had before, having moaned between words, his nails scratching into the flesh of Jin's back, instantly breaking the skin due to Lei's new strength, hard enough to draw blood.

Jin's teeth gritted for a few seconds. "Lei, _not_ so hard."

"S-Sorry," Lei murmured, once again placing the palms of his hands on Jin's shoulders so as not to scratch him again.

"God, Lei," Jin whispered against Lei's lips, going in for another kiss. "You really have _no_ idea how _gorgeous_ you are, do you?"

"Jin..."

One of Lei's hands found the back of Jin's neck, pulling him down for another heated kiss. He kissed Jin back with a mixture of force and fervor, finally giving into the lust he was feeling fully as his mind shut down while his body went into overdrive.

"Ah... y-you're the one who's gorgeous, Jin," Lei whispered back to him. Though he would go back to hating himself soon enough, there currently wasn't enough room for Lei to hate, to hate himself or to hate Jin Kazama. Now, there wasn't room for anything but the pleasure.

Jin continued to take Lei, with that same amount of brute strength mixed with a hint of subtle tenderness, touching, caressing and kissing him in the same way.

 _So good_ , Lei thought. _It feels so good_...

Unknowingly to his own self, Lei had actually begun to drool, a thin wire of saliva draining out of the corner of his mouth as the younger man continued to ram into him from below, stroking him off all the while, more quickly than before. Jin kissed another of Lei's lucid tears away and then kissed his cheek, down to Lei's jawline and then down to his neck.

Lei's back arched once more, while the Chinese moved his hips to meet his current lover's every thrust, every movement, struggling to keep up with him.

Faster and faster, but not too fast. Harder and harder, but not too hard. More and more, but not too much.

Still not enough.

"Jin," Lei panted into Jin's mouth. "H-Harder, please, Jin, oh God, _please_..."

Jin shook his head slightly. "No. Like I said, I'm _not_ going to hurt you."

"What if, ah... that's w-what I want...?"

"Then as I said earlier, that's too bad for you," Jin replied, his grip around Lei's dripping member tightening all the more.

Lei tried desperately to stifle back the moans of intense pleasure he wanted so badly to emit, but he failed miserably. It was obvious how much his body was enjoying this, even when his mind _hated_ it. Behind the current guise of pleasure, there was nothing _but_ hate and distain. Hate and distain for himself, but for _Jin Kazama_ more so than anyone or anything. Jin had turned him into an abomination against man and God, erased his humanity and stolen his soul, and _that_ was only the _beginning_ of it...

"Is it alright if I come inside?" Jin asked Lei in a breathless voice, and then kissed him once again.

"Y-Yes," Lei moaned into Jin's mouth. He was close as well. Too close to care about anything.

"Lei," Jin said into the other man's mouth, moaning just as Lei was. "You feel _so_ _good_..."

"So do you," Lei whispered, too far gone to even process what the _hell_ was happening anymore. All he knew was that he felt absolutely _remarkable_ , perhaps even better than he had felt in his entire _life_.

"I want you to say my name when you come," Jin said to him. "In fact, I want you to _scream_ it."

Lei nodded again, biting his lip as he did so. He clutched onto Jin in a mixture of desperation and desolation, wrapping his arms around Jin's form as tightly as he could.

"I can't-I can't breathe, Lei," Jin said through his teeth, though he continued with his increasing movements nonetheless.

"S-Sorry," Lei repeated, relinquishing his constricted grasp on the young CEO to a degree.

"I-I'm coming," Jin whispered into Lei's ear while his free hand continued to roam all over Lei's body, stopping when its palm reached the side of Lei's face. "Come with me," he said silently, looking down and into the former detective's large eyes.

"Ah, I-I'll try," Lei whimpered breathlessly, before Jin's soft lips once again found his own.

Lei felt as Jin continued to thrust into him unmercifully while Jin's hand continued to stroke him relentlessly in unison.

Jin was able to tell that Lei was about to come at any given second now.

"Wait for me," Jin whispered against Lei's likewise soft lips. "It's so much better to come together."

"I-I'll try," Lei said again. He spread his legs on either side of the taller man as far as he could, his entire body acting on autopilot. His instincts were all he had at the moment. Rational thoughts simply weren't conceivable.

He held himself back for as long as he possibly could, until he could wait no more...

Nevertheless, he had waited just long enough for Jin to catch up with him...

"Lei," Jin breathed, looking down and into Lei's soft, caramel eyes all the while. "L-Lei, oh _Lei!_ " he shouted, delivering his hardest and most ferocious thrust yet as he spilt forth into the Chinese.

Lei's teeth clenched and his head fell back, his back arching up and off of the table as Jin filled him with everything he had to give. A shudder ran throughout Lei's entire body as Jin came inside of him, filling him to brim.

"Jin... ah, J-Jin," Lei said between his teeth. "Jin... oh, _Jin...!_ " he cried out as the release rippled throughout his whole body. He came into Jin's hand as well as onto his own torso, while Jin thrusted through the aftershocks of pleasure.

In the midst of it all, Jin's mouth once again found Lei's. He kissed Lei deeply and avidly as he continued to thrust through the reverberations until he had nothing more to give. Lei kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Jin's neck tightly, but not too tight, accepting Jin's tongue in his mouth as though he actually desired it.

After it was finally over, Jin broke his mouth away from Lei's and then fell forwards unto Lei's chest, once again noting how inhumanly cold Lei was...

 ** _Did you enjoy that, Jin? I know I sure did... Lei Wulong really is nothing but a good for nothing whore, and we both know that now._**

 _Don't talk about him like that! And fuck off. Like I said, I am busy, and you can bother me all you want when I leave the laboratory... For now, Lei needs me here, while you are the_ _ **last**_ _thing he needs._

Lei, who was still breathing heavily, looked up at Jin. Brown eyes met brown, and neither one of the two men said anything for a long time. Lei ultimately cupped Jin's face with his hands, bringing him down for yet another fervent kiss of enthusiastic passion.

Afterwards, Jin sat back on his knees, pulling himself from Lei's body with as much tenderness as he possibly could. All the same, this motion resulted in a slight squint of pain on Lei's behalf.

For a moment, Jin lied down next to Lei on the metal table, running his fingers through Lei's long strands of licorice hair while looking into his friend's eyes all the while.

That was when Lei suddenly snapped.

 _"_ _You had sex with my_ _ **son**_ _,"_ Jun Kazama's voice said to him _. "My_ _ **son**_ _, Lei. You really_ _ **are**_ _a good for nothing_ _ **slut**_ _."_

 _"_ _Yeah, he's a_ _ **slut**_ _alright,"_ Bryan Fury's voice said in turn _. "A good for nothing_ _ **whore**_ _. That's all he's good for."_

 _"_ _I am going to kick your fucking ass, Wulong,"_ Hwoarang voice spoke to him _. "You had the nerve to sleep with_ _ **my**_ _lover...? You're_ _ **definitely**_ _going down, Wulong."_

 _"_ _You really_ _ **are**_ _a whore,"_ Steve chimed in _. "And you were right. No matter how many good deeds you do from this point on,_ _ **nothing**_ _can make up for the fact that you_ _ **willingly**_ _slept with_ _ **Jin Kazama**_ _, who, as you pointed out, is just a_ _ **child**_ _compared to you. You disgusting, dirty little whore..."_

Lei shut his eyes and covered his ears _. "No_! I-I _didn't_ _mean_ for it happen!"

 _"_ _You had the strength to stop him,"_ Jun's beautiful voice continued. _"Yet you chose not to. Everyone's right, especially Bryan Fury. You're a filthy_ _ **slut**_ _, and that really_ _ **is**_ _all your good for..."_

Jin sat up on the table just as Lei had, running the palm of his hand down Lei's back in a soft and soothing manner. "Are you having the hallucinations again...?"

Lei nodded barely, his head hung low and his eyes shielded by his thick strands of ebony bangs. "If that's what they are..." he whispered with a rather mindless chuckle of the sorts. "They're _all_ right about me, Jin. I really _am_ a good for nothing _slut_..."

"Look at me," Jin said after he had once again cupped Lei's face with his hands. "None of what you're seeing or hearing right now is real. The only thing in here that's real is _us_." After Jin had spoken these words, he stood from the table and made his way into the nearest bathroom, washing his own hands briefly before returning to the table Lei was seated on, holding a set of warm washcloths.

"Lie back, Lei," Jin whispered to him.

On autopilot once again, Lei did as he had been instructed to and lied back on the table, before Jin therein began to use one of the warm, wet washcloths to wipe the remaining portions of Lei's release from his torso, as well as down below... Lei barred his teeth. He _didn't_ want Jin Kazama's hands on him _anymore_ , in spite of the fact that he did well in containing himself from attacking Jin, as much as he genuinely wanted to.

While Jin continued to wash him with the warm cloth, Lei said, "You've turned me into this... thing..." His eyes, especially, were driving him insane. How had Bryan Fury... lived like this...? All of a sudden... Lei found himself feeling _extremely_ sorry for Fury, even in _spite_ of what Bryan had done to him...

Jin noted that Lei's voice seemed almost robotic, as though he were a discarded doll of some sort.

"I-I am sorry, Lei," Jin stammered as he continued to wash Lei's torso, washing him down below at the same time. "But I did what I did _because_ I love you..."

"Oh?" Lei said simply. His voice was still almost robotic. "You wanted to prove your love to me by turning me into a soulless killing machine...?"

Jin merely sighed.

"I can feel it, you know," Lei said, sounding hollow and empty. "The thirst for blood. The thirst for your blood, Jin..."

Jin nodded. "And yet if I said I would take it all back... I would be lying," he said softly, and then ran his fingers through Lei's hair again.

When Jin turned Lei's head and made another attempt to kiss his lips, Lei forcefully pushed Jin away, who fell off of the table and down to the floor.

" _Don't_ you **_dare_** _touch_ me _anymore_ ," Lei seethed at Jin. "Especially not like _that_." He looked around. "And where's Abel and the others?"

"I said I wanted to be alone with you..."

Lei once again laughed as though he was out of his mind. "You mean to _seduce_ me? To have _sex_ with me when I don't even know left from right...? Did you know that, legally, a person who's not in their right mind can't even _consent_ to sex with another person...? You're no better than Fury!"

Jin smirked at him. "I didn't hear any complaints."

"Well you are hearing them now," Lei replied with hatred. "What we just... did... with one another... God, there's _so_ many things _wrong_ about it I can't even list _half_ of them."

"There's nothing wrong with what we just did, Lei," Jin whispered in an urging and pleading manner. "I love you, and you love me, and so we made love. There's nothing wrong about that..."

"Made love...?" Lei laughed mindlessly again. "Try _taking advantage_ of someone who's currently clinically _insane_. Hell, Jin, I just had _sex_ with the _very_ same person who _killed_ me, only to bring me back as a soulless abomination! Do us all a favor and go back to Hwoarang!"

"Hwoarang and I are estranged..." Jin whispered quietly. "He broke things off with me."

"Hmm... I guess hothead is smarter than I thought." Lei returned Jin's smirk.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Hwoarang like that!" Jin said demandingly and angrily. "Especially considering the _sacrifice_ he made for me..."

Lei's brow furrowed. "Sacrifice?"

"He-He lost one of his eyes for me," Jin whispered, adverting his eyes away from Lei's.

Lei's mouth fell open. " _What?!_ "

Jin nodded again. "It-It's true..."

"So now Hwoarang's fucking _blind_ in one eye because of you?!" Lei shouted, completely horrified for Hwoarang's sake.

"Y-Yes..."

Lei frowned a him. "You sicken me, Jin. Hwoarang _actually_ **loves** you, and yet again I feel sorrier for _him_ than I do for _you_."

Jin ran his hand though Lei's long stands of raven hair from behind, whispering, "Ssshh, everything's going to be okay, Lei..."

"I said _not_ to touch me!"

In an instance, Lei pushed Jin away from him; Jin's body flying across the room wherein in he hit the wall over ten yards away, hard.

Lei shot Jin a harsh glare. "I want you to let me out of here."

Jin shook his head. "No," he said to Lei, clutching at his aching chest. Lei was even more powerful than he had earlier imagined him to be. "You might hurt somebody, or yourself..."

"Oh? So you what?" Lei quirked an eyebrow. "You plan to keep me locked down here forever?"

Jin faced Lei with a nonchalant, unreadable expression. "If that's what it takes," he stated sincerely.

"You know what?" Lei began, the hatred he currently felt for Jin Kazama flaring up inside of him until that hatred was all he could feel. "I _hate_ you Jin _Mishima_."

Jin rose from the floor, and steadily, walked toward Lei. His eyes were glowing red. Upon reaching the detective—or former detective now, rather—Jin backhanded Lei across the face with enough force to knock Lei off of the table and down to the hard floor.

When Lei looked up at Jin, he said, "I _will_ kill you for what you've done to me."

"No matter what you intend to do to me," Jin continued, honestly, "You are still no match for me in my demon form."

"I demand that you let me out of here right.. now.."

"It doesn't matter where or when you go," Jin stated, his hands clasped formally behind his back. "You're equipped with a GPS tracking device. Thus, no matter where or when you go, I will know."

"You son of a bitch..." Lei leered with hate. "That doesn't matter. I'm _still_ going to kill you."

"You couldn't kill anyone," Jin remarked, smirking.

"Maybe the 'old' me couldn't, but the 'new' me..."

 _"_ _Kill him, Wulong. You know you want to..."_

Lei heard Bryan's voice in his head.

 _In fact, why don't you kill him right_ _ **now?**_ _You didn't have a problem killing_ _ **me**_ _, after all._

"I didn't kill you, Bryan!" Lei shouted, while Jin eyed Lei with perplexity. "It was my force!"

 _"_ _But_ _ **you**_ _were the one who told them to 'fire'... with me standing there, right in front of you. You_ _ **knew**_ _I would die..."_

"No!" Lei screamed, grasping onto his head with either of his hands. "You were dealing drugs, damnit! You crossed two rival gangs who _hated_ one another! A-And you were the one who told me you loved _me_ before you died!"

 _"_ _I lied,"_ Bryan's voice replied to him. _"Nonetheless, you're going to have to get out of here. Wait until one of the RN's is alone, and then destroy the computers so you can get rid of that damned GPS tracker..."_

Lei nodded to himself. "Alright, Bryan..."

"Lei," Jin said finally. "Whatever you're hearing... it's not real. Bryan Fury's _not_ here..."

 _"_ _You're going to_ _ **kill**_ _my_ _ **son?**_ _"_ Lei heard Jun's voice to speak _._

"Jun," Lei said when he heard her voice. "I-I... but look at what he's _done_ to me, Jun! He _killed_ me, he stole my _soul...!_ He-He had _sex_ with me when I _didn't_ even know what was _happening!_ "

 _"_ _No one made you jump in front of Bryan Fury to take that fatal blow for yourself_ ," Jun's voice continued to speak in Lei's head _. "Thus, you have only yourself to blame... As for the sex, well, you_ _ **know**_ _you wanted it. You_ _ **know**_ _you enjoyed it. Bryan Fury was right about you. You're a filthy, fucking whore."_

"But Jun, I..."

"Jun...?" Jin said, startled. "You're hallucinating my _mother?_ "

 _"_ _Just kill him,"_ Bryan's voice said to Lei _._

 _"_ _Jin was like a son to you,"_ Jun continued to speak within Lei's fracture mind. _"You know you can and could never kill him... because you love him just as you loved me..."_

"That's disgusting!" Lei shouted out. "I _don't_ love Jin in **that** way!"

 _"_ _Maybe you_ _ **do**_ _,"_ Kazuya's voice said to him _. "You're fucking_ _ **sick**_ _, Wulong, and Jin is_ _ **my**_ _son, and_ _ **my**_ _kill to make; not yours."_

 _"_ _And you_ _ **always**_ _hated me,"_ Hwoarang spoke within Lei's twisted mind. _"So, what, are you gonna kill_ _ **me**_ _, too?"_

"I don't hate you, Hwoarang," Lei said apologetically. "Near the end, you and Steve were practically my best-friends..."

 _"_ _Humph,"_ came Steve's voice _. "Then_ _ **why**_ _did you forget about me after the fifth tournament? You_ _ **abandoned**_ _me, Lei. As Hwoarang used to say... you really are a_ _ **bitch**_ _."_

Lei grasped his head with his hands again. "No, _please_ stop it!"

"Lei," Jin began worriedly. "Get a hold of yourself. Whatever it is you're hearing or seeing right now... it's not real."

Lei suddenly stilled himself, his hands falling to his sides. Jin began to shake Lei by his shoulders as he had before.

"Lei?" Jin whispered, before his voice became louder. "Lei!"

But Lei said nothing; he only continued to stare through his enhanced eyes.

It seemed Lei had gone into shock again.

Fuck, Jin didn't know _what_ to do.

He shook Lei still more, only to get no reaction out of the other man whatsoever.

Lei was in a trance which Jin could not awaken him from, and God only knew what he was hearing or seeing right now...

Jin bent forwards and gently kissed Lei's hair, whispering, "I'm sorry, Lei... so sorry..."

Sighing, Jin removed the cellular phone from the interior pocket of his long, leather trench coat and brought it to his mouth after having dialed Dr. Abel's number.

"Yes, Dono Kazama?"

"We've got a problem," Jin said into the phone. "It's Lei... he's having some sort of psychotic episode again..."

"I warned you that this is what would happen if you allowed him to keep his memories," the evil doctor replied. "From what you're telling me, it seems that his mind has shattered into pieces."

"How do I bring him out of it...?"

Dr. Abel shook his head. "There's nothing you can do. You'll just have to wait it out."

"For how long?" Jin asked, worriedly.

"Well," Abel began. "In Bryan Fury's case, it took a mere few days, but, keep in mind, I'd had him brainwashed and therefore he had no memories to produce hallucinations from his past," he said, earnestly. "In Lei Wulong's case, however, it could take weeks, perhaps even months. His brain has shattered into so many pieces that he's trapped inside his head..."

"Oh God," Jin whispered with terror in his voice. "And there's really nothing I can do?"

Abel shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dono Kazama, but you'll just have to wait..."

0.0.0

 ** _One week later..._**

Lei had been selectively mute for a week now.

"You know," Jin said with a smile. "I still remember the way you carried me on your shoulders when I was a child... I pulled your hair so hard that you almost cried." He laughed quietly. "And then when my mother cooked for us... you said it was the best damned cooking you had ever tasted, before Mother told you to watch your language around me. I loved it whenever you visited us, Lei. Hardly anyone ever did..."

Lei merely continued to sit on the end of the table; that dead, dull and lifeless look in his eyes.

"Lei," Jin said, looking into Lei's caramel brown eyes. "Please say something."

Jin scooted his chair closer to where Lei was sitting. He stood and briefly ran the fingers of his right-hand through Lei's strands of long raven hair. "Please say something," he said to Lei. "Please."

But he didn't. He only continued to stare straight ahead, seemingly at nothing.

He hadn't looked into Jin's eyes once yet.

"Excuse me, Dono Kazama," stated a random nurse. "It's time for him to shower."

Jin nodded at her. "Alright." He looked at Lei. "Stand up."

On autopilot, Lei did as he had been instructed; following the young Japanese nurse to the back of the laboratory, wherein the shower rooms were located.

One might wonder why Jin had equipped a set of shower rooms in the lab to begin with, but Jin had had them installed for his employees given the numerous hours the majority of his technicians spent in the underground laboratory.

The nurse took Lei by the hand and guided him to the male's shower room.

And still, Lei said nothing.

Once they were in the shower room, the nurse instructed for Lei to remove his sweatpants (which Lei would never wear at his own free will), but Lei just... stood there. The young Japanese woman rolled her eyes and then proceeded to take off Lei's clothing for herself. Once it was removed, she turned on the shower—quickly taking a step back so as not to get wet.

 _"_ _I bet you wished_ _ **I**_ _was here right now, Wulong,"_ Lei heard Bryan's voice in his head. _"I'd slam you into the wall and fuck you here and now..."_

 _"_ _I'd even take a stab at him like this myself,"_ Steve's voice said in Lei's head.

 _"_ _And you know I would,"_ Lei heard Jin to say in his head _. "Remember the way we fucked, or should I say 'made love'? Remember how much you_ _ **hated**_ _yourself for having_ _ **enjoyed**_ _it?" He laughed evilly. "What_ _ **would**_ _my mother think if she knew...?"_

Lei leaned forwards into the hot spray of water, sighing with content, in spite of the fact that he had clearly lost his mind... the voices, the hallucinations... he didn't know how much more he could take. He would most certainly have killed himself by now, but as he had learned before, it was a lost cause...

"I _hate_ you, Jin," Lei murmured. It was the first words he had uttered in over a week. "I **_hate_** you..."

Unknowingly to Lei, Jin was standing at the entrance to the shower room, and felt all the more horrible for what he had done to his friend. Former friend. Fuck.

Jin also couldn't get over how... how beautiful Lei Wulong still looked and felt all the more inwardly disgusted with himself. So what? Now he was 'checking out' his life-long friend, a friend who had been in love with his mother? The very same friend who he had played with as a child? The friend he'd had sex with when Lei wasn't even in his right mind at the time? And while Lei most certainly didn't look it... Lei was more than half his age.

This was just **_so_** wrong.

"Lei..." Jin whispered to him.

Lei's eyes widened, and he turned around, giving Jin quite the eyeful.

"I never meant for you to hate me, Lei..." Jin said silently. "I-I only wanted you back..."

Lei said nothing. Only continued to look at Jin through his enhanced vision (which he hated to an immeasurably degree) as a target appeared over Jin's face, as though Lei was meant to shoot him.

According to Lei's vision, Jin's body temperature was 98.8 degrees Fahrenheit, his heart rate 82, and his blood pressure 120 over 80.

He.. hated.. this knowledge. He hated the fact that he was no long human. He hated the fact that he was like Bryan Fury now... a psychopathic, sociopathic serial killer in the making. What if it all became too much for Lei? What if he began to ruthlessly kill people in the way Bryan had and did...?

Lei turned back around and continued to wash his hair, pretending that Jin wasn't even there. So what the hell? Jin got off on watching Lei in the shower now? What the _hell_ was wrong with Jin?

Finally, Jin turned away and walked back into the lab, leaving Lei alone.

When Lei was done washing his hair, the nurse who had earlier taken him to the shower room handed Lei a white robe, which Lei was quick to put on. Then he went back to the table, where unfortunately enough, Jin was waiting.

Nevertheless, Lei sat down on the twin-size bed (which Jin had padded down, as Lei didn't deserve to sleep on the metal's hard service.)

And much to Lei's ultimate disapproval, Jin had that _damned_ brush in his hand all over again, along with a blow-dryer.

"Come over here and sit down, Lei," Jin said to him.

Still on autopilot, Lei did as he had been asked; taking a seat on the end of the bed with Jin once again behind him.

Jin plugged the blow-dryer into the adjacent wall, and then ran a hand through Lei's long and wet strands of cascading licorice. Lei flinched at Jin's touch, as though he didn't like it.

 _"_ _I'm going to make you_ _ **scream**_ _, Wulong,"_ Bryan had said as he brushed his fingers through Lei's longer hair.

Jin turned on the blow-dryer and began to dry Lei's hair. All the while, neither Jin, nor Lei, said anything. It took a while to adequately dry Lei's hair, given there was so much of it, but Jin finished the task at hand nevertheless.

Afterwards, Jin got out the brush and began to brush Lei's freshly dried hair.

"I wish you would say something to me," Jin whispered softly as he continued to brush Lei's hair. "I wish you would just... say anything, but say something, _please_."

Finally, Lei said, "Bryan... I'm so sorry... I never knew what it was like—what it was like to be like you, what it was like to have no soul..."

Jin frowned upon hearing this. "You _do_ have a soul, Lei, and I _love_ it with _all_ of my being..."

"If you truly loved me," Lei continued, emotionlessly, "then you would have left me in peace. You would have let me _stay_ _dead_. Now, I'm more _machine_ than I am man... _just_ like Bryan..."

"Listen to me," Jin said as he scooted closer to Lei, cupping the man's face with either of his hands. "You are nothing like that... thing. _Nothing_."

"Well if Bryan's a 'thing', then that makes me one, too..."

"No, you're not," Jin whispered to him.

And then, shockingly enough, he leaned forwards and kissed Lei on the mouth all over again... slowly, gently, passionately...

Lei's eyes widened to the max. He was utterly and completely shocked, frozen in place like a statue.

Fuck, he didn't know _what_ to do.

For this was Jin Kazama; his life-long friend, _Jun Kazama's_ **son**...

Nevertheless, the damage had already been done, as Lei had already had _sex_ with Jin Kazama...

 _Jun_ , Lei thought.

Lei turned his face away from Jin. "N-No, Jin... we... I-I can't..."

Jin only turned Lei's face back toward his own and kissed him again.

"I can't tell you that I love you more than Hwoarang," Jin whispered against Lei's lips. "...but I can tell you that I've loved you longer."

"Jin..." Lei whispered back, as he hesitantly began to respond to the way Jin was kissing him.

The RN has already left the lab, leaving Jin and Lei alone with one another as Jin had wished.

Slowly, Jin pushed Lei back on the bed and got on top of him, kissing him once more while running his hand back through Lei's thick strands of ebony bangs.

 _What's happening?_ Lei thought to himself. _Is he trying to have sex with me_ _ **again...?**_

Jin began to take off his own clothes, starting with his leather trench coat before he began to unbutton the white shirt underneath after having taken off his black tie.

 _This_ _ **isn't**_ _happening_ , Lei thought. _This_ _ **has**_ _to be another hallucination. Hell, maybe when Jin had sex with me days before it was nothing more than a mere hallucination, too..._

 _"_ _It's_ _ **wasn't**_ _,"_ Jun Kazama's voice said to him, as Lei saw Jun standing to the left of the table, looking down at him with a look of pure disgust. _"You're about to spread your legs for my son_ _ **all over again**_ _. My_ _ **son**_ _. As I told you, Bryan Fury was right. You really_ _ **are**_ _a good for nothing_ _ **slut**_ _, Lei..."_

Lei suddenly realized that this _was_ happening. That this _was_ real. That Jin Kazama really _was_ trying to engage in some form of sexual intercourse with him—just as he had the week before.

"No," Lei said abruptly. "Stop it, Jin. _Stop!_ "

But Jin didn't. He untied the belt to Lei's white robe and opened it, before he leaned over Lei and began to kiss the side of his neck; one hand on Lei's cheek while the other hand moved down his body...

Lei _hated_ himself for almost _enjoying_ what Jin was doing at this point. This was the man who had turned him into an _inhuman_ **monster** , the man who had _taken away_ his **_humanity_**. The man who had **_stolen_** _his_ _ **soul**_.

Jin softly kissed Lei's lips again, plunging his tongue into Lei's mouth, past Lei's parted lips. At the same time, he ran the palm of his hand down Lei's body, further and further still... He was just about to touch Lei down below...

...but Lei rejected it and tossed Jin off of him like the piece of trash he considered Jin to be now.

"What the **_hell_** , Jin?!" Lei shouted at him. "What am I supposed to _be_ to you, huh? A sexual _substitute_ for Hwoarang...?" He sneered at Jin. "You've stolen _everything_ from me, and yet you _actually_ expect me to have **_sex_** with _you...?_ **_Again...?_** What the **_fuck_** , Jin?!"

Jin rose from the floor; chest aching from Lei's vicious blow due to Wulong's enhanced strength. He was about to apologize to Lei, but then Jin's cellular began to ring.

He sighed and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Dono Kazama," Jin's personal secretary began, "Not to bother you, but Geese Howard as well as the rest of the board's been waiting for over twenty minutes now..."

"I understand," Jin replied with ease, successfully masking his suffering for what he had done and tried to do to Lei Wulong.

After Jin had hung-up the phone, he proceeded to dial another number.

"Dono Kazama..." the man said. "What can I do for you on this glorious morning?"

"I need some soldiers in the laboratory to keep an eye on Lei Wulong while I'm in my meeting."

Although Jin was whispering, Lei heard every single word nevertheless. It seemed 'super hearing' was another of the many gifts—or curses—he had been equipped with.

Jin waited by the thick, titanium and tungsten metal door (which had been constructed in order to keep Fury from breaking free) until the door slid open. The soldiers did not appear thrilled, considering the show Lei had put on the week before... hell, they all knew Lei could kill any one of them in a heartbeat.

A doctor whom was thankfully not Dr. Abel then entered the room; walking across the lab and to the metal table which was usually reserved specifically with Dr. Abel in mind.

"Where's Abel?" Jin asked the new doctor.

"He's trying to locate Bryan Fury..." The man smiled darkly.

"But why?" Jin asked him.

"He wants Fury and Lei to meet... and fight to the death," the man replied with a dark grin on his elderly face. "With Lei Wulong's more... 'updated' credentials, he indeed wants to see if Lei Wulong can defeat the most powerful man in the world..."

Jin frowned at him. "Firstly, **_I'm_** the most powerful man in the world, and secondly, I _don't_ want Fury anywhere **_near_** Lei."

"You'll have to take that up with Abel, in that case," the doctor said in response. "He seems quite adamant about his 'experiment'..."

Jin sneered and seized the doctor by the neck. "Like I told Abel, Lei is _not_ some mere 'experiment'... He was—is—my friend, and if _anything_ happens to him... I _will_ kill you all, you understand me? I _will_ kill you, Abel, _and_ anyone else stupid enough to be involved in Abel's horrendous 'experiment'.

Jin released the doctor, who grasped at his neck and began coughing profusely.

"Keep a close eye on Lei," Jin added sternly. "He's almost catatonic at the moment, but I still want a close eye kept on him... In fact, I'd prefer it if he were sedated until my return..."

"We can't just keep him constantly sedated," Dr. Giichi said to Jin. "The longer he's out, the longer he'll remain catatonic, not to mention the fact that benzodiazepines are _highly_ addictive."

Jin sighed. He knew the man was right. Not to mention that he definitely didn't want Lei turning into a drug-addict among other things..., so...

"Alright," Jin said in a calm voice, that same voice he always used—formal, yet casual. It was the same voice his father, Kazuya Mishima, used when he spoke.

Jin hated that he was anything like his father, and yet—especially considering what he had done to Lei—felt like he really was no different than Kazuya...

The assassin Nina Williams appeared on the other side of the open door, prepared to escort Jin to the elevators and up to the room wherein the board meeting was being held.

She cast a glance at Lei Wulong, who had been after her in the past. He had also been the one responsible for informing Steve Fox that he was, indeed, her son.

Nina couldn't stand Lei, but still...

"What the _hell_ did you do to him, Dono Kazama?"

Jin smirked at her. "That's none of your concern, Miss Williams, nor will it _ever_ be," he said, harshly.

Nina nodded and proceeded to escort Jin out the door and to the elevators, before Jin would take them to the board room where he would meet with his grandfather's CEO rival, Geese Howard.

An hour went by, and Lei had yet to say one word.

Another two hours.

And three.

"I must say," Dr. Giichi said to Lei. "I'm disappointed. With power like yours, the possibilities are _endless_... you may even be stronger than Bryan Fury himself, not to mention you have the upgrades Fury lacks..."

Jin reentered the room, holding a wrapped present.

Lei still did not look at him.

"Did he give you any trouble?" Jin asked Dr. Giichi.

Giichi shook his head slightly. "No. He just sat there the entire time, mumbling random things to himself."

Jin arched an eyebrow. "Mumbling?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. He kept mumbling the name 'Bryan' over and over again. I can only assume he was talking about his rival, Bryan Fury."

"Alright," Jin said firmly. "Everybody _out_."

Jin entered the code on the door, before the various Tekkenshu as well as Dr. Giichi made way to exit the room.

"Are you sure about this?" the doctor asked Jin. "He could quite possibly kill you were he to have another psychotic break."

"I'll take my chances," was Jin's steady reply.

The doctor shrugged. "Whatever you say, Dono Kazama."

The doctor exited through the door, before it sealed and bolted into place.

"Hello, Lei," Jin said, his voice trailing. "I... bought you a present..."

Lei still said nothing. In fact, he didn't so much as glance at Jin. He only continued to stare straight ahead.

Jin approached Lei, gift in had as he looked into Lei's softer eyes.

"Would you like to open it?"

Lei said nothing.

Jin sighed. "I'll open it for you, then."

Jin unwrapped the gold-colored wrapping-paper, only to reveal a shining set of white robes.

"When I saw them, I knew you had to have them, in spite of the fact that they set me back over $160, 000, 000.00 yen."

Lei still said nothing.

"Why don't you put them on?" Jin asked him. "I'm sure you'd look beautiful in them..." His tone of voice became harsher. "Stand up and take off your pants."

On autopilot still more, Lei stood from the twin-sized bed, and dropped his pants.

"Your shorts, too," Jin added.

Lei didn't want to. He really, _really_ didn't want to, _especially_ after what Jin had... done with him the prior week... but he listened to Jin nonetheless.

Jin removed the white robe from the unwrapped box and told Lei to turn around. Lei abided.

"Outstretch your arms," Jin said, and once again, Lei abided.

Jin placed the shining, white robe onto Lei, before he put a fresh pair of shorts on him followed by the likewise white plants. He finished things off by tying a shiny, golden belt around Lei's waist.

Lei turned around.

"You look so beautiful," Jin said earnestly.

Finally, Lei spoke up when he once again said, "You _stole_ my **_soul_** , Jin, just as _I_ stole _Bryan's_. He'll _never_ forgive me, just as I can _never_ forgive you."

" _Please_ , Lei," Jin begged him. "You _have_ to understand that I did what I did to you _because_ I _love_ you..."

"If you loved me, you would have left me for dead," Lei whispered back. "Instead you've turned me into a soulless monster, _just_ like Fury..."

Jin gripped Lei by the shoulders all over again. "No," he said sincerely. "You are _nothing_ like Fury, you hear me? _Nothing_."

Lei looked at Jin through his robotic eyes, and felt the urge to cry all over again, trying desperately not to shed so much as a single solitary tear.

But as he had before, he failed miserably.

Jin took a step closer to Lei, encircling the man into his arms. Lei tried urgently not to use his enhanced strength, but once again, he failed miserably.

"Oh God, Jin," Lei wept in Jin's arms. "Why won't you just fucking **_kill_** me...? I know that you know how..." he said to the Japanese. "You can turn into your... 'demon' form... and slash me to pieces, or better yet, decapitate me..."

"Don't be _ridiculous_ ," Jin replied, holding onto Lei all the more firmly. "And once again... you're holding... onto me... too tightly..."

Lei released Jin from his grasp as the tears continued to stream down his face.

Tears were streaming down Jin's face as well. "I'm sorry, Lei. I'm so _very_ sorry..."

Jin wiped the tears from Lei's face, before Lei did the same to Jin's.

"I **_hate_** you," Lei murmured bleakly. "And yet I **still** _love_ you at the same time."

Jin took Lei's left-hand into his own and kissed its palm.

"You should go visit Hwoarang," Lei said to Jin. "I'm sure he wants to see you..."

"I-I can't..." Jin whispered quietly. "I can't bear to look into his eyes, well, eye... I'm sure he hates me now."

Lei shook his head. "He doesn't hate you, Jin. He _loves_ you. He made the ultimate sacrifice for you..."

"And you made the ultimate sacrifice for me..." Jin said softly. "But-But I just couldn't lose you... Especially considering that it was I who killed you. I mourned your death for days... just as I mourned Hwoarang... Hell, I'm still mourning over the both of you..."

"Just as I mourn the death of Bryan Fury," Lei said as continued to cry.

"Bryan Fury's an inhuman, psychotic serial killer," Jin stated harshly. "You are _nothing_ like him, and I mean _nothing_."

"Maybe not for now," Lei murmured with a chuckle.

Jin felt his cell-phone vibrating, rolling his dark almond eyes as he removed his cellular phone from the black jacket he was wearing.

"Yes?" Jin asked into the phone.

"I know you didn't want to be bothered," Jin's secretary said, "but Lars Alexanderson is here and wants to speak with you..."

Jin's eyes rolled again. He was so sick of Lars. "Tell him I'll be up shortly."

"Yes, sir."

Jin hung up the phone.

Then he looked at Lei. "I'm not leaving you alone here, so I'll have a set of my soldiers as well as Dr. Giichi keep an eye on you."

Lei said nothing and merely shook his head. He wanted out of that laboratory so.. fucking.. bad. He couldn't even _remember_ the last time he had seen sunlight.

Jin exited the door with Nina Williams; the door shutting and bolting tightly behind them.

Lei just continued to sit there, until finally...

"Isn't there any way to _reverse_ what Jin and Abel have done to me...?"

The doctor laughed out loud. "No, there is not." He laughed again. "Also... you will never grow old, you will never die, and while that beautiful hair of yours will continue to grow, it will be silver as opposed to that lovely shade ebony..."

Lei became even _more_ horrified than he had been before.

He _didn't_ want to live forever, and he most certainly _didn't_ want his hair to turn silver, as Bryan's had...

Lei still remembered when Bryan's hair had been medium-brown, the way he would steal Lei's donuts and laugh at Lei's extremely silly jokes.

But as for Bryan's hair... he had shaved the portion of his hair which had been brown upon his resurrection, and once it had become silver, it only added to his overall 'chilling' appearance. Lei would never want to do such a thing. After all, Lei felt like his hair was the most attractive thing about him... but what was he to do when the roots of his hair began to turn silver...?

Then there was this issue of living forever, of never aging.

Oh how Lei wished for Jin to end his life.

He didn't care _how_ he died, fast, slow, painfully... he just _wanted_ to fucking **_die_**.

 _"_ _Jin's not here, nor Abel,"_ Lei heard Bryan's voice in his head _. "This is the perfect opportunity to destroy the GPS tracking device and for you to kill everyone in there. Just do it. It'll feel good, I promise..."_

"No!" Lei screamed out. "I _don't_ want to!"

 _"_ _Well,"_ Bryan's voice continued _, "It's either that or you'll spend the rest of your_ _ **very**_ _long life in this laboratory... and as Kazama's_ _ **whore**_ _, no less. You know he's been thinking about it again... If he has his way, he'll fuck you three ways to Sunday every damned day. Also, you will see no more sunsets, no more sunrises, none of those movies you love to watch..."_

Lei suddenly felt as an overwhelming sense of rage began to overtake his form. A rage like no other. A rage he had never before endured. He stood from the bed, and approached the doctor...

"Turn _off_ the GPS tracker," Lei ordered him. " _Now_."

Dr. Giichi appeared scared, as he very well should be.

"I-I can't do that... only Dr. Abel had the password..."

"Humph," Lei smirked at the older man. "...then I guess I'll have to destroy the computers for myself."

Lei pulled back his right-fist, and then slammed it into the primary desktop. Then he did it again, and again; shattering the computer desktop to pieces. After this was achieved, Lei did the exact same thing to the other desktops, before he then destroyed the computer monitors just for fun...

Dr. Giichi as well as the two Tekkenshu appeared scared as hell.

And again, that they should be.

 _"_ _Kill him, Wulong,"_ Bryan's voice said in Lei's head. _"Snap his neck like a twig. Show Jin Kazama what he's done to you. Show them_ _ **all**_ _."_

Lei grabbed onto the doctor's throat, and in one, swift motion, snapped his neck...

Before either of the Tekkenshu had the chance to notify Jin Kazama of Lei Wulong's murdering ways, Lei swiftly approached one of the armed Tekkenshu and slammed him into the wall.

 _"_ _Do it, Wulong,"_ Bryan's voice continued to speak within Lei's fractured mind. _"Punch your fist directly through his chest. Show Kazama how_ _ **powerful**_ _you are. Teach him a lesson. Teach him_ _ **not**_ _to_ _ **fuck**_ _with you, in_ _ **any**_ _sense of the word..."_

Lei let out an angry growl that didn't even sound like something that would come from the likes of Lei Wulong. Then he balled his right-fist his fist and slammed it into the man's chest, straight through his body as a thick swarm of warm blood erupted everywhere.

The remaining Tekkenshu begged for Lei not to end his life, but Lei had no intention of doing so... just yet.

Lei yanked the man from the floor until they were face to face. "What's the code to the door?"

The man said nothing.

"Give me the code _now_ or I'll rip your fucking heart out of your chest with you still breathing!"

"Alright! But if I give you the code, will you let me live...?"

"Perhaps," Lei replied as he glared into the other man's fearful eyes. "I am a man of my word, after all. So, you do me a favor, and I'll do you one..."

The Tekkenshu looked up at Lei. He looked terrifying... his white robs completely drenched in dark, cerise blood, the look of sheer... insanity on his face, and that smile, as though he was _thoroughly_ enjoying this.

"It-It's 4101972."

"Jun's birthday, go figure," Lei said with a sigh. "Very well, I won't kill you. In fact... I want you to tell Jin Kazama _everything_ that occurred here today. Let him know that he stole my fucking soul and turned me into goddamn, monstrous killing machine! Oh, and one more thing... I'll be needing your clothes..."

Now in a classic Tekkenshu attire, Lei entered the code on the keypad. The door slid open, as Lei strolled right through it as if he hadn't had a care in the world. Knowing he was in the basement, Wulong turned to the elevator to his right. He pressed the button for the first floor, before the elevator's doors closed in front of him.

The elevator doors parted.

Killing those men... it had felt good. Great, even. But why? Wulong _detested_ evil of _any_ kind.

He proceeded to walk right through the glass-plated doors of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Lei now knew there was only one person in the world who could help him now.

Bryan Fury.

0.0.0

 **A/N:** Two chapters down, seven to go! **PLEASE** dun flame me... as I said before, I don't use flames to roast marshmallows. They just make me sad. :(

Nice reviews however are much appreciated!

Kudos for reading! :D

I tried to make the Jin/Lei scene as emo as possible because I still believe them to be the most emo Tekken yaoi pairing there is. Still, I don't think I made it emo enough. Damn!

Additionally, I was wondering if anyone here thought I should re-post my fics "Beg for Me" (Kazuya/Bryan & Bryan/Lei) and "Crimson Blackmail" (Hwoarang/Lei, Kazuya/Lee & Jin/Hwoarang) on this site. Last time I had them posted here, I took both of them down less than 24 hours within posting them and didn't even read the reviews I'd gotten for them as I was afraid they would be flames (Yes, I am a coward!) Anyway, tell me what you guys think. ;)


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Level

**A/N:** Yes, I'm updating this fic a little too quickly, lol... I checked out the Tekken fandom in general on ffdotnet today and noted it's not even a THIRD as popular as it once was. Back in 2004, there were TOO many Tekken fics to even keep TRACK of and they all had tons upon TONS of reviews! Now the fandom seems like it's almost dead... -sighs regretfully- I blame AO3, which I don't have an account for but do admittedly hang around from time to time in order to read SPN RPS...

 **Janelle:** Thanks, dear! I admit I am a fan of the Jin/Lei pairing (not as much as Bryan/Lei or Jin/Hwoarang, but yes, I still love it...) In fact, I can't think of a pairing between Bryan, Lei, Kazuya, Lee, Jin or Hwoarang that I HAVEN'T read at LEAST once with the exception of Bryan/Lee. The Portuguese site wherein I read Bryan/Lei for the first time had a NUMEROUS amount of pairings, even an Eddy/Forest where Eddy raped Forest in the shower room. There was also Jin/Lee (again, non-con) and a Kazuya/Jin fic (also non-con) where Kazuya had his way with Jin on a pool table of all things. Then there was that party fic where Kazuya threw a party at the compound where everyone pretty much had sex with everyone. I remember all of those fics as well as I do because one never forgets the first fic on a particular pairing they read, lol.

 **Calisto:** Yeah, I remember that terrible Jin/Lei fic I translated, too... all I remember about it now though was that Jin went into Lei's apartment before he transformed into Devil Jin and raped Lei or something, seemingly for no reason at all. Anyway, thank you again for the encouraging comments for this ficcy! -hugs- Love ya, girl!

 ** _WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS ANOTHER LEMONY SCENE..._** Between Bryan/Lei this time around.

Well, again, onto the fic...

 **The Ninth Level**

 _Chapter 3: The Third Level_

Lei had checked almost every location where Bryan could be, but he had yet to be found... not to mention the fact Jin Kazama more than likely had his men looking everywhere for Lei, especially after what he had... done...

Lei finally settled on paying a visit to the Villa Fontaine Ueno, one of Tokyo's cheapest and trashiest motels, knowing that in the past that these were the sorts of places where Fury preferred to hide out. He wanted his privacy, after all, as much as he wanted his solitude. Places like these were also under the radar, as opposed to fancier hotels which were equipped with cameras where Jin would find him in a millisecond.

He walked up to the motel's manager.

"Excuse me," Lei said to the manager. "Have you by any chance had an American check in here? He's very tall and has a scar on the left side of his face and black tattoos on either side of his neck."

"Oh," the manager said simply. "The tall creepy guy. Yeah, he's here."

Lei's eyes shot wide open. He had actually _found_ Fury?

"Well?" the manager continued.

"Well what?" Lei asked, his eyebrow raised.

"How much yen are you going to pay me to give you his room number?"

Lei rolled his light-brown eyes and slipped the man $200, 000 yen.

"Now we're in business," the manager beamed. "The guy you're looking for is in room #31."

 _His age_ , Lei thought to himself. _Go figure._ _I should've known, just like I should've known that Jun's birthday was Jin's code..._

Lei ambled his way in the general direction of Bryan's room, walking down the dimly lit sidewalk. When he reached proper door, he knocked on it, having no clue whatsoever regarding how he was going to explain himself to Fury—well, the fact that he was undead, that is... As much as Lei hated to admit it to himself, he was also still _terrified_ of Fury... though with his knew strength and abilities he was feeling surprisingly more confident than usual. But yes... he was still terrified of the American nevertheless.

However, he was even _more_ terrified of Jin Kazama now...

Lei knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Lei knocked still more.

Still no answer

While it was probably _not_ the best way to go about things, Lei took a step back, and, with force, kicked in the door...

...and was immediately met with two rounds to the chest.

"Bryan..." Lei whispered, bleeding ever so slightly from his fresh wounds but mostly unaffected by the bullets nevertheless.

Bryan's eyes widened. No. Just... no. It _couldn't_ be. Lei Wulong was dead. He was _dead_ , goddamnit. Bryan had seen it with his own eyes. Jin Kazama had turned into that... thing, who had quite literally ripped Wulong in half... and to save _him_ — _Bryan Fury_ —of all people. Fury had _sworn_ he would _kill_ Kazama for what he had done. And no, he hadn't fled the scene because he was a coward like Kazama had thought him to be. Oh no, he had run because he had fallen through a fourth story window and hit the cemented ground seemingly without injury, and numerous people had gathered around him and called both the police and ambulances to the scene...

"Bryan," Lei whispered again. "I know how much we hate each other, but I'm in desperate need of your help..."

Bryan stood up from his chair, his icy-blue eyes widened from unadulterated shock.

Blue eyes met brown, and neither one of the men said anything for a long time, until...

"Wulong," Bryan said, still in shock. "How are you alive? How the _HELL_ are you alive?! I just shot you twice in the chest and you're barely bleeding!" He took a step back. "And I watched you die, I watched that fucking demon Kazama _kill_ you!"

Silently, Lei said, "I'm like you now, Bryan... Jin Kazama reanimated me into a cyborg... I'm-I'm no longer human... and I _hate_ myself. Hell, I _killed_ two men today, and I _enjoyed_ every single second of it..."

Bryan only continued to stare. Lei Wulong was suddenly _the_ most _beautiful_ thing he had _ever_ seen, although the truth was that Bryan had found Wulong intensely ravishing to begin with... At Lei's funeral, Bryan had been there... though he had kept his distance so as not to be seen. He had waited for everyone to leave, and then he had placed a single, white rose on his gravestone... a grave which had apparently and obviously been vacant...

"I-I need your help, Bryan..."

"My help with what?" Bryan whispered back, still in disbelief of what he was seeing, of what he had witnessed.

Lei's hands balled into a set of tightly clenched fists at his sides.

"I want you to help me **_kill_** Jin Kazama."

0.0.0

Bryan was still staring at Wulong with utter shock. This was no chimera.

And Lei _wasn't_ lying.

He really was like Bryan now.

Just to make sure, Bryan took out his handgun (which was equipped with a silencer) and fired several more rounds at Wulong as the Chinese approached him.

The bullets still had barely any impact on him whatsoever.

But that wasn't the surprising part.

Once Lei was close enough to Bryan, he grasped onto Bryan's neck and slammed him against the adjacent wall, raising him up until Fury's feet were no longer touching the carpeted floor...

"You're scared," Lei stated, honestly and with a certain lack of emotion. "Your perpetual generator is beating harshly, and your blood pressure's gone up. Your body temperate is also so low... just like mine. It's below 90 degrees Fahrenheit."

Bryan tried to free himself from Wulong's unrelenting grasp, but it was strangely no use.

"Wulong," Bryan mustered out. "Let me go!"

And so Lei did.

Bryan fell to the floor, coughing wildly while grasping at his tattooed neck with either of his hands.

"Like I said," Lei continued, seriously, "I'm like you now, only more enhanced and more evolved... and after what you... did to me, the evening I died... I'd love nothing more than to kill you, too... but I won't. I need you to teach me how to... live like this..."

Bryan quirked a brow. "And in return?"

Lei looked down and sighed with humiliation. "I'll give you my mind, my body, and the soul I no longer have..."

Bryan said nothing for the time being. He was still too shocked that Lei Wulong was, indeed, alive. And he was happy about it, God, he was _happy_ about it.

"Did Abel put a tracking device in you?" Bryan asked him.

Lei nodded. "Y-Yes, he did but I... oh God I _killed_ a man in order to disable it..."

"You?" Bryan whispered somewhat loudly. "You _killed_ someone? _With_ the _intention_ of killing them?"

Lei nodded again. "I-I snapped a doctor's neck, and then I killed one of Jin's soldiers by punching my fist directly through his chest... I could hear his ribs crack. There was blood everywhere..."

Bryan just... stared at Lei. "Did Abel make you stronger than me?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it as he said my body wasn't that of an ideal soldier like yours was," Lei replied honestly. "He only said my mind was more enhanced than yours... that I possessed mental abilities that you weren't equipped with... I need your help, Bryan... I need you to show me how to collect brain data..."

"It's easy," Bryan said to him. "First, use you mind to take a photograph of me."

"I don't understand."

"Just.. do it.. list it under 'person's code A'."

And then, a picture of Bryan Fury appeared with all of Bryan's information, right down to his blood type: AB negative.

"Now input Jin Kazama under 'person's code B'."

A photograph appeared of Jin Kazama from the last time Lei had seen him, right down to everything about him. "I don't understand," Lei said to the other man.

"The internet, of course," Bryan replied in all honesty. "You're wired with it. You can look up anything that you want. You can also store anything you look up into your memory that you don't want to forget."

Lei concentrated still more, until all of Jin Kazama's information appeared in a flash. His height, his weight, his blood type... Even his likes and dislikes. Not to mention his unconditional love for both Hwoarang, and Lei himself.

"See?" Bryan said to the other man. "It's easy."

Lei then concentrated on Bryan's profile. And saw nothing but the blood and devastation.

And Bryan had thoroughly enjoyed every single second it.

 _Sick_ , Lei thought, though he wasn't really one to speak. Hell, had brutally killed two men...

...and _Jin Kazama_ would be next.

"Jin Kazama's turned me into a monster," Lei whispered silently. "And when I killed those men, God, I enjoyed it... I really _am_ a monster now..."

Bryan was at a loss for words. His fragile little Lei wasn't quite so fragile anymore...

"I'll help you _kill_ Kazama," Bryan stated in a stern voice. "Hell, he _took_ you from me, not to mention the fact that I _didn't_ have a very good time in that lab of his, either. Kazama... he's not human..."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, Bryan, neither are we..."

"But Kazama... he has the ability to turn into this... thing... we fought and he defeated me, before he took me to Dr. Abel's lab and had all of my memories restored. Fuck I was angry at you for having started the shootout I died in. I wanted to make you pay..."

"Oh," Lei said simply. "By _forcing_ yourself on me? By _torturing_ me? By _raping_ me...?"

"Like said, I was angry... angry that you got me killed."

"I _didn't_ get you killed, Bryan," Lei said under his breath. " _You_ did. You were _dealing drugs,_ damnit, and with two rival gangs who _hated_ each other, no less. You would have gotten shot anyway."

Bryan glared at him. "And yet you were the one who ordered the Hong Kong International Police Force to 'fire'..."

"But I never _meant_ for you to get shot, Bryan!" Lei sighed deeply and ran a hand back though his ebony bangs. "Don't you remember? The way you said you loved me right before you died...?"

Bryan averted the glance of his eyes away from Lei. "I was clearly delirious," he murmured, barely audible.

"No," Lei said quietly. "You weren't..."

Bryan thought back to that dismal night, and remembered the way Lei had cried, the way he had told Bryan that he loved him, as a friend and college, that is. Somehow, though, Bryan had felt that Wulong had cared for him far more than he was allowing himself to admit.

 _"_ _ **Fire!**_ _"_ Bryan heard Lei's voice to speak in his head.

"Get on the bed," Bryan said to Lei in a demanding tone, who looked shocked for only a moment before he slowly abided.

Lei initially got on his hands and knees, that is, until Bryan said, "I want to see your eyes."

Lei did as he had been instructed and turned over onto his back.

"Why are you wearing this ridiculous outfit?" Bryan asked him.

"Because it was the only way to escape Jin and the Mishima Zaibatsu." He shuddered at the mere thought of Jin. "Jin, he... he _did_ things to me..."

"He _what?!_ "

"He-He..." Lei closed his eyes in ultimate shame. He didn't even know if he would be able to get the words out. "He had _sex_ with me while I was in a state of shock... I didn't even realize it was _happening_ until it was too late... I thought it was nothing more than another mere hallucination, but as I came to realize near the end it was all too real..." He gritted his teeth. "And God, Bryan, I enjoyed it. I _actually_ enjoyed it. I'm completely and absolutely _disgusted_ with myself. Jin even tried to have sex with me all over again the week following, but I successfully stopped him from doing it..."

"That fucking son of a _bitch_ ," Bryan growled with utmost hatred. "I'm going to tear him into so many pieces that there won't even _be_ anything left of him when I'm through."

"Don't forget what you did to me, too, Bryan..." Lei murmured quietly.

"That's different," Fury scowled. "You belong to _me_."

"I belong to _no one_ ," Lei said with a smirk. " _Especially_ not to some drug-dealing _rapist_ like you. In fact, I bet you're _still_ dealing drugs right now."

Bryan nodded with an alongside, sarcastic shrug. "So? What if I am? A guy's gotta make a living somehow."

"You're _sick_ ," Wulong said to him. "You _disgust_ me, and no matter _what_ you do to help me, I will _still_ never forgive you for what you... did to me... For _forcing_ yourself on me in the way you did..."

"If you hated me so, then _why_ did you die for me...?" Bryan asked quizzically.

"Because... because I still feel responsible for your death... because if I died, I thought you might... finally forgive me..." Lei whispered softly. "That and I thought something good might come out of it... that both you, and Jin, could possibly become more human than monster... I had hoped you would both mourn me in the way any normal human would... But now, I... I... only wished I had _stayed_ dead." A single tear trailed down the left-side of his face. "How was it for you? I mean, how did you feel when you awoke like this?"

Bryan paused. No one had ever asked him that before. No one had ever _cared_ enough to ask him.

"I was confused, terrified... and I had no memories of my past," Bryan mumbled, his voice softer than it normally was. "That's when Dr. Abel told me that I had died in a Hong Kong shoot out, and that he had had reanimated me into a cyborg given the fact that I was the most ideal test-subject who had died recently. He said he needed me to steel research from his enemy, Dr. Bosconovitch. I found that I was literally indestructible, and began killing people just for kicks. Every time I killed, I felt _that_ much more powerful." He exhaled deeply and shook his head. "Then when all of that genocell crap came into play, Heihachi wanted my body since it was supposedly the key to taking down genocell. Still, I was dying, and Dr. Bosconovitch found me before Heihachi, and saved me... When I awoke for the second time, I felt even _more_ powerful than I ever had before, and I began killing those idiotic Manjis one after the other until I found my way out of Bosconovitch's lab." He smirked in remembrance. "I've had Yoshimitsu on my ass ever since."

"I was confused and terrified, too, Bryan..." Lei said to him, softly. "But I don't want to turn into you..."

Bryan began to approach Lei until they were face to face. Bryan's icy stare met Lei's warmer gaze, as Bryan ran his right-hand down the left side of Wulong's face. He whispered, "You already _are_ like me, and the longer you're like this, the _more_ blood thirsty you'll ultimately become... As I learned, it's unavoidable."

Lei backed away on the bed. "No. No, I will _never_ let myself turn into a killer!"

"You already have," Bryan whispered back as he crawled onto the bed, his lips a mere inch away from Lei's.

Wulong only scooted further back on the bed until his back hit the bedframe.

"Don't forget, Wulong," Bryan said to Lei. "It was _you_ who came to _me_ for my help." He smirked again. "Now... take off your clothes."

"W-What...?"

"You heard me, Wulong."

"I-I don't want to," Lei replied quietly.

"Ssshh, relax," Bryan cooed, and then ran the back of his hand down the side of Lei's face once again. "I promise I'll make it good for you..." He smiled darkly at Lei. "And in return, I'll teach you _everything_ I know about what it's like to be like me, and I swear on the soul I _don't_ have that I _will_ help you **_kill_** _Jin Kazama_..."

Wulong, however slowly, began to take off his clothing, which just happened to be the uniform Lei had stolen from the Tekkenshu he had earlier allowed to live.

The fact that he had killed two men in such a brutal way made him _sick_.

 _I really_ _ **am**_ _like Fury now,_ _ **aren't**_ _I?_ Lei thought to himself. _And I_ _ **hate**_ _myself for it..._

Lei continued to take off his clothing until he was completely nude, and again he felt disgusted with himself, especially after what he had done with both Jin _and_ Bryan.

He felt like a _whore_.

A _filthy_ whore.

Lei studied Bryan as he took off his clothes; his cameo pants specifically, as Bryan had not been wearing a shirt. Once Bryan had removed the remainder of his clothes, he once again got into bed with Lei...

And once again, Lei was reminded of Jin Kazama... the man who had turned him into... it. He wanted to _hate_ Jin _so_ badly, but truth be told he _couldn't_... He had _loved_ Jin like a _son_ , even _if_ Jun Kazama wouldn't have him. She said that getting involved with Lei would only put him in danger, but, fuck, he hadn't cared. He had loved her with _all_ of his heart and soul, the same way he _had_ loved Jin.

But Jun was dead—beheaded by Toshin—and Jin Kazama was all grown up... and insane; the darkness of the devil gene having overridden his tortured soul, mind and body alike.

"I'll help you _kill_ Jin Kazama," Fury spoke again. "All you have to do is do is _exactly_ what I say..."

"Al-Alright..." Lei nodded barely, both feeling, and sounding, ashamed.

Bryan said, "Open your mouth."

Lei was initially confused, that is, until Bryan shoved a set of fingers into Lei's mouth.

"Remember, dear Wulong... the less you suck, the more it'll hurt..."

After what he had witnessed Jin to do in this way, Lei saw where the detail fit into the big picture of things instantaneously, and then began to suck on Bryan's fingers like there was no tomorrow. When Bryan was satisfied, he removed his slickened fingers from Wulong's mouth and placed them between his shaky set of legs...

"Consider yourself lucky, Wulong," Bryan said spitefully. "The last time I had you I had you raw. If only that damned Jin Kazama hadn't intervened... I would have made you bleed until you shit blood."

And then Bryan forcefully shoved his fingers into Lei from below, causing Lei to cry out in pain. Jin had been much gentler, but Lei didn't want to think about Jin right now.

" _Please_ , Bryan," Lei begged him. "Not so rough..."

But Bryan didn't lighten up. He only moved his fingers harder and rougher within Wulong.

"Nnn," Lei said between his teeth, the pain almost too much to bear. However, Lei knew things were only going to get worse from here...

Finally, Bryan withdrew his fingers from Lei's body, and Wulong very well knew what came next... Or, at least, he thought he knew what came next.

"I want you to suck me off," Bryan stated seriously. Lei's caramel eyes widened.

Quickly, Bryan grasped his right-hand into Lei's luscious strands of ebony locks and forced Lei's head down unto his lap.

"Now suck," Bryan ordered the startled man.

Still having no idea what he was doing, even after Fury had made him do this before while having held a gun to Lei's head in unison, Lei opened his mouth and began to suck Bryan's hardened length... He still had a _horrible_ gag reflex, which Bryan found all too amusing.

Bryan began to quite literally fuck Lei's mouth, hard and fast; his hands fisting into Lei's darker hair to a painful degree as he forced Lei to deepthroat him.

"B-Bryan I can't... breathe," Lei mustered out between his sucking motions. Nevertheless, Bryan didn't lighten up, continuing to push Lei's head down all the further until Lei was gagging so horribly that he could barely continue.

Bryan finally released Lei's his tight grip on Lei's ebony hair, before he instantly sat back on his knees and began coughing wildly for breath. Bryan barely gave Lei any time to recover, pushing him down to the bed shortly thereafter. Lei very well knew what came next now.

Bryan spread Lei's trembling legs on either side of him. Then without any form of hesitation, Bryan took his hardness into his right-hand, and in one, swift push, he entered Lei with as much force as he possibly could.

Lei cried out in protracted pain, which was far much too much for him. Then came the flashbacks, as though Lei had some form of _severe_ PTSD from what Fury had done to him before. He remembered the way Fury had blindfolded him, handcuffed his hands behind his back, and then bent him over a desk.

The way Bryan had said, _"How's your first time feel?"_ moments after he taken him for the first time, followed by a deep and malicious laughter.

It had hurt like hell.

And, as Bryan had said, he had fucked Lei raw every time. He had fucked him so brutally cruel that blood had run all the way down to the backs of his thighs. He had put Lei's own gun to his head and forced Lei to go down on him; the whole while holding the gun to Lei's left-temple.

And the whole while, Lei couldn't help but think, _this is_ _ **my**_ _fault._ _ **I**_ _turned him into this._ _ **I**_ _brought this on_ _ **myself**_ _. I_ _ **deserve**_ _it._

And now it was happening all over again.

And now Lei was thinking the same thoughts he had thought before all over again.

Swiftly and forcefully, Bryan began to thrust in and out of the Chinese. And then... that goddamned target appeared over Bryan's face. It seemed to appear whenever Lei felt he was in danger, or when he wanted to kill...

" _Please_ , Bryan!" Wulong begged him. "It-It _hurts!_ I'm sorry... _so_ fucking sorry for starting the shoot-out you died in! I _would_ have _traded places_ with you if I could!"

Upon hearing these words, Bryan slowed down to a degree; remembering the way Lei had told him he loved him... the way Bryan had told Wulong that he had loved him as well...

Bryan began to take Lei slower, gentler. He leaned down over Lei and kissed him, gentle still. Lei hesitated to respond, but ultimately gave in when he realized just _how_ gentle Bryan was being with him. Lei wrapped his arms around Bryan's body as they continued to kiss, slowly and heatedly.

"Bryan," Lei moaned into the other man's mouth. "It still hurts like hell, but harder, oh God, harder..."

Bryan abided, thrusting into Lei both harder and faster, as Lei continued to pull Bryan down for still more ardent kisses.

It still hurt immensely, but Lei felt like he deserved it. He felt like he deserved to suffer.

He wanted to feel pain, for that was what he merited.

" _Hurt me_ , Bryan," Lei said to him. " _Make_ me **suffer**..."

"What, are you fuckin' crazy?" Bryan asked the man lying beneath him. "You _want_ me to hurt you?"

"Yes," Lei moaned against his will. "Hell, Bryan, I _killed_ two people today... _ruthlessly_."

"Would you have rather stayed in Jin's laboratory for the rest of your eternal life?"

"N-No," Lei said through the pain. "But I-I'm like you, now. I'll... ah... never die, and I'll never grow older... Fuck, Bryan, I _don't_ want to live forever! I'll have to-to... ah, watch _everyone_ around me that I love and care for _die!_ "

"Except me," Bryan said with a breathy moan. "All the more reason that we belong together. This didn't happen by chance, and now you're mine _forever_ and you _know_ it, pretty girl."

 _He's right._

 _I_ _ **hate**_ _myself._

"I told you **_not_** to call me that!" Lei shouted in reference to Bryan's use of the words 'pretty girl'.

"I'll call you whatever I damned well please, you slut."

Lei wanted to throw Bryan off of him and through the opposing wall. Lord knew he had the strength to do so, but he currently felt too guilty and yet too good to care, especially given the fact that Bryan had begun stroking him off with his right-hand.

Bryan kissed the side of Lei's neck, tracing his hot tongue all the way from Lei's collarbone up to his earlobe, running the palm of his left-hand down the side of Lei's body as he did so. As though performing a scientific test on Lei, Bryan bit down into the skin of Lei's neck. Hard. And then harder still. The skin still did not break all that much, and Bryan groaned slightly as though he was disappointed. Nonetheless he licked the small amount of blood he _had_ been able to draw from Lei's neck, savoring the metallic taste in his mouth as he ran his tongue over the fresh wound, sucking the skin and blood into his mouth between enthusiastic and fervent kisses.

"W-What's wrong...?" Lei asked with a gasp, able to tell that something was oh his so-called 'lover's' mind.

"There's not enough blood," Bryan replied slowly, his voice barely above a whisper. "No matter, though. I'll make you bleed in _another_ way."

Lei cried out still more as Bryan began to take him harder and all the more forcefully. Sadistically. Good. Lei wanted pain. He needed it. Needed it to remind him that he was alive. That he wasn't truly dead.

Yet.

"You're still the tightest fuck I've _ever_ had." Bryan growled, although he was smiling evilly at the same time. "That's saying a lot. I'm still surprised though not at all disappointed that I was your first in this way. I knew it the second I bent you over that desk." He grinned deliciously down at the other man in his usual, malicious way. "But, yeah, given the way you always flaunted yourself in my fucking face like the tease and whore _everyone_ knows you are back when we were 'partners', I'd always pictured you for a closeted queer."

Lei barred his teeth, struggling to meet Bryan's steady and powerful thrusts into him as tears began to well in his eyes.

Bryan was pleased. "Yeah, that's right. Cry for me, you bitch. Your tears taste _almost_ as good as your blood."

Lei didn't want to cry again as he had before. But, fuck, Bryan's words were as cruel as his actions.

And besides, everything Bryan said to him was true, wasn't it...? Bryan Fury was a _lot_ of things, but he _wasn't_ a liar. Everything he said he said either because it was the truth, or because he _genuinely_ **believed** it.

A single tear ran down the left-hand side of Lei's face, which Bryan was quick to lick away.

Another tear. Then another. More and more until Lei was crying amenably, submitting completely to Bryan's every touch.

Bryan kissed Lei's tears away with a surprising amount of affection, just as Jin had.

Lei's hands fisted into the covers, and he bit his lip, moaning loudly as Bryan continued to take him in a brutal and sadistic manner. However, Lei still felt as though he deserved it. He deserved to suffer, just as the people he killed had suffered.

Just as Jin Kazama _should_ suffer.

And Lei would see to it. One way or another, he would _make_ Jin suffer for everything he had done to him.

He gasped again when Bryan thrusted into him in just the right way. Then Bryan did it again, and again. Lei almost didn't want to enjoy this, but he was nonetheless... just as he had with Jin... Bryan wasn't as good of a lover as Jin was, but of course, Lei wasn't about to tell Bryan such a thing.

Lei felt as Bryan continued to fuck him while stroking him off in unison. The pain of Bryan's thrusts was almost too much to bear, but the buildup of it all made it possible for pleasure to peak through all the same.

"B-Bryan..." Lei moaned, and then wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck. "Oh God..."

"God has _nothing_ to do with this," Bryan replied in a breathless voice as he continued with his forceful thrusts into the other man. After saying these words, Bryan beamed in sheer delight, for Lei was bleeding now, just as he had before the last time he had taken his tole on Lei's body. Good.

But not good enough.

Bryan wouldn't be satisfied until the covers were _soaked_ with Lei's blood.

The blood made it all the easier for Bryan to thrust in and out of Lei, as he pushed deeper and harder inside of Lei than he had before due _to_ the blood.

"Bryan, ah," Lei moaned once more. "It hurts so good..."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Bryan asked him, mockingly.

Lei said nothing.

Bryan growled. "I believe I asked you a question," he said harshly. "Now tell me... are you enjoying yourself?"

"Y-Yes," Lei whispered, feeling utterly and absolutely humiliated.

"And did you enjoy yourself before, when I forced myself on you?"

Lei closed his eyes tightly and whispered, "Near the end... y-yes, I-I did... oh God, I _did_ , and I, ah... I _hate_ myself for it."

Bryan's grin heightened in amusement. "Thought so. You dirty, masochistic little slut. But tell me... how did your first time _really_ feel?"

"It.. hurt.." Lei said between gritted teeth. "What the fuck do you think you sick bastard?!"

Bryan leaned his body over Lei's, taking his right-nipple into his mouth before he bit down, hard.

"Ahh!" Lei moaned, his back arching off of the bed with a number of sharp convulsions. "B-Bryan, I..."

Bryan bit down on Lei's nipple even harder, temporarily releasing his hold on Lei down below in order to roughly pinch Lei's other nipple between his fingers. Then he kissed Lei again, biting down on Lei's lower lip with force, hard enough to draw the smallest amount of blood.

"Bryan, please..."

"Please what?"

"Please don't... don't stop stroking me off..."

Bryan cupped Lei's face with his hands and pushed his tongue into Lei's mouth, past his parted lips, seizing absolute control of the kiss. He further bit down on Lei's lips still more until he drew more blood still.

Lei's blood tasted absolutely delicious.

Sweeter than candy.

Lei whimpered in response to the pain, although it felt good nevertheless. Maybe Bryan was right. Maybe Lei really was some sort of masochistic slut...

Bryan ran a hand back through Lei's thick tendrils of ebony bangs, kissing him all the while. "You're still such a great fuck," Bryan whispered in Lei's ear, kissing a trail down Lei's neck, pausing before he sunk his teeth into Lei's flesh all over again.

"Bryan, _please!_ " Lei begged him. "Not-Not so hard!"

"I thought you _wanted_ it hard," Bryan said with a certain dark acrimony, licking the small amount of blood he had managed to draw from Lei's neck all over again, forcefully pinching one of Lei's nipples at the same time.

"Bryan," Lei panted, his arms still around the other man's neck. "Please, ah... ah, please touch me again... down there..."

Bryan smirked down at Lei. "It'll be a privilege if I allow you to come tonight."

" _Please_ , Bryan, _please_ ," Lei begged through the pain. "Please let me come... please touch me..."

Bryan smirked again. "Beg for it."

"Oh God, Bryan," Lei said between various pants and gasps. "I, ah... I am _begging_ you. I _beg_ you... _please_..."

"That's more like it," Bryan whispered darkly, before he once again took Lei's hardness into hand and began to stroke fervently.

Bryan began to thrust all the harder, until he could literally feel the blood pooling between Lei's legs. His grin heightened in amusement, as he continued to watch Lei's beautiful form writhing and thrashing beneath him. Unexpectedly, Lei grasped one of his hands on the back of Bryan's head, into his glistening silver hair as pulled Bryan down for another forceful kiss of enthusiastic passion. This time, however, Lei was the one to bite down into Bryan's lips, drawing a small amount of blood from them just as Bryan had done so to Lei.

Bryan immediately pulled back. "Don't you _dare_ do that to me _ever_ again, Wulong. It's I who makes _you_ bleed, _not_ the other way around." He shot Lei a glare. "Now, apologize."

Lei glared at Bryan likewise. "No."

"Apologize, or I'll stop."

"You-You couldn't, ah... stop if you wanted to."

"Perhaps, but I could 'leave you behind', if you catch my drift."

Lei's teeth clenched. "Fine. I-ah... I-I'm sorry... I'm so... ah... so fucking sorry. It won't-it won't h-happen again..."

As if to prove his point, Bryan leaned over Lei's form and kissed him again, rough, hard, unmercifully ... drawing even more blood from Lei's lips than he had prior.

Yet another tear leaked forth from Lei's caramel brown eyes, which Bryan was quick to lick away. The action in itself reminded him of Jin, and Lei became all the more enraged at the young CEO for everything he had done to him. _Everything_.

Nevertheless, Lei continued to cry, not so much from the pain anymore, but from what the knowledge of what Jin Kazama had so cruelly done to him by bringing him back to life, for having taking advantage of him in the way he had while Lei had been in a state of psychosis. Hell, _legally_ , Jin had raped him, too, just as Bryan had.

 _I want to_ _ **die**_ _,_ Lei thought _. Somehow, I_ _ **will**_ _. I'll_ _ **find**_ _a way to kill myself, with or without anyone's help..._

Bryan growled again when he was able to tell Lei's mind was elsewhere, when he didn't want Wulong to think of or about anything except for him.

"What are you thinking about, Wulong?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Tell me," Bryan ordered him. "Right.. fucking.. now.."

As still more tears trailed their way down Lei's face, he finally whispered, "I was thinking about-about, ah... ah... how I am going to kill myself..."

Bryan nearly stopped fucking Lei altogether. "Excuse me?"

"I-I want to die, Bryan..." Lei whispered silently. "I belong dead, and with or without your help... I-I am going to-to, ah... find a way to kill myself..."

Bryan frowned down at him. "I won't let you do it."

Lei quirked an eyebrow. "So you-you _do_ give a damn about me after all..."

"Fuck you, Wulong," Bryan said in response. "You're _mine_ , **forever** , and you _will_ do what I say _when_ I say it. Just because you're like me now _doesn't_ mean I can't make you suffer in ways you've _never_ before imagined."

And considering who was speaking, Lei didn't deny it...

Lei, however lightly, began to move his hips in sync with Bryan's shallow thrusts, urging him to go faster.

" _Please_ don't stop," Lei whispered to him. "Keep going. I-I _want_ it. I _need_ it."

Bryan frowned. He had slowed down upon having heard Lei's suicide threat, but he couldn't allow Lei to know that he gave a damn about whether or not he lived or died. Therefore, he began to move again, even more forcefully than before. Lei was bleeding rather badly down below, but of course, Bryan didn't really give damn.

And neither did Lei.

Bryan kissed and licked the side of Lei's neck while stroking him off in unison, each and every thrust he aimed to take seemingly more powerful than the one before. Lei ultimately wrapped his legs around Bryan's waist, tightly, to the point where Bryan was having trouble breathing. No matter, though, for like Lei, Bryan was a cyborg, and thus could take anything Wulong could dish out at him.

"B-Bryan," Lei moaned once more as Bryan continued to kiss his neck while stroking him off at the same time. He was close. So close...

Bryan smiled darkly once again. "You're about to come _already_ , aren't you? I must be pretty fucking good, huh? You dirty little whore."

And Lei knew that he was. He knew was about to come, _and_ he knew he was a dirty little whore... "Bryan, oh my... oh my God, _Bryan...!_ "

Lei's release hit him hard, as intense pleasure rippled throughout his entire body. His back arched off the bed once more, as he cried out Bryan's name all over again, cursing in his mother tongue. Bryan knew Chinese—hell, he knew almost every language thanks to Dr. Abel's having programmed him to understand most languages, although Bryan had already known Chinese prior to his death. Lei had pretty much said, "Oh fuck!" in Chinese, which made Bryan grin all the more. Lei's pain wasn't Bryan's real prize. No, it was his pleasure.

Bryan continued to thrust into Lei hard and fast, knowing that his own unerring release was about to overtake him as well.

Unlike Lei, however, he would _not_ call out Wulong's name. No, he wouldn't award Lei the _pleasure_ of this.

Bryan suddenly let out a deep, guttural groan, as he came deep inside of Wulong, watching the shudder run through Wulong's body as he did so. Lei gasped all over again when he felt the hot rush that was Bryan's release filling him on the inside, and then he moaned, loudly, all over again.

"Bryan," Lei said again, moaning the other man's name still more. "So good..."

Bryan shook his head at Lei with utmost loathing. "Whore," he said simply, and then jerked himself free from Lei's body. The motion wasn't temperate at all, causing Lei to squeak in pain. Lei winced in pain still more when he tried to sit up, as he was too sore down below to do much of anything.

Bryan grinned down at him. "Like I said, you're still a great fuck."

Lei frowned, and then, without a second thought on the matter, he punched Bryan square in the gut, knocking him across the room and into the wall, which dented upon impact.

"The fuck?" Bryan said, grasping onto his aching chest. It _actually_ hurt.

Lei smirked at him. "Who's the bitch now?"

Bryan returned Lei's smirk. " _You_ are."

Lei rolled his darker eyes and said, "We had better get out of here. Jin's soldiers are probably looking _everywhere_ for the _both_ of us. Not to mention all of the noise we made while we were... well, having sex..."

While Bryan rarely agreed with Wulong, he couldn't deny the fact that Lei was right.

"Alright," Bryan agreed. "I know of another trashy motel called 'the Red Motel'. We can hide out there." Bryan looked Lei up and down. "And you'll be needing some new clothes."

Bryan tossed a black tank top and a pair of black jeans in Lei's direction. "You don't actually think these will fit me, do you?" Lei asked him, sarcastically.

"Use the belt," Bryan replied nonchalantly.

Lei sighed and nodded, and then stood from the bed, nearly toppling over. His hips ached with a sweltering pain he hadn't endured since the last time Bryan had taken his tole on Lei's body. He winched in pain again, struggling to remain standing.

Bryan rolled his icy eyes. "Don't be such a baby. As much as it may hurt, you can still walk."

Lei frowned at him. "You fucked me until I _bled_ , Bryan. Just look at the goddamn mattress! And yet, you expect me to just saunter right out of here like nothing happened...?"

"Well," Bryan began in an uncaring tone. "It's either that or I can carry you."

Lei frowned again and began to put on the clothing Bryan had thrown at him. It bagged around his body horribly, though with the belt Bryan had given him, he was at least able to keep the jeans up. Given the fact that Bryan's legs were so much longer than his, too, he was forced to the roll them up at the ankles a few inches.

"Let's go," Bryan said to him.

Lei took a few steps in the door's general direction, wincing in pain all over again. "Fuck," Lei cursed silently under his breath.

Bryan smiled at him in his usual, malicious way. "We already did that."

Lei scowled. "You know what I meant. I can barely walk, Bryan!"

Bryan shrugged as though he couldn't have cared less. "Just fight through the pain. Otherwise I'll make it so that you can't walk at _all_." He shrugged again. "Or I really _could_ carry you."

"You wouldn't dare," Lei replied, angry. "We're trying to divert attention, not attract it. How do you think it would look if you were to carry me out to your car?"

"Hilarious," Bryan answered him with a grin. "Now, let's go."

Lei followed Bryan's lead, limping to a small degree.

"Fine..." Lei nodded. "Anything you say, I'll do..."

0.0.0

"What the **_HELL_** do you _mean_ Lei's escaped?!" Jin shouted at Dr. Abel.

"I meant exactly what I said."

"And he brutally _murdered_ two people?!"

"It would seem so," Abel replied with a dark grin on his face. "He's become even more powerful than I possibly could have imagined... He may very well be stronger than Bryan Fury after all..."

"I don't give a _damn_ about Fury _or_ your fucking experiment." Jin seethed. "What about the GPS?" he asked the doctor. "Can't we track him using it?"

Dr. Abel sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he said to Jin. "Lei Wulong destroyed the tracking device and all of the hard drives after he killed Dr. Giichi."

"Damnit," Jin cursed, and then ran a hand back through his sharp tendrils of ebony hair. "I want Lei Wulong _found_ , no matter _what_ it takes. Money is no object. I'll pay _anyone_ who tips me off _anything they want_."

Abel smiled darkly. "I bet I know where he is."

"Where?" Jin asked him.

"With Bryan Fury..."

Jin nearly laughed. "Are you kidding me? They _hate_ one another, especially after what Fury... did to Lei..." Jin ran a hand back through his course, ebony bangs all over again. "And it's all my fault. If only... if only I hadn't had Fury's memories restored..."

"I'm sorry, Dono Kazama, but I _do_ believe Lei Wulong is with Bryan Fury," Abel replied, smiling. "After all, who would be better at teaching Wulong how to use his new abilities than Fury?"

Jin frowned. "In that case, I want Fury found as well... and then I _will_ **kill** him." Jin continued to frown. "It's Fury's fault that Lei died. I never, _ever_ would have imagined that Lei Wulong would sacrifice his own life for such a _monster_ , _especially_ after Fury forced himself upon Lei in the way he did, so, yes, I _will_ be killing Bryan Fury..."

"Pardon me for saying this, Dono Kazama," Abel said to him. "But I have a feeling Lei Wulong feels the same way about you... about killing you, I mean."

"I don't care," Jin replied to the doctor. "I _want_ Lei found and brought back to the laboratory, _unharmed_ and _alive_... Fury, too, so that _I_ might _finally_ end his life..."

0.0.0

"I'll be needing a room," Bryan said to the motel's manager.

"Sure," the manager replied. "I'll just be needing a copy of your driver's license and we're all set to go."

Bryan handed over the fake ID. "Yes, Dono York." He looked behind Fury and saw Lei. This hotel actually was the sort to charge by the hour, so he could only guess Lei was some sort of prostitute...

"You want a king-sized bed, I take it?"

"No, he does _not_ ," Lei spoke up. "Two twinsets will be fine."

The manager shrugged. "Whatever." He turned and grabbed a keycard. "Here you go, Dono York. Room #15." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "And don't worry about your... 'friend' here, as I'm sure he'll still sleep in the same bed as you..."

"I heard that," Lei said, frowning. "And no, I _won't_ be sleeping with him. We're just... 'friends', if you can call us _that_ much, even."

Bryan smiled and turned back to face the Japanese manager. "We're fuck buddies."

Lei's jaw dropped. "Could you be anymore _rude?!_ " He blinked. "Wait. Don't answer that, since I really don't wish to know..."

The manager laughed as he handed Bryan the keycard, and then to Lei he said, "There's no shame in it. We get 'fuck buddies' here all the time."

Lei saw the target flash over the manager's head (which indicated Lei did not like him), along with all of his vitals. And then, through the use of the internet as Bryan had taught him, he pulled up 'The Red Motel' and learned that the manager's name was Ryu Masahashi... he had a record for ecstasy and MDMA possession as well as an additional charge of trying to evade arrest. He was divorced with one son—an 8 year old boy—who lived with his mother.

Lei still couldn't believe it. The knowledge, the power... and yet Bryan _still_ hadn't remembered him during their first encounter in the Tekken tournaments. Lei figured Abel had intentionally blocked all memories of Lei... because he wanted Fury to be as inhuman as possible, while any and all memories of Lei would have endangered Abel's plan of turning Bryan Fury into a soulless, ruthless killing machine who enjoyed nothing _more_ than killing, than of seeing blood, of tasting it...

Lei felt almost guilty for having not told Bryan about their past together... not that Fury would've have believed him, anyway. No, he more than likely would have laughed in Lei's face and then killed him...

However, he had known enough about Lei, right down to the fact that he was known as 'super cop' and that one of the reasons he had entered the Iron Fist Tournament was to arrest him. During their fight, Bryan had damned near killed Lei, but the referee had called "K.O." before Fury had the chance to kill him. As a fact killing was not allowed during the tournament's earlier rounds, but Bryan had kept kicking Lei in the gut over and over again with a steel-toed boot after having performed his famous fisherman slam.

Lei had been hospitalized for over a week.

While drunk, he had told Hwoarang this story, as Hwoarang could relate... Devil Jin had placed him in the hospital for over a week, too.

He could only thank God that he hadn't told Hwoarang, Steve, Paul, Marshall, or anyone else anything more about Fury than he _had_ told them.

"C'mon," Bryan said to Lei.

Wulong snapped back to reality and unconsciously began to think about Hwoarang, the way he had lost an eye for Jin. Hell, if _that_ wasn't love, Lei didn't know what _was_. Then, without warning, Hwoarang's profile appeared in his head (or eyes, rather).

He had an eyepatch over his right-eye, and, just as surprisingly, had died his hair _black_.

"God, Hwoarang..." Lei murmured quietly. "What did that _monster_ **do** to you...?"

"Why the hell are you thinking about him?"

Lei looked up. "What?"

Bryan smirked at Lei. "You heard me. Why are you thinking about him?"

"Jin?"

Bryan shook his head slightly. "No. Hwoarang."

"Because Jin Kazama hurt him, too..." Lei whispered back. "But how did you know I was thinking about him?"

"Uh, hello? Super-hearing, remember?" Bryan thought about Hwoarang. "What happened to his eye?"

"Jin took it," Lei whispered, his voice full of sorrow. "Or at the very least was responsible for it..."

"You mustn't feel sorry for him, Wulong," Bryan stated firmly. "You _can't_ feel sorry for anyone, and that includes _yourself_. You _are_ what you _are_ and sooner or later, you're going to _have_ to deal with it. As the years go by, you _will_ begin to feel less and less until—"

"Until I feel nothing?" Lei finished for him.

Bryan slid the keycard into the appropriate slot and the door opened. Bryan looked back over his shoulder and said, "Precisely."

Lei frowned at Bryan. "I'm not a sociopath."

"Nor was I, but I most certainly am now."

Before Lei could think of a proper and suable retort, Bryan placed one of the black bags he had brought with him onto one of the twin-sized beds; opening and unzipping in thereafter to reveal a numerous amount of China White heroin as well as a considerable amount of cocaine, among other things.

Lei's jaw dropped, as all thoughts went blank. "You brought fucking _DRUGS_ into the room with us...?"

"So?" Bryan said simply. "It's not like we're gonna die if we get caught." He smiled, loving the expression of shock on Lei's face. "Besides, I have at least five customers coming by tonight. I texted them the address and room number of this motel, so if you plan to make yourself scarce, now's the time to do it." Bryan checked the time using his eyes alone. "One customer should be by here in about twenty minutes from now."

Lei remained shocked. "And you expect me to just sit back and _allow_ you to make a _drug deal?_ "

"Well," Bryan shrugged, "Yes."

"Still so goddamn stupid," Lei said, angry as hell. "You didn't learn a _damn_ thing from your death, did you?"

Bryan nodded. "Yes. I learned that I can't die, and all of my regulars know _definitely_ not to fuck with me, like the unfortunate regulars I had who did."

"How many, Bryan?" Lei asked him in the form of a quiet murmur. "Just _how_ many people have you killed...?"

"Hmm..." Bryan tapped his chin in a sarcastic manner. "17, 676, 09."

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Sorry," Bryan apologized falsely. "It's 17, 676, 11. I forgot about the two kids who tried to jip me last week during a drug deal. They were _actually_ stupid enough to _threaten_ **me** by calling the fuckin' cops, when they _themselves_ were the ones buying drugs. Damn they were drunk, but, well, I guess if you're going to go, drunk and high is the way to do it..."

Lei suddenly felt like a drink or two. Or five, six, seven... however many it took for him to pass out.

"I'm leaving," Lei said out of nowhere, rising from his bed. He whimpered again ever so slightly, as he was still extremely sore due to Bryan's earlier onslaughts.

Bryan seemed to disapprove. "Where are you going?"

"To the nearest liquor store," Lei replied, annoyed. "If I'm going to be stuck in a room with you, while you conduct your various drug deals, I might as well be smashed when you do it."

"You're not going anywhere by yourself," Bryan said firmly.

Lei's eyes narrowed at the other man. "Watch me."

Lei's hand was about to grasp the silver-colored doorknob, when Lei then felt as he was grasped from behind by Bryan, who slammed him against the door1.

"I said you're not going anywhere unless I am with you," Bryan replied demandingly.

Lei tried to speak, only he couldn't. Fury's grasp upon his throat was too tight—tighter and harder than it had ever been in the past—which made Lei understand just _how_ easily Bryan could have killed him before, had he truly wanted to. Now that Lei was like Fury now, however, Lei realized just _how_ much Fury had been holding back...

"Do it," Lei managed to get out. "Kill me."

But Fury didn't; he only dropped Lei down to the carpeted floor, as Lei coughed frantically in an effort to regain his breathing.

"I don't need a bodyguard," Lei said in between coughs.

"Seriously, Wulong, I always knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were _that_ dumb," Bryan said in a mocking voice. "Kazama knows how much you drank before your reanimation... he's probably got his subordinates watching every camera in every liquor store in the area, not to mention the bars. If you want a drink so badly, I'll get one of my lackies to do it for you."

Lei sneered. "You want to send you some schmacked-out addict to the liquor store for me?"

"For us," Bryan said, a little too calmly for Lei's liking. "I could use a drink, too." He shook his head. "You're annoying as fuck. Seriously. Do you _ever_ shut up?"

"Well excuse me for preferring the company of others as opposed to solitude the way you do."

"I like being alone, Wulong. I love solitude, the darkness... but now that you're mine I guess I'm stuck with you and your light."

Lei stomped one of his feet against the floor. "I already told you—you _don't_ own me!"

"In that case," Bryan began, calm as ever as he already knew the answer to his own question. "Would you rather belong to me, or to Kazama?"

Lei, for the moment, said nothing.

Bryan smirked at him. "We both know that if Kazama manages to get his hands on you again that you'll spend the _rest_ of your _very_ long life hidden away in that underground laboratory of his... and considering the way you told me he was around you, well... you may very well become 'Jin's' dirty little secret in _more_ ways than _one_..."

Lei averted his eyes. "Fine," he muttered. "Get one of your filthy users to pick up a few bottles for us."

Wulong sat down on one of the identical twin beds and turned on the T.V., hoping that a good movie would be on, as he loved watching movies as much as he loved taking naps.

However, go figure, porn was on.

Lei turned the channel.

More porn.

Lei turned the channel again.

More porn.

"God," Lei began. "Isn't there _anything_ on in this trashy place _besides_ porn...?" He took a closer look at the television set. "And why in the _hell_ would anyone have sex on a diving board of all things...?"

Bryan chuckled.

He fucking _chuckled_.

And Bryan _never_ chuckled.

Not like _that_ , anyway.

"You're still so _naïve_ ," Bryan said to him. "Haven't you ever had sex _outside_ of your bed? I mean, besides with me, anyway..."

If Lei were still capable of blushing, he knew his face would have flushed streak-red.

"That-That's none of your business," Lei muttered, before a loud moan was heard.

From that damned T.V.

The man on the diving board was currently going down on the woman underneath him, who was also on the diving board.

"Keep watching, Wulong." Bryan laughed. "You might learn a thing or two."

Lei scowled, but nevertheless still could not get over Bryan's sudden change in demeanor. It was as though he was actually _enjoying_ Lei's company. And to hear Bryan laugh lightheartedly as opposed to his usual, dark and malicious laughter was just... well, 'fucked up', as Lei would put it.

"Say Wulong," Bryan continued, much to Lei's dismay, "Have you ever gone down on a woman before?"

Lei turned his head to the right and smiled sarcastically. "Yes. I went down on you."

Bryan rolled his icy-blue eyes and shot Wulong a serious look. "I meant that literally."

"So did I."

"Just answer the damn question."

"I did."

"Wulong... stop it. I'm more than serious."

Wulong finally sighed and said, "Yes I have, okay?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Were you any good at it?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my sex-life?" Lei inquired with displeasure.

"I'm just making conversation..."

"...which you are not very good at."

Bryan scowled at Lei as he had before. "I don't exactly have 'friends'."

Lei said, "I do—I have a lot of friends," and then went on to whisper, "or at least I did..."

Silence.

Well, except for all of that moaning coming from the television set.

Finally, Lei's curiosity got the best of him and he asked Bryan, "Have you ever gone down on someone?"

"Man or women?"

"Both."

Bryan smiled smartly at Wulong, who was staring back at him. "On a woman, yes, but never on a guy."

"And by the way," Fury added in his deeper voice. "All eleven of them fucking loved it."

Lei raised an eyebrow at Bryan, seemingly perplexed. "Just how many people _have_ you slept with, anyway?"

"I lost count."

"No, you didn't," Lei retorted with folded arms. "You collect brain data for fuck's sake."

"Fine. 17," Bryan said with a sigh. "18 including you."

Lei's jaw dropped. Bryan had had _that_ much sex with _that_ many people?"

"And before you ask," Bryan continued, sincerely, "You're the only guy."

"I find that hard to believe..." Lei muttered under his breath.

"Why is that?"

Swiftly and without thought, Lei said, "Because you're so good at it." He blinked. "... _please_ tell me I didn't just say that out loud."

Bryan laughed again. "You sure as hell did."

"But why?" Lei asked him. "What makes _me_ so special...?"

Bryan found himself at a sudden loss for words.

There was a knock on the door.

Thank God.

Bryan stood from the armchair he'd been seated in, gun in hand as he made his way and checked the peephole.

He lowered the gun and opened the door.

"Masi," Bryan said to the teenage boy. "You're late."

"I had trouble catching a ride, Bry."

"I told you **_not_** to call me ' _Bry'_ , Masi," Bryan sneered.

As a fact, that had been Bryan's nickname back on the Hong Kong International Police Force, and was started by Bruce Irvin, Bryan's former friend and kick-boxing coach.

"You got the stuff?" Masi asked him.

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, come in."

"Whoa," Masi said when he caught an eyeful of Lei Wulong. "I've never seen you with company before." He looked at Lei and winked at him. "You're hot. You like to party? I can give you a favor..."

Lei appeared revolted, and Bryan appeared pissed.

Masi noted the way Bryan was staring at him. "Whoa, man, uh, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you two were like, together or anything..."

"We're _not_ ," Lei said from his place on the bed.

Masi heard the moans originating from the television set.

"Uh... it's kind of... yeah, weird for two guys to watch porn together..."

"Masi," Bryan cut in. "You know I've killed people for less than that."

Lei turned off the T.V.

"S-Sorry, Fury," was Masi's quick reply.

Masi followed Bryan to where Fury kept the large, black gym back under his bed. Bryan removed it and placed it atop the mattress; unzipping it thereafter.

"How much do you want? The usual?"

Masi shook his head. "My grandmother just died and left me a load of yen, so I'd like five eight-balls."

Lei frowned at Masi from across the room. "How lovely. I bet your grandmother would be proud..."

Masi glowered at Lei. "Your friend has got a smart mouth. You had better tell him to shut it before I put a bullet in that pretty face."

"Just ignore him," Fury said demandingly. "In fact, I don't want you to so much as _look_ at him, you understand? You know what I'm capable of once you're on my 'bad' side..."

Masi shut up, and then proceeded to trade the appropriate amount of yen for the eight-balls of cocaine.

"I'll give you a freebie of coke if you'll go to the liquor store and fetch my 'acquaintance' and I some good boozes," Bryan said to his customer. "I'm trying to avoid the cameras for now, if you catch my drift."

"A _freebie?_ Hell yeah I'll go!" Masi said with an enthusiastic smile. "What do you want?"

"Whiskey," Lei answered for him. "Just not the cheap stuff."

Bryan smiled at the teenager. "Get a couple pints of Johnnie Walker..."

"Damn!" Masi said following a short whistle. "Don't you realize how much that stuff cost...? That's over $4,000,00 USD a bottle!"

Bryan removed an incredibly thick wad of cash and handed the correct amount of yen over to Masi. He was about to hand it to him, but pulled it back at the last minute. "You have one hour to get back. If so much a _single_ yen is out of place, if you bring back the wrong stuff, or worst of all, try to jip me off and run away with _my_ money, I _will_ kill you, your mother _and_ your little brother, understand?"

Though a little on the fearful side after having received Bryan's threat, Masi nodded nevertheless and accepted the cash from Bryan. Fury checked the timing feature his eyes were equipped with and said, "You now have 58 minutes and 23 seconds. Better hurry..."

"Yes, sir, Bry—I mean—Fury." He turned and walked away. The door opened and shut, and Bryan and Lei were alone once again.

Lei's brow furrowed. "Why in the _hell_ would anyone spend so much money on alcohol?"

"Call it a gift."

Bryan then grabbed the remote control before Lei could, and turned on another fucking porno.

Lei realized Bryan had done so just to annoy him.

This time—in this porno—there was a man and a woman in a hot tub. Well... only the man was visible at first (Lei had initially thought he had been masturbating), until a woman popped up from underwater.

"You sure can hold your breath, baby," he man said to her before they began to make out.

"Bryan," Lei grumbled, highly displeased. "Can't we turn this shit off?"

Bryan shrugged and turned the channel.

This time, a _gay_ porno was on...

"Is this more your style, Wulong?" Bryan sniggered. "Just look at that—he's giving they guy the reverse cowgirl and everything."

"Reverse cowgirl...?" Lei blinked at the television. "What the hell is that?"

"I'll have to show you for myself sometime..."

Lei emitted quite the deep breath of air. "Bryan, look... I know our relationship isn't exactly normal—at all—and I know we both bear some sort of... 'affection' for one another, but... we're not a 'couple' or anything... Hell, Bryan, you _raped_ and _tortured_ me for _days_... how can I even **_think_** to forgive you after something like that...?"

Bryan merely shrugged. "I don't want _or_ desire your forgiveness, and I could say 'sorry' but I'd be lying. I don't have regrets. I'm incapable of feeling them."

"So, you really are a sociopath then?"

Bryan nodded. "Of course I am," he said with no shame. "I'm psychotic. A murderer. A serial killer. A drug dealer. You gotta problem with that?" He raised his hand and pointed his finger. "Then the door's right there."

Lei sighed and rolled his darker eyes. "I thought you said you wouldn't let me go anywhere without you?"

"That's because if they find you, they'll find me."

"You really are a good-for-nothing _bastard_ , Fury," Lei stated angrily. "Fuck you. If you really don't give a damn about me, then you really _won't_ care if I leave." Lei stood up and headed for the door. The second he placed his hand on the doorknob, however, he was spun around and slammed against the door all over again.

"I told you that you're not leaving my sight," Bryan stated firmly.

"Why? Just because Jin's army could find you if they find me...?"

"That's only one reason, Wulong, and you know it," Bryan said as he further pushed Lei against the door with an incredible amount of strength. "The other reason is because you're _mine_ , and Jin Kazama _can't_ and _won't_ have you."

Lei looked up and into Bryan's ice-blue eyes as a sense of confusion washed over Lei. Everything. Everything they had been through together, everything they had done to one another, everything they had done _for_ one another...

Lei could still remember the old Bryan—Detective Fury with his formerly brown hair and happy smile. The way Lei had visited Fury in the hospital after some drug dealer (who Fury had later killed, painfully) had pulled out a knife on Bryan and slashed the left-side of his face all the way down to his chest, leaving him scarred for life.

Bryan had sworn it was some drug bust gone bad, but Lei hadn't believed it. No, he believed that _Bryan_ was the one pedaling drugs...

Lei closed his eyes as the flashback overtook his thoughts...

 ** _Several years earlier..._**

 _Bryan was lying in a hospital bed. Bandages covered his left-eye and the blue stitching was visible beneath the bandages, running down the left side of his face. His chest had been stitched, too, all the way from the upper portion of his chest down to his lower abdomen._

 _"_ _Hello, Bryan..."_

 _"_ _Go away, Wulong," Bryan had whispered. "I told the doctors I_ _ **didn't**_ _want any visitors."_

 _"_ _I told them I was your 'partner', and, well, they, yes... took it the wrong way." Lei chuckled._

 _Bryan turned onto his left side, until he was facing away from Wulong. "Are you here to bitch to me about my botched operation, too?"_

 _Lei shook his head. "No. I-I only wanted to make sure you were okay..."_

 _"_ _I'm scarred for life," Bryan mumbled. "How would you feel?"_

 _"_ _You know," Lei continued, earnestly, "The doctor said you were lucky to have kept your left eye..."_

 _"_ _Well what happens to me now?" Bryan asked him. "Did our supervisor send you here to tell me I'm fired?"_

 _Lei shook his head. "No. You're the best detective on the force." He chuckled once again. "Next to me, I mean."_

 _"_ _Well," Bryan began. "I am the only detective on the force who's a better shot than you."_

 _Lei momentarily went silent._

 _"_ _I suppose that is true..." Lei whispered to him. "At the firing range, you never miss a shot. You hit the target in the dead center of the head or heart every time, but..."_

 _"_ _But what?"_

 _"_ _When you shoot, you shouldn't be focusing on who you kill, but rather who you are allowing to live..."_

 _"_ _So what? You're some kind of saint now?" Bryan frowned, unknowingly to Lei. "You're telling me you've never shot to kill?"_

 _Lei emitted a small sigh. "Yes, I have, and I'm no saint... I've taken my fair share of lives, but only when the lives of others were in imminent danger..."_

 _"_ _Would you have shot the man who did this to me?"_

 _Lei nodded. "In a heartbeat."_

 _"_ _Then why are so many members of the Hong Kong International Police Force whispering all of those dark and dirty rumors about me behind my back...?"_

 _Lei sighed still more. "Because you said you were investigating the Hong Kong drug trade, and when you caught a lead you left me in the dark and chose to 'investigate' the situation all by yourself... the same the day after over 2 kilos of heroin were stolen from the inventory—the inventory which only the Interpol has keys to... You claim you discovered the identity of the drug lord, Guang Fan, which turned out to be accurate, and we are all hunting him down now." Lei touched Bryan's right-arm. "So you definitely won a gold star for that. Again, what we still can't understand is why you would go after him alone... without... without me... Had I been there, I_ _ **never**_ _would have allowed this to happen to you..."_

 _"_ _Wulong," Bryan whispered. "Could you do something for me?"_

 _"_ _Anything," Lei whispered back._

 _"_ _Bring me some donuts. The food here is_ _ **awful**_ _."_

 _Lei laughed out loud, as did Bryan._

 _"_ _Sure thing, 'partner'," Lei replied softly. "I'll tell Bruce you said hello, too."_

 _"_ _Whatever. Just get me some donuts."_

 _Bryan turned back over onto his right-side in order to face Lei._

 _For Lei... seeing his partner like this was heartbreaking._

 _"_ _And you can tell Bruce I said 'fuck you'. Trust me; he'll_ _ **know**_ _what I'm talking about..."_

 _"_ _Sounds to me like the Morphine's doing the talking for you," Lei said with a smile._

 _Bryan suddenly found himself annoyed. The way Lei_ _ **smiled**_ _, the way he_ _ **laughed**_ _, the way he was_ _ **always**_ _happy._

 _It was as though Lei could walk into the flaming depths of hell and turn it into the paradise that was Heaven._

 _"_ _I'll be back with your donuts in"—he looked down at his watch—"about half an hour or so."_

 _"_ _Thanks..."_

 _Lei smiled again, more brightly then before. "You got it!"_

"I miss you, Bryan," Lei said as he was further pushed back against the rundown motel room's door. "I miss the old you..."

"The old me's dead and gone, Wulong."

"I don't believe that," Lei whispered softly. "I _know_ that you care, damnit, I just _know_ you do. I know that you—that you care about me..."

"Oh? Even after I fucking raped you and brutally tortured you for days?"

"I-I deserved everything you did to me for letting you die... for not having ordered my force to cease fire... and now thousands of people are dead because of me... thousands... tens of thousands all dead because.. of me.."

"How can you justify what I did to you, Wulong? Are you some sort of masochist?" Bryan said to him. "Well, yes, you are... but still; no one in their right mind can justify being raped and brutalized _unless_ they're out of their mind..."

Bryan continued. "And yet, when you died, I actually..." He couldn't say it. He wouldn't say that he had actually cried a single tear. He would not show weakness. "Hell, I blamed _myself_ for your death, and I finally knew how you felt when I died... I blamed _myself_ for what Kazama did to you, and I still do... and yet... I _actually_ feel gratitude that you're alive again, that you're _like me._ I feel like I _finally_ have someone who _understands_ me, someone I can spend _eternity_ with..."

"Bryan," Lei whispered as a single tear trailed down the left-side of his face. "I never knew you felt that way. Never knew if or if not you really felt anything at all..." he continued to whisper.

Bryan leaned down as Lei tilted his head back, and then they kissed; more passionately then they had ever kissed before. It was soft, slow and loving, unlike the way Bryan had kissed Lei after having abducted him. At the time, back then, he had forced Lei to kiss him until he drew blood from the other man's lips, which Lei had spit in his face, cursing him, telling Fury how much he hated him.

And then that motherfucker Jin Kazama just had to show up, and turned into that... thing. The thing Lei called 'Devil Jin'. In his demon form, Jin could have and surely would have killed Bryan Fury had Lei Wulong not stepped in between them. Lei had fallen into Bryan's arms, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, Bryan could feel the unfamiliar sting in his eyes. He had wanted to stay with Lei as he died, tell him he was sorry, that he...

But no. Devil Jin had thrown him through that window instead. He didn't know what Wulong and Kazama had said to one another, but either way it didn't matter. Jin had already made his decision—the decision to have Lei Wulong brought back to life. As to why Jin had done this, Bryan was still relatively clueless, though he would eventually get around to inquiring Lei about it sooner or later. The only thing Bryan did know for sure was that Lei had loved Jin's mother, Jun Kazama, _desperately_ , and more than he had _ever_ loved another person.

He also knew Lei had known Jin his entire life, and looked upon him as a son, which was why he initially refused to infiltrate the sixth tournament to arrest Jin, as he still believed there was good in the young Kazama. However, his force had coerced him into doing so, and had said that if Lei wouldn't do it, they would find someone else who would. Someone unlike Lei who would shoot first and ask questions later... and for this reason Lei accepted the mission and set out to arrest the young CEO... which any of the competitors could have told him was a lost cause, and that he was insane—no match for Jin Kazama, _especially_ in his demon form.

Bryan cupped Lei's face in his hands as they continued to kiss, deepening it all the more. Lei wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, while Bryan's hands reached for the base of the black tank top Lei was wearing; Lei held his arms up while Bryan slid the shirt over his head. Bryan retraced his lips down to Lei's neck, who moaned silently in reaction, only to moan all the more loudly when Bryan slipped a hand down into his pants...

A knock on the door.

Damnit.

"Move," Bryan said to Lei. "Get behind me and stay down."

Bryan checked the peephole. He lowered his gun and sighed. It was just that strung-out idiot, Masi.

Bryan opened the door.

Masi smiled, appearing higher than a kite. "Here you go! Two pints of Johnnie Walker as promised!"

Bryan sighed again and opened the door. Of course, the first thing the idiot had to notice was that a gay porno was on, along with the fact that Lei's shirt was missing.

"...oh, sorry," Masi laughed. "I didn't mean to, you know, 'interrupt' anything, if you know what I mean, hint, hint...

Bryan pointed his gun directly in Masi's grinning face. "Watch your mouth you pathetic idiot or your next words will be your last."

Masi shut up and handed the two paper bags over to Fury, before Fury went and retrieved the extra 'favor' he had promised Masi for having taken the trip to the liquor store for him. "Now," Bryan said in a demanding voice. "Get out."

Masi was going to make another gay joke, but considering the fact that Fury had killed people for less, he merely nodded and exited the door to the room, which Fury slammed behind him.

Lei sat down on one of the beds and spread his legs seductively... "And yet you say you have several more customers swinging by?"

"Not anymore," Bryan replied with a derisive smile. He picked up his burner phone, texting the rest of his customers that he would be unavailable for the remainder of the night. Two of them had seemed especially desperate to buy from Fury, but Bryan remained adamant and said they would have to spend the night 'kicking' and then he would see them the next day.

Once he was off the phone, he removed the bottles of liquor from the paper bags they had been in; handing one to Lei and keeping one for himself.

"What shall we drink to?" Lei asked rather sexily.

Bryan grinned. "How about us?"

Lei laughed out loud. "That sounds like the sort of thing Kazuya Mishima and Lee Chaolan would say."

"Figures," Bryan said as he recollected. "Lee is _definitely_ as queer as they come."

"He's actually bisexual, as I learned while investigating him and Kazuya in the past, but fuck it, who cares about _that_ right now?"

Lei unscrewed the cap from the bottle of highly expensive liquor and immediately took a large swig. "This is the most expensive liquor I've ever tasted in my life," he said honestly. "It's pretty good..."

Bryan shrugged. "I've had more expensive alcohol once before, but it was back when I was alive during a meeting I had with some drug smugglers." He took another drink of the highly expensive whiskey. "They also made me sample my own product, even though I'm not into that shit. That's something drug smugglers do; they make you sample your own shit to make sure it's the real deal, that it's not poisoned or anything, and of course to make sure you're not a narc."

Lei shook his head slightly. "If only you hadn't gotten involved with drugs in the first place... then none of this would have happened... to you, to me..."

Bryan took another drink. "I know that, but you _still_ got me killed, Wulong."

"And I paid the price..." Lei whispered softly. "I'm like you now, and I never knew how... how _horrible_ it was... to see things through your eyes—literally. I-I'm _scared_ , Bryan. I'm _scared_ of Jin Kazama and what he'll _do_ to me if he captures me... Hell, he probably _will_ keep me in that underground laboratory for the rest of his life where he'll do only God knows what to me..."

"I won't let him get you, Wulong," Bryan said following another drink of whiskey. "Like I said, I'm going to help you **_kill_** Jin Kazama once and for _all_..."

Lei took another drink of his own volition and exhaled a deep breath of air. "Do you _really_ think we can take him out, though? What if he turns into that... demon again? He could easily send us to our second deaths..."

"I'd say that the two most powerful people in the world would be more than enough to take Kazama out," Bryan said after having taken another drink. "All we have to do is make sure we kill him _before_ he turns into that fucking thing."

"What if he finds us first?" Lei inquired him. "What if he knows where we are right now?" He began to chug from the bottle.

Bryan rolled his blue eyes. "If that were true, he'd already be here." He took yet another drink from the glass bottle in his right-hand. "He's desperate to find both of us, so he can kill me and place you back into that fucking lab."

Shirt still off, Lei gestured to the scars on his torso from where Jin had quite literally slashed his body wide open. Then he turned around and made a gesture to his back, which looked identical to Bryan's.

"How bad is it?" Lei whispered.

"Your back looks like mine," Bryan said, a small yet untraceable hint of sympathy contained within his voice.

Lei hadn't looked at it yet, but he soon would. He stood from the twin-sized bed and made his way to the bathroom. He turned around making it so that his back was facing the mirror, and then looked back over his right-shoulder...

"Oh my God," Lei said, horrified. "What the _hell_ did that madman _do_ to me...?"

Bryan stood from the beige armchair he had previously been seated in, and then ambled across the room in the direction of the bathroom. "Wulong," he said, placing the palm of his hand on Lei's shoulder. "You're still in the first stage."

"The first stage...?"

Bryan huffed. "You know, the five stages: Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance," he said to Lei. "I reached the fifth stage a _long_ time ago, but you're still in _denial_. You _have_ to accept who and what you are now if you have _any_ hopes of killing Jin Kazama..."

"First stage, huh?" Wulong smirked at him. "As angry as I am, I'd say I've at _least_ made it to the second stage."

"Even with the scars..." Bryan whispered, "You're still just as beautiful as ever."

Lei looked back over his shoulder and into the mirror again. "My back looks just like yours now... Fuck, I want to kill Jin _and_ Abel for this."

"I can get on board with that," Bryan said to him. "I don't care for Abel any more than I care for Kazama—especially given the fact that Abel betrayed me and left me for dead..."

Lei sighed deeply and walked back to his bed; picking up the bottle of liquor before he began chugging some more of its alcoholic contents thereafter.

"You're going to have a killer hangover in the morning," Bryan said to Lei.

"I didn't know cyborgs could get hangovers."

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, we can. We can also get 'high', it just takes more than the usual amount of drugs to get us there."

"Can we even sleep...?"

Bryan nodded again. "Yes, we can, although we can also go days at a time without sleep," he stated honestly. "When you want to sleep, you initiate 'shut down' mode and can even set your own, inward alarm. Like, if you want to wake up at 7:00AM, you tell your mind to do so before you shut down, and then you'll wake up at 7:00AM on the spot."

"Oh," Lei replied simply. "So much for taking naps, in that case."

Bryan quirked an eyebrow. "Naps?"

"It's one of my hobbies," Lei remarked with a slight chuckle. "Taking naps and watching movies." He looked at the television. "Speaking of which, can we _please_ turn off this terrible pornography?"

Bryan smiled derisively. "You've never watched a porno before?"

Lei shook his head slightly. "Yes, I have, okay? But that was back when the internet had just been created, back when people had to use landlines to sign on. I got curious one day and waited three hours for the... porno... to download. Needless to say, I wasn't impressed."

Bryan laughed at him. "When I want to see a porno, I just use my mind to access a site like YouPorndotcom and watch it in my head."

Lei frowned at Bryan. "I don't want to watch any porn."

"Alright," Bryan said, taking another drink of whiskey. "How about accessing YouTubedotcom and listening to one of your favorite songs?"

"I... still don't understand how to do that, Bryan..."

"Just think it," Bryan told him. "Think about the website and your mind will take you there."

Lei concentrated harder, until, out of nowhere, Youtube popped up in his eyes.

"Now," Bryan whispered into Lei's ear, brushing a few strands of hair away from his eyes. "Look something up."

And so Lei did.

And he was shocked at what he found.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead..." Lei whispered regretfully.

"You looked up yourself?"

"Yes," Lei continued to whisper.

"Well," Bryan began. "What did you expect? Jin held your funeral ceremony about one month before your reanimation."

"He what...?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know," Bryan said in response. "I've gotta say, Wulong... you were quite the popular guy. _Everyone_ was at your funeral—even people you'd never met, like that Lars guy." He shook his head. "I was there, too, but I kept my distance until everyone had left... even Kazuya's brother, Lee Chaolan, paid his respects once everyone had scattered. Finally, Lee left with Lars and then I went to your 'hollow' gravesite and placed a white rose on your grave... vowing to kill Jin Kazama for what he had done..."

Lei's hands tightened into a tight set of fists at his sides. "I _will_ kill Jin for what he did to me. Him _and_ Abel."

"No," Bryan replied with a dark smile. " _We're_ going to kill them."

Lei nodded as Bryan's strong, muscular arms wrapped around him from behind. "But first, we need to make him suffer. Make him hate you."

"What...?"

"Does Kazama have any weaknesses?"

Lei thought about it for a moment, until... "Yes, he does," Lei breathed. "Hwoarang..."

Bryan grinned darkly. "If you really want to make Kazama suffer, then _kill_ Hwoarang."

"But-But I have nothing against Hwoarang," Lei said somewhat loudly. "Sure, we had our arguments in the beginning and even _distained_ one another, but near the end... he was one of my _best-friends..._ He was the _only_ one who understood how I felt about Jin..."

"And even _if_ I wanted to kill him," Lei continued, softly, "I wouldn't get away with it. Knowing Jin, he probably has bugs planted all over Hwoarang's motel room and a GPS tracker on his Harley."

"Then send him note," Bryan whispered into Lei's ear. "Tell him to take a cab and meet you at some other location where Jin wouldn't think to look. Then when you see him, you _kill_ him... _Make_ Jin Kazama _suffer_ the way _you_ are suffering now."

"But Hwoarang's one of the greatest fighters in the world," Lei argued. "Better than me, even... It's not as though I can merely whip out a gun and shoot him—silencer or no silencer—and Jin would definitely have Hwoarang followed to wherever it is I asked him to meet me."

"Here," Bryan said, handing Lei his 'lucky knife'. "Get him close enough to you and then jam it right into his femoral artery."

"How am I supposed to get Hwoarang that close to me?"

With that grin still on his face, Bryan said, "Seduce him."

" _Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me," Bryan told him. "Seduce him. And then we he gets close enough, take my knife and jam it in. After Hwoarang exsanguinates and dies, Kazama will hate you enough to follow you to the ends of the earth. It's about time that Kazama came to us... With our combined strength, we'll have no trouble whatsoever taking down his petty little army of Tekkenshu, and then we will **_kill_** Jin Kazama once and for _all_..."

"But I don't _want_ to kill Hwoarang..." Lei whispered quietly.

"But you _do_ want Kazama to suffer, don't you?"

Lei breathed out the word, "Yes," and then went on to say, "But not at the expense of another's life... especially someone I care for..."

"Humph," Bryan smirked loudly. "You still have a few lingering, human emotions, but that will pass."

Lei walked back to his bed and grabbed the bottle of open whiskey, taking another large swallow of its alcoholic contents.

"Do it, Wulong," Bryan said, smiling. " _Kill_ Hwoarang and make Jin Kazama _suffer_ for what he has done to you..."

"I don't even know where Hwoarang is," Lei muttered following another drink from the bottle of Jonnie Walker.

"He's at the Sakura Hotel & Hostel," Bryan said in remark.

Lei blinked at Bryan. "How do you know that?"

"I simply looked up his name and matched it against all the hotels and motels in the area. His name—odd as it is—made finding him rather easy."

"I'm aware of that hotel," Lei replied with a huff. "How could Hwoarang afford a place like that?"

"Kazama probably set it up for him," Bryan said, looking down and into Lei's darker eyes. "And you're right. Kazama probably has bugs all over his room and even all over the hotel itself. You're going to have to send him a telegram insisting that he take a cab to see you, since his motorcycle has more than likely been bugged as well."

"But what if Jin has him followed?"

"Trust me; if Kazama shows up... I'll _help_ you **_kill_** him."

"Fine," Lei murmured with a detectable sense of sorrow. "I-I'll _do_ it... I'll _kill_ Hwoarang..."

Bryan's grin curled. "Good," he said with approval. "Now, let's get started..."

0.0.0

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review, that is, if you have something nice to say!


	4. Chapter 4: The Fourth Level

**A/N:** Yet another quick update from meh! Again because the entire fic is finished with the exception of part of the last chapter, although I do read over each individual chapter to add things here and there in order to make it slightly more detailed...

 **Calisto:** Yes, considering the pairings I listed I guess it is kinda obvious that Lei won't follow through with killing Hwoarang... Thanks mucho for the compliments, though! I actually came up with the name "Masi" from Heroes' "Masi Oka" LOL... although I didn't picture him as Bryan's buyer. His name was just the first Japanese name that came to mind. ;P

 **Janelle:** Your dirty mind is right. Thank you for the continued reviews for this fic! -hugs-

 ** _WARNING FOR STILL MORE LEMONEY STUFFAGE..._** This time between Hwoarang/Lei (but don't worry, the Jin/Hwoarang scene isn't too far away), lol... I had wanted to make this chapter longer, but had I there wouldn't be enough of the fic for "Nine Levels" so I ended it where I did...

Onto the fic...

 **The Ninth Level**

 _Chapter 4: The Fourth Level_

Hwoarang looked in the mirror.

He eyed his black hair, of which he had left a single streak of red within its ebony contents.

From the sink's counter, he removed a black eyepatch and put it on. His right-eye was gone, and yet it was a sacrifice the South Korean would have made again in a heartbeat if it meant saving Jin...

But he and Jin were no longer 'together' anymore.

No.

Jin was insane. A murderer. A monster. A demon.

He was literally about to start World War III if he kept up what he was doing much longer. So what if his reasons for having started the war was to take down his likewise fucked-up father Kazuya and his G-Corporation? It didn't matter. The damage had already been done.

And then, of course, there was the death of his friend and fellow tournament competitor, Lei Wulong.

If Steve, Paul and Marshall had been correct, Jin had killed Lei _himself_.

However, Hwoarang just... _couldn't_ believe it. Jin _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ have _ever_ killed _Lei Wulong_. Along with Hwoarang himself, Steve Fox and Ling Xiaoyu, Lei had been closer to Jin than _anyone_. When Hwoarang, Steve and Lei had gone to bars, Lei would tell Hwoarang and Steve funny stories about what Jin had been like as a child, well... once he was pumped up with enough alcohol, that is.

When drunk, Lei had often bitched about Jin's mother, Jun Kazama, quite a bit, too, and he would curse over Kazuya Mishima and how he had 'stolen' Jun from him when Lei and Jun had _never_ even _been_ in any sort of romantic relationship to _begin_ with.

Still, Hwoarang had enjoyed hearing Lei's stories about Jin's childhood. One of his favorites had been about the time Jin had climbed up a tall tree in the forest where he and Jun had once lived, and was unable to get down. Lei had tried to help Jin out of the tree, frantic for fear that Jin would fall and hurt himself, when instead, Jin had climbed down from the tree just fine, while a branch that Lei had grasped onto had broken before Lei fell down right on his ass with a loud, "Ow!"

Both Jin and Jun had laughed out loud.

Jin had then run up to Lei and given him a hug, before Jun—who had been preparing dinner—said that supper was ready.

Hwoarang closed his eyes—well, eye—and began to recollect more and more about Lei's stories regarding Jin when he had been a child.

Jin had loved Lei, and while Hwoarang had often accused Jin of having a 'thing' for Lei and vise-versa, the truth was... Hwoarang knew there was nothing going on between them... right...? He just wanted an _excuse_ to bitch at Lei considering his _extreme_ hatred for authority figures. Hwoarang truly _had_ hated Lei in the past, and Lei had more than likely hated him, too, but... as he had already told Steve, Paul and Marshall, he _hadn't_ hated Lei prior to his death...

Hell, apart from Steve, Wulong had been Hwoarang's best-friend, and true... he had still picked on Lei incessantly, but it was all in good fun... right...?

Again, Hwoarang began to feel horrible for every bad thing he had ever done or said to Lei, both to his face, and behind his back.

But, fuck. Lei had been dead for over a _month_ now, so Hwoarang knew it was time to get over Wulong's death and start paying attention to more important things, like _stopping_ Jin Kazama from ending the world... Lars—who Hwoarang didn't know all that well—had let Hwoarang and a few others know that Jin was the only one who could save the world...

 _Fucking idiot,_ Hwoarang had thought in reference to Lars's words. _Jin's trying to_ _ **end**_ _the world,_ _ **not**_ _save it._

Lars had gone on to say, _"Jin's the_ _ **only**_ _one who can defeat_ _ **Devil**_ _... only_ _ **then**_ _will the world be_ _ **safe**_ _..."_

Hwoarang studied his reflection in the mirror, and barely recognized the man staring back at him. This was the first time his hair hadn't been red in years, not to mention the eyepatch... seeing with only one eye was also _much_ more difficult than it seemed. It was harder to read, to watch TV, and especially to fight. He had a literal blind spot on the right-hand side of his face, which made it more difficult to avoid attacks and well as to deliver them.

He had gone sparring with Steve earlier in the week three days after Hwoarang had been released from the hospital, and Steve had punched Hwoarang right in the face where his eyepatch was located, and Hwoarang hadn't even _seen_ the attack _coming_. To make matters all the more _embarrassing_ for Hwoarang, Steve _admitted_ to Hwoarang that he had _intentionally_ been _holding back_ so as _not_ to hurt the former redhead...

Hwoarang had then punched Steve in the face as hard as he could, just for the sheer hell of it.

Slowly, Hwoarang began to put on his clothes; starting with a pair of blue jeans followed by the gray muscle shirt which he slipped over his head. He then buckled his brown belt into place before attaching the free-hanging chain to it, as well as an additional chain he was wearing around his neck. He looked like a typical k-rock player, but as Hwoarang _did_ play guitar, it wasn't all that mind boggling.

There was a knock on the door.

 _Goddamnit, Steve,_ Hwoarang thought. _Don't you have_ _ **anything**_ _better to do?_

Or worse, Hwoarang realized it _could_ be Jin... It was _extremely_ unlikely, but _still_... it was _possible_...

But as a fact Hwoarang had not seen Jin Kazama since the horrible day wherein he had lost his eye...

The truth was... Hwoarang _did_ want to see Jin.

It appeared, however, that Jin did _not_ want to see Hwoarang...

Maybe he felt too guilty, maybe he hated himself for what had happened to Hwoarang, or worse, maybe he simply _did not care_ for Hwoarang anymore... maybe he had become bored with him and was now seeing someone else such as Ling Xiaoyu?

There was another loud knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" Hwoarang shouted, sounding angry. He threw the white towel he had been drying his hair with down to the floor and marched his way across the living room.

Not even bothering to check the peephole, figuring it _had_ to be Steve, he opened the door...

...only to see no Steve.

Instead, it was a young, shorter Japanese man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, who had a single letter in his right-hand.

He extended his arm to Hwoarang.

"This is for you, sir," the young man said to him. "It was left for you at the front desk by another young gentleman. He said it was urgent that you receive it as soon as possible."

Hwoarang rolled his eye. "Whatever," Hwoarang said to the bellboy, taking the white envelope out of the man's hand before he turned and shut the door. He opened the letter.

The letter had been typed—not written—and in all caps and all bold the first words on the letter were: " **DO NOT READ THIS OUT LOUD**."

"What the...?" Hwoarang stammered as he continued to read.

 _Your hotel room has been bugged by_ _ **Jin Kazama**_ _. He has placed a GSP tracking device on your Harley. He has people following you everywhere you go, all over the city._

 _I want you to meet me at Hotel Hoteiya at 10:00PM. Do_ _ **NOT**_ _take your Harley. Take a cab. Call Steve Fox beforehand and tell him you want to meet him for a drink, given the fact that Jin Kazama has your phone bugged as well._

 _Don't repeat_ _ **anything**_ _you read in this letter to_ _ **anyone**_ _._

 _As for who I am, I can't let you know that just yet or I'll be putting_ _ **both**_ _our lives in jeopardy._

 _I can however tell you that I_ _ **am**_ _a friend... one who misses you..._

 _I look forwards to seeing you again, Hwoarang..._

 ** _Destroy this letter_** _._

Hwoarang suddenly found himself becoming extremely paranoid. Bugs? Jin had put fucking _bugs_ in his hotel room? He had put a GSP _tracking_ device on his Harley? He had people _following_ him around all over the city? He had even _bugged_ his fucking phone?

Hwoarang initially wanted to say something in the way of, "Fuck you Jin you fucking son of a bitch! You're spying on me right now, aren't you?!"

But he kept his cool. Were he to say such a thing—if Jin really was watching—Jin would know the letter Hwoarang had received had tipped him off.

Back to the issue of that letter... who the _hell_ was it from?

Not Steve, that was for sure... and it seemed highly unlikely that Paul or Marshall would have sent it, either... and Xiaoyu definitely hadn't, nor any of the other female competitors Hwoarang could think of, except perhaps Asuka Kazama... Hell, maybe it was Lars? He _did_ seem to know more about what was going on in the general tournament than anyone else...

Hwoarang ran a hand back through his dark, jet-black hair and cursed to himself. If Jin really was watching—at that very moment—he would be able to tell that whatever Hwoarang had read in the letter he had received had disturbed him.

Also, in spite of the fact that whoever had sent Hwoarang the message had said to 'destroy' the letter, Hwoarang knew he couldn't merely light it up or even tear it up into pieces without it looking suspicious to Jin or whoever the hell Jin had watching him, so instead, for the time being, Hwoarang folded the letter and put it in his pocket.

Hwoarang looked at the time. It was roughly 8:15PM, and Hwoarang already couldn't wait to find out who this 'mystery' person was.

His money was currently on Lars or maybe even Lee, but Hwoarang had been wrong before... Not very often, he knew, but yes... he'd been wrong a time or two.

He picked up his cellular phone from the glass coffee table and hit the speed-dial for Steve's number.

 _Ring._

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _Pick up._

"Hello?"

"Steve," Hwoarang said into the phone. "Get dressed. You and me are going out tonight."

"Again?"

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah. I got some... 'stuff' I need to talk about with you."

"What kind of stuff?" Steve asked into his own cell phone.

"Uh," Hwoarang scratched the back of his head when he remembered what the mysterious letter had said about Jin having bugged his phone, "Just... stuff."

Steve sighed. "I'm still not going out with you," he said, and Hwoarang could practically hear the boxer's repressed laugh.

"Bitch," Hwoarang smirked. "Like I said, _in your dreams_." He sighed again. "Look, I just got out of the fuckin' hospital and I'm missing an eye. I'd like to just... forget about all of this shit for a while, you know?"

Steve huffed, "Okay," going on to say, "Is it alright if Paul and Marshall tag along? I promised I'd hang out with them tonight."

Hwoarang frowned, his grip tightening on the cell-phone in his right-hand. "And you weren't gonna ask me to hang out, too?"

"Well," Steve began silently. "We thought, well... with it being your first week out of the hospital, what with your eye and all, that you'd want to be alone..."

"Well you thought wrong," Hwoarang replied, harshly. "I'll meet you at the usual spot at 9:00PM."

"Alright, but make sure—"

"I know, to walk and not take my Harley."

"See you there," Hwoarang said and then hung up.

Steve shook his head and sighed, loudly.

If Hwoarang got drunk, Steve, Paul and Marshall were going to hear _all_ about 'Jin Kazama' _again_ until closing hour.

0.0.0

"Where do you think he is?"

"I have no idea. He said he'd be here at 9:00PM."

"It's only twenty minutes after... It's really not that big of a deal."

Steve took a drink from his Corona beer. "I know that, he just sounded... weird, that's all."

"Dude," Paul said to Steve. "He just lost an eye. Just think of all the stares and questions he'll be getting from the regulars here."

"Well," Marshall spoke up, "It is better that he gets out of his hotel room as opposed to staying there pining over Jin some more... He was already pining like crazy as it was, and now that he's lost an eye over Jin, well... let's just be happy that he's not staying in his room curled up in a fetal position under the covers in his bed..."

"I don't sleep in a fetal position, jackass."

Steve, Paul, and Marshall all looked up to see none other than Hwoarang.

And they were all shocked as hell.

"You _actually_ **dyed** your hair...?" Steve said, sounding authentically bewildered.

Paul and Marshall just... stared. They were far too shocked to say anything.

"Yeah, I did," Hwoarang said as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

A waitress approached the table, and did not even recognize Hwoarang until he spoke to her.

"Hey," he said to her. "I'll have the usual."

"Uh, do I know you?"

Hwoarang sighed. "It's me—Hwoarang. My hair _used_ to be _red_ and I _used_ to have _two_ eyes."

"Oh-Oh my God, Hwoarang!" the waitress said to him. "What happened to your eye? I'm SO sorry!"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Hwoarang mumbled. "Now how about those drinks? I could use a decent buzz after the week I've had."

"Yes." She nodded rapidly. "Of course!"

Hwoarang grumbled to himself.

Let the fucking pity party begin _yet_ again.

Hwoarang looked around and noted all of the stares he was receiving from the regulars.

He hated it.

"So..." Steve began just for the hell of making conversation. "Why did you dye your hair?"

Hwoarang smirked at him. "Because that was the _old_ me. The _new_ me isn't nearly as pleasant."

"Damn," Marshall said to Hwoarang. "That must make the 'new you' _really_ unpleasant."

"Fuck you, Marshall," Hwoarang said back to him. "I could still kick your ass with both my eyes blind."

"That's an interesting eyepatch, by the way," Steve stated, making a gesture to Hwoarang's black eyepatch. "I've never seen one with four strings before. Where'd you get it?"

"At a pharmacy," Hwoarang muttered, seemingly humiliated. "What? Were you expecting me to say Spencer's or Hot Topic?"

"No," Steve replied. "I was just curious."

"You do look really badass, though," Paul said with a nod.

"Thanks," Hwoarang said, wishing his damn drinks would arrive already.

Finally, they did.

Hwoarang appeared relatively perplexed. "Uh, I didn't order all of this..."

"I know," the waitress said. "The manager spotted you and wanted you to know that you and your friends are having drinks on the house all night long."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Paul said cheerily.

Hwoarang forced a smile. "Uh, thanks... I guess..."

More fucking pity.

Great.

Just fucking great.

But unfortunately, Hwoarang knew he wouldn't be around long enough to get a decent buzz. No, he had an 'appointment' to keep with whoever the 'mystery' person was who had sent him that rather disturbing note. Hwoarang was still betting on Lars, but he knew he could still be wrong.

And, fuck, if Lars—or whomever had sent him that letter—had been correct, then Jin probably had his spies watching him right fucking _now_.

Hwoarang knew Jin was obsessed, but, just, fuck... you had to draw the line _somewhere_.

As a fact, _Hwoarang_ had been the one to dump _Jin_ , who had _not_ taken kindly to this fact. And to think, it had initially started out the other way around, with _Hwoarang_ being the one stalking _Jin_.

But Hwoarang hadn't been so obsessed that he had hired people to follow Jin around, much less bug his phones and hotel room. True, Hwoarang did not possess the kind of power or money it would take to accomplish such an intricate stalking system, but even if he had, Hwoarang wouldn't have done this.

The more Hwoarang thought about it, the more he realized that any person in that bar could be a private investigator hired to follow him.

He began to feel all the more paranoid.

Paul snapped his fingers in Hwoarang's face. "Hey. You spacing out on us again?"

Hwoarang groaned. "I was thinking about you-know-who again, okay?"

Marshall wanted to slit his wrists. "Oh God, _please_ let us talk about something or someone else for a change..."

"You don't understand, Law," Hwoarang muttered, more to himself than to Marshall. "I-I received a letter today from someone who said Jin was spying on me—in more ways than one..."

Steve blinked at him. "What...?"

"Spying on you?" Paul said to the Korean. "You mean like having you followed?"

"Among other things," Hwoarang replied, before he knocked back three shots of silver tequila all in a row. "According to whoever sent me this creepy note earlier today, Jin's not only having me followed, but also has my hotel room bugged up the wazoo along with a GPS tracking device implanted on my Harley. He—or she—said that wherever I go, Jin knows."

"Whoa," Steve said with widened blue eyes. "That _is_ fucking creepy."

"I'm betting it's Lars, but I could be wrong..."

"I don't know the guy all that well, so I can't really give you an opinion," Paul said with a shrug.

Marshall shrugged likewise. "Same here, though I know he used to work for Jin."

"My point exactly," Hwoarang said under his breath. Then he took another shot, and another.

Everyone just... stared at Hwoarang. "Hey, who am I to turn down free drinks?" He signaled the waitress, who rushed her way to Hwoarang the second he gestured to her.

"Bring us all another of everything," Hwoarang said to her. "And I want three shots of Jose Cuervo for all four of us."

"Uh, I'm not sure that's such a good idea for me," Marshall replied to Hwoarang. "You know I used to have a problem with alcohol before the fourth tournament..."

"So? That never stopped Wulong." Hwoarang smiled. "Or me."

The drinks arrived at their table, and damn, there were a lot of them.

"Awesome," Paul said in approval.

"You never say 'awesome', Paul," Hwoarang said to him. "You must be buzzed or something already."

"Hey," Paul raised his hand and pointed a finger at Hwoarang, "I'm _not_ too old to say 'awesome'."

"...I never said you were 'too old'," Hwoarang said, laughing.

Then he checked the time. _9:33PM... I've gotta get going in a few... shit, I'm actually having a good time, too..._

Hwoarang slammed back another set of shots, and then chased them with whiskey.

Paul whistled. "Damn, kid. You really _could_ drink Lei Wulong under the table right now."

Steve suddenly laughed. "Hey," he said to Hwoarang, "You remember when you and Lei had that drinking contest?"

Hwoarang laughed and nodded. "Of course I do."

"Yes," Steve continued between his laughter, "You made it to nine shots of tequila and Lei made it to twelve..." He laughed some more. "You two were so drunk that Lei went on about how much better looking he was than you while you said something like 'You may be prettier, but I'm hotter'. Then you took your shirt off and said, 'Check out my killer abs!' before Lei pulled the rubber band out of his hair and opened up what you called his 'peacock' robe, letting it down to bunch around his shoulders before he said, 'I'm soooo pretty! You're not nearly as pretty as me!' And then you said, 'That's because I'm not a girl like you.' Lei was pissed."

Steve laughed still more. "Then you both went out back to fight, but Lei passed out before he could get so much as a single attack in. Then you passed out, too, _on top_ of Lei." He shook his head and continued to smile. "Paul, Marshall and me had one _hell_ of a time getting you both out of there. We took you both back to my hotel so I could make sure you were both okay, where we put you and Lei on the bed while I took the couch. The next morning, when you woke up in the same bed as Lei, you freaking _lost_ it and screamed hysterically, and Lei still had so much alcohol in his system that he _actually_ asked you _if he was any good_."

Paul and Marshall were laughing, too.

"Yeah," Paul said, smiling at Hwoarang. "You two _didn't_ speak for over a _week_."

"Well," Hwoarang said with a small huff. "It got... _weird_." He frowned at his friends. "Besides, it's not like we actually had,"—his voice lowered to a whisper—"sex, or anything... I think I would have remembered that... and-and we still had _all_ of our clothes on...!"

"It was still hilarious," Marshall replied, laughing just as Steve was. "I only wish I could've been there when you woke up!"

"Me, too," Paul laughed.

"Hwoarang screamed so loud that morning that I got a call from the manager," Steve said with a few guffaws. "Then he beat it like a bat out of hell. Lei actually continued to sleep for several more hours... but when he finally woke up, he was just as horrified as Hwoarang was, only he was worried that he had slept with _me_. When I said, 'No, you slept with Hwoarang' his jaw dropped and he looked as though he was literally about to die then and there."

Hwoarang slammed back another shot, and then another.

"Well, it's been great guys," Hwoarang said, slightly buzzed as he cast a glance down at the watch on his left-wrist, "but I've gotta get going."

"Even with all of Jin's so-called 'spies' out there watching you?" Marshall asked him.

"My bud's right," Paul agreed. "There's safety in numbers."

Hwoarang ran a hand back through his jet-black hair and sighed. "Look, the letter I received today... whoever it was from... they wanted me to meet them at 10:00PM tonight... I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I'm _trusting_ you guys to keep your mouths _shut_."

Steve blinked at him. "And you're _actually_ going? _Alone...?_ "

"I have to," Hwoarang replied. "I can't deny the fact that there's some seriously freaky shit going down and I want answers, and whoever sent me that creepy letter seems to know more about Kazama than even I do, and I want to find out what else they know..."

Steve stood up. "There's no _way_ I'm letting you set out on a suicide mission alone like this."

"Sit down, Steve, and enjoy the free drinks," Hwoarang ordered him. "I have to go _alone_ , and I've _already_ fucked up by telling the three of you about the letter in the first place. Now, stay here, get drunk, and _try_ not to worry about me. It's probably just Lars wanting to either milk me for information about Jin, or to give me information about Jin. So, yeah... don't worry."

"Hwoarang," Steve said softly. "I've already lost Lei... I couldn't _bear_ to lose you, too..."

Hwoarang rolled his eye. "Like I said when _you_ accused _me_ of hitting on _you_ —in your _dreams,_ Fox _._ "

He turned and headed for the door as his friends watched his back recede, and then, just like that, he was gone.

"Shit..." Steve said under his breath.

"I don't like this at all," Paul stated silently.

"Me neither," Marshall whispered.

"And if Hwoarang really _does_ have people following him," Paul said, looking around the bar, "then he probably has people watching us, too. Maybe right here, right now?" He shook he head and took a shot of the silver tequila Hwoarang had ordered for him.

"I'm suddenly not in the mood for drinking anymore tonight," Steve said with a sigh.

"Well, if Paul's right," Marshall began following a sip from his Bud Light. "Then if any of us were to leave, that would only let Jin's spies know that he tipped us off about the letter he received." He blinked. "In fact—and I swear I hadn't thought of it until now—but what if Jin _himself_ sent Hwoarang the letter...?"

"Jin would _never_ intentionally do anything to hurt Hwoarang, though," Steve rest-assured. "He loves him and everyone knows it."

"Yeah," Paul muttered. "Just like he 'loved' Lei..."

"I _don't_ want to talk about that anymore," Steve said, sighing. "Quite frankly, I'm tired of talking about it. Lei's dead and I've reached the fifth stage, even if Hwoarang hasn't. Maybe Jin killed him, and maybe he didn't? Either way Lei's _still_ dead and he's _not_ coming back. Hwoarang however _is_ alive and I _don't_ want to lose him, too..."

"Yeah, well," Marshall shrugged, "there's nothing we can do about it. The best thing we can do is stay here and pretend like we don't know anything."

"Well," Paul said, beer in hand. "I propose a toast."

Steve furrowed his brow. "What the hell to?"

"To Hwoarang, for being the biggest badass of us all," Paul replied.

Steve sighed. "I'll drink to that."

"Me, too," Marshall agreed.

They all clicked their beers together, and then proceeded to drink.

Hopefully they had nothing to worry about.

Yes, Hwoarang would be fine...

...right?

0.0.0

"This is it," the cab driver said to Hwoarang. "The Hotel Hoteiya."

Hwoarang's brow furrowed. This place was strangely high class, unlike the dump he had expected to meet this 'mystery' person at.

"Domo," Hwoarang said to the cab driver after having paid him. He opened the right-hand side of the door and exited the vehicle, realizing that no specific room number had been given in the letter. He came to realize that whoever had requested his presence here was more than likely _already_ here.

Hwoarang walked in the hotel's general direction, until he came upon a revolving glass door, lined in gold-colored framing. He entered the hotel and looked around the lobby, seeing no one that he recognized.

"Hwoarang, right?"

Hwoarang spun around and fell into fighting stance.

He had expected to see someone dangerous, or better yet one of his fellow Iron Fist competitors, but instead all he saw was some short, teenage boy who looked like he was tweeked-out on cocaine.

"I almost didn't recognize you," the boy said. "In the photograph they showed me you had red hair, and, yeah... two eyes."

"Tell me," Hwoarang began, staring down at the young man. "Who's 'they'. I mean, who are you taking orders from?"

"I'm not allowed to say, or he'll _kill_ me," the boy replied, sounding serious and even terrified as ever. "You don't _know_ him... he's _psychotic_ and he'll _kill_ me within _minutes_ if I so much as tell you _anything_ about him."

Hwoarang suddenly had a very, _very_ bad feeling about this.

"Well why are you talking to me?" Hwoarang asked him.

The teenager handed an envelope to Hwoarang.

"Another letter?" Hwoarang said to himself. "Who the _hell_ **is** this psycho?"

"Trust me," the young Japanese boy replied. "You don't wanna know..."

He turned on his heal and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Hwoarang called out, before the boy turned around one, final time. "Did somebody pay you to give this letter to me?"

The boy nodded. "Yes," he remarked, sincerely. "I can't say anything else or he'll kill me, so... yeah, good luck or whatever... you're gonna need it."

Hwoarang temporarily just stood in place. Maybe... maybe Jin _had_ orchestrated this whole mess after all...

With ultimate curiosity, Hwoarang opened the letter and began to read...

 _Hwoarang... I'm so sorry for having had to put you through this after everything you've already been through, but I need to speak with you and you're the only one who will understand..._

 _Take the elevator to the top floor. I'm in the penthouse. Room #30._

 _Thank you for trusting me, Hwoarang._

 _Use the keycard contained within this envelope to open the door._

 _Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon..._

"What the...?" Hwoarang said to himself. This didn't sound like it had been written by a dangerous psychopath. No, it sounded like it had been written by somebody who not only knew Hwoarang, but _cared_ for him as well.

And the penthouse...?

What the fuck?

The only person Hwoarang knew with _that_ kind of money was Jin, but if Jin _really_ wanted to see him, all he had to do was _pick up the_ _ **damn**_ _ **phone**_. There was no _need_ for these intricate _games_ and _nameless_ letters.

Come to think, Lars had quite a bit of cash, too, as well as Jin's adoptive uncle, Lee Chaolan. But no. It couldn't be either of them. Neither of them cared about Hwoarang in the way the person who had typed out this letter had.

Hwoarang wanted—no, needed—to know who this was.

Now.

He paced in the direction of the elevators, noting the stares he was receiving. They were staring at his eye, or lack thereof, obviously.

Hwoarang _hated_ it.

He fucking _hated_ the pity.

The elevator doors parted, and Hwoarang stepped inside. He pressed the button for the top floor, before the elevator doors closed before him and the elevator began to rise. He briefly paid attention to the elevator's music, which was fucking awful, but Hwoarang dealt. He balled his hands into fists, mentally preparing himself for a fight.

Whoever this 'mystery person' was... well, Hwoarang _was_ expecting a fight, and if the other party didn't initiate it, he himself _would_ for what whoever the hell this person was had done to him. No one fucked with the Blood Talon.

But fuck, what if it _was_ Jin Kazama? What if this was _his_ way of trying to win him back?

But as the first letter had warned him... Jin had bugs and trackers and spies and private investigators and God only knew what else all over him, all after him.

Maybe he was being followed right now, even...?

Maybe Jin was watching him through the elevator's cameras...?

Maybe Jin was watching him constantly—everywhere he went during every second of every day...?

Fuck that shit.

If this _did_ turn out to be Jin, Hwoarang would _make_ Jin stop stalking him, and if it wasn't Jin, well... he'd cross that bridge when he came to it, even though he _was_ about to cross the bridge _without_ a paddle _very_ soon...

The elevator reached the top floor, and the doors parted. The carpet was entirely red, which reminded Hwoarang of the Mishima Zaibatsu. God, he hated that fucking place, but that wasn't really relevant at the moment.

No, what mattered more than anything was who would be standing on the other side of the door, #30, when he opened it with the keycard which had been given to him.

Hwoarang straightened his gray muscle shirt out and approached the door at the very end of the hall.

He did the predictable thing and knocked first.

 _Knock._

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

No answer.

 _Knock._

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Still no answer.

Hwoarang sighed, deeply.

He took the keycard into his right-hand, which was trembling ever so slightly, and inserted the card into the door's slot.

Slowly, he opened the door.

The room itself was colossal, the largest hotel room he'd ever seen, and there were three, separate, black leather couches in the center of the room, with a likewise colossal flat screen television set. The large windows were open, allowing the light from the full moon to shine in through the lucid glass. The lights, however, were off.

"Hwoarang..."

Hwoarang gasped at the sound of his name. He had recognized that voice. But it _couldn't_ be. It just _couldn't_ be. It _wasn't_ **possible**.

And then _Lei Wulong_ appeared in the bedroom's doorway. He was wearing a decorative red robe with patterns of midnight blue and bright pink etched into the fabric. There was a likewise midnight blue belt wrapped tightly around his lithe waist, as well as a pair of midnight blue pants to match his elegant China robes. His hair was fully down and hung low, all the way down to just below his mid back. His hair had even been freaking _curled_ at the ends.

Hwoarang was stunned.

Not only was Lei Wulong seemingly alive...

...but he looked just as breathtakingly beautiful as ever.

"Wu-Wulong," Hwoarang stammered, in sheer and utter disbelief. "It-It can't be... it just fucking _can't_ be. You-You're fucking _dead!_ "

Lei nodded. "You're right... I am."

"What the _hell_ are you?!"

"It's me, Hwoarang. It-It's _really_ me..."

"But I _saw_ your _dead body_ at the funeral parlor! I went to your fucking _funeral!_ "

"There is an explanation, Hwoarang..." Lei said as he stepped out of the bedroom, further into the light. He approached Hwoarang, closer and closer, until he was standing right in front of him. He touched his left-hand to the patch over Hwoarang's right-eye.

"I'm **_so_** sorry for what happened to you, Hwoarang. _So_ , **_so_** sorry... and your hair... I can't _believe_ you actually dyed it black... even your appearance. You look so different, as though you're wearing your pain as opposed to masking it..."

Hwoarang smacked Lei's hand away from his eye. "You're _not_ Wulong," Hwoarang said firmly. "Are you a robot created by that fucking psycho Lee? Of some sort of clone created by Jin's fucking scientists?"

"No, Hwoarang," Lei said softly. "It really is me. If you'll just sit down with me I'll explain everything to you..."

Hwoarang finally nodded, and then took a seat on one of the leather couches; the one in the center which was placed directly before the large television set.

Hwoarang sat down on the right-hand side of the couch, while Lei sat down on the left-hand side.

"Alright," Hwoarang said harshly. "Explain yourself, because I _still_ don't fucking believe you're Lei Wulong."

"Jin killed me," Wulong whispered, before Hwoarang's eye shot wide open. "It was accidental, but he still killed me nevertheless. Do you... are you... familiar with Bryan Fury?"

"I knew he was your rival, but besides that I didn't and don't know much," Hwoarang replied honestly. "I've heard some pretty fucked up rumors about him, though."

"Such as...?"

"That he's dead, or 'undead', rather... and that that crazy scientist who works in Jin's laboratories brought Bryan Fury back from the dead after he was killed in a Hong Kong shoot out that _you_ started..."

Lei furrowed his brow. "How did you—"

"Jin told me," Hwoarang said to him. "We were arguing over you again. Jin was actually jealous of _our_ relationship for a change. He told me you _weren't_ as innocent as you seemed, and that's when he told me you were responsible for the creation of one of _the_ most notorious serial killers the world had _ever_ seen..."

He looked away from Lei, at the wall. "I knew Jin had something to do with your death. Somehow, I just _knew_. Hell, Steve and some of the others believed Jin had killed you _himself_ , and apparently, they were right. I just... couldn't believe it. I couldn't _believe_ that Jin would or _could_ kill you... because I _knew_ he loved you... maybe even _more_ than me..."

Lei shook his head. "We both know that's not true, Hwoarang..."

"Tell me, Wulong," Hwoarang said, turning his head to the left, looking back into Lei's warm, caramel eyes. "Tell me how you died. Tell me how it is that you're alive."

Lei inhaled a deep breath of air. "As Jin told you... I started the shootout Bryan Fury died in... for years he was unware of this fact as Dr. Abel had brainwashed Fury of all prior memories so he would have no lingering human emotions; so he would be the ultimate weapon, a soulless monster who loved nothing and no one except the act of killing..." He looked away from Hwoarang. "I came so close to confronting Bryan and telling him about his—our—pasts, but never worked up the courage to do so. I was a coward. I knew if I told Bryan about what had happened to him that he would kill me. Then during our encounters, he began to regain some of his memories of me, and he longed to know more..."

Lei continued. "And then Jin captured Bryan himself and had Abel restore all of Bryan's memories, right down to how he died... Jin said he had it done so that Bryan would keep me out of the way—occupy my time so I would stay out of Jin's way—but what he didn't know was that Bryan was... doing things to me..."

Hwoarang looked at Lei through the darkness. "Doing things...? What does _that_ mean?"

Lei's head hung low, his face completely shielded by his thick ebony tendrils of unevenly cut bangs. "He-He raped me..."

Hwoarang's mouth fell open, but no words would come out. He _tried_ to find the right words, only to realize there _were_ no 'right words'...

"He raped me over, over and over again," Lei whispered, forcing a mindless chuckle or two. "I was asleep one night, when I suddenly woke up and there he was. I was terrified. He cut me just enough so as to leave a considerable amount of blood behind in my hotel room so that Jin would know he took me. Bryan drugged me and took me to some abandoned warehouse downtown where the drug users hung out. He blindfolded me and handcuffed my hands behind my back with my own cuffs while he... took me from behind until the blood ran down my thighs... He put a gun to my head and forced me to go down on him _while_ holding the gun to my head. He kissed me hard enough to draw more blood still. He said my blood tasted sweeter than candy. He did every vial thing to me that you can imagine..."

Hwoarang remained silent. This was quite possibly _the_ most _horrible_ story he had _ever_ heard in his _life_ ; even _worse_ than the story Jin had told him about the way his mother had died, which had to make the story Wulong was telling him _pretty fucking bad._

Lei went on to say, "He said he wouldn't give me a break until I came for him... and finally, I did. I fucking _came_ while I was being _raped_." He shuddered in remembrance. "I was _disgusted_ with myself. Things only became worse from there. The more he had sex with me, the better it started to feel, and I began to come for him each and every time he had me. He would say "Good girl" and run his fingers lovingly through my hair, as though he actually gave a damn about me."

"And then," Lei said, earnestly, "Bryan stepped out one evening and left me blindfolded, beaten, and bloody... handcuffed to a pipe. That's when Jin showed up and broke me free of the handcuffs. Bryan returned and told Jin to 'get away from his pretty girl'. Jin put two and two together and realized what Bryan had been doing to me... He transformed into that... demon, and even Bryan was terrified... Jin was about to tear Bryan to pieces, when I intervened and rushed between them before I took the fatal attack instead..."

"But why?" Hwoarang asked him, perplexed to the extreme. "Why would you _do_ such a thing for such an evil man?"

"Because-Because even if I hated what he had become, I loved who he once was..." Lei whispered to him. "That and I owed him one... Bryan Fury died for me, so it only seemed fair that I die for him..."

"But still... how is it that you're alive?" Hwoarang asked Lei.

Lei sighed deeply. "Jin had Dr. Abel reanimate my body and bring me back to life as a cyborg, just as Abel brought back Bryan Fury... I'm... no longer human, Hwoarang... and if not for the fact that Jin allowed me to keep my memories, I'd be no different than Fury..."

"Jin did _what_ to you...?" Hwoarang asked, mystified as he could possibly be. "And _what_ do you mean you're no longer human? You look the same to me."

Lei stood up from the couch and loosened his robe. He undid the knot in the belt around his waist and then allowed the upper portion of his robe to drop until in bunched at the elbows, and then he dropped it all the way down...

"What the hell?" Hwoarang murmured, shocked. There was a huge, literal 'cross-like' pattern on Wulong's back; the darker flesh contrasting against the evenly tanned skin around it. Then Lei turned around and opened the cerise robe up to reveal the scars around his abdomen where Jin had viciously slashed him wide open while in his 'paranormal' form.

"Wulong..." Hwoarang whispered, still in shock. "I'm so, _so_ sorry that this happened to you... Jin really **_is_** a monster now..."

"And now so am I..."

Hwoarang shook his head. "You're not a monster, Wulong... in spite of what Jin did to you..."

"Reality begs to differ, Hwoarang," Lei whispered back. "I no longer have a soul, just as Bryan Fury no longer has his. Jin stole my soul from me... he stole my humanity, my honor, my career... my whole life, really... I'm no longer Detective Lei Wulong anymore, and as soon as my former force finds out about what Jin did to me, they'll be hunting me down the same way they're hunting Fury..."

"Why?" Hwoarang asked him. "You're no killer..."

"Yes," Lei nodded, "I am... I brutally killed two men in order to escape Jin's underground laboratory," he said silently. "And I enjoyed it, oh God, Hwoarang, I _enjoyed_ it..."

"What was Jin planning to do with you?" Hwoarang inquired softly. "Just keep you hidden in his lab for all time...?"

Lei nodded again. "Yes... He also... did things to me, too..."

"The _fuck?_ " Hwoarang said loudly, borderline of a shout. "What kind of 'things'?"

Lei closed his eyes. "He-He had sex with me while I was in a state of psychosis... I didn't even know it was _happening_ until he was almost finished with me... I thought it was nothing more than another _hallucination_ , as I'd been having them frequently upon my 'awakening'..."

"Jin did _WHAT_ to you?!"

"I'm sorry, Hwoarang..." Lei whispered shamefully. "So sorry... I swear I never meant for it to happen... I even asked him to stop, more than once... but he didn't."

"That fucker," Hwoarang said loudly. "I can't _believe_ he would do such a thing to you."

"Believe it," Lei said with another mindless chuckle. "I hate Jin now, for everything he's done to me... and yet I still love him at the same time. God, Hwoarang, this is so fucked up I don't even know where to begin..."

"But Jin _actually_ had sex with you?" Hwoarang said, almost in disbelief. "While you were in a state of psychosis? Didn't he realize that legally, you couldn't even _consent_ to sex with him while you weren't in your right mind...?"

"He didn't seem to care..." Lei murmured, his head still hung low. "He kept telling me that it was alright, and that everything would be fine... He also kept repeating the words 'I don't fuck, I make love'..."

Hwoarang's eye widened, for he had heard the same words from Jin Kazama in the past as well.

Now, he knew without a _doubt_ that Lei was telling the truth...

"I swear..." Hwoarang began while looking at Lei. "The next time I see Jin, I _am_ going to kick his ass all over again for what he did to you."

"Oh? Even if he turns into that... thing?"

Hwoarang smirked. "I beat that 'thing'. _I'm_ the rightful Tekken champion and Jin _knows_ it. If I hadn't lost my eye, _I'd_ be running the zaibatsu now and would've made sure that all of the evil acts Jin was committing _stopped_."

"I guess you really _are_ the greatest fighter in the world now, Hwoarang," Lei whispered, still refusing to look at Hwoarang.

"How did you get out of Jin's lab...?"

"After I killed a Tekkenshu, I forced another one to give me the code to the lab's door after having disabled the GPS tracking device Jin had Abel installed in me... Then I snapped the doctor's neck and destroyed all of the computers to the point where there was a dispersal of broken computer parts littering the floor all over the place."

Hwoarang continued to listen.

"After that," Lei said, feeling all the more sickened with himself, "I approached one of the Tekkenshu and punched him as hard as I could. My fist went right through his chest, as thick, red blood exploded everywhere. I could literally _feel_ the man's _spinal cord_ with my hand. The remaining soldier begged for his life, and I told him I would allow him to live if he gave me the code and his uniform. He did, and then I simply entered the code on the right-hand side of the door and walked out of the laboratory like nothing had happened..."

"Then what happened?" Hwoarang questioned him.

"I-I sought out Bryan Fury..."

"What the hell?" Hwoarang said, confused. "After what he... did to you, _why_ would you want to be anywhere _near_ him...?"

"I needed him to... teach me how to live like this..." Lei whispered quietly. "My eyes, especially, drive me crazy. I no longer see things in the way a normal human does... everything's various shades of green, and whenever I'm angry or upset with someone, a target appears in front of their face, as though I'm being told to shoot them. I can also sense and see everyone's vitals, their heartrate, temperature, blood pressure... and it's like my mind creates profiles of everyone I know. Bryan calls it 'collecting brain data'..." Lei emitted yet another sigh. "I'm also wired to the internet. I can look up anything I wish, and then whatever it is I look up appears in my eyes."

Hwoarang didn't know what to say, to think. He only knew one thing... "I'm sorry..."

"What about you, Hwoarang?" Lei said to the former redhead. "You lost an eye for Jin... How did it happen?"

Hwoarang was honestly sick of repeating himself, but given the fact that it was Wulong he was talking to, he chose to tell him nevertheless...

"Jin and I were fighting in the final round of the tournament...," Hwoarang began. "He was in his 'paranormal' or 'demon' form of whatever the hell you call it. Then, out of nowhere, a group of rogue soldiers appeared with bombs and grenades. I called Jin an idiot and threw him out of harm's way. That was when one of the soldiers threw a grenade at me before it went off—right in my face... I suddenly found that I could no longer see out of my right-eye." Hwoarang touched the fingers of his right-hand to the black patch over his eye. "I was terrified... I collapsed to my knees and then passed out... When I woke up, I was in the hospital. I still have no memory of how I got there, though I faintly remember being in the sky... like I was... like I was fucking flown there or something..."

"Jin probably _did_ fly you there..." Lei said to him. "Even if you two aren't 'together' anymore... I know that Jin _still_ loves you with all of his heart. And I... want to apologize to you for every derogatory statement I ever made to you about you and your 'relationship' with Jin... for every time I told Jin to break up with you because you were nothing more than some 'disrespectful punk' who was going to ruin his life..." Lei turned his head and looked into Hwoarang's eye. "I misjudged you, all of these years... it wasn't you who was a bad influence on Jin, it was Jin who was a bad influence on you..."

"And now," Lei continued, sincerely, "God, I can't _stand_ to see you like this... missing an eye, your hair jet-black and your appearance so dark... I wish I could have _done_ something to help you..."

"I wish I could've done something to help you, too," Hwoarang said back. "Whatever the hell Jin... did to you, on top of what Bryan Fury did to you... it's _far_ worse than anything that happened to me..."

Lei scooted closer to Hwoarang on the couch, until Lei was definitely invading Hwoarang's personal space. Lei touched the patch over Hwoarang's right-eye with his fingertips.

"Let me see?" Lei asked quietly.

"Trust me—you don't want to..."

"I showed you mine..."

Hwoarang rolled his remaining eye and sighed. "Fine..." he said, and then proceeded to remove the eyepatch.

Lei gasped.

Hwoarang's eye—or what was left of it—looked absolutely _terrible_.

"Oh-Oh my God, Hwoarang," Lei whispered to the Korean.

"I know," Hwoarang said before he put the eyepatch back on. "It looks pretty fucking bad. You're the only person I've showed it to..."

"And you're the only person I've showed my scars to," Lei said silently. "Well, not including Jin Kazama and Bryan Fury..."

"Can I ask you something, Wulong?"

Lei nodded. "Anything..."

"Why are you dressed like a beauty queen...?"

"What?"

"You know," Hwoarang said, confused. "The fancy clothes, the silken robe, the way your hair's down and has actually been freakin' _curled_ at the ends..."

"I wanted to look nice for you," Lei whispered, caressing Hwoarang's thigh. "Don't you think I look nice...?"

Hwoarang swallowed and nodded. "Y-Yes, I do, but what... what are you doing...?"

Lei leaned in closer still, until he was face to face with Hwoarang. "You were always the only one who could understand me when it came to Jin," Lei whispered as Hwoarang ran his right-hand through Lei's long strands of raven hair. "I-I love you, Hwoarang..." he said, forcing the words out. He was lying, right? "I know it's wrong—God, I know it's very, _very_ wrong—you're Korean, which the Chinese see as immoral and wrong to be with, you're already the lover of Jin Kazama, and then there's the obvious fact that you're half my age... but I _still_ care for you... I _still_ love you..."

And with that said, Hwoarang leaned forwards and captured Lei's lips with his own...

Hwoarang grasped his hand into Lei's longer hair and pulled him forwards, crushing their lips together.

"Oh God," Hwoarang said between ardent kisses. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, how much I wanted you, even before the seventh tournament began..."

Hwoarang and Lei continued to make out; Lei's arms wrapping around Hwoarang's neck while Hwoarang's arms wrapped around Lei's waist, tightly. Lei ran his hands back through Hwoarang's likewise black hair as they continued to kiss, passionately and wholeheartedly.

"You're so beautiful," Hwoarang whispered against Lei's lips when they pulled away from one another.

"So are you," Lei whispered back, before he and Hwoarang went back to kissing one another.

Lei suddenly felt as he was slammed down against the couch with Hwoarang on top of him. Hwoarang pinned Lei's wrists down against the black leather couch at his sides as he continued to kiss Lei, who responded with a sense of unexpected enthusiasm.

Hwoarang finally pulled away to a degree, though his lips were still a mere inch away from Lei's.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Hwoarang whispered to him.

Lei nodded and whispered, "Y-Yes, I am..."

Hwoarang and Lei kissed again before Hwoarang sat up to a degree and pulled the gray muscle shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. When this was achieved, he untied the knot to Lei beautiful, cerise robe and tossed the belt to the carpeted floor before he opened up Lei's silken robe and took a pause; briefly caressing the skin where Jin had slashed him wide open.

Wulong briefly read Hwoarang's vitals; his heart rate had gone up considerably to where it was over 110bpm. His blood pressure had gone up, too, and his body temperature had gone up to 99.1.

And then Hwoarang asked, "You're so cold, Wulong... why are you so cold...?"

"Because I'm dead," Lei whispered to him. "I-I hope my body temperature doesn't bother you too much..."

"Of course it doesn't," Hwoarang said softly in response, before he began to kiss Lei's neck, retracing his lips down to Lei's chest and then finally to Lei's right-nipple, which he sucked into his mouth between kisses.

Lei moaned in reaction, once more running his hands back through Hwoarang's ebony hair, noting the single, red streak that was in Hwoarang's jet-black hair all the while.

And then Hwoarang kissed Lei again, and against Lei's lips he whispered, "I'm dead, too..."

"Hwoarang," Lei said silently before pulling him down for more heated kisses still.

Hwoarang broke his mouth away from Lei's. "You're cool with being on the bottom, right?" Hwoarang asked Lei, and Wulong knew that if he was still capable of blushing that his face would have reddened to the extreme. Lei decided to play stupid.

"What?"

"You know... are you cool with _me_ fucking _you?_ "

"I... I," Lei stammered. "Yes, I am..."

Hwoarang knew that the topic he was discussing with Wulong was highly personal, but he made the decision to ask nonetheless...

"Have you _ever_ been on the top with another guy?"

"The only other guys I've been with in that way are Bryan Fury and Jin Kazama," Lei whispered, embarrassed. "I think that alone answers your question..."

Into Lei's right-ear, Hwoarang whispered, "I'll let you fuck me later if you really want to..."

"O-Okay," Lei replied quietly.

"Now sit up so I can get that robe off of you."

Lei did as he had been asked, sitting up while Hwoarang removed the silken robe from Lei's body, before he therein tossed it down to the carpet.

After this was achieved, Hwoarang proceeded to pull down Lei's likewise silken pants.

He suddenly blinked at Lei. "Why do you have such a large knife on you?"

 _Shit_ , Lei thought. He had been so wrapped up in his genuine feelings for Hwoarang and the lust he was feeling that he had forgotten all about the fact that he was _supposed_ to **_kill_** him.

Wulong, however, realized there was _no_ way he could _ever_ bring himself to harm the Korean, in spite of what _he_ **and** Fury had decided.

Lei was meant to kill Hwoarang to punish Jin.

But fuck, he couldn't do it. He just _couldn't_ do it.

And he hadn't lied; he really _did_ care for Hwoarang, just as he cared for Jin...

Just as he cared for Bryan.

It was all so fucked up, he knew, especially his feelings for Fury, but... he just couldn't fight the manifold emotions he found himself feeling.

And now, he could either kill Hwoarang, or have sex with him...

And the latter seemed much, much better...

"The knife is for protection," Lei lied knowingly. "You're not the only one Jin's spies are following, and if he catches me, well... I may never see sunlight again..."

"I won't let him catch you," Hwoarang whispered to Lei, before he stood up and discarded his jeans—his boxer shorts along with them.

Lei looked away. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was about to have sex with _Hwoarang_ of all people, which somehow seemed even _more_ wrong than his being with Bryan Fury...

Hwoarang got back onto the black, leather couch and spread Lei's legs on either side of him. Then he stuck a set of fingers into his own mouth and began to suck on them, fervently.

Once Hwoarang was satisfied, he placed his fingers between Lei's legs.

Hwoarang noted the sense of apprehension Lei seemed to be undergoing and the way he was breathing so heavily, and leaned over him again, kissing his lips still more. "I'm not Jin or Fury," he whispered to Wulong. "I _promise_ I won't hurt you, and if you tell me to stop, I will. Just... relax, and I'll do my best to make you feel good..."

Lei nodded ever so slightly, yet his apprehension remained.

If Bryan found out about this, he surely _would_ kill Hwoarang.

And if Jin found out, he surely _would_ kill Lei, if not _Hwoarang_ , too...

Wulong was supposed to seduce Hwoarang and get him close enough to stab him in the femoral artery, slit his throat, and then leave him there to exsanguinate in a pool of his own blood.

Instead, Wulong had backed out on his and Fury's plan altogether and was about to have sex with someone half his age, **_again_**.

Lei gasped when he felt Hwoarang's fingers enter him from below. Unlike Bryan, Hwoarang was surprisingly gentle... gentler than Jin, even.

"It's alright," Hwoarang whispered, running his free hand back through Lei's thick strands of ebony bangs. "I'm gonna make you feel _so_ good..."

Hwoarang added a third finger into Lei, who gasped in reaction. While his mind told him that this was _nothing_ compared to what Bryan had put him through, his body was still feeling pain nevertheless.

Hwoarang finally withdrew his fingers from Lei after several minutes had passed, satisfied that Lei was prepared enough. He usually didn't spend so much time prepping a person—even Jin—but Jin had gotten used to it whereas Lei was still relatively new at this. Not to mention that he had seemingly never had fully consensual sex with another guy before... And, fuck, Hwoarang _hated_ Fury for what he had done to Lei. He hated _Jin_ for what he had done to Lei.

He still couldn't believe that Jin had actually... forced himself on Lei in the way he did... had sex with Lei when the Chinese had been in a state of severe psychosis, unable to process what was evening _happening_ to him... It seemed so unlike Jin, especially considering the fact that Hwoarang _knew_ how much Jin loved Lei Wulong...

Hwoarang took his length into hand an aligned it with the opening between Lei's legs.

"Are you ready?" Hwoarang whispered to Lei.

Lei forced a slight nod. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess..."

And then slowly—very slowly—he pushed himself into Lei.

Hwoarang and Lei both moaned in reaction, Lei especially.

Hwoarang withdrew himself from Lei's body, and then pushed back in. He repeated this motion, again and again.

"Ah..." Lei gasped again, clutching onto Hwoarang's shoulders with either of his hands.

"Does-Does it hurt?" Hwoarang whispered against Lei's neck.

"A little bit," Lei whispered back.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Lei shook his head. "No. I-I don't. I know it'll get better..."

"I don't want you to think about Jin or Fury while we do this," Hwoarang said seriously.

"I'm sorry," Lei apologized. "Please, just... don't stop..."

Hwoarang took either of Lei's legs over his shoulders and pushed them back against Lei's chest.

" _Damn_ you're flexible," Hwoarang said, pushing Lei's legs back even further than before.

"Hwoarang," Lei moaned, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "Oh God, Hwoarang..."

Lei pulled Hwoarang down for another kiss, which Hwoarang quickly abided to. He kissed Lei back hot and heavy, Lei's legs still over Hwoarang's shoulders. Hwoarang almost couldn't _believe_ how flexible Wulong was.

Hwoarang eventually let Lei's legs down, before Wulong wrapped his legs tightly around Hwoarang's waist.

"Not-Not so tight," Hwoarang mustered out. "I can't... I can't breathe..."

"I'm sorry," Lei apologized once again. "I-I'm still not used to my new strength..."

As Hwoarang continued to take Lei, he asked him, "How strong are you?"

Lei replied, "Strong enough to-to, ah... break every bone in your body using barely any force at all..."

"Oh," Hwoarang said simply. "That's a nice thought..."

Hwoarang leaned over Wulong's body and kissed him again, retracing his lips to the right side of Lei's neck, kissing the skin and sucking it into his mouth.

"Hwoarang," Lei moaned again. "You-You feel so good..."

"So do you..." Hwoarang whispered back as he continued to thrust in and out of Lei.

Lei grasped his right-hand into Hwoarang's ebony tendrils of hair and pulled him down for still more passionate kisses. It was at this point that Hwoarang realized how much Lei really _did_ love to kiss, but Hwoarang didn't view this as a bad thing. No, it merely meant that Lei was a _very_ loving lover.

Hwoarang cupped Lei's face with either of his hands and gave Wulong exactly what he wanted; more heated kisses. He stuck his tongue into Lei's mouth, while Lei did the same to Hwoarang. The Korean used his tongue to explore every curve of Lei's mouth, while Wulong once again wrapped his arms around Hwoarang's neck.

"Still too tight," Hwoarang said in between breaths.

"Sorry," Lei apologized again, breathing heavily. "Like I said, I'm... ah, I'm still not used to having enhanced strength... I-I'm afraid that I might accidently hurt you..."

"Funny," Hwoarang said to him. "I was thinking the same thing about you. I mean, you know, that I might accidentally hurt you..."

"I'm not as, ah... f-fragile as I once was, Hwoarang..." Lei murmured. "In fact, I could kill you right now if I really wanted to..."

"Wait to spoil the mood," Hwoarang said, though he was smiling nevertheless. He bent down over Lei and kissed his neck some more, still wondering how it was that Lei's skin could be so inhumanly cold... He remembered Lei had told him it was because he was 'dead', and Hwoarang began to feel all the angrier at Jin for what he had done to Lei Wulong...

Still, if Jin hadn't done what he did, Wulong would be six feet under by now... and had Hwoarang died, Jin probably would have had the same thing done to him...

Thus, as horrible as it was, Hwoarang was actually _glad_ that Lei wasn't truly dead, even if he _was_ dead at the same time...

Hwoarang continued to take Lei slowly, lovingly... the way he deserved to be taken, as Wulong's earlier story concerning what Bryan Fury had... done to him, was purely terrifying, not to mention Jin's having taken advantage of him while Lei was in shock. Hwoarang would _never_ do such a thing to _any_ sexual partner, _especially_ one he honestly gave a damn about...

He also couldn't deny the fact that he had become _extremely_ sexually frustrated over the past seven months... That's how long it had been since his final encounter with Jin Kazama, shortly before the sixth tournament had begun. And Lei, well... he hadn't been in the seventh tournament for obvious reasons...

In spite of his ongoing arguments with Wulong, Hwoarang couldn't deny the additional fact that he'd always had a 'thing' for the annoying detective... He was always so _happy_... annoyingly so... and even after they had _finally_ called a truce shortly before the sixth Iron Fist had begun, Hwoarang had _still_ picked on Wulong relentlessly, right down to the fact that Wulong was intentionally making himself look too pretty because of his gorgeous hair and because of the baby pink shirts he had begun to wear.

Wulong had merely called Hwoarang an uneducated, hotheaded punk, before Hwoarang had punched Lei right in the face.

Hwoarang sighed to himself. He.. hated.. himself; for every negative thing he had ever done or said to Lei Wulong.

"Hwoarang..." Lei whispered to him. "What-What are you thinking about...?"

"I was thinking about every horrible thing I ever said or did to you, and wishing I could take it all back..."

"I, ah... feel the same way about you, Hwoarang," Lei whispered back. "No matter how much we argued, even over the most random things, I-I still cared for you... and shortly before my death, you were like my best-friend..."

"And you mine," Hwoarang said quietly to Lei as they continued to have sex—or make love, rather—which was what both of them would have called what they were doing.

"Please, Hwoarang..." Lei begged him. "Touch me... you know, down there..."

Silently, Hwoarang said, "Anything," and then went on to say, "Anything you want..."

Hwoarang slid his right-hand in between his and Lei's bodies, and then began to stoke Wulong off to no avail.

" _Hwoarang...!_ " Lei cried out, clutching onto the younger man all the harder. His nails dug into the flesh of Hwoarang's back, hard enough to draw blood.

"Not so rough," Hwoarang whispered to him as he felt Lei's nails tearing into his back.

"I-I'm really, _really_ sorry, Hwoarang," Lei repeated himself. "Really, I am. Like I, ah... like I said, I'm just not... not used to having this kind of power..."

"It's alright," Hwoarang smiled, and then brushed a hand back through Lei's ebony bangs. "I don't care, okay? I don't care whether or not you believe you're human. You're _still_ human to me."

"Hwoarang..." Lei whispered softy, before he grasped onto the chain around Hwoarang's neck and pulled him down for another heated kiss.

Hwoarang continued to thrust into the man between him while stroking him off in unison. Lei knew he was close.

They both were.

Hwoarang changed the angle of his thrusts in just the right way; hitting Lei's sweet spot over and over and over again.

His legs, once again, tightened around Hwoarang's waist, although he loosened them when he saw the way Hwoarang was temporarily unable to breathe again. Then Lei refrained to wrapping his arms around Hwoarang's body, but again found that he was using too much force.

Finally, he let go of Hwoarang altogether so as not to hurt him.

"You can still touch me," Hwoarang whispered quietly into Lei's left-ear. "Whether I can breathe or not, I still want your arms around me... your legs... your lips against mine."

Lei's eyes widened slightly. He had apparently bitten down on Hwoarang's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. When Hwoarang tried to kiss him again, Lei turned his head to the left, rejecting Hwoarang's efforts to kiss him.

"Hey," Hwoarang said, turning Lei's face back to where he was looking up at Hwoarang. "Like I said, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay..." He kissed Lei again, who could taste the blood.

And Bryan Fury had been right.

Blood really _did_ taste like candy now.

Lei was utterly and absolutely disgusted with himself, for more reasons than one...

And if he hadn't been so close to the peak of pleasure, he would have asked Hwoarang to stop...

As Hwoarang kissed Lei still more, Lei was careful to kiss him back without biting him in any way. He was careful not to hold him too tightly, careful not to scratch him, to wrap his legs around him with too much force...

Nevertheless, he did all of the above as he came, crying out, " _Hwoarang...!_ " in an incredibly loud moan while he came into Hwoarang's right-hand and onto his own torso, a shudder running throughout his body as his back arched up and off the couch in one single, sharp motion.

Hwoarang continued to thrust in and out of Lei's form, thinking of and only of how beautiful Wulong had looked when he had come, of the way he had called out Hwoarang's name with pure, unadulterated ecstasy, love and passion.

Wulong was relaxing now and breathing heavily beneath Hwoarang, but as the Korean had yet to achieve his release just yet, he continued to thrust in and out of Lei's body with more force than he had previously used before.

"Are..." Hwoarang began, breathlessly. "Are you okay...?"

Lei fisted one of his hands into Hwoarang's jet-black hair and pulled him down for another kiss. Then, into Hwoarang's ear, he whispered, "I'm... fine. Don't you _dare_ stop. Fuck me until you _come_. Make me _yours_."

"Oh _God_ Wulong you are just **_so_** _fucking_ _ **hot**_ ," Hwoarang said before his lips sought out Lei's once again.

This kiss was different from their previous ones, which had been loving and gentle.

Now, it was hard, fast, rough and yet even more passionate than before.

Lei was still careful not to hurt Hwoarang, though Hwoarang honestly didn't care at the moment. He was too close to care.

He sat back on his knees and just... looked at Lei. His long and thick strands of raven hair splayed out on the couch on either side of his head, his likewise long and unevenly cut bangs shielding the majority of his face, the way his warm, brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight, his come-stained torso... even Hwoarang's own blood that covered Lei's rosy lips like a dark shade of cherry red lip gloss.

He looked hot as hell.

Only a few more, scant thrusts and Hwoarang came, calling out, "Oh, fuck, _Wulong...!_ " as he filled Lei to the brim with his hot essence. Lei moaned again as he felt Hwoarang sheathe himself as hard and as deep as he could inside of him while he came. They both continued to moan as Hwoarang thrusted through the aftershocks of pleasure.

And then it was over.

Hwoarang collapsed onto Lei's chest, breathing heavily just as Lei was. Lei ran his fingers through Hwoarang's dark hair with notable affection and then kissed it.

"I loved you, too..." Hwoarang murmured, barely audible.

But Lei heard him nevertheless.

"You know I feel the same way about you," Lei stated softly. "But... but this is something we neither can nor should continue."

"Why not?" Hwoarang asked him. "Because of Kazama?"

Lei nodded ever so slightly. "And because of Bryan Fury... If he were to find out about this, he'd _kill_ you, and if Jin found out, he'd either _kill_ me or _brainwash_ me of every memory I have of you before locking me up in Abel's laboratory for _all_ time..."

Hwoarang sat back on his knees again; just long enough to pull himself from Lei's body. Lei emitted a slight squint of pain from the sensation, before Hwoarang lied down on the large, leather couch next to Wulong and stared into his eyes while running the fingers of his right-hand through Lei's long strands of curled, ebony locks.

"Hwoarang..." Lei whispered to him.

"Yeah?"

"I've got... there's something I need to confess to you..."

Hwoarang's brow furrowed. "What's that?"

"I had you come here tonight with the intention of killing you..."

" _What?!_ " Hwoarang shouted in Lei's face, before he sat up and looked down at the carpeted floor. "The knife you had... you were going to use it on me...?"

"Yes," Lei said with sorrow. "It was Bryan's idea..."

" _What?!_ " Hwoarang repeated, loudly. "Are you trying to tell me you're _actually_ in some sort of _relationship_ with that fucking _sociopath,_ even **after** _everything_ he **did** to you...?"

"Yes," Lei sighed deeply. "He sent me here tonight with his 'lucky knife' to kill you," he whispered with regret. "I was supposed to seduce you until you were on top of me or vise-versa. Then I was supposed to stab the knife into your femoral artery, slit your throat and then watch while you exsanguinated on the floor in a pool of your own blood until you were dead..."

"But what the hell for...?"

"Bryan and I both wanted Jin to suffer the way we had—especially me—so we came up with the idea to kill you in order to punish Jin..." Lei exhaled and shook his head. "But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't fucking do it, because tonight I realized I really _did_ and _do_ love you... which is why you need to stay as far away from me as you possibly can..." he whispered quietly. "I'll think of something to tell Bryan; I'll have to tell him you managed to escape somehow. That you didn't fall for my seduction techniques and managed to knock the knife out of my hand when I made an attempt to stab you with it..."

Hwoarang blinked at him. "You just expect me to _leave_ you _alone_ with that _psychopath?_ "

Lei chuckled, mindlessly. "Give or take a few more years like this and I may very well be even more insane than Bryan is now... I'll never age, and I'll never die... Bryan's really all I've got—the only person I have to spend eternity with... I'll have to watch everyone else around me die, including you and Jin, that is, if Bryan doesn't get to you first..."

Hwoarang found himself at a sudden loss for words, although he still didn't feel comfortable leaving Wulong alone with Bryan Fury... God only knew the sorts of sick, deranged things he would do to Lei...

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

Lei growled, and his right-arm shot out before he grabbed Hwoarang by the throat.

Hwoarang couldn't breathe.

He tried to fight Lei off, but it was no use... Wulong was simply too strong.

"If I wanted to," Lei whispered harshly, "I could snap your neck like a twig right here and right now... but I'll settle for knocking you out instead... Don't tell _anyone_ about what happened here between us, or you'll be risking _both_ our lives. In fact, I want you to _forget_ that it _ever_ happened to begin with..."

And with that said, Lei struck Hwoarang in the head—none too hard, none too soft—and just like that, Hwoarang was out like a light.

"I'm sorry, Hwoarang," Lei whispered to where Hwoarang had fallen to the floor, lying on his stomach. "I really am. I'm so, **so** sorry, for... everything..."

Lei picked up his clothing from the floor and put it back on, tucking Bryan's 'lucky knife' into the right-hand side of his midnight-blue pants.

He briefly went into the bathroom to take a shower so that he would not smell like he had just had sex with another person. When he was done, he blew-dry his hair, brushed it, and then, without another word or thought, he headed to the front door, opened it, and closed it behind him...

He had no idea how he was going to explain himself to Bryan, but he would think of something...

0.0.0

 **A/N:** I really have no idea what to say about this chapter, lol... I have written Hwoalei several times before (One being my "Crimson Blackmail" dark!fic) and the two being crack!fics where there's not really enough Hwoarang/Lei for it to be considered a real pairing. I -am- however thinking about posting my Hwoalei & Hwoajin crack!fic "Cold Revenge" here after some editing...

As for this ficcage, the Jin/Hwoarang chapter will be coming soon. ;) They've got a great bromance going on, so it's obvious to see how they're the most popular Tekken yaoi pairing out there. I admit that when Hwoarang lost his eye for Jin, my heart broke a little on the inside. :(

Anyhow, thank you to those who are reading this fic! Please drop me a review, as long as it's a nice one!


	5. Chapter 5: The Fifth Level

**A/N:** I had a bad bug/virus attack me this previous week that was bad enough to keep me out of my computer chair. :P I still don't feel 100%, but I definitely feel better than I did several days ago now that I have meds.

 **Guest:** I am sorry to say that there isn't Hwoajin bdsm in this fic (it's Bryan/Lei, in this chapter, lol), though... that's something I'd - _happily_ \- take into consideration for another fic...! ;) I know I've read some bdsm on Jin & Hwoarang before, back when Noire Sensus was still updating regularly, but that was so long ago I can't even remember what the fics were even _about_ now... But yes, I could definitely see myself writing some Hwoajin bdsm in the near future... I just need to think of a plot for one that isn't too pwp'ish. I'm open to suggestions, too. ;)

 **Janelle:** You don't have to tell me about how crazy work hours can get...! LOL. You know me, though, it's the getting from point A to point B/traveling part of my job that makes it so hectic for meh! My grandmother & I don't like driving all day/night for any reason... :(;; I can say I honestly know what it's like to be a truckdriver now.

 ** _WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER FOR YET ANOTHER LEMONEY SCENE_**... once again for Bryan/Lei, though the next chapter will _definitely_ be Jin/Hwoarang. I tried to see if I could squeeze both of them into this chapter, but it would've been far too long...

Well, once again, onto the fic...

 **The Ninth Level**

 _Chapter 5: The Fifth Level_

 _Knock_

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

No answer.

Lei Wulong huffed and removed a keycard from his right-hand side pocket. Then with a longer sigh, he inserted the keycard into the door's slot, before opening the door, and stepping inside...

It was dark, but as Lei could see in the dark now it didn't take him long to spot Bryan Fury seated in the same, beige armchair he had been sitting in before.

Lei turned on the lights.

Bryan only grinned at him. "You look beautiful, Wulong," he said to him. "Now tell me... did Hwoarang beg for his life before you killed him?"

"I-I," Lei stammered, having no clue as to what to say, in spite of the fact that he had rehearsed his upcoming words. "I didn't kill him..."

" _Excuse_ me?"

"When I tried to seduce him, he didn't go for it," Lei lied knowingly. "He's still too in love with Jin for that... and then when I whipped out your knife and proceeded to attack him, he managed to kick it out of my hand... I may be stronger than he is now, but Hwoarang's still the better fighter by far..."

Bryan growled at him. "So, you just let that piece of trash get away?"

"I didn't 'let' him do anything, Bryan," Lei replied, angrily. "Once he realized what I was now—no longer human—he took off like a coward and said I was just like you... an inhuman monster, a soulless killing machine... And before you ask me how he knew about you, Jin told him. Jin told him... everything, about us..."

"We'll kill Kazama all in due timing," Bryan replied with a smirk. "But as for now, well... I don't believe one fucking _word_ you just said about Hwoarang."

Lei furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. "What do you mean by that...?"

Bryan stood from the armchair and began to approach Lei from across the room. Lei showed no fear as Bryan walked toward him. He remained perfectly still.

When Bryan finally reached him, he simply looked down and into Lei's brown eyes.

And then, in one, sharp motion, Bryan backhanded Lei across the face with his left-hand with enough force to send Lei soaring down unto the twin-sized bed to his right.

Fury glared at Lei with a look of pure, temperamental rage. "Hwoarang didn't 'escape' from you, did he?" He smirked again. "No, you _fucked_ him, didn't you?"

"N-No, I didn't," Lei whispered from his spot on the bed.

"You washed your hair," Bryan stated with a hidden presence of knowledge. "It was curled when you left and now it's straight. So tell me... why would you need to take a shower in that overpriced-hotel's penthouse after Hwoarang evaded you? There was no reason for it... unless you had sex with him..."

Sternly, Lei said, "I _didn't_ have sex with Hwoarang," and then went on to say, "That's _disgusting_. He's just a _kid_ compared to me."

"So was Jin Kazama," Bryan said to him.

"But-But I never fully consented to _any_ of the things Jin did to me in that lab...!" Lei shouted at Bryan, still on the bed as he sat up and rubbed the side of his face where Fury had ferociously backhanded him.

"Admit it," Bryan continued, angry as hell. "Admit that you slept with him. If you do, then what I'm about to do to you won't be _nearly_ as bad..."

"I'm not exactly in the mood for that right now," Lei said with a smirk. "I almost _killed_ my best-friend tonight, and if Jin finds out, well... you know what he'll do to me. He'll lock me up and make me stay in that goddamned lab for the rest of my _very_ long life where he'll do only _God_ knows what to me..."

"Like I said, I am going to help you _kill_ Jin Kazama," Bryan said to Lei. "But if you had killed _Hwoarang_ like we _planned_ , Kazama would be suffering _far_ more now than he _ever_ would in death. Admit it, Wulong. Admit you spread your legs for _Kazama's_ **_whore_**."

" _Don't_ talk about him like that!" Lei said, and then realized he had given himself away with but a single sentence...

"Just admit it. You fucked him, _didn't_ you? **_Didn't_** you?!"

Finally, Lei shouted, "Yes!" going on to say, "I did... and I'm sorry, Bryan, oh God I'm _so_ sorry..."

"I'm going to _kill_ him," Bryan said, causing Lei to become all the more horrified. "I'm going to do what you couldn't."

"No," Lei said firmly. "I _won't_ let you."

"Oh? How are you going to stop me?"

Lei fell into fighting stance. "Like this."

"So, you want to fight, do you?" Bryan asked him, completely and utterly amused. "If you want to, we had better take it out back, at least. If we make too much noise in here, the manager just might call the cops and then where would we be?"

"Fine, Bryan," Lei told him. "We'll go out back, and then find out once and for all who the stronger fighter between us is..."

"Humph," Bryan said simply, opening the motel room's door before Lei followed. They walked down the darkened sidewalk together, until they had reached the back of the motel wherein a drug deal was going down.

Fury pointed at them. "Both of you, get the _hell_ out of here _right now_ before you have to 'deal' with me!"

Startled, the young man and the woman he had been dealing to ran away in the same direction Bryan and Lei had just come from, for the alleyway Bryan and Lei were now standing in was a dead end...

Lei instantly fell into fighting stance again, as did Bryan Fury.

Lei wasted no time and immediately charged in upon Fury, striking him with a snake uppercut, before he then did a windmill kick followed instantly by a low sweep.

Fury fell to the ground.

Enraged that Lei had managed to get the better of him in the first place, Bryan stood from the cemented ground and retaliated against Lei with his classic fisherman slam; raising Lei's body into thin air as if it were a mere feather, before slamming Wulong to the ground, hard and unmercifully.

Lei began to cough, tasting the internal blood in his mouth. But no. Just... no. Bryan Fury was _not_ going to defeat Lei Wulong so easily.

Not this time.

He fell into phoenix stance and performed a crescent kick on Fury—hitting him in the face with the inside of his right foot—before Fury retaliated with a slash kick to Lei's gut; sending the Chinese back far enough to slam against the brickwork where he hit the wall back first.

When Bryan approached him again, Lei moved back into the alley and did a set of back handsprings to put more distance between Bryan and himself. After this action was achieved, Lei charged in again and hit Bryan in the chest with his dragon palm, which, surprisingly enough, _did_ have an effect on Bryan.

It had hurt, but what the fuck? _Why_ had it hurt? This was _Lei Wulong_ , one of the _weakest_ male competitors in the tournament.

It seemed Fury had forgotten momentarily that Lei was like _him_ now. Otherwise he would have more than likely been able to take Wulong out with but a mere single punch or kick, as he had before. Well, to be fair, it always took a _little_ more than that to finish Lei off during their matches, as Lei was still an amazing fighter just as Bryan was, but Bryan had _never_ allowed Lei to get the best of him before and didn't want to start now.

Lei delivered Bryan a crane kick, and this time, _Bryan's_ back hit the wall. Lei came back with a razor kick before he forcefully began punching Bryan in the stomach; over, over and over again.

When Wulong took a step back, Bryan fell to the ground...

Lei began kicking Fury incessantly, to the point where _Bryan_ began to cough up internal blood.

When Bryan finally stopped moving altogether, Lei kneeled down beside Bryan and grasped him tightly by the neck; raising him from the dirty ground and slamming the taller man's body into the adjacent brick wall.

"You're lucky I still need you," Lei sneered in Bryan's face. "Otherwise I'd _kill_ you, here and now."

Bryan couldn't believe it. Lei Wulong. Fragile little Lei... he was _stronger_ than _Bryan Fury_ was now?

What the fuck?

"Now," Lei continued with anger in his voice. "We're going to go back to our motel room, and if you so much as _mention_ Hwoarang's name, I _will_ kill you, understand? I'll rip your limbs off with my bare hands, send my fist flying through your body until I can feel your spinal cord sever in my hand."

"You may be strong," Bryan said, smiling down at Lei with an evil grin. "But you're not _that_ strong. The metal graphed into my body is impenetrable."

"Maybe to any normal human, but to someone like me..." Lei whispered harshly. "Well, we'll just have to find out..."

"Lei Wulong, Bryan Fury," they heard out of nowhere.

Lei released his grip on Fury's throat, before Bryan fell to the pavement, coughing wildly for breath.

Wulong's eyes widened.

Soldiers.

Dozens of them.

The head Tekkenshu smiled deviously at Lei. "Kazama Jin sends his courtesy, but he was unable to make it," the man said to Lei. "His orders are to capture you both alive. Lei Wulong... you've been a bad, slutty little cop... and as for you, Bryan Fury... Dono Kazama plans on killing you after he tortures you until you beg and scream for mercy."

"You want us?" Lei scowled. "Come and get us."

Lei extended a hand down to Fury in order to help him up, only Bryan smacked it away and instead stood on his own.

Bryan and Lei both stood in front of the army of Tekkenshu, before bullets began to fire at them one after the other.

But they had no real impact on Bryan, or Lei.

Lei rolled his dark eyes. "And these robes were brand knew and **_very_** expensive... damnit to hell..."

The guns went off again, although the bullets still had no impact on Bryan or Lei; even when they were shot in the head.

"Let's get um'," Bryan said to Lei, who nodded shortly thereafter.

Bryan and Lei both charged forwards into the army of soldiers. Bryan pulled out a gun on them and instantly began to shoot at the armed group of Tekkenshu, although as they were wearing bullet proof armor Bryan realized he was going to have to resort to more... 'extreme' methods. He grabbed onto one of the soldier's arms, and then pulled it right off; just like a wing off a fly.

Lei saw what Bryan had done, and copied him; ripping off one of the Tekkenshu's arms for himself. Thick crimson blood erupted all over the place, and Lei knew the blood splatter analysist was going to have one _hell_ of a time identifying what had taken place on this miserable night.

Another Tekkenshu approached Lei, who balled his right-fist tightly. Then, Lei drew his arm back, shot it forwards, and felt as his fist went right through the Tekkenshu's armed body. Lei ripped the man's heart right out without even trying...

Meanwhile, Fury had snapped a man's leg in half before he tore the man's head right from his body; his spinal cord still attached...

As Lei approached yet another solider, the Tekkenshu removed a gun from his belt and put it point blank to Lei's forehead.

"Do it," Lei whispered demandingly. "Watch what happens before you die."

Indeed, the soldier did just that; firing the gun at Lei's forehead point blank. Lei couldn't deny that it hurt like _hell_ , but not enough to disable him in the least. He grabbed the Tekkenshu's right-arm and twisted it so forcefully that it twisted right off, as still more blood sprayed all over Lei's body and clothing.

Lei smiled darkly. He was thoroughly _enjoying_ himself, just as Bryan was.

The sheer supremacy, the sheer _power_... it was _addictive_.

Lei approached another Tekkenshu, grasping onto the man's head with either of his hands before he snapped the soldier's neck like a twig. The dead body fell to the cold pavement below.

Numerous screams filled the air from the Tekkenshu whom had been injured, but were not yet dead.

 _Good_ , Lei thought. He wouldn't put them out of their misery just yet. _They_ _ **deserve**_ _it... they_ _ **deserve**_ _to suffer just as_ _ **I**_ _am suffering now, just as_ _ **Jin**_ _should suffer. Fucking_ _ **coward**_ _, Jin didn't even show up for himself..._

Lei uppercutted another of the armed men, whose head snapped back so far that the vicious blow had killed him on contact. Even though the man was already dead, Lei ripped one of his arms off just for the sheer hell of it; for the sheer hell of scaring the remaining soldiers all the more, who had begun to retreat back to their helicopters, which were located on the roof of the nearby building.

"Don't let them get away!" Bryan shouted at Lei, before he slit one of the men's throats with a pocket knife.

Lei nodded and dashed into the adjacent building, running up the long flight of stairs. The soldiers were fast, but Lei was faster. Speed and agility had always been two of his best qualities as a fighter.

Wulong took Bryan's 'lucky knife', which he still had, out, and jabbed it into one of the Tekkenshu's legs from behind. The soldier fell down the stairs instantly, wailing in pain.

Lei ran faster still, noting the fact that he was not tired in the least; another product of his reanimation, or so it seemed. He reached another of the many armed Tekkenshu and used Bryan's knife to slit his throat from behind, before throwing the man's body over the railing of the stairs from four stories up.

Finally, Lei reached the roof, where the remaining dozen or so Tekkenshu were getting into two sets of large helicopters.

Lei didn't want them to get away.

Fuck no.

 _Goddamn you, Jin_ , Lei thought. _I_ _ **hate**_ _you_ _ **so**_ _much..._

That was when Bryan appeared at Lei's side, completely covered in a coating of thick, red blood just as Lei was. He handed Lei a grenade and kept the other one for himself.

"Now," Bryan whispered into Lei's nearest ear. "Use the targeting mechanism you're equipped with and throw the grenade right through the nearest, open door and blow them all to hell..."

Lei nodded, and with an evil smile on his face, he threw the grenade into one of the helicopters before it could take off, while Fury presented the other helicopter with the same courtesy.

Bryan took Lei's left-hand into his right as they watched the helicopters explode into thin air, surely killing everyone inside.

Lei stared at them with this... emotionless, apathetic look on his face, as though it wasn't even Lei Wulong anymore; as though he really was some soulless, monstrous killing machine and nothing more...

But then...

Suddenly, Lei's eyes shot wide open when realization kicked in, and he fell down to his knees, screaming out the words, "What have I done...? What the **_FUCK_** have I done?!"

"You helped rid the world of more of Jin's worthless, trashy soldiers," Bryan whispered to Lei, so turned on that he wanted to fuck Lei then and there.

Bryan jerked Lei up from the ground, though it seemed Lei was so much in shock that he was having trouble keeping his footing.

"C'mon, Wulong," Bryan said to Lei, pulling Lei by the arm in the direction of the staircase. "We have to get out of here before more of Jin's soldiers show up. As much as I enjoy taking out the trash, we can't afford the publicity..."

Lei followed Bryan's lead mindlessly, who led Lei down the stairs, dragging him along. When they reached the building's base, Lei saw a set of soldiers which he had killed; one with his throat slashed, and the other being one he had tossed over the railing from four stories up. This soldier's throat had been slashed as well.

"No..." Lei whispered inaudibly, as Bryan continued to drag him along.

And when they exited the building, Lei wanted to die.

Now.

Blood was _everywhere_. All over the ground, the brickwork, the soldiers, their remains... all over Lei himself.

He had quite literally ripped a few of the soldiers into pieces.

 _Literal_ pieces.

"No..." Lei whispered again, and then fell down to his knees. " _No!_ "

Fury turned around and looked down at the Chinese.

"Please, Bryan... _please_ **kill** me, **_before_** I kill someone else..."

Bryan only smiled down at Lei, who was still on his knees in the midst of blood and body parts.

Lei's face fell forwards and into his blood-covered hands as he began to sob.

"Please, Bryan," Lei said again. "Please, I am _begging_ you to kill me..."

"Give me your hand," Bryan whispered to Lei, who did as he had been asked. Hopefully Fury would rip his arm right off as Lei had done to several of the soldiers.

Instead, Bryan only helped Lei to his feet. When Wulong nearly toppled over again, Bryan caught him, and then held the crying man in his arms.

"Stop crying," Bryan said to him. "You did what you had to do."

"I didn't _have_ to do _any_ of that!" Lei said as Bryan continued to hold him.

Bryan rolled his icy-blue eyes and ensured his grip around Lei's right-wrist, dragging him back in the general direction of their motel room.

"We have to get our things and get out of here fast," Bryan stated hastily. "Within minutes this place is gonna be crawling with crooked cops who are _all_ working for Kazama."

"You leave," Lei whispered quietly. "I'll stay. I deserve to be punished... I deserve to be taken back to that fucking lab for the rest of my existence, where I'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again..."

"No," Bryan said following. "I'm not leaving you." He once again began to drag Lei down the sidewalk in the direction of their motel room. Quickly, Bryan removed a keycard from the right-hand side of his jean's pocket and slid it into the slot about the door handle. Then he opened the door, jerking Lei inside.

"First, we've got to get out of these clothes," Fury said, before he began to take off his jeans; placing a black bag on one of the twin beds before he opened it. He took off his dark green over shirt and pulled it over his head, before pulling down his jeans.

Lei just... stood there, still in shock.

Bryan frowned. "Take off your fucking clothes, Wulong," he ordered him. "You may want to be caught, but I don't."

After Bryan had changed into another pair of blue jeans along with an open, green shirt, he sighed and walked his way to Lei, pulling the robe off of him from behind before he pulled down Lei's midnight blue pants.

"Step out of them," Bryan said to Lei, who on autopilot, obeyed.

"I promise I'll buy you some more China robes tomorrow," Bryan said, who paced his way back over to the open gym bag on the bed. "For now, you'll have to wear some of my clothes again." He through a pair of black jeans and a black tank top at Lei, the same ones he had worn before.

Lei continued to stand there like a robot.

Bryan sighed out of annoyance. "Just put the damn clothes on!"

Finally, Lei spoke when he said, "I... still don't think they'll fit..." Nonetheless, he still sounded almost robotic.

"Put them on anyway, and, like I said, I'll buy you some more clothes later."

Lei nodded and began to put on Bryan's jeans. They still bagged horribly around Lei's lower legs at the ankles, being Bryan's legs were so much longer than his, but as Bryan had said time was running short so he didn't make any complaints. Then he slipped the ebony tank top over his head and pulled it down. It was also a little big for Lei, although it fit better than the jeans did.

"What..." Lei began mechanically. "What about all of the blood...?"

Bryan went into the bathroom and returned with two sets of moist, white towels. He began to wash Lei's arms off, before moving the towel upwards to wash the blood from Lei's face and neck.

Then Bryan did the same to himself.

Bryan grabbed his bags. "Let's go."

"Go where...?"

"I'm gonna hotwire a new car for us so we can get the hell out of here," Bryan said, sounding serious as ever. "I'll ditch the car after a few miles and then hotwire another car for us. After that, I'll find us another motel—one that's under Kazama's radar—and we'll crash there for the time being."

"Now c'mon," Bryan repeated himself. "Let's go."

Lei instinctively followed Bryan's lead out front, wherein Bryan settled on a 14', black Nissan. It didn't take him long to hotwire it at all, which led Lei to believe that Bryan had done this many times before.

Bryan threw his black bags into the back. "You," Bryan said, pointing at Lei. "Get in the passenger's side on the left, now. We don't have much longer to make ourselves scarce."

Lei nodded and did as he was instructed, opening the passenger's side door on the left, before he got into the vehicle. Bryan got in the driver's side and started the engine; shifting the gear into reverse and backing the vehicle out of the parking lot, before he turned on the car's brights and then exited the parking lot altogether.

"Where are we going now?" Lei inquired silently.

"To another one of my hideouts," Bryan replied as he continued to drive down the dark and near-deserted street. "I jump around a lot so Kazama's and Mishima's fucking soldiers will have a more difficult time finding me. Mishima wants me for that damn experiment—genocell or whatever—while Kazama wants me for that and the fact that he wants revenge on me for what happened to you. And as I've learned... Kazama's even more dangerous and more insane than Mishima." He shook his head. "I can never stay in one place for too long without being greeted by Kazama's fucking soldiers, just like tonight, though I've gotta hand it to him that he at least managed to surprise me this time around."

Bryan smiled at the mere thought of how Lei had taken so many of Jin's soldiers down. "And considering the way one of them said, "You've been a bad, slutty little cop," to you, I'm _sure_ that means Kazama more than knows _all_ about your 'meeting' with Hwoarang..."

" _Oh my God_ ," Lei whispered with a sense of detectable fear. "You-You're _right!_ What if Jin hurts him...? What if he _kills_ him...? I _have_ to stop him!"

"I'm not letting you get yourself killed because of some meaningless, random fuck," Bryan answered him.

"It-It wasn't meaningless," Lei continued to whisper.

Bryan scowled with hate. "Don't you _dare_ tell me you've actually 'fallen' for Kazama's whore," he said angrily. "But tell me... was he any good? Better than me?"

"That's none of your _fucking_ business," Lei leered, snapping his seatbelt into place as he had forgotten to do so earlier. He glared at Bryan out of the corner of his eye, wishing for him to leave their current subject alone.

"In the end..." Bryan began, seriously. "...it doesn't matter, because as I've already told you, you belong to _me_. It doesn't matter _who_ you whore yourself out to. Kazama, Hwoarang, maybe your best 'bloke' Steve or to his friends, Paul and Marshall... Mishima or Lee... in the end, you're still.. _mine_.."

"Oh?" Lei said, his voice rather on the sarcastic side. "Have you forgotten how our last match ended or have you lost your ability to collect 'brain data' already? I won. I beat you, Bryan. I'm stronger than you; both mentally, _and_ physically."

Bryan scowled again. "You're not stronger than me, Wulong. That was only one match, one time, and Kazama's Tekkenshu trash interrupted our fight... I would've defeated you otherwise."

Lei smirked at him. "Keep telling yourself that, Bryan." He smirked still more. "I could kill you if I genuinely wanted to and you _know_ it."

"Yeah, well, same goes double for you."

Bryan turned the steering wheel to the left and entered the parking lot of an overcrowded bar. He parked in the back and then exited the vehicle, instructing Wulong to get out as well.

Lei got out of the car, too, before Bryan began the process of hotwiring another vehicle; a black 16' Chevrolet. When he was done, he grabbed his bags from the back of the Nissan and threw them into the back of the Chevy, getting into the driver's side before Lei got into the passenger's side.

The engine roared to life.

"Where are we going now?" Lei asked the man seated next to him.

"A place called 'the Rayford' Motel," Bryan said in response. "It's as trashy as they come. People don't even pay by the hour there; they pay by the minute."

"Lovely," Lei sighed.

"What?" Bryan began with sarcasm. "Would you rather check into some fancy hotel with cameras and spies all over the place, where Kazama would find us in a millisecond? We went through _hell_ getting Hwoarang into that penthouse I paid for, using _every_ technique we could think of to keep Kazama from following or finding him, and yet Kazama _still_ found out."

"We don't know that for sure," Lei murmured, barely audible. "That Tekkenshu may have called me a 'slut' because he knew I was sleeping with _you_..."

Bryan shrugged. "Maybe, but I _still_ believe that Kazama found out if he's watching Hwoarang in the way you think you say he is." He turned his head and cast a brief glance at Lei. "And by the way, I am still going to kill that one-eyed freak sooner or later."

"It _wasn't_ his fault," Lei muttered, adverting the glance of his eyes away from Bryan. " _I_ seduced _him_..." His voice became louder. "And I told you _not_ to speak that way about him! Hwoarang lost his _eye_ for Jin, because he _loves_ him—an act _you're_ **not** capable of."

"I understand what love is," Bryan replied as he continued to drive. "I just can't feel it for myself. Love is a weakness, anyway. It only slows you down and makes you _that_ much more vulnerable."

"Tell me, Bryan," Lei began as he looked out the window to his left. It looked like rain soon. "Have you _ever_ really loved anyone? Even before your death? You mother, your father, our colleagues, _me_ , anyone...?"

"My father was a drunk who enjoyed beating on me just for kicks," Bryan said, which caused Lei's eyes to widen reactively. He had never told Lei anything about his family before. "And my mother—when she wasn't hocked up on pain pills—crossed my father for kicking the shit out of me one night, and so he shot her right in front of me. He tried to shoot me, too, but the neighbors had already called the cops and they broke down the door and saved me. One of the cops picked me up and held me in his arms, promising he would keep me safe. Why do you think I became a police officer to begin with...?"

Lei was at a complete loss for words. "I-I'm sorry, Bryan. I'm _so_ sorry that happened to you... You never mentioned your family to _anyone_ before, including me..."

"What about your parents?"

"As you know, my father was a cop like me..." Lei said, smiling slightly in remembrance. "My mother however died when I was very young... I don't remember her much, though I know I loved her... Because of my father, I always wanted to be a cop like him. He lived just long enough to see me graduate from the academy, when he was killed on duty while undercover as a narc in Hong Kong... Why do you think I hate drug dealers so much?"

"You must've really fancied me, then."

"I was angry as hell," Lei replied silently. "But that _doesn't_ mean I wanted you to die and you _know_ it..." He stared out the window once again. "Right before you died, when you told me you loved me... was any of that true?"

"I was delirious," Bryan muttered in response. "I-I didn't know what I was saying..."

Lei turned his head back to the right, looking at Bryan who was still intent on driving down the dark pathway. "I know you're lying... I-I know you cared about me in your own way... I know you still do..."

"You're _nothing_ to me, Wulong," Bryan retorted, just as he had on the night wherein he had died in that filthy Hong Kong alleyway. " _Nothing_ , you hear? You're merely a passive toy to me; something to play with when I get bored."

"I still don't believe that," Lei whispered to him. "But whatever you say..."

Bryan slowed the car down and made a left-hand turn into the parking of what was 'the Rayford Motel'.

Lei could barely believe it.

This place appeared even _worse_ and _trashier_ than the Red Motel had been.

And there were what were obviously prostitutes intermingled with drug-addicts everywhere.

Lei shuddered as Bryan parked the car, in the very back where it was the least likely to be seen or found.

Bryan hopped out of the driver's side of the car, before he took a few steps and opened one of the stolen Chevy's backdoors. He then opened one of his black gym bags and removed what appeared to be a leather wallet of some sort. Lei watched in confusion as Bryan began flipping through one card after the other.

Finally, Lei asked, "What are you doing?"

Bryan replied, "Looking through my fake IDs for one I haven't used in a while..." Once he had settled on one, he looked at Lei. "I'm going to have to get you some fake IDs, too."

Lei raised an eyebrow. "From where?"

"One of my customers makes them," Bryan said casually. "I cut him a deal, he provides me with a few IDs."

"Lovely," Lei said again.

Bryan grabbed his bags and shut the door, before Lei followed Bryan's lead to the front desk, which was all the way on the other side of the motel. But, Lei couldn't argue... Bryan needed to keep that stolen car of his hidden...

The manager, who was scratching at his arm as if he had just 'shot up', eyed Bryan and Lei. He eyed Lei especially, up and down. "I've gotta say... as a bi man myself you have _great_ taste..." He licked his lips at Lei.

It took everything in Bryan to keep himself from shooting this strung-out idiot, but he contained himself nevertheless.

 _But_ nevertheless, Lei said, "I'm not a prostitute."

"You're pretty enough to be one," the manager said with a wink. "I also _love_ guys with long hair..."

"Hey," Bryan said demandingly. "Shut your fucking mouth."

The manager finally stopped staring at Lei. "Okay. You want a room, I take it?"

Sarcastically, Bryan said, "No, I just stopped by for a burger and some fries."

The manager frowned at Bryan. "You don't have to get nasty just because I hit on your boyfriend."

Bryan ceased the man by the throat and pulled him close. "He's _not_ my fucking 'boyfriend', you dumb son of a bitch."

When Bryan released the man's throat, he began to cough repetitively. "Maybe I should call the cops?"

Bryan smirked and then gestured down to the manager's collection of numerous track marks. "Yeah, with all the heroin you're obviously packing I'm sure the cops would just _love_ to talk to you..."

The manager sighed the sigh of defeat. "Fine. I'll be needing an ID for the room, and are you paying with cash or card?"

"Cash," Bryan said, and then removed his wallet. He handed the cash to the man along with a fake ID.

"Okay, Mister..." the manager eyed the card. "...Johnson. What kind of room would you like? I mean, you know... a king-sized bed?"

"No," Lei said, stepping up. "Twin beds."

"Too bad," the manager said as he handed Bryan a keycard. "You two make a hot looking couple. You know, that whole 'opposites attract' thing."

Bryan was too bored with this nut job to attack him again, not to mention that it would only further provoke him into calling the police, and were Bryan to kill him, the cops would definitely show up.

"We're not a 'couple'," Lei said to the nut job after said nut job handed Bryan the key. "We're not even friends."

"Then what are you doing with him all alone at a place like this in the middle of the night?"

Lei's eyes shifted. "It's... personal..."

The manager figured Bryan and Lei were a couple of dealers, which made perfect sense considering the sorts of customers the motel attracted.

He was half-right, anyway, but of course he didn't know that.

And if he hadn't already had a regular dealer, he more than likely would've hit Bryan up for a favor.

Bryan and Lei walked down the dimly lit sidewalk, until they came upon their room, #17. Bryan slid in the card and opened the door thereafter, turning on the lights as he entered the room, Lei close behind him.

Lei abruptly began to have flashbacks, as though he were suffering from some form of _severe_ PTSD all over again. "No," he whispered as he had before. "No, I... I didn't do it... _please_ tell me I didn't kill all those people..."

"Yes, dear Wulong, I'm afraid you did," Bryan said, walking up to Lei until they were face to face. "You impressed me tonight..." He ran the back of his right-hand down the side of Lei's face. "Watching you brutally kill all of those people... tearing their limbs off, their organs out... You looked so intriguingly gorgeous covered in blood... it was all I could do not to fuck you on that roof."

"You can't force yourself on me anymore, Fury," Lei whispered, in spite of the fact that he was melting under Bryan's touch. "I'm strong enough to stop you now..."

Bryan leaned down and whispered into Lei's ear, "But do you want to?"

Bryan ran the back of his hand down Lei's face again, tilting his chin up. "You still have some blood in your hair..."

"Which is why I need to go wash it..." Lei whispered, though Bryan stopped him before he could walk away.

Bryan titled Lei up by the chin again. "Like I said, you impressed me tonight... you deserve a reward... one I _think_ you'll like..." He then leaned down and captured Lei's lips with his own.

Lei pulled away. "N-No, I..."

Bryan kissed him again, using more force than he had before.

Lei again pulled away. "B-Bryan, we... I..."

Bryan only kissed Lei again, who finally succumbed; kissing the other man back wholeheartedly as his arms wrapped around Bryan's neck. While they were kissing, Bryan pulled the rubber band from Lei's long strands of raven hair, allowing it to flow freely down to his mid-back. Bryan could smell the blood, and he loved it.

Finally, Bryan broke his mouth away from Lei's, and into his ear, he whispered, "Get on the bed."

Lei's eyes were so dark they appeared dilated, as though he were on drugs. Bryan ran his hand through Lei's long and beautiful strands of blood-drenched hair, and then kissed him again, this time on the cheek before he once again kissed Lei on the mouth.

"Get on the bed," Bryan repeated lowly.

In a daze, Lei nodded and did as he had been told, lying down on the bed.

Bryan immediately followed, getting on top of Wulong before he began to kiss him again.

"Sit up and take your shirt off," Bryan said, before Lei sat up while Bryan pulled the black shirt over his head. Afterwards, Bryan went to work on Lei's jeans. Well, technically they were Bryan's jeans, but that didn't really matter at the moment.

Bryan pulled the ebony jeans Lei was wearing down and off, after he had removed the former-detective's likewise black shoes.

Fury stood from the bed and removed his own jeans, kicking them aside before he took off his open, dark green shirt afterwards.

Lei barely noticed Bryan; no, he was too focused and fixated on the recent memories of himself, and the way he had _brutally_ **murdered** Jin's soldiers... there had been **so** much **_blood_**.

And Lei had _thoroughly_ enjoyed **_every_** single second of it.

 _I_ _ **hate**_ _myself_ , Lei thought.

Bryan then crawled into bed with Lei and began to kiss him hungrily, getting on top of Lei who was making no effort to retaliate. Lei didn't even kiss Bryan back. He just... lied there, like he was playing dead, or was dead...

And that he was, he knew.

Lei also knew that Bryan had been absolutely, one hundred percent _right_ about him when he had called him a 'whore'. Bryan, Jin, Hwoarang... who the hell would be next? Lars? Lee? Kazuya? Maybe Steve?

Fuck.

"Like I said," Bryan began, his voice full of unrestrained lust. "You impressed me tonight... and deserve a reward."

Wulong couldn't understand how being fucked by Bryan yet again classified as a 'reward', but then all thoughts went blank when Fury began to suck him off...

"Bryan," Lei moaned loudly. "Oh God, you've _never_ sucked me off before... you said you'd never sucked off _any_ guy off before..."

"I haven't," Bryan said as he briefly released Lei's length from his mouth. "But like I said, you deserve a reward..."

He went back to sucking Lei off, realizing it wasn't nearly as disgusting as he imagined it to be. Maybe it was because this was Wulong he was sucking off and not some other guy. He then felt as Lei's hands found their ways to his head; pushing Bryan's head down by his glistening silver hair and forcing him to take Lei further into his mouth.

Bryan gagged and abruptly stopped what he was doing.

"Keep your hands _off_ or I'll stop," Bryan said to Lei. "I don't enjoy gagging around your dick."

"S-Sorry," Lei whispered back. "It won't happen again..."

Bryan went back to sucking Lei off, and Lei found it _incredibly_ hard to keep from pushing Fury's head down, from fucking his mouth just as Bryan had done to him.

Instead he fisted either of his hands at his sides as he continued to writhe and moan. Even though Bryan was completely new at this, he was still pretty fucking good.

Bryan caught the hang of it rather quickly, in spite of the fact that he had a somewhat bad gag-reflex. He deep throated Lei, who moaned loudly enough to wake anyone within the trashy motel who had been asleep.

"Not so loud," Bryan said after he had once again released Lei from his mouth, stroking him off all the while as this is what Lei had done for him.

"I'm sorry," Lei apologized still more. "It-It just feels so good..."

Bryan once again went back to sucking Lei off, who had by this point in time become very hard. Lei stifled his moans by placing the palm of his hand over his mouth, his free hand tearing at the navy-blue covers, literally.

Fury thought back to what Lei had done to him in this way, and then grasped the base of Lei's hardness with his right-hand before he briefly sucked at just the tip. Afterwards, he once more took Lei's dick into his mouth as deep as it would go.

"B-Bryan," Lei moaned, loudly, in spite of the way Bryan had told him to keep it down. Lei just couldn't help it; he never, _ever_ in his wildest dreams would have imagined that Bryan would _ever_ go down on him... No, Bryan had told Lei 'that was the _bitch's_ job'.

And Bryan was definitely _no_ bitch.

Even _if_ he _was_ going down on Lei at the moment.

Bryan deep throated Lei again, who once again covered his mouth to stifle back his moans of extreme pleasure.

"Bryan," Lei moaned again. "Oh, fuck..."

He wanted so badly to put his hands on Bryan's head and begin to fuck his mouth, but Bryan's earlier threats of stopping if Lei were to do such a thing were more than enough of a warning for Lei to keep his hands right where they were.

As Bryan continued to go down on Lei, he again realized that this wasn't nearly as revolting as he had figured it to be. He once more thought back to what Lei had done for him, and briefly released Lei's hardness from his mouth, licking all along Lei's length before he once again sucked at just the tip.

"Oh God," Lei moaned, trying to keep his voice down. "Oh Bryan, _please_..."

"' _Please'_ what?" Bryan asked him in between fervent sucks, licks and kisses.

"I-I want to come in your mouth..."

"What?" Bryan said as he stopped what he was doing altogether.

Swiftly, Lei said, "Oh God, Bryan, please don't stop..."

Bryan initially said nor did anything.

" _Please_ ," Lei repeated. " _Please_ keep going..."

And so Bryan did. He took Wulong back into his mouth and began to suck as hard as he possibly could, while Lei continued to thrash and moan beneath him.

"Bryan," Lei said again. "Oh God, Bryan, I-I'm about to... to..."

Lei came into Bryan's mouth as he called out Bryan's name, and Bryan instantaneously felt disgusted with himself for having allowed Lei Wulong to do such a thing. Then he thought back to the way Lei had viciously and brutally killed all of those people and felt a little better about what he was doing...

Lei's come tasted thick and salty, and Bryan honestly didn't care for it. He wanted to just spit it out, but for reasons even _he_ couldn't understand, he continued to suck Lei's hardness in his mouth as he took everything Lei had to give; swallowing every last drop of Lei's come until there was no more.

When he was finished, he sat back on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, while Lei continued to breath hard and heavy, looking up at Bryan with this... strange expression on his face that Bryan couldn't decipher or understand.

"Thank you..." Lei whispered softly. He noticed that Bryan was still unbearably hard. "Do you... want me to suck you off now...?"

"No," Bryan replied darkly. "But you can do something else for me..."

"Anything," Lei whispered back. "I'll do anything you want me to do..."

"Spoken like a true whore," Bryan said to Lei, who just continued to lie on the bed. The raven-haired man couldn't believe Bryan would say such a thing to him, after what Bryan had just done for him...

Bryan stood up from the small bed and walked over to the other bed, where he had placed one of his black bags. He unzipped it until it was wide open.

What Lei then saw caused him to cringe in fear.

"Turn over," Bryan said demandingly to the other man.

"But-But what's with the..."

"Just turn over, or I'll _make_ you."

Lei did as he had been told, and rolled over onto his stomach.

He heard as Bryan gathered seemingly more objects from the bag, on top of the blindfold Lei had seen Fury with.

Lei felt the weight shift on the bed, before Bryan said, "Put your hands behind your back."

Lei once again did as he had been told, and then felt as his wrists were cuffed together...

Wulong tried to free himself, but it was _strangely_ no use.

"Courtesy of Jin Kazama," Bryan said with a dark grin on his face. "I snatched them when he had me in his lab so that I could use them on _him_ in the near future..."

Lei struggled still more, but as the handcuffs were made of the same metal graphed into his body, it was simply no use.

"B-Bryan, why are you—"

"Shut up," Bryan said to him. He took the blindfold and covered Lei's eyes with it, tying it behind the back of his head.

Afterwards, Bryan said, "Open your mouth."

"W-Why...?"

"Just.. do it.."

Although he was confused in all extremes possible, Lei did as he had been ordered.

...and then, Bryan placed a leather gag in his mouth.

He fastened the straps behind Lei's head and then sat back to admire his handy work. Lei continued to writhe and struggle, but as before, it was no use...

Lei could hear as Bryan stood from the bed and took a few steps toward the other, twin-sized bed. God, Lei sure as hell hoped Bryan wasn't going to whip out an _actual_ whip or a titanium-tungsten knife or some other torture toy.

No matter what, though, Wulong _knew_ he deserved it. He _deserved_ to be punished. He _deserved_ pain. He _deserved_ to suffer, just as the people he had _ruthlessly_ **_killed_** had suffered.

Lei **_hated_** himself.

Bryan returned to the bed, and Lei felt as Bryan put some sort of... collar around his neck... Leather; like the gag in his mouth was.

Bryan leaned down and whispered into Lei's ear, "You look so fucking hot."

 _What is he doing?_ Lei thought to himself. _And why...?_

"On your stomach," Bryan commanded him. " _All_ the way down."

Scared, Lei once again did as he had been told...

And then he began to moan. Well, as loudly as the gag in his mouth would allow him to, anyway...

Bryan had grabbed Lei's cheeks and spread them, while licking him in the process.

This was something else that was new to Lei. He had never before received, well... a 'rim-job' before. It felt really, _really_ good.

"Tell me, Wulong," Bryan said briefly. "Do you think you could come for me a _second_ time?"

Lei tried to speak, but once again found that he could not. Bryan went back to licking him, while Lei continued to moan as stridently as the gag would allow him to.

"This," Bryan said, "is another part of your 'reward'." He stroked a hand down Lei's back, through his hair and then back down to his hips. "I am going to make you feel better than you've ever felt in your entire fucking _life_."

 _By cuffing and gagging me?_ Lei thought. _I don't see how..._

Bryan spread Lei's cheeks again and went back to rimming him, and Lei couldn't deny that it felt amazing. Fury plunged his tongue into Lei from behind, and Lei's back arched in a single, sharp motion before he began pushing his hips back against Bryan's teasingly hot tongue.

Finally, Bryan stopped.

He gently ran his fingers through Lei's hair from behind, before he grasped a fistful of the flowing raven strands and pulled Lei up and off of the mattress by them.

"Are you enjoying yourself yet, bitch?" Bryan whispered into Lei's nearest ear.

Momentarily, Lei remained perfectly still, before he therein began to nod...

"Thought so," Bryan replied with a dark chuckle.

And then Lei felt as Bryan's fingers entered him from behind...

But this time, there was something new about it. Lubricant. Bryan was _actually_ using lubricant.

It was hot and stimulating, a sensation like no other, and Lei already felt so good that he swore he was beginning to get hard again...

"Consider yourself lucky again," Bryan said as he continued to finger-fuck the writhing man beneath him. "As I said before, I could've fucked you raw, or better yet used your own blood as lube..." He grinned slyly. "Now... get on your knees..."

Lei was unable to get on his hands and knees due to the handcuffs which were restraining him, but he was still able to raise his backside up by the knees as Bryan had ordered.

Bryan then lubed himself up, dousing Lei's crack with some of the lubricant as well. Afterwards, he aligned the tip of his slickened erection with the opening between Lei's legs, and swiftly, pushed himself all the way in with one, single thrust.

Lei's back arched again, and he continued to struggle against the restraints, to try to speak.

Again, it was a lost cause.

Bryan drew out of Lei, before pushing himself back in. Harder and harder with each and every thrust he aimed to take.

By now, he had Wulong squirming beneath him, as Lei began to push his hips back in order to match Bryan's steady and forceful thrusts into him.

"You're hard again already," Bryan said with sheer delight. "Let me take care of that for you..."

Fury wrapped a strong arm around Lei's body and then took his hardness into hand, before he began to lightly stroke.

Lei honestly didn't know if he'd be able to come a second time so soon, being he had already come less than ten minutes ago, but it seemed reality once again begged to differ...

And as Bryan continued to fuck him while stroking him off at the same time, Lei suddenly realized he _was_ going to come for Fury a second time.

Bryan suddenly pulled out of Lei and flipped him over onto his back.

The blindfold, the gag, the collar... Lei really _did_ look fucking hot and Bryan knew it.

Bryan was about to spread Lei's legs, when Lei did it for him instead.

Good. Bryan wanted to Lei to enjoy himself.

For the more Lei enjoyed himself, the more he would ultimately _hate_ himself...

Bryan wasted no time and entered Lei all over again, who keened high in approval, his wrists still cuffed behind his back.

Lei wrapped his legs around Bryan, tightly, but as he was a fellow cyborg unlike Hwoarang, Fury had no complaints.

Bryan leaned all the way over the former detective and began to kiss a trail down his neck, having started with his cheek, down to the underside of his chin, his neck, his collarbone, his chest... He reached Lei's left-nipple and encircled his mouth around it, sucking and nipping at it while pinching the other between his fingers.

Lei was almost glad he had been gagged at this point in time, as if it were not for it he knew he would've been _screaming_ Bryan's name by now.

He felt as Bryan ran his hands down his body; tracing every bountiful curve, down to his torso and then his prominent hips, which Bryan lifted further off the bed as he began to take Lei all the more forcefully.

"You're _mine_ ," Bryan stated harshly. " _Forever_. Do you understand?"

Lei nodded rapidly.

"And if I ever—and I mean _ever_ —catch you with Kazama _or_ Hwoarang again, **or** anyone else out there such as Steve Fox or his two 'blokes', Paul and Marshall, or maybe even Mishima or to his brother Lee... anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , and I _will_ kill them _while you watch_. Do you understand that?"

Again, Lei nodded rapidly.

"Although Kazama's gonna get what's coming to him either way," Bryan said under his breath.

He couldn't wait to kill Jin Kazama.

And Lei felt the same way.

Wulong began to visualize the way he and Bryan would eventually kill Jin, and in turn became all the more sexually aroused. The thought of slitting Jin's throat, of Bryan tearing off one of his arms, of punching him in the gut and ripping his useless, unfeeling heart from his chest via Lei's bare hands... of tasting the young CEO's blood in his mouth...

"What—or should I say who—are you thinking about right now?" Bryan asked, spitefully. "Hwoarang?"

Lei shook his head.

"Kazama?" Bryan inquired.

Lei hesitated, but ultimately nodded his head 'Yes.'

"I don't want you to think about him while we do this," Bryan stated as he continued to take Lei. "I don't want you to think about _anything_ or _anyone_ but **_me_**..."

Lei nodded again as Bryan continued to take him, stroking him off at the same time.

 _Oh God_ , Lei thought. _It feels so_ _ **good**_ _..._

And the feeling of being so helpless under Bryan Fury; cuffed, gagged, and blindfolded... it was _actually_ turning Lei on all the more...

And again, Bryan knew it.

He took Lei's left-leg over his shoulder and then leaned all the further over Lei, changing their angle. Bryan pushed Lei's leg back as far as it would go, and like Hwoarang, noted just _how_ incredibly flexible Lei was.

As for Hwoarang... Bryan would deal with him later... just like he would deal with Kazama... he would deal with the _both_ of them for fucking with _his_ property, in any sense of the word.

Kazama however would get the worst of it, Bryan knew. Yes. He would tear the CEO into _so_ many pieces that even the best undertakers wouldn't be able to identify him by his dental records, and Wulong would help him do it.

Bryan once again thought back to the way Lei had ruthlessly and _literally_ torn apart Jin's petty little soldiers and became all the more aroused in turn. Give or take another year or so, maybe less than that, even, and Lei really _would_ be a mirror image of Fury himself, wouldn't he?

But... did Bryan truly want this...? Fuck, he hadn't really thought about it. Lei Wulong's sheer naivety, his happy demeaner, his extroversion, his respect for human life, his ability to love, his innocence... these were all qualities that Bryan fancied in Wulong, even though he had never before admitted it, not even to himself.

Not that Lei's new appetite for blood was a turn off for Fury or anything, it was just so hard to believe...

And once again, Bryan knew it.

He _knew_ he had _stolen_ Lei's innocence, in more ways than one...

Lei's back arched off of the mattress once more and Bryan snapped back to reality.

By now he had Lei writhing and moaning beneath him, as he desperately tried to free himself from the handcuffs Bryan had placed upon him. He wanted so badly to touch Bryan, to see him, to kiss him...

But what Bryan had done to him prevented him from doing all of the above.

Lei felt as his left leg was pushed back all the further, before Bryan went back to stroking him off while kissing the side of his neck in unison.

"I want you to come with me," Bryan whispered into Lei's right-ear, briefly darting his tongue out in order to give Lei's earlobe a quick lick. "I want you to come _for_ me."

Lei nodded again the best he could, longing for nothing more than another blissful release.

Bryan let go of Lei's leg before Lei in turn wrapped both of his legs around Bryan's waist once more, so tightly that even _Bryan_ was having trouble breathing at this point. Nevertheless, Bryan continued to thrust into Lei while stroking him off at the same time; using his free hand to further lift Lei's hips off of the mattress.

 _Oh fuck,_ Lei thought _. I'm going to come again, aren't I?_

 _He was right._

 _He was fucking right._

 _I_ _ **am**_ _a whore..._

Lei could barely think, as all of his thoughts had been abridged to this; abridged to nothing but the sex. Rational thoughts simply weren't possible.

Suddenly, in one, swift motion, Bryan ripped the gag from Lei's mouth before Lei took in quite the deep breath of air.

"I want to hear you _scream_ my name when you come," Bryan said to him. He leaned his body over Lei's again and kissed him, surely hard enough to draw blood weren't it for Lei's reanimation. Lei kissed him back, just happy to be rid of that damned gag.

"Bryan," Lei whispered against the other man's lips, before Bryan kissed him still more. He plunged his tongue into Lei's mouth, briefly releasing Lei's hardness from his hand and then tracing Lei's body with either of his hands.

" _Please_ , Bryan," Lei begged him. "Don't-Don't stop touching me... don't stop stroking me..."

Bryan only kissed Lei again; cupping Lei's face with both hands as he did so. Then he ran the palm of his right-hand down Lei's body, all the way down, until...

"Bryan!" Lei shouted out. "Oh God _, Bryan!_ "

"Tell me you're mine," Bryan ordered him.

"I-I'm _yours...!_ "

"Tell me you love it."

"I... I _love_ it!"

"Tell me I'm the best you've ever had."

"Y-You're the best I've _ever_ had!"

"Good girl," Bryan replied, running his free hand back through Lei's thick tendrils of ebony bangs.

"I told you **_not_** to call me that...!" Lei said to the other man.

Bryan smirked at the man beneath him. "And I told you I'd call you _anything_ I damned well wanted to."

Lei could feel his imminent release approaching him all over again and felt all the more horrible. He _hated_ it when Bryan said things like 'good girl' or 'pretty girl' to him.

Wulong suddenly and abruptly felt an _incredible_ surge of strength from within, and then—just like that—the handcuffs behind him _broke_...

Bryan was amazed and even astonished. "The fuck...?"

With his hands now freed, Lei removed the black blindfold from his eyes and growled, flipping Bryan over so that _Lei_ was now on top.

He therein began to ride Bryan, moving his hips up and down, up and down, the flats of his hands on Bryan's scarred chest all the while.

Bryan grasped onto either of Lei's thighs and began to impale the other man down and onto his hard length, still in shock that _Lei_ had been able to _break_ the handcuffs to _begin_ with. Lei Wulong really **_was_** stronger than Bryan Fury was now, wasn't he...? Both mentally, and physically, just as Lei had said.

Bryan could barely believe it.

"I want _you_ to come for **_me_** ," Lei said, his voice much harsher than it usually was. His hands were still on Bryan's chest as he continued to ride the man beneath him, his long and beautiful hair swaying in every which direction as he continued with his movements. "'Pretty girl'..."

Bryan became very, very angry. "Fuck you, Wulong."

"You're already doing that," Lei whispered back with this... strange smile on his face.

It was almost evil.

Lei leaned all the way over Bryan and kissed him, hard. Hell, Lei _actually_ managed to draw a relatively large amount of actual **_blood_** from Fury's lips.

"What the _hell_ **are** you now...?" Bryan asked as he looked up and into Lei's darker eyes, which had somewhat of a dead look in them. Even if he didn't show it... _Bryan_ was actually becoming afraid of _Lei_.

That meant that—if Lei Wulong really, _really_ wanted to, that is—that he could actually try to _force_ himself on _Fury_ , didn't it...?

 _Fuck_ , Bryan thought. _He really_ _ **is**_ _stronger than me_.

 _And he looks like he's fucking_ _ **out of his mind**_ _._

"Who am I? I'm you," Lei replied against Bryan's blood-stained lips, before he kissed Bryan again. "And I know what you're thinking about... I can see it in your eyes... the fear... but I _don't_ want you to... ah, to be afraid of me, Bryan... I'd _never_ do anything to intentionally hurt you in that way, even _after_ what you did to me..."

"I'm _not_ fucking afraid of you!" Bryan shouted, in spite of the fact that he was currently lying.

But Lei felt so good at the moment that Bryan honestly didn't care.

"Oh, fuck," Lei panted as he continued to ride the man beneath him. " _Please_ , Bryan... touch me..."

Bryan had wanted to say something in the way of 'touch your fucking self' as payback for Lei having had the sheer _nerve_ and audacity to call _Bryan_ a 'pretty girl', but was currently too... frightened of Lei to argue...

That and Bryan _did_ want Lei to come.

Lei always looked so fucking hot when he came.

Bryan just couldn't deny it.

"Ssshh," Lei whispered against Bryan's lips, which were still bleeding. "Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you... no matter how much we hate each other. No-No matter how much we love one another..."

"I _don't_ love you," Bryan whispered back. " **I** _don't_ 'love'."

"I know you love me," Lei replied lustfully as he kissed Bryan still more, running his hands back through Bryan's silver hair. "And I want you to say it... otherwise I'll stop. Then leave. Hell, maybe I'll go back to-to... ah, Jin or Hwoarang...? Maybe both of them if they'd like to have a threesome. At least they admit to loving me."

"The fuck?" Bryan said again. "What in the _hell_ is wrong with you, Wulong? Have you _lost_ your fucking mind?!" He didn't know _what_ to say. Lei was _clearly_ delusional at the moment, perhaps even _insane_. **_Psychotic_**.

In spite of his threats to stop and then leave if Bryan didn't admit to loving him, however, Lei was quick to realize that he currently felt too good to stop...

Bryan knew he was about to come. Hell, they both were.

Lei felt the way Bryan was thrusting into him while pulling his hips down at the same time to match his movements. Bryan was also stroking him off with one hand as Lei had asked, and Lei really did feel amazing... and powerful.

Very powerful.

More powerful than Bryan Fury himself.

Lei had to admit... he'd been quite impressed with himself when he had broken those handcuffs... an act Fury had failed at...

"Say it," Lei said to him in the form of a breathy moan. "Tell me you love me, Bryan."

"I love the sex, but I don't love you."

Lei's right-hand suddenly shot out, and he gripped Bryan by the throat, strangling him. However, when Bryan released Lei from down below in order to fight off Lei's unrelenting grasp with both of his hands, Wulong instantaneously regretted his actions.

He instantly released Bryan's throat.

"I-I'm sorry," Lei breathed as he continued to move, all the faster and all the harder until he was literally making himself _bleed_ down below. "I-I'm coming, Bryan. _Please_ come with me. _Please_ tell me you love me..."

Bryan was angry. Damned angry. Lei's petty threats to stop and leave, his bragging about how much 'stronger' he was than _Bryan Fury_ off all people, his saying he would like to be a literal _whore_ for that _bastard_ Kazama and his bitch, one-eyed _slut_ Hwoarang, his trying to strangle him... not to mention their earlier fight wherein Lei had Bryan up against the brickwork, shortly before Jin's Tekkenshu had showed up.

Both then and now... Lei had threatened him. _Lei Wulong_ had fucking **threatened** _Bryan Fury._

Fuck no.

Nonetheless, Bryan was still about to come. Lei, too.

He once again leaned his body down over Bryan's, and into his ear, he whispered, "Now come for me..."

"Fuck," Bryan groaned loudly, unable to help himself. His release hit him hard as Lei continued with his movements, while he slammed Lei down by his thighs and thrusted up into him.

" _Bryan...!_ " Lei moaned, so loudly that Bryan briefly wondered if they would have to vacate the premises when they were done. " _Bryan, oh God, Bryan...!_ "

"Wulong, _fuck_..." Bryan said, breathing heavily while Lei rode through the aftershocks until he had taken everything Bryan had to give and more.

Lei collapsed down onto Bryan's chest, trying to regain his breathing.

And then he said, "You _actually_ said my name..."

Bryan pushed Lei off of him. "What the _hell_ did Abel do to you...?"

"What do you mean?"

Bryan blinked and said, "You're less human than I am."

"Well," Lei shrugged, panting between words, "What are you proposing? Another fight?"

"No," Bryan replied honestly. "As I said... you're the most beautiful thing I've _ever_ seen, and I wouldn't want to harm that pretty face."

Lei approached Bryan on the bed, further, further, and further still, until they were face to face.

Then Lei ensured the grip of his right-hand around Bryan's throat and slammed him into the adjacent bedframe.

Bryan couldn't breathe.

"Don't fuck with me, Bryan," Lei said under his breath. "Not like this. I'm stronger than you and we _both_ know it."

"No... you're _not_ ," Bryan mustered out.

And then, just like that, Bryan punched Lei in the chest as hard as he could; sending Wulong flying across the motel room wherein he hit the wall back-first.

"Well," Lei began as he fully stood. "That was uncomfortable..."'

"Don't you _dare_ take one more step toward me," Bryan said demandingly. Lei actually swore there was... a small yet detectable sense of fear in Fury's voice...

"Like I said," Lei began, seemingly honest. "You don't have to be afraid of me... In spite of everything you've done to me... I would never intentionally do anything to harm you..."

"You speak to me as though you're stronger than me," Bryan leered. "When we both know there's no way in hell that's possible."

"Give me the keys to the handcuffs," Lei said simply. "I want these things off."

Bryan rolled his icy-blue eyes and retrieved the keys, approaching Lei before he unlocked the set of broken cuffs from Lei's wrists. Lei then ripped the leather collar off of his neck and tossed it aside, _after_ having taken a moment to see how he looked in it in the bathroom mirror...

Huh. He hadn't looked half bad.

"You're not stronger than me," Bryan stated crossly.

"Alright," Lei said calmly. "How about we arm wrestler?"

"Fucking fine with me," Bryan answered the Chinese.

Lei took a seat on the carpeted floor, before Bryan did the same.

Bryan placed his elbow on the carpet and held up his right-hand, while Lei mimicked Bryan's movement.

Bryan grasped onto the palm of Lei's right-hand with his own, before they therein began to arm-wrestle. It was a rather _childish_ way to settle the dispute, they both knew, but it seemed like the better alternative to the two of them having it out all over again, as they had attempted to do before.

The whole while, Bryan frowned while Lei grinned. Bryan didn't like the way Lei was grinning at him. He didn't like that grin on Lei period. It looked well enough on his own face, but not on Lei's. For Bryan, it was almost like having a mirror in front of himself, the reflection having been shattered beyond repair, and when the glass finally pieced itself back together again, Bryan no longer _saw_ **himself** in the reflection. No, he only saw _Lei Wulong_.

It was, for some reason, disturbing for Bryan to think about.

He continued to try to push Lei's hand down to the cream-colored carpet still more, but every time Bryan thought he had the edge, Lei's hand was still right where it was. Their ridiculous game had surely been stretching on for over a minute by now, and neither Bryan nor Lei were anywhere _near_ tired.

Another minute.

And another.

"Damnit," Bryan said between his clenched teeth as he continued to watch Lei's grinning face.

Finally, their hands slammed down to the carpet.

With Lei's on top.

Inexplicably enough, _Bryan_ had _lost_...

"Told you I was stronger," Lei said, in a rather evil voice. "'Pretty Girl...'"

Enraged, Bryan twisted Lei's right-arm to a more than painful degree. Lei hissed in reaction.

"B-Bryan," Lei continued to hiss, "You are hurting me..."

"Good," Bryan said to him. "I wonder if I could twist your arm right off..."

"Do it," Lei whispered as he had before. " _Kill_ _me_."

"I already told you I'm _not_ going to kill you," Bryan said in a demanding voice. "So quit asking."

"Why not...?" Lei asked him, finally trading in that awful grin for something a little more him, a softer and more naive expression that Bryan was used to seeing on Lei's face. "Don't you hate me?"

"I honestly don't know what you are to me," Bryan replied honestly. "The only thing I _do_ know is that I'm stuck with you."

"Stuck with me?" Lei laughed out loud. "I could leave at any time I wish and you know it!"

"Yeah," Bryan said to him. "You can go right back into the arms of Kazama Jin."

"I'm going to kill Jin," Lei said, angrily. "With or without your help."

"I _am_ going to help you kill Jin Kazama," Bryan sneered. "He took you from me. We've already been over this."

Lei nodded. "Yes, we have, and therefore _how_ many times do I have to repeat myself to you?" he told Bryan. "You _don't_ own me." Lei smirked at him. "Maybe it's _me_ who owns _you_..."

"Don't you _dare_ fucking talk to me like that!" Bryan shouted at the shorter man.

"Whatever." Lei smirked softly and turned around. "I'm going to go take a shower now and get the blood out of my hair..."

Lei headed in the general direction of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He then turned on the shower, a mixture of hot and cold water—mostly hot—pulled back the curtain, and got in.

He took a set of the mini shampoos the bathroom had been equipped with and doused his long, ebony hair with it. As he washed his hair, numerous thoughts graced his mind. Thoughts of Jin, Hwoarang, and of course Bryan... Lei now knew that, next to Jin and Kazuya, _he_ was the most powerful being in the entire world. It was a terrible burden. He thought back to the way he had ruthlessly killed Jin's Tekkenshu and instantaneously felt all the more sickened and inwardly disgusted with himself.

He wanted to die.

But not yet.

No, firstly he had to take care of the man responsible for turning him into such a soulless monster.

 ** _Jin Kazama._**

After he had killed Jin, he would _find_ a way to off himself, even if it meant jumping from the Mishima Zaibatsu's roof.

No one could survive that—even Lei.

The bathroom door opened.

Lei pulled back the white shower curtain to a degree. "Bryan," he said to the intruder. "What do you want? And why are you naked again?"

Bryan grinned at Lei. "I thought I might take a shower, too."

Bryan pulled back the shower curtain halfway and stepped inside of the bathtub.

And then he noticed something that made Lei want to die all over again.

"Your hair," Bryan whispered to him. "It's beginning to turn silver like mine..."

"It is...?" Lei whispered, more to himself than to Bryan.

Bryan nodded. "By almost a tenth of an inch."

"Oh, God," Lei murmured, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to have to dye it..."

Bryan shook his head. "No, you don't have to, Wulong... As I told you before, you _can't_ be ashamed of what you are. Like I said, you _are_ what you _are_ and you're going to _have_ to accept it if you have _any_ hopes of defeating Kazama Jin."

A rather horrid image then entered Lei's mind – an image of him in the distant future, of himself with long, silver hair cascading down to his lower back.

And Bryan had been right about something else he had said.

Lei was less human than even _he_ was.

Bryan tilted Lei up by his chin and looked down into his dark eyes. "It's inevitable," Bryan whispered to him. "Give or take another year or so—perhaps less than that, even—and you'll be _exactly_ like me."

Lei shook his head rapidly. "No. I will never let myself turn into you."

"You already have," Fury whispered as he had before, and then leaned down to capture Lei's lips with his own.

Lei once more thought back to the way he had brutally and ruthlessly murdered over a dozen of Jin's solders and realized Bryan was right. He _had_ turned into Bryan.

Nevertheless, he moaned into Bryan's mouth as the hot water sprayed down upon them. He wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck while Bryan wrapped his arms around Lei's waist, holding him tight.

"B-Bryan..." Lei stammered. "I'm so scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"Myself," Lei murmured softly. "I'm afraid of whatever it is I'm turning into..." He sighed deeply. "When I killed those soldiers, I enjoyed it, oh God, Bryan, I _enjoyed_ it... and now, all I can think about is _killing_ Jin Kazama... it's as though I'm _obsessed_."

Bryan ran his fingers through Lei's wet hair. "Mark my words... we _will_ kill Kazama," he said, and then kissed Lei once again.

When Lei broke his mouth away from Bryan's, he asked, "Do I still have blood in my hair...?"

"A little bit," Bryan replied, and then proceeded to wash Lei's hair for himself until there was no longer any blood within its ebony depths.

"Once I succeed in killing Jin," Lei began sincerely. "I _am_ going to kill myself..."

Bryan seemed to disapprove. "No, you're _not_ ," he looked at Lei seriously, "because I _won't_ let you do it."

Lei raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't give a damn about me? That I was merely a 'passive toy', something for you to 'play with when you get bored'..."

"And like I said," Bryan whispered against Lei's lips. "You're mine." He kissed him once again. "You're the _only_ one I have to spend eternity with, the only one I'd _want_ to spend that eternity with..."

"And what if I _don't_ _want_ to spend _eternity_ with you?"

"Then I'd have to say that's too damn bad," Bryan replied angrily.

Before Wulong could retort, Bryan captured Lei's lips with his own again. Lei couldn't help but kiss Bryan back, even though he truly didn't want to... right...?

Wrong.

Lei couldn't deny that he bore some sort of affection for Bryan Fury, and yet he hated him at the same time for everything Bryan had done to him...

But right now, he hated Jin Kazama more than he hated anyone or anything else in the entire world.

Lei turned off the shower and stepped out of it. Then he looked into the mirror, at his hair.

And indeed, Bryan had been correct. The roots of his hair had begun to turn silver...

"Oh God," Lei whispered. "You-You were right. My hair really is turning silver, just like yours did..."

"And you're not going to dye it," Bryan said as he stepped out of the shower, turning the water off. "Show Jin Kazama what he's done to you. Make him pay."

Lei's eyes narrowed. "I will. I _will_ make him pay. I am going to _kill_ Jin for what he's done to me..."

Bryan smiled darkly. "And I'm gonna help you kill him..."

0.0.0

 **A/N:** I don't really know what to say about this chapter either, lol. Just that it took a long time to beta... After reading over this, I do find myself in the mood for some crack!fic after the angst-overdose I've given myself in this fic.

But yes, the next chapter is Hwoajin, but I'm still not happy with it yet so I'm going to read over it some more and see what I can add to it that will hopefully make it better for you guys! ;) Please review, that is, is something nice is to be said!


	6. Chapter 6: The Sixth Level

**A/N:** Finally another update on this fic from meh!

 **Janelle:** Sorry the Geek Squad still has your computer! I've had to take my computers to them in the past myself... I have a cousin in Florida who works for the Geek Squad lol. TBH, they're not my favorite ppl to fix my computers, although I will soon have to take my computer somewhere to get it fixed up, too... the sound isn't working on it, thus, I cannot watch YT or listen to music. :( It really sucks! I keep putting off taking my computer somewhere to get it fixed though because I enjoy reading&writing more than YT, lol.

 **Calisto:** Yeah, I suppose it is kinda obvious that Jin probably won't die (because like you said, he's Jin, lol) along with the threesome I included in the pairing list... I don't know how many more chapters it'll be until that part, tho, because I'm having a hard time figuring out where to end one chapter and begin another! I want there to be nine chapters in all but I'm running out of fic for there to be enough left for nine chapters so the later chapters will probably be a little bit shorter...

 **Scytherageroses** **:** Thanks SO much for the nice review as well as the fav/follow! -hugs- Whenever a logged-in author reviews one of my fics I always check out theirs, and I'm glad I did. I LOVE your writing and really hope you update your "I Am Become" fic soon as I really really loved it and can't wait to read more!

And random, but I checked out the "chapter hits" for this fic and noted the Bryan/Lei chapters are the most popular... which makes me smile, since they are still my favorite Tekken yaoi pairing. xD

 ** _WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER FOR YET ANOTHER LEMONY SCENE..._** This time between Jin/Hwoarang. ;)

Well, yet again, onto the fic...

 **The Ninth Level**

 _Chapter 6: The Sixth Level_

Hwoarang was at his usual bar.

And he couldn't think about _anything_ but Lei Wulong.

So what? Hwoarang had actually _fallen_ for Wulong, or something? What the hell?

True... he still cared for Jin Kazama more, but it seemed Jin bore no real interest in him anymore...

"Hey, Hwoarang."

"Steve," Hwoarang sighed in a frustrated manner without even looking up. "How did you find me?"

Steve smirked at him. "Where else would you be?"

And go figure, Paul and Marshall were with him.

Damnit.

"I'm _not_ in the mood for talking to _any_ of you," Hwoarang said to Steve, refusing to look up at any of the three fighters.

"Why not?" Marshall asked him.

"I-I can't talk about it..." Hwoarang still didn't even bother looking at any of them, and only continued to stare down into his half-empty glass. "It's... personal, okay?"

"Hwoarang," Steve said to him in a scolding manner. "You haven't been answering you phone, and when I knocked on the door of your hotel room, I _heard_ you in there and yet you _still_ didn't answer. What's going on with you?"

Hwoarang stood up and walked his way to a table in the back of the bar. Steve, Paul and Marshall followed. As drunk as Hwoarang obviously was, he was probably _more_ than ready to spill his guts.

The waitress whom had seen Hwoarang and his friends earlier in the week approached the four seated friends.

"What would you like?" she asked them.

"A Corona and three shots of golden tequila," Steve replied, while his friends eyed him curiously. Steve normally wasn't one to drink so much, but, hell, with all of the crazy shit going down, he felt a few hard drinks were justified.

"A Bud Light," Marshall said.

"I'll have a Bud Light, too, and a shot of vodka," Paul answered the waitress.

"And I'll have another glass of whiskey and three shots of Jose Cuervo Tequila."

"Uh," Steve said to Hwoarang. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? You're already smashed as it is."

"Yeah, well, if you'd had the week _I've_ had, _you'd_ be getting smashed, too."

"Hwoarang," Steve began hesitantly. "What's up with you?"

Swiftly and without thought on the matter of what he was allowing himself to say, Hwoarang said, "I had sex with Lei Wulong," like it was most simple thing in the world.

Silence.

More silence.

More silence still.

" _What_ the...?" Steve said, his mouth gaping open. "You mean before he died?"

"No..." Hwoarang murmured sadly. "A-After he died..."

"Hwoarang," Paul said to him with a bedazzled expression. "You must be _really_ , **_really_** smashed to come up with something like **_that_**."

"Look," Hwoarang began sincerely. "I _wasn't_ supposed to tell anyone, but Jin had Lei's body reanimated into some sort of 'cyborg', like that Bryan Fury guy..."

"What?!" Steve exclaimed. "I'm familiar with Bryan Fury. He's an insane, sociopathic serial killer!"

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone..." Hwoarang whispered to his three friends. "Wulong said I would be putting both of our lives in danger if I did..."

"But still," Paul said in disbelief. " _You_ actually had sex with _Lei...?_ " He didn't know if he could _really_ buy _this_ particular story of Hwoarang's—it was _out_ there, even for _him_ , but when it came to Kazuya and his likewise crazy son Jin, Paul honestly did not know if he could put _anything_ past them.

"Yes," Hwoarang sighed out. "When we were... finished, Lei told me to forget that it'd ever happened, before he knocked me out with a blow to the head. When I came to, he was gone... Before that, he told me that Bryan Fury would kill me if he found out, and that Jin would surely kill Lei—either that or have him brainwashed of all of his memories of me..."

"And Lei," Hwoarang continued, earnestly, "He's so strong now—stronger than anyone I've ever encountered." He forced a chuckle. "Well, apart from Jin in his demon form, that is."

"Are you _actually_ in love with Lei?" Steve asked Hwoarang with disbelief.

"I honestly don't know..." Hwoarang whispered back, drunk—or he probably _never_ would have confessed to such a ridiculous thing. "I do know that I still care for Jin more, but I have feelings for Wulong now, too..."

"But Lei..." Steve began, shocked. "He's **actually** _alive?_ And _no_ _longer_ _human_ to boot...?"

Hwoarang shook his head after having taken one of his shots. "No, he-he's not... and I have a feeling that he wants to kill Jin for what he did to him..."

Steve took his third shot of golden tequila and slammed it down to the table. "Just curious..." he said, lightly buzzed. "Who was on top? You or Lei?"

Hwoarang frowned at the boxer. "That's _none_ of your _fucking_ business, Steve."

Marshall smiled smartly. "I bet Lei was on top."

"No, he _wasn't_ ," Hwoarang said, and then realized Marshall had tricked him with one of the oldest drunken tricks in the book. Hwoarang mentally slapped himself.

Shit.

"It doesn't matter, anyway," Hwoarang continued, honestly, "Wulong's already in a relationship with that fucking psycho Bryan Fury."

" _What?_ " Steve replied to him. "Why?" This story kept getting crazier and crazier, a better word being 'bizarre', even.

Steve honestly didn't know if or if not he could even _believe_ what Hwoarang was saying, as drunk as he was, but... otherwise, where the _hell_ would Hwoarang have come up with such an crazy and utterly _insane_ story to begin with?

Hwoarang exhaled a deep breath of air. "Wulong told me he would never grow old and never die... and that Fury was the only one he had to spend 'eternity' with... he said he'd have to watch everyone else around him die, including all of us..."

" _Lei's_ going to live forever?" Paul said to Hwoarang. "That's _horrible_..."

"I hate Jin for what he did to Wulong," Hwoarang muttered, still staring down into his near-empty glass. "And yet, if I had been the one to die, Jin probably would have done the same thing to me..."

"Where is Lei now?" Marshall asked him. "I mean, supposing there's any truth to this crazy story of yours."

Hwoarang scowled with anger. "I'm **_not_** making this up, goddamnit! And as for Lei... he's probably with Fury..." Hwoarang whispered, sounding _extremely_ drunk. He took another shot of silver tequila, and then another, chasing it with whisky.

"Damn, Hwoarang," Marshall said to him. "Do you think you're even going to be able to walk out of here?"

"I'm going to the Mishima Zaibatsu to visit Jin," Hwoarang said to Marshall. "It's about time we meet again..."

"Oh?" Steve said simply. "While your drunk out of your mind?"

"Fine," Hwoarang sighed. "I'll visit him tomorrow, then."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Steve asked him. "Like you said, anyone here could be spying on you right now."

"I don't care," Hwoarang replied, angry still. "And if Jin is watching me, I'm going to demand that he _stop_ spying on me."

"But what about Lei?" Paul inquired Hwoarang. "Are you going to ask Jin about him?"

"You're _damn_ right I am," Hwoarang said to Paul. "As Lei put it, Jin stole his soul. His humanity. His career. His whole life, really."

"I still can't believe that you actually had"—Steve lowered his voice to a whisper—"sex with Lei..."

"Hey," Hwoarang said defensively, " _He_ came onto _me_."

"But why?" Steve asked the Korean. "I just can't see Lei doing something like that... In fact, I can't imagine _why_ the two of you would sleep together at _all_. I mean, I know you two were on good terms near the end, but you and Lei? Together? Just... what the hell?"

Hwoarang emitted another sigh. "Wulong was supposed to seduce me in order to kill me, so that he could punish Jin. It was Fury's idea, but Wulong wasn't able to do it. He-He said he _loved_ me..."

Steve, Paul and Marshall didn't know _what_ to say.

"He could've been lying," Paul said to Hwoarang.

Hwoarang shook his head slightly. "No, he wasn't. And-And he looked so, **so** _beautiful_..."

" ** _Damn_** you're drunk," Marshall said to the former redhead.

"I'm going to leave now," Hwoarang said. He stood up, and nearly fell over, catching his weight against the table.

Steve stood up and helped Hwoarang to stand. "I think you had better take a cab..."

"Whatever," Hwoarang said, while Steve helped Hwoarang out of the bar as he had many times before.

Paul and Marshall stayed in the bar.

"I can't _believe_ that _Hwoarang_ actually had sex with _Lei_..." Paul said to his best-friend.

"Me neither," Marshall replied while shaking his head. "It's just so damn hard to believe... And if Jin finds out about it, or better yet knows, Hwoarang's going to be in _deep shit_. I mean, supposing there's anything **_to_** this crazy story of Hwoarang's..."

Paul nodded. "You got that right..." he said, his words trailing. "As for the crazy story, well... I don't think even the kid _himself_ could come up with something like **_that_** out of _nowhere_... so there's gotta be **_some_** truth to it, unfortunately..."

Meanwhile, Steve was helping Hwoarang get into a cab.

Hwoarang got into the passenger's side of the cab, while Steve got into the driver's side of the cab. Steve told the cab driver to take Hwoarang to his hotel, before the cab took off.

Hwoarang remained silent the entire duration of the drive; Steve, too. When they finally reached Hwoarang's hotel, Steve exited the cab and helped Hwoarang up the stairs and to his room.

When Hwoarang entered his hotel room, the first thing he said was, "Jin, I know you have fucking bugs in my hotel, and I'm going to make you remove them, goddamnit!"

"Hwoarang," Steve said to him in a scolding manner. "You don't _want_ Jin to _know_ that _you_ know about the bugs if there _are_ indeed bugs planted in your hotel!"

"Yes, I fucking do!" Hwoarang shouted out. "Jin, if you're listening right now, I want you to know that I'm coming to visit you tomorrow! You fucking sick son of a bitch!"

"I still don't think that's such a good idea..." Steve murmured honestly.

"Well that's too fucking bad," Hwoarang said back. "Now, I want you to get the hell out of my hotel room right now!"

"But Hwoarang, I—"

" _Now!_ "

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone right now, Hwoa..." Steve whispered to his friend.

Hwoarang shot Steve a very, very harsh glare. "Either you get out of my room right fucking now, or I'll kick your ass out. How about that?"

"Fine," Steve sighed, turning around before he exited Hwoarang's hotel room, shutting the door behind him.

0.0.0

 ** _The next day..._**

Hwoarang took a cab to the Mishima Zaibatsu.

He was ready to confront Jin Kazama once and for all.

Once the cab had reached the front entrance of the zaibatsu, Hwoarang got out of the cab and made way to enter the colossal building.

A bodyguard stopped Hwoarang before he could enter through the front doors.

"Who are you?" the bodyguard asked.

"I'm Hwoarang."

The bodyguard smirked, as the young CEO had let _all_ of his guards and subordinates know about Hwoarang. "Jin Kazama doesn't want to see you."

"Well _I_ want to see _him_ ," Hwoarang said rudely. "And I'm _not_ leaving _until_ I see him."

The bodyguard removed a cellular phone from the right-hand pocket of his black pants and dialed Jin's number.

"Dono Kazama," he spoke into the phone. "Hwoarang is here to see you. I know you let all of us know not to grant him access to the zaibatsu, but would you like me to send him up regardless? I see. Alright."

The guard looked up at Hwoarang. "Dono Kazama says you may enter, so long as you don't plan on causing any trouble. If you do, he'll have you thrown out," he said, sounding serious as ever. "He's on the top floor, in his office."

Hwoarang briefly rubbed at his head. He had a killer hangover, but that wasn't really relevant at the moment. He entered the Mishima Zaibatsu and made his way to the nearest elevator. He entered it and pressed the button for the top floor, the double doors closing before him.

Once the elevator had reached the top floor, Hwoarang began searching for Jin Kazama. Finally, he reached what he recognized to be the CEO office room, and therein saw none other than Jin...

Jin was standing, looking out the windows with either of his hands formally clasped behind his back.

"Hwoarang..." Jin whispered without turning around. "I'm so sorry, _so_ very sorry about you eye..." he said softly. "So **_very_** sorry. But, I'm even **_sorrier_** that you slept with Lei..."

Hwoarang's mouth gaped open. "How-How did you know about that...?"

"I've been having you followed, just as you thought." Jin still did not turn to face the other man. "Lei was in the penthouse, and you didn't leave for over an hour. It's obvious that you two were sleeping together... and when Lei left, he took the back stairs, and killed the Tekkenshu I'd sent after him..."

"Good for him." Hwoarang's fists clenched at his sides. "I want you to _stop_ following me, Jin." He shot Jin quit the nasty look. "And if Wulong was right, you have my hotel room bugged as well as a GPS tracking device on my fucking Harley."

"Of course I do," Jin replied so _casually_ that Hwoarang could barely believe it.

"I want you to **_stop_** stalking me," Hwoarang stated firmly.

"No," Jin replied with ease. "Everywhere _you_ go, _I_ know."

"What about Wulong?" Hwoarang asked him. "Are you following him, too?"

"Lei's none of your concern," Jin said to him. "Although I know he's with Bryan Fury..."

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, he told me that," he said, before his voice became fiercer and sterner. "He also told me you had _**sex**_ with him while he was so _delirious_ that he didn't even remember _his own name_. What the **_fuck_** , Jin?"

"I love Lei, too, Hwoarang," Jin whispered to the Korean. "Just as I love you... and I'm angry as **_hell_** that _you_ had sex with _Lei_ behind my back in the way that you did. I'm angry as hell at _Lei_ , too."

"Hey," Hwoarang began firmly. "Like I told Steve, Paul and Marshall, _Wulong_ came on to _me_."

"And you couldn't have said no?"

Hwoarang found himself at a sudden loss for words.

Jin smirked at him. "That is what I thought," he said, and then finally turned around.

"Oh, I see... it's okay for you to fuck Wulong, but not me?" Hwoarang said in a rude tone of voice. "Yeah, that makes _perfect_ sense."

Jin seemingly all but ignored Hwoarang's words, and then began to approach Hwoarang, closer and closer until he was directly in Hwoarang's face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hwoarang asked him.

" _This_ ," Jin said, and then leaned up and kissed him.

Hwoarang instantly pushed Jin away with the flats of his hands. "What the _fuck_ , Jin?" he said again.

Jin only kissed Hwoarang again, more forcefully than before.

Hwoarang couldn't help it. He just _couldn't_. He kissed Jin back.

"I do love you," Jin whispered out of nowhere, against Hwoarang's lips. "You made the ultimate sacrifice for me. Hell, you saved me. You gave your _eye_ for me..."

Hwoarang said nothing.

"I know you love me, too..." Jin whispered back in an urging way.

"I-I do, Jin, but, fuck... You're a _monster_. A _demon_. You're _evil_ , Jin," Hwoarang said, and then took a step back, trying to put some distance between him and his rival. "Not to mention what you _did_ to Wulong... you stole his soul, and give or take another few months of so, and he'll be _no_ different than Bryan Fury..."

"Would you rather me left him for dead?"

Again, Hwoarang found himself at a loss for words...

"We both know the answer is 'no'..." Jin said to Hwoarang. "And now, next to my father and I, Lei's the most powerful being in existence. I know, Hwoarang. I know that Lei and Fury are planning to kill me. But it won't happen. I'm going to kill Bryan Fury, and then place Lei back into my laboratory."

Hwoarang sneered. "Why? So you can fuck him?"

Jin shrugged. "If I want to," he said coolly, causing a look of unadulterated shock to surface on Hwoarang's face. "I also plan on having his memories brainwashed of everything that happened following his awakening. He won't remember having sex with Fury, or you, or the people he ruthlessly murdered. The brain, however, has no automatic 'reset' button for itself so it may take me a few times of brainwashing Lei's memories away and then letting them reform again before I get it right... but I will in time."

Hwoarang sneered at Jin again. "He's not some fucking _machine_ , Jin, and Wulong _wouldn't_ have murdered anyone weren't it for _you_."

Jin frowned angrily. "Are you _actually_ trying to tell me you love _Lei_ more than _me...?"_

Hwoarang averted his eyes. "No, and you know that. I-I do love you, Jin, I just _hate_ what you've become."

"In that case," Jin began, honestly. "I'll be waiting for you at your hotel room..."

"Why? So you can _record_ us having sex?"

Jin shook his head. "I would never do that."

"Oh?" Hwoarang questioned him. "What about the fucking bugs you have planted all over the place?"

"I'll disable them."

"And you _actually_ expect me to believe that?"

"I'll disable the GPS tracking device on your Harley, too," Jin said to him. "I only did what I did to make sure you were kept safe..."

"And did you really have a private investigator watching me at the bar that Steve, Paul and Marshall hang out in?"

Jin sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, I did, okay?"

"You're fucking _crazy_ ," Hwoarang hissed out, his fists clenching into a tight set of balls at his sides.

"How do you think I found out about the letter you received from Lei?"

"He was right..." Hwoarang muttered. "I _shouldn't_ have told _anyone_ about the letter, though go figure you probably would have had me followed anyway."

"I was worried about you," Jin said earnestly. "I'm always worried about you. My intentions are only to keep you safe... Lei and Fury aren't the only people in the world who think they can hurt me by going through you... I have Ling Xiaoyu under surveillance too for the same reason."

"Whatever," Hwoarang seethed. "I'm going to check into a motel that _doesn't_ have bugs planted in it. And I swear to you... if you keep stalking me—or Steve, Paul or Marshall—or plant bugs in my new room, or bug the new phone I'm _going_ to buy, you will **_never_** see me again. **_Never_**. You understand _that?_ "

He turned around and looked over his shoulder. "I also want you to leave Wulong alone, and I _swear_ to you, Jin... if you do _anything_ to harm him, I will harm _you_."

"Lei's with Bryan Fury and you know it," Jin said sincerely. "I may not know where they are right now, but I assure you that I will kill Fury when I find him..."

"Oh?" Hwoarang said simply. "And what do you plan on doing with Wulong?"

"I plan on keeping him in my laboratory until he's no longer a danger to himself, or to anyone else."

Hwoarang leered at Jin. "So, in other words you plan on keeping him locked up forever?"

Jin shook his head slightly. "No, I don't," he said to Hwoarang. "Like I said, I will let him out when he's no longer a danger to himself, or to anyone else."

"What the fuck ever," Hwoarang said to what he believed to be a genuinely crazy man. "I'm leaving now, and like I said, don't you _dare_ have me followed."

Hwoarang exited the room without looking back.

Jin ran a hand back through his course, ebony bangs.

Obviously, Lei had been the one to tip Hwoarang off regarding Jin's stalking him. Nonetheless, Jin was surprised Hwoarang hadn't figured it out for _himself_.

That was irrelevant now, however, as Hwoarang knew now. He knew... everything.

What Jin really needed to focus on was locating Lei Wulong and Bryan Fury...

Thus far, he hadn't been able to locate Lei or Fury's 'current' location, which only led Jin to believe that the both of them were laying low in some trashy motel which didn't have cameras installed in the premises. He also figured that Fury was more than likely using fake IDs... perhaps Lei, too...

So far, Bryan and Lei were managing to stay one step ahead of him, but still, Jin reminded himself that all this really meant was that he himself was only one step _behind_ , so playing catchup wouldn't _exactly_ be rocket science with these two. Jin knew that no matter how strong, and, perhaps even invincible the two cyborgs felt they were, that Jin still had the superior intellect by _far_.

Jin knew he could merely put up a cash reward for Fury but was currently too worried for Lei's sake to do so. Bryan was psychotic. A sociopath. A _real_ monster. If Jin were to put up a reward for Bryan Fury, he very well may kill Lei...

Then again, Lei was stronger than Fury was now... so if the cops got wind of Lei, his own force as well as the Japanese Interpol would be all over him.

Not to mention the fact that Lei had ruthlessly and brutally murdered Jin's soldiers and torn them into literal pieces, before he therein proceeded—with Bryan Fury at his side—to throw a grenade into one of the Tekkenshu's helicopters and blown it to bits.

Fuck.

What the hell _had_ Jin done to Lei Wulong...?

But no... just, no...

It _wasn't_ Jin's fault.

No, it was Bryan Fury's.

Yes, that had to be it.

Bryan Fury was _teaching_ Lei Wulong to be like _him_.

And when Lei had murdered one doctor and one Tekkenshu, it was because of the hallucinations; because of Lei's fractured mind.

No, it wasn't Jin's fault.

And as for Hwoarang... he would keep a close eye on him, _whether_ Hwoarang wanted him to or _not_.

He had to make sure Hwoarang was safe—especially now that he knew of Fury's plan to kill Hwoarang in order to punish him.

Jin removed his cellular phone from the pocket of his trench coat and brought it to his right-ear after having speed-dialed a specific number.

"Yes, Dono Kazama?" one of Jin's subordinates asked.

"I want you to find out which motel or hotel Hwoarang's checking into and then let me know which one it is. Then I want you to follow him there."

"Yes, sir."

0.0.0

Hwoarang had made a reservation at the Sensoji Temple, one of the cheapest motels in Tokyo. He approached the manager and said, "Reservation for Hwoarang?"

The Japanese man looked up Hwoarang's name on is laptop. "Yes, room number #13."

 _Humph. I'd like to see Jin find me_ _ **here**_ _,_ Hwoarang thought. _Fucking bastard..._

Hwoarang accepted the keycard and nodded his thanks.

Go figure, however, the manager was staring at his eyepatch.

Damnit.

Yet more fucking pity.

"What are you looking at?" Hwoarang asked rudely, though his general rudeness seemed all too appropriate in this case.

"Uh, nothing, sir..." the manager lied.

"Good," Hwoarang said, and then walked around the side of the motel to his room, #13.

He inserted the keycard and opened the door...

...and was **_very_** displeased with what—or rather _who_ —he saw on the other side.

" _Jin_..." Hwoarang seethed. "How the **_hell_** did you find me?" He a balled his fists and stomped one foot against the floor. "It hasn't even been an entire _hour_ since the last time I saw your fucking face and you somehow managed to get here before even _I_ did!"

"That's irrelevant," Jin replied, sounding much more helpless than he had intended to sound. "I-I am sorry, so very sorry for having you followed, and for the way I admittedly do have you under my constant surveillance as well, but as I said, I just want to make sure you're kept safe... especially considering the fact that Bryan Fury is after you..."

"I don't _need_ your help, Jin," Hwoarang said to him. "I can take care of _myself_."

"Bryan Fury could kill you in a heartbeat," Jin told him. "And so could Lei..."

"Wulong would _never_ hurt me," Hwoarang said to Jin. "Fury sent Wulong to kill me, and yet Wulong _wasn't_ able to do it."

"Lei killed over two dozen soldiers after he knocked you out," Jin stated honestly. "He killed more people than Bryan Fury himself did."

"I don't believe it," Hwoarang argued, glaring daggers at the other man.

"It doesn't matter whether you believe it or not." Jin sneered. "He did it. He's becoming more and more like Fury every day."

"That's it," Hwoarang said in response. "I'm leaving, _again_ , but I guess no matter where the fuck I go, I should be ready to see your fucking face on the other side of the door— _again_ —when I get there, because unlike me, you _don't_ have a life now. Damnit, Jin, _get a life_ that **_isn't_** mine!"

However, the second Hwoarang turned around to leave, Jin spun him around and slammed him against the door.

"Let.. me.. go.." Hwoarang leered at Jin. "You goddamn, _insane_ , crazy piece of shit _demon_."

And then, surprisingly enough, Jin leaned up and kissed Hwoarang as he had before.

Hwoarang roughly pushed Jin away from him all over again. "I said **_no_**."

Jin only kissed Hwoarang again. "I love you, Hwoarang," he whispered against the other man's lips. "And I know you still love me, too..."

"That's... irrelevant," Hwoarang whispered back. "You're literally bringing on the _apocalypse_ , and I don't _care_ if it is or was to take down your likewise fucked-up father Kazuya. The damage has been done, and you're continuing to do more damage still."

"Then tell me," Jin whispered to him. "Tell me you don't love me."

Hwoarang emanated a deep breath of air. "You... you know I still love you, Jin... Hell, I lost an eye for you, and it's a sacrifice I'd make again in a second if it meant saving you... but..."

"But what?"

"You're... you're _evil_ , Jin..."

Jin frowned at him. "I'm not 'evil', Hwoarang. If anything, I'm neutral."

Hwoarang smirked at him. "The hell with that. You _are_ evil, Jin, and **_everyone_** knows it."

" _Please_ , Hwoarang... give me one more chance..."

Hwoarang, for the moment, said nothing.

Truth be told... he _did_ want to give Jin Kazama another chance...

Hwoarang still loved Jin; in spite of what he had become...

"Jin... I don't know if I can, even though I..."

"Even though you what?"

"Even though I still care about you, too, okay...?"

Jin then kissed Hwoarang again, before Hwoarang pushed Jin away from him all over again, the flats of him palms slamming against Jin's chest. "I said **_no_** , Jin!"

Jin only proceeded to kiss Hwoarang again, and while Hwoarang initially rejected Jin's efforts to kiss him as he had before, he ultimately gave in and wrapped one of his long arms around Jin's neck; the other arm yielding to wrap around Jin's waist as Hwoarang pulled him close.

"Hwoarang," Jin whispered against the other man's lips. "You don't know how much I've missed you... how much I've missed having you..."

Jin reached for the base of Hwoarang's black, muscle shirt and pulled it up, over his head, before he therein removed his own trench coat, followed by his tie.

Hwoarang couldn't help himself. He made way to unbutton Jin's white dress shirt, and then pulled down Jin's black slacks while Jin removed his white shirt altogether. Afterwards, Jin pulled the belt from Hwoarang's jeans and then pulled them down, leaving them both in their undershorts. Jin then kissed Hwoarang again, crushing their lips together.

Hwoarang breathed out the words, "Oh God Jin I've missed this so much."

"Me, too," Jin agreed heatedly.

Hwoarang pulled down Jin's white shorts before Jin did the same to Hwoarang's black ones.

Both of them were notably hard.

Jin pushed Hwoarang down to the full-sized bed, kissing him ardently. Hwoarang wrapped his arms around Jin's upper back, pulling him down.

And yet, Hwoarang hated himself for enjoying it. This was Jin Kazama. The demon. The monster. Fuck, maybe even the _Antichrist_. The man who had stolen Lei Wulong's soul and apparently turned him into some sort of psychotic killing machine.

Thoughts of Wulong suddenly began flooding the Korean's mind. Had Lei Wulong really _killed_ all of those people...? Jin had no reason to lie... Jin Kazama really _had_ turned Wulong into a soulless monster, hadn't he?

Hwoarang tried to push all thoughts of Wulong away from his mind. After all, he was with Jin now.

Jin ran the fingers of his right-hand back through Hwoarang's jet-black hair as he kissed a blazing trail down the opposing side of Hwoarang's neck. Hwoarang's head lulled back into the pillow, the back of his hand finding its way to the back of Jin's neck before Hwoarang pulled him down still more.

"What do you want, Hwoarang?" Jin whispered to him with a smile when he finally pulled back to a small degree. "Top or bottom?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I-I don't care," Hwoarang whispered quietly. "You know I don't give a shit about arguing over that stupid issue anymore..."

"In that case..." Jin smiled once more and began sucking on a set of fingers, zealously. As he did so, Hwoarang stared up at Jin with a lustful gaze in his eyes. Long. It had been so long. So very long, since he and Jin had been together in this way...

After he was satisfied, Jin spread Hwoarang's legs on either side of him and kneeled between them, pushing his slickened set of fingers into the tight opening between Hwoarang's legs.

Hwoarang moaned loudly, writhing beneath Jin. When Jin added a third finger into Hwoarang, Hwoarang moaned even louder than before.

"Ssshh," Jin said in a soothing manner, brushing his free hand back through Hwoarang's dark hair. "Don't you remember how good I made you feel before?"

Hwoarang forced a nod as Jin continued to work his fingers in and out of him; none too hard, none too soft.

"It-It's just been a while..." Hwoarang said back to Jin. "Since I've been on the bottom with another guy, I mean..."

Jin whispered, "That's something I'll happily remedy." He continued to move his fingers within Hwoarang, scissoring them in soft, ongoing motions. Jin took his time, as he didn't wish to harm Hwoarang in any way, and as Hwoarang had said, it had been a while. If Jin had his way, however, Hwoarang would get used to it all over again...

When Jin finally removed his fingers from Hwoarang after a good several minutes had passed, satisfied that he was prepared enough, he took his hardness into hand and aligned it with Hwoarang's awaiting opening.

He leaned his body over Hwoarang's, and into his lover's ear he whispered, "I do love you, Hwoarang," and then, slowly—very slowly—he began to push his way into Hwoarang.

Hwoarang gasped loudly. He hadn't lied. It _had_ been a while since he had been taken, thus it hurt quite a bit.

Slowly still, Jin drew out and then pushed back in.

"Jin..." Hwoarang moaned silently, his brow knitted in pain.

Jin drew out and then pushed back in. He repeated this motion, over and over again.

"Jin," Hwoarang moaned again, louder than before, clutching at Jin's shoulders with either of his hands.

"Hwoarang," Jin moaned likewise. "You have no idea how much I've missed this, how much I've missed having you..."

"I, ah, I've missed you too, Jin..." Hwoarang said softly. "I just wish you'd _stop_ doing these t-terrible things..."

Jin leaned his body over Hwoarang's and kissed him hotly, while Hwoarang wrapped his arms around Jin's form and kissed him back. As they continued to kiss, Jin suddenly found himself feeling all the more horrible for the horrendous things he had done. Hwoarang meant more to him than anything, more to him than the Mishima Zaibatsu, more to him than his revenge against his father and Bryan Fury combined.

But _could_ he stop the terrible acts he was committing? He honestly didn't know... But if he wanted to keep Hwoarang, he knew he would have to... And then there was the issue of Lei Wulong... if and when he managed to capture Lei, he would most certainly have him brainwashed of all memories he'd had following his initial awakening, including his... 'encounter' with Hwoarang...

Hwoarang was Jin's, and Jin's alone, the same way Bryan felt that Lei belonged to him.

However, Jin knew he had feelings for Lei, too, just as Hwoarang did.

This was just all so fucked up.

And Jin knew that Lei wanted to kill him for what he had done, for having turned him into cyborg, and Bryan surely wanted to kill Jin, too. And if Fury knew about Lei's 'encounter' with Hwoarang, well... Fury probably wanted to kill Hwoarang as well... for more than reasons than he had already wanted to, anyway...

But Jin wouldn't allow it. _He_ was the most powerful being in the world—stronger than Bryan Fury, stronger than Lei Wulong, stronger than his father in his Devil form.

Jin kissed Hwoarang still more, while Hwoarang wrapped his long legs around Jin's waist, tightly.

"Jin," Hwoarang moaned again. "Oh, fuck..."

Jin kissed Hwoarang on the mouth again, and then retraced his lips down to Hwoarang's neck, kissing the skin found there. Hwoarang cupped Jin's face with either of his hands and pulled him down for another heated kiss, before his right-hand yielded to grasping itself into the Jin's hair from behind, pulling him down hard for another passionate kiss of enthusiastic fever, crushing their lips together still more.

Jin then slid his right-hand down between their bodies and began stroking Hwoarang off. Softly at first, and then harder, and then softly again.

"Jin," Hwoarang said to his lover. "You know I don't like to, ah... be teased like this..."

"If you don't want me to tease you, then I won't," Jin replied silently, as he began to stroke Hwoarang off fast and hard at the same time.

"Jin..." Hwoarang moaned once again, even more loudly than he had any of the previous times.

"Hwoarang," Jin moaned into the Korean's mouth as he continued to thrust in and out of him. "You feel so good..."

"So do you," Hwoarang said to the Japanese as he caressed the other man's back with his hands. "I've missed you, too, Jin... I've missed this..."

"So have I," Jin whispered softly as he continued to push in and out of the other man, stroking him off in unison.

Hwoarang looked up and into Jin's dark almond eyes, which seemed warmer than usual. As of lately, Jin had seemed so... emotionless, so apathetic. Now, though, Hwoarang could see the love in Jin's eyes—the love for him, and Jin could see the same expression of love in Hwoarang's eye.

Jin kissed Hwoarang on the lips once more, before he then trailed his lips down to the side of Hwoarang's neck, further and further down until he had reached one of Hwoarang's nipples. He sucked it into his mouth, stroking Hwoarang off all the while in unison as his free hand caressed Hwoarang's body all over, in every place Jin could possibly caress him. His hair, his face, his neck, his chest, his thigh, his hip...

"Fuck," Hwoarang repeated himself, wrapping his long legs around Jin's waist all the more tightly while one of his hands grasped its way into Jin's likewise ebony hair, pulling him down for more ardent kisses still. "H-Harder, Jin... Please, _harder_."

Jin smiled softly and shook his head. "You know how I feel about that. I don't like giving my lovers pain, only pleasure."

"Well," Hwoarang said under his breath. "At least you're not teasing me the way you normally do... you know, ah... how much I fucking hate that."

"I'm not teasing you because you said you don't want me to, and as you know, I'd do anything for you," Jin said sincerely. "Except hurt you."

Nonetheless, Jin was still taking Hwoarang at an _unbearably_ slow place, and as always, his actions were tender yet firm at the same time.

This was what perhaps made Jin such an amazing lover. He was never too rough, or too soft. His actions were always gentle and strong at the same time. In a way, his actions were almost torturous... He always left Hwoarang wanting more from him, but as Hwoarang had realized long ago, Jin made love in the way he did so as to make the sexual experiences last for as long as they possibly could. It was blissful torture to say the least.

"Damnit, Jin," Hwoarang moaned still more. "I told you _not_ to tease me. You know how much I fucking hate that. Just... just _fuck_ me, and I don't want to hear you say "I don't fuck, I make love"... I'm not that, ah... that f-fragile, Jin. You can fuck me harder than you are and you know it."

Jin shook his head once more. "No, I'm not. Like I said, I gain no pleasure out of your pain."

As if to prove a point, Jin released his tight grip on Hwoarang's hardness and moved his hands upwards to cup Hwoarang's face, kissing him all over again, passionately, lovingly...

"Fuck," Hwoarang said all over again. "Please, Jin... please don't stop stroking me off..." When Jin appeared he had no intention of touching Hwoarang again just yet, Hwoarang just couldn't help himself. He moved his right-hand in between their bodies and began stroking himself off.

...that is, until Jin forcefully grasped onto Hwoarang's wrist and pinned it down to the mattress. "You know how I feel about that," Jin whispered harshly. "I'm the one who should make _you_ come, _not_ the other way around."

"Oh?" Hwoarang said smartly. "And did you do this to Wulong, too?"

Jin frowned, slightly angered. Very angered, actually. "I _don't_ want you to think about Lei—at _all_ —while we do this. He has _nothing_ to do with us."

"Fine," Hwoarang muttered before Jin kissed him again.

When Jin broke his mouth away from Hwoarang's, the Korean said, "I'd just like to come sometime today, if, ah... if t-that's not too much of a problem for you."

Jin frowned again, although it was more on the playful side, and then therein went back to stroking Hwoarang off with his right-hand still more. Hwoarang moaned in obvious approval, as his arms wrapped around Jin's neck in turn. Jin kissed Hwoarang still more, pushing his tongue past Hwoarang's parted lips as he continued to thrust, before Hwoarang lulled his head back into the soft, white pillow, before Jin began kissing a trail down Hwoarang's neck all over again.

He licked a trail from the base of Hwoarang's neck, all the way up to his earlobe, whispering, "Are you enjoying yourself, Hwoa?"

Hwoarang couldn't believe that Jin would ask him such a stupid and utterly _ridiculous_ question. "Ah, of-of course I am... what kind of... ah, q-question is that...? I'd be enjoying myself more, though, if you-you picked up the pace a little, though..."

Jin shook his head. "Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you, whether that's what you want or not. You know it's not _nearly_ as pleasurable to come five minutes into the sex, too. I want this experience to last for as long as possible, and you know that. The longer you wait, the better the orgasm."

Hwoarang frowned at his lover. "And like I said, I'd like to come, ah... sometime today, if that's okay with you."

Jin sighed. He could understand where Hwoarang was coming from. For this reason and this reason alone, he began to thrust into Hwoarang with slightly more force, stroking him off all the while as he once again kissed the side of Hwoarang's neck before his lips once again found Hwoarang's.

"Jin," Hwoarang moaned loudly. "Oh fuck... fuck _yes_..."

Jin however could feel his impending release as the pleasure within began to mount. He didn't want to leave Hwoarang behind, as he truly _did_ believe it was _so_ much better to come together, but he simply could not help it. Hwoarang was _the_ most _beautiful_ person he had _ever_ seen, and the sight of Hwoarang beneath him, moaning Jin's name as he writhed and convulsed beneath him was more than enough to tip him over the edge.

"Hwoarang," Jin said loudly. "Oh, God, _Hwoarang!_ " he moaned as he came, a deep shudder running throughout Hwoarang's body as he did so. Hwoarang gasped as he felt the hot rush filling him on the inside, clutching onto Jin's form all the more forcefully.

Jin momentarily stilled himself, collapsing down onto Hwoarang's chest.

Hwoarang wrapped his arms around Jin and kissed his hair, breathing heavily.

When Jin sat up, he said, "I-I'm _so_ sorry I left you behind like that—I swear I didn't mean to—but I just couldn't help it. You looked so beautiful... but don't worry, I'm _still_ going to make you come..."

Jin moved a little further down the bed and gripped Hwoarang's hardness in one hand, before he therein began to go down on him.

"Fuck," Hwoarang moaned still more. "Jin..." He placed his hands in Jin's hair and began to push his head down, fucking Jin's mouth.

Jin was gagging ever so slightly, but that didn't matter to him. After everything he had put Hwoarang through, he was more than willing to do _anything_ Hwoarang wanted him to do for him, so long as it didn't mean hurting him.

Jin deepthroated Hwoarang, who keened high in approval. Then he gripped the base of Hwoarang's length and ran his tongue all along up and down his hardness before he once again took Hwoarang all the way back into his mouth.

"Jin," Hwoarang moaned again. "Oh, fuck, Jin...!"

In the meantime, Jin pushed several of his fingers back into Hwoarang's tight opening, finger fucking him at the same time he was going down on him.

"Jin!" Hwoarang moaned even louder than before. Jin was still an amazing lover—the best Hwoarang had _ever_ had—and it seemed Jin more than knew how to pleasure someone until the blissful torture was too much to take.

"J-Jin, I'm... I'm coming, oh fuck... Jin, _Jin...!_ "

Hwoarang came into Jin's mouth, and Jin was quick to swallow every last drop. Hwoarang's hands fisted into Jin's course, ebony hair as he came. Jin gagged again, but once again, he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was giving his lover pleasure. Lover. That's what Hwoarang was to Jin, right? Or at least, that's what he _used_ to be...

He could only hope Hwoarang still felt the same way about him...

After Jin had finished sucking Hwoarang off, he licked Hwoarang's come from his lips, and then sat up, licking more come from his fingers before lying down on the bed next to Hwoarang, wrapping one of his arms protectively around him. He placed a soft kiss to Hwoarang's likewise ebony hair while Hwoarang continued to breath heavily.

An award silence filled the room.

"What are you thinking about?" Jin whispered softly.

"I was thinking that you're still a great lover, Jin Kazama," Hwoarang whispered back through his heavily taken breaths.

"Well," Jin began with a smile. "I learned everything I know from you..."

"Look, Jin," Hwoarang said silently as he calmed his breathing. "You know how much I still care for you, but this _isn't_ something we can continue _unless_ you stop... _doing_ all of these awful things..."

"I'm only trying to stop Kazuya..."

"And how does bombing churches and random places all over the world and _murdering_ random, innocent people day after day play _any_ role in stopping your father?" Hwoarang asked him. "Not to mention what you did to Wulong... he also mentioned to me _before_ his death that Hong Kong was literally in _ruins_ because of you."

"I'm _tired_ of talking about Lei," Jin stated sincerely. "Like I said, he has _nothing_ to do with us."

Jin turned Hwoarang's face toward his own and kissed him again, passionately. Hwoarang kissed back, running the fingers of his left-hand back through Jin's sharp tendrils of ebony bangs.

"Tell me, Hwoarang," Jin said to him. "Tell me what it is you want of me?"

"I want the old you back..." Hwoarang whispered softly. "The you I fought for the first time, which ended in a draw... The you who fought against any and all things evil. The you who would've done anything in the name of good... The you who _stopped_ evil..."

"I-I am sorry, Hwoarang," Jin apologized silently. "But that's... that's _not_ me anymore."

"What's more important to you?" Hwoarang questioned Jin. "Me, or your quest for world domination?"

Jin sighed. "You are, and you know that, but it's already too late for me to change..." he said remorsefully. "I've done terrible things—a _lot_ of terrible things—and I have _no_ intention of changing... like Lars said, I _have_ to stop Kazuya..."

Hwoarang sighed just as Jin had and then stood up, gathering his clothing from the floor before he began to put it back on.

"Where are you going?" Jin asked Hwoarang from his spot on the bed.

Hwoarang muttered, "Anywhere but here." He sighed deeply. "And I _mean_ it when I say _I want_ you to **_stop_** stalking me. _If_ you love me, you'll _stop_."

"Hwoarang," Jin began urgently. "I'm only having you followed _because_ I love you..."

"That's _not_ love, Jin," Hwoarang said as he pulled up his blue jeans. "That's obsession."

Jin didn't know what to say. Hwoarang was right, wasn't he?

"You've got to draw the line somewhere," Hwoarang continued, honestly, "I'm tired of wondering—everywhere I go—if or if not I've being stalked by one of your fucking subordinates. And now I can't even go out with Steve, Paul and Marshall to a bar without wondering if you have a private investigator watching me... I can't take a ride on my Harley without wondering if you have a GPS device on it, tracking me everywhere I go. Hell, I can't even stay in a motel or hotel room without wondering if you have it bugged with hidden cameras."

"I'm only trying to keep you safe," Jin said, once again in an urging manner. "I'm sure there has to be other people out there who think they can hurt you to hurt me... just like Bryan Fury."

"I can take care of myself," Hwoarang said while he pulled the dark muscle shirt over his head. "I'm one of the greatest fighters in the world. _The_ greatest, actually."

"Now's not the time to get cocky, Hwoarang." Jin smirked at him. "You'll say that when Fury pulls one of your arms right off or when he rips your heart from your chest or your head from your body."

"Then why don't you _stop_ stalking me and _start_ stalking Fury instead?"

"I don't know where he is," Jin muttered silently. "Believe me—I've been looking everywhere for him, _and_ Lei. The last time I knew where Lei was, he was in that penthouse with you. I tried to have him followed back to wherever he was staying with Fury, but he... he killed the men I had following him by stabbing them when he went down the back stairs..."

"I-I can't believe Wulong would do something like that..."

"Believe it," Jin said silently.

" _You_ did this to him," Hwoarang said to Jin. "He told me _everything_ you did to him."

"Like I said," Jin began, becoming bored with the current topic. "I am _tired_ of talking about Lei. He's _not_ your concern."

Hwoarang frowned. "Yes, he _is_."

"Are you trying to tell me you _actually_ care about Lei more than me?"

"Of course not," Hwoarang said under his breath. "But that _doesn't_ mean I don't _still_ care about him. I'm just... worried about him. With him hanging around that fucking psycho Bryan Fury, Fury's probably teaching Wulong to be just like him."

"I agree," Jin replied in concurrence. "Which is why I need to find Lei _before_ he harms anyone else..."

"I don't understand," Hwoarang admitted to him. "You have no problem following _me_ everywhere I go, and yet you have _no clue_ where Fury and Wulong are?"

"Fury's more than likely using fake IDs and is also more than likely staying in the trashiest motels in town—ones that aren't equipped with cameras. That makes finding him near to impossible."

Jin **was** _lying_ , but of course, Hwoarang _didn't_ know that...

"I still want you to quit stalking me," Hwoarang stated earnestly.

"Even if I said 'yes', you know you wouldn't believe me..."

Hwoarang blinked at Jin. "You're right, I probably wouldn't."

"I'm more than sure that Fury knows about your... 'meeting' with Lei..." Jin muttered, angry. "Fury would kill you in a heartbeat if he found you."

"And like I said," Hwoarang replied honestly. "I'm one of the greatest fighters in the world— _better_ than Bryan Fury—and if he tries to fuck with me, I'll kick his ass."

"You're in way over your head," Jin said as he stood from the bed and began to put his own clothing back on. "Next to me, my father and Lei, he's the most powerful person in the world."

"That _doesn't_ make him the better fighter and you _know_ it."

"Perhaps," Jin said to him. "But I still worry that he might kill you..."

"And like I said," Hwoarang started off. "You are _going_ to **stop** stalking me."

"And like _I_ said," Jin began again. "Even if I said 'yes', you wouldn't believe me." He pulled up his black business slacks and then began to button up his white dress shirt, finishing things up with his black tie. Then he sat down on the bed and put his likewise black shoes on; standing up before he placed his black, leather trench coat back on.

Afterwards, he approached Hwoarang, who took a step back, and then another, until his back was against the wall.

Jin made another attempt to kiss Hwoarang, but Hwoarang only turned his head away from Jin at the last second.

" _Please_ , Hwoarang," Jin begged him. "Please _forgive_ me..."

Hwoarang said nothing.

"I'm sorry, Hwoarang," Jin apologized to him. "I'm so sorry for... everything... your eye, the horrible things I've done, the apocalypse I've apparently started... the murders..."

"If you're truly sorry," Hwoarang said to Jin, "then just... stop. Stop trying to end the world. Hell, seek out Kazuya and fight him to the death. I know you can defeat him and so do you. And after you defeat him, this can all end... And as for my eye... like I said, it's a sacrifice I'd make again in a second if it meant saving you..."

"Hwoarang..." Jin whispered, running his right-hand back through Hwoarang's jet-black hair before he leaned forwards and kissed him, passionately and wholeheartedly. Hwoarang kissed Jin back, wrapping his arms around Jin's body while Jin did the same to Hwoarang.

"God, Jin," Hwoarang whispered between kisses. "I _wish_ I **didn't** care about you anymore, but I _still_ do. I _still_ love you..."

"And you know I feel the same way about you," Jin whispered against Hwoarang's lips. "And I promise I'll try... I-I'll try to stop doing these horrible things, for you... and I'll also stop having you followed..."

Hwoarang pursed his lips and smirked. "You expect me to _believe_ all of that?"

"Whether you believe it or not, I mean it," Jin said silently. "You were right. Fury's the one I should be trying to follow, not you."

"And what are you going to do to Wulong if you find him?"

"Like I said, I-I'm going to put him back into my laboratory until he's no longer a danger to himself, or others..."

Jin continued. "And that's _after_ I kill Bryan Fury."

"Let me help you," Hwoarang said back. "Let me help you kill Fury. After what he... did to Wulong, I want him dead just as much as you do."

"No," Jin said sternly. "That's _out_ of the question."

"Why?"

"I've already told you why," Jin remarked firmly. "I _won't_ willingly risk your life."

"Well if you're right," Hwoarang began knowingly. "Then Fury will be coming for me. What do you expect me to do? Not fight him?"

"If he does come for you," Jin said to him. "Then I want you to _run_. I want you to get as _far_ away from him as you _possibly_ can. I also want you to call me _when_ and _if_ he shows up."

Hwoarang smirked again. "Like hell I will. Besides, Wulong suggested you had my phone bugged as well, which is why I'll be buying another one."

"I told you I'll stop stalking you," Jin replied, seemingly honest. "I'll stop having you followed, I'll get rid of the private investigators, and I'll disable the bugs—including the GSP tracking device on your Harley."

"And you expect me to _believe_ you?" Hwoarang asked sarcastically, almost laughing as he did so.

Jin nodded. "Whether you believe me or not, it's the truth. I'd do anything for you, Hwoarang. _Anything_. And if it's your wish for me to stop having you followed, I'll abide by it..."

"Good," Hwoarang said simply. "Now, I'm leaving."

Jin caught Hwoarang by the arm. "Don't leave me..."

"Don't leave you? What do you expect me to do?" Hwoarang inquired. "Stay here?"

Jin shook his head. "I-I want you to come back to the zaibatsu with me..."

"Why?"

"So I can keep an eye on you," Jin whispered softly. "And so we can be 'together', if you know what I mean..." He smiled smartly at the other man, placing a single, heated kiss on the side of Hwoarang's neck.

Hwoarang emanated a deep breath of air. "Fine," he agreed quietly, emitting the sigh of defeat. "I'll... go with you..."

Jin smiled and removed his cellular phone from the right-hand pocket of his leather trench coat, dialed a number and brought it to his ear. "Yes," he said into the phone. "This is Dono Kazama. I want you to bring the limousine around back. I'm ready to leave. Domo."

He hung up the phone.

Hwoarang's brow furrowed. "You've had your limo out there the _entire_ time you've been here?"

Jin nodded. "Yes, I have."

Hwoarang rolled his eye. "Figures." Apparently, Jin had had this planned all along, Hwoarang realized.

Jin opened the door to the motel room, Hwoarang following close behind.

Jin's black limousine was out front, wherein the driver got out of the vehicle and proceeded to open the door for Jin to get in on the driver's side. Afterwards, he walked around to the other side of the limo and opened the door for Hwoarang to get in. Jin and Hwoarang both sat in the back of the limo, next to one another.

The driver got into the front of the limousine, and then took off.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me, Hwoarang..." Jin said to the Korean, lightly running the back of his hand down the side of Hwoarang's face while the other caressed his thigh.

Hwoarang was about to reply, when his cell-phone began to ring. He checked the collar ID and sighed, before he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hi, Steve," Hwoarang said into the phone.

"Where are you?" Steve asked him. "You were supposed to meet Paul, Marshall and I at the bar half an hour ago."

Hwoarang replied, "I'm with Jin," and then went on to say, "And before you ask, I'm fine."

Steve's jaw dropped. "You're with _Jin?_ Even _after_ he's been having you _followed_ all over the city?"

"What?" Paul said to Steve. "Hwoarang's with _Jin...?_ "

And Marshall appeared just as perplexed as his two friends.

"Where _are_ you, Hwoarang?" Steve inquired.

Hwoarang huffed. "I'm on my way to the Mishima Zaibatsu with Jin..."

"Are you _out of your mind?_ " Steve said to his friend. "What if Jin turns into that... demon again? He'd kill you in a _millisecond_ , just like he killed Lei."

"He didn't harm me before when he was in his demon form," Hwoarang whispered softly.

"Maybe not, but don't forget that's how you lost your eye..."

"You know what?" Hwoarang replied harshly. "Fuck you, Steve. You're _not_ my goddamned babysitter, and as you _yourself_ said, Jin would _never_ do anything to harm me."

"And your 100% sure about that?"

Hwoarang nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes, I am."

"Give me your phone," Jin said angrily, and then snatched the phone out of Hwoarang's hand. "Steve," he said to the boxer. "I want you to _stop_ filling Hwoarang's mind with _lies_ about me."

"J-Jin?" Steve stammered.

"Yes, it's me."

Steve frowned into the phone. "I haven't been filling Hwoarang's mind with 'lies' about you. I've only been filling his head with the 'truth'."

"Such as?"

Steve continued to frown. "You murdered Lei. How's that for starters?"

"If Hwoarang told you the whole story, then you know I _never_ meant to kill Lei," Jin seethed. "I was trying to kill _Bryan Fury_ , when Lei jumped between us and took the fatal attack for himself, _willingly_."

"You _still_ killed him, only to have him brought back to life as a cyborg, just like Fury," Steve seethed back. "So tell me... how many people has Lei murdered?"

"What are you talking about?" Jin pretended to lie.

Steve smirked. "You know _damned_ well what I'm talking about," he said into the phone. "If Lei _is_ with Fury, I'm _more_ than sure that Fury's taught Lei a thing or two about killing people, and you _know_ it."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, Steve," Jin told him. "I want you to leave me, and Hwoarang, alone."

"Hwoarang's one of my best-friends," Steve replied sternly. "Just like Lei was. There's no _way_ I'm going to leave Hwoarang alone with a monstrous _demon_ like you. What? Are you planning on turning _Hwoarang_ into a cyborg, too?"

Jin gripped the phone tightly in his hand. "Of course not. And I did what I did to Lei _because_ of the fact that I loved him."

"You have a pretty fucked-up way of showing it, Jin."

"I'm tired of talking to you, Steve," Jin said to him. "And if you show up at the zaibatsu, I'll make sure my subordinates _don't_ allow you inside. The same goes for Paul and Marshall."

Steve growled. "You may have Hwoarang fooled, but _not_ me. I swear to _God_ , Jin... if you do _anything_ to hurt Hwoarang, I will make it my life's goal to hurt _you_ ," he said with another low growl. "In fact, I _already_ owe you a good ass-kicking for what you did to Lei. For that reason alone, you better _hope_ you _don't_ see me again any time soon..."

Jin nearly laughed. "There's no _way_ you could defeat me and you know it. Either way, however, I'm tired of talking to you, and I'm going to turn Hwoarang's phone off so you'll be unable to call him again. Goodbye."

Dial tone.

"Shit..." Steve cursed.

"I didn't like the sound of that, Steve," Marshall said to him.

"Me neither," Paul added.

"What's going on with Jin and Hwoarang?" Marshall inquired Steve.

Steve exhaled a deep breath of air. "Jin's taking Hwoarang to the Mishima Zaibatsu with him," he said, and then took another shot of golden tequila; slamming the base of the shot glass down to the wooden tabletop.

Paul then signaled the female waitress who normally waited on himself and his friends.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Bring us all another of everything, and I'd like a Jägerbomb for all three of us."

She winked at Paul. "You got it."

"Paul..." Marshall muttered. "You know how I feel about strong drinks."

"Well after the news we just received from Steve, I'd say a few hard drinks are justified," Paul said with a nod.

Marshall sighed loudly. "I guess you're right... I mean, what if Jin _does_ do something bad to Hwoarang?"

"He probably just wants to fuck him," Paul said to his friends.

Steve frowned majorly. "Why _thank_ _you_ for putting that ever so _bluntly_ , Paul."

"What?" Paul shrugged. "We all know it's true."

"I hate to say it," Marshall began hesitantly. "But I agree with Paul..."

The waitress returned with three Jägerbombs for the seated men.

"What should we drink to this time?" Paul asked Steve and Marshall.

"How about the death of Jin Kazama?" Steve muttered.

"Uh, that's a little _extreme_ , don't you think?" Marshall asked him.

"After what he did to Lei?" Steve said to him. "I think not."

"How about we drink to Lei?" Marshall suggested.

Steve sighed again. "I'll drink to that."

"Me, too," Paul agreed.

The three men picked up their Jägerbombs and clicked their glasses together.

"To Lei," Steve said. "And here's to hoping he's safe..."

The three friends took a drink.

"Damn this is strong," Marshall said, almost coughing.

"Well in this case," Paul began sincerely. "It's all for the better... With all this shit going down with Jin, Hwoarang, and Lei—not to mention Bryan Fury—I could use a decent buzz."

"I hate to say it, Paul," Steve replied. "But I agree with you... Hell, I'm worried about Hwoarang _and_ Lei."

"Me, too," Marshall agreed with him. "They're both hanging around a couple of psychos..." He took a drink from his Jägerbomb. "I still can't _believe_ Lei's **_alive_**... much less that he had **_sex_** with _Hwoarang_ of all people..."

"Well," Steve said following a drink of his own Jägerbomb, "I'd rather Hwoarang be in a relationship with Lei than with Jin... and I'd also rather Lei be in a relationship with Hwoarang than Bryan Fury..."

"Uh, don't you think Hwoarang's a little, you know, _young_ for Lei?" Paul asked Steve.

Steve shrugged one of his shoulders. "Yes, I do, but at least they're not psychopaths like Jin and Fury."

"But what about what you said about Lei," Marshall replied uneasily. "You know, that he's... killed people..."

"If he has, it's only because of Jin," Steve whispered silently. "I _hate_ Jin for what he did to Lei. I _hate_ Jin for what he's _doing_ to Hwoarang."

"And to think," Paul said to the boxer. "You two used to be best-friends..."

"Yes, well, not anymore," Steve said under his breath.

"What do you think Lei's doing right now?" Marshall asked Paul and Steve.

Steve whispered, "I'm honestly not sure we want to know..."

0.0.0

 **A/N:** I don't know when I'll upload the next chapter for this fic, but it shouldn't take too long. Every time I beta-read over any particular chapter I'm always adding things here and there and then I'll re-read over it and add still more things here and there to it, LOL.

 _Pretty please_ no flames! As always, however, nice reviews are _very_ much appreciated. :)

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: The Seventh Level

**Janelle:** Thanks for the continued reviews for this fic! -hugs- As for what will happen with Jin and Hwoarang at the zaibatsu, I can't give it away without spoiling the whole fic so it'll have to be a surprise, LOL...

 **temo:** This fic has already been written with the exception of the very end of the last chapter, so I'm sorry to say that Jin doesn't get the chance to bottom out. :( If you'd like to make a request, though, I'd be more than happy to write a Hwoarang/Jin fic in the future with top!Hwoarang and bottom!Jin. TBH, I _don't_ really _have_ much of a preference when it comes to who plays seme/uke between those two since they seem like the kind of couple who would 'take turns', to me, if you know what I mean. I suppose I am sort of a fan of top!Jin, but that doesn't mean I have any problem at all with him being on the bottom, especially with Hwoarang! ;)

 **Calisto:** Yes I know what you mean about being torn between fav pairings... My favorite Tekken yaoi pairing is still Bryan/Lei, but Jin/Hwoarang & Kazuya/Lee are both tied for close seconds... lol. As you know, though, I'll read ANY pairing, be it yaoi, yuri, or het, no matter HOW out there it is. (I... even admit to having read a Kuma/Heihachi fic on MM once many, many years ago... the author explained that it was a challenge fic, but had I received such a challenge, I... probably would've asked the fic-requester to **_please_** think of something else as that is one pairing I - _don't_ \- believe I'd be able to write, lol.)

 ** _WARNINGS FOR MORE LEMONY STUFFAGE…_** This time for more Bryan/Lei.

Well, again, onto the ficcy...

 **The Ninth Level**

 _Chapter 7: The Seventh Level_

 _Knock._

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_.

"Get behind me, and get down," Bryan said to Lei.

"Why?" Lei asked him. "It's not as though a bullet could affect me."

"Just.. do it.." Bryan said demandingly, gun in hand. He checked the peephole on the door, and then sighed. He opened the door, to reveal another one of his customers, Eiji.

"Eiji," Bryan said to him. "I thought I told you _not_ to come by for another hour?"

"Well I was, uh, yeah... in the area..." He eyed Lei, who was seated on one of the twin-sized beds. "Who's your friend? I've never seen you with company before."

"That's none of your business, and you're lucky I don't put a bullet in your head for showing up before I told you to."

"Well, uh," Eiji stuttered while scratching the back of his head. "Like I said, I was in the area."

"You mean you were kicking and needed a fix." Bryan smirked at him.

Eiji said nothing.

Bryan rolled his icy eyes. "Whatever," he said, and then walked over to his bed and removed the black gym bag from underneath it, the one which contained the drugs. "What do you want?"

"A sixty of China White," Eiji replied. He was twitching and shaking like a nervous wreck, which led both Bryan and Lei to believe that this guy was in some _serious_ withdrawals.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Bryan inquired, frowning. "As a fact I'd like to see your face as _least_ as I possibly could."

"Fine." Eiji sighed and then huffed. "I'll take one-hundred."

Bryan took the correct amount of yen from Eiji and then handed him a small baggy of China White.

Lei eyed the both of them disapprovingly the entire while, but considering what Lei had... done... to Jin's Tekkenshu, he knew he really wasn't one to think...

Eiji looked at Lei. "Are you a dealer, too?"

"No," Lei responded angrily. "I most certainly am _not_."

"Then what are you doing here with Fury?"

"That's none of your fucking business," Bryan said to Eiji. "Now get out, and next time I tell you to come by at 11:00PM, come by at 11:00PM, not at 10:00PM, or I'll break your arm—and coming from me, that's a _nice_ thing to do."

"Y-Yes, sir, Fury," Eiji replied, scared. He took the drugs Bryan had given him and walked his way to the door; opening it and then shutting it behind him. Thereafter, Bryan locked and bolted the door into place.

Lei scowled angrily. "Do you have anymore 'customers' coming by tonight?"

Bryan used his eyes to check the time. "Yes, give or take another thirty minutes."

"Do we have any more of the Jonnie Walker?"

Bryan nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Hand it over," Lei said to him. "I'd like to be drunk by the time your next 'customer' comes over."

"Fine," Bryan said back. "But I don't want you getting addicted to this shit again."

Lei frowned at him. "That's strange, coming from a fucking drug dealer."

"I remember what you used to be like, Wulong," Bryan told him. "You were one drink away from having the delirium tremens and you _know_ it."

"No, I wasn't...!" Lei said, though it had sounded more like a whine.

"What the fuck ever," Bryan said, and then tossed the bottle of alcohol in Lei's direction, where it landed on the bed.

Lei unscrewed the cap and instantly began chugging from the bottle, much to Bryan's disapproval.

Figuring he might as well get drunk, too, Fury removed the second bottle from one of his black gym bags and unscrewed the cap before he therein began drinking, too.

Lei's bottle was two thirds full, while Bryan's was three fourths full.

Lei tilted his head back and chugged as much from the bottle as he could. He wanted to get drunk. He wanted to forget. He wanted to forget about the people he had brutally killed.

He still couldn't _believe_ he had _done_ what he _did_ to Jin's soldiers. When he thought about it, it made him want to _die_. Even more than he had already wanted to die, anyway.

And after he killed Jin Kazama, he _would_ find a way to kill himself—no matter _what_ it took.

Lei began to have flashbacks, flashbacks of the way he had torn Jin's soldiers into pieces—literal pieces. He remembered tearing their arms off, snapping their necks, stabbing them, slitting their throats... tearing their limbs off and their organs out... and of course taking the grenade that Bryan had given him and throwing it into one of the helicopters, blowing it up along with the dozen or so men inside...

He had killed even more people than Fury had.

Lei chugged some more from the bottle, and then some more. He continued to drink until he finally began to get buzzed, well on his way to getting drunk.

Bryan continued to drink, too, though he wasn't drinking nearly as much as Lei.

When he thought back to the way Wulong had killed all of those people, it made him want Lei all the more. Wulong was his and Wulong knew it, rather he admitted it or not.

Lei chugged still more alcohol from the bottle, wordless as he did so. Bryan didn't say anything, either, though he continued to stare at Lei during the entire duration of the silence.

An entire thirty minutes of silence went by, before Bryan heard the expected knock on the door.

"Should I hide in the bathroom this time?" Lei asked sarcastically.

"No," Bryan replied, annoyed. "Like I said before, just stay behind me and get down."

Lei smirked with annoyance. "We both know it's another one of your trashy customers."

"Actually," Bryan began honestly. "I don't know that. I never know who's going to be on the other side of the door, and now that I'm stuck with you I have to be all the more careful whom I open the door to. After all, how do I know that any of my 'users' aren't working for _Kazama_ now?"

Lei blinked at Bryan. He hadn't thought about it before, but... Fury was absolutely _right_...

Bryan once again checked the peephole and groaned. It was none other than Hideo, one of Fury's most annoying customers, which had to make him extremely fucking annoying.

Bryan opened the door.

"Hey Bryan, what's up?" Hideo said to him.

"You are, apparently," Bryan replied with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

Hideo only smiled at Bryan like an idiot.

"What do you want?" Bryan asked him. "The usual?"

Hideo nodded. "I'd like an eight-ball of cocaine."

"You're already high as a kite as it is," Lei said to the younger man, drunk. "How many dealers do you have, anyway?"

"Who the hell is that?" Hideo asked Bryan while looking at Lei. "Whoever he is, he's got a smart mouth on him..."

"You're not my first customer to say that to me about him," Bryan told him. "But you will be the last if you so much as _look_ at him, understand?"

"What?" Hideo asked, clearly high. If not for the fact that he was so tweeked, he _definitely_ wouldn't have said he next words to Fury... "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Bryan whipped out a gun with the rapidity of a ray and placed it against Hideo's forehead point blank. " _What_ did you just say to me?"

"Bryan," Lei said to him. "Don't. Put the gun down. Please..."

If not for Lei, Bryan knew he definitely would've shot the tweeked-out idiot. Instead, however, he accepted the appropriate amount of yen from Hideo and gave him the cocaine, before he then told Hideo to get the hell out of his motel room.

"I-I'm sorry, Fury," Hideo apologized to Bryan, who still had his gun out. "I promise I want so much as _look_ at your 'acquaintance' ever again..."

"Good," Bryan said simply. "Now, get out."

Hideo did as he had been told and left the motel room, before Bryan shut and locked the door behind him.

"I should have shot that fucking tweeker," Bryan muttered to himself.

"Well I'm glad you didn't," Lei said to Bryan. "A dead body is the _last_ thing we need in our motel room."

"Fuck that shit," Bryan cursed loudly. "You didn't give a _damn_ about that idiot, you just feel bad for all of those people you ripped apart."

"So what if I do?" Lei asked, and then took another large drink from the bottle in his right-hand. "I'm not a sociopath."

Bryan grinned at Lei. "You will be, though..."

"I'd rather die," Lei whispered silently. "And after I kill Jin, I _am_ going to find a way to end my life... I plan on jumping off of the Mishima Zaibatsu's roof... not even _I_ could survive that..."

"No, you're _not_ going to do that," Bryan said harshly, glaring at Lei as he spoke.

Lei smirked. "You mean kill Jin?"

"You know _damn_ well what I meant," Bryan answered him. "I'm _not_ going to let you kill yourself."

"Why not?" Lei inquired, perplexed. "I thought you hated me."

"That's irrelevant," Bryan said back. "As I've told you... you belong to _me_."

"And as I told you," Lei said after taking another drink from the bottle of alcohol, "I belong to _no one_. But tell me Bryan... tell me _why_ you don't want me to die anymore?"

"What do you expect me to say?" Bryan asked sarcastically. "That I love you and can't live without you?"

Lei closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes..."

"I already told you, Wulong," Bryan replied with a sneer. " **I** _don't_ 'love'."

Lei chugged some more from the bottle of Jonnie Walker, until he was _extremely_ drunk. "Even if you don't care about me," he said to the other man. "I still care for you..."

Bryan nearly laughed, amused as he could possibly be. "What? Are you telling me _you_ actually **love** _me?_ Even **after** _everything_ I _did_ to you?"

"Y-Yes, I do..."

Bryan was shocked. He could only figure that Lei was too drunk to know _what_ the hell he was saying anymore.

"I do love you, Bryan," Lei continued nevertheless. "I loved you before you died, and I love you now as I did then..." Lei drank some more from the bottle of alcohol, until there was barely any left. Then he began to take off his clothes. He pulled the black shirt over his head, followed by his shoes and then his jeans.

" _What_ are you doing?" Bryan asked him.

Lei pulled the rubber band from his hair, allowing it flow freely about his mid back and shoulders.

"I-I want you to make love to me..."

"What...?"

"You heard me..."

Make _love_ to him? Lei had _never_ before used these words to Bryan. However, Bryan didn't 'make love'. No, he _fucked_.

Lei was clearly drunk out of his mind.

Nevertheless, that wasn't going to stop Bryan from taking advantage of the situation.

He removed his cell-phone from his pants and told his remaining two customers for the night that he would be unavailable, but that he would make time to meet them the following afternoon.

Then he approached the bed Lei was lying down on. When Bryan sat down on it next to Lei, Wulong sat up and pulled the dark shirt over Bryan's head. Afterwards, he went to work on Bryan's jeans, taking off his belt before he unbuttoned and unzipped Bryan's pants.

Bryan stood up and pulled his jeans down until they were off—his boxer shorts along with them. Then Bryan got on top of Lei and pulled his undershorts down until he was completely nude.

"Please, Bryan," Lei said to him. "Make love to me," he repeated.

Bryan temporarily stood from the bed and opened the nearby nightstand, removing a tube of lubricant. As much as he enjoyed fucking Lei raw—of seeing him in pain—he, for reasons he couldn't understand, didn't want Wulong to feel pain at the moment... Fuck, he hoped this didn't mean he was going 'soft'...

When Bryan sat back down on the bed, Lei sat up and pulled Bryan down on top of him, kissing him passionately. Bryan could taste the alcohol, but that wasn't really relevant at the moment.

Bryan doused the fingers of his right-hand with some of the lubricant while Lei spread his legs on either side of the taller man. And then, without hesitation, Bryan inserted a set of his slickened fingers into Lei from below.

"Bryan," Lei moaned, loudly. "Oh Bryan..."

Bryan pushed his fingers in and out of Lei, who was moaning and writhing beneath him. Bryan added a third finger, as Lei keened high in approval.

"Bryan," Lei moaned again. "Oh God, Bryan..."

"I want you to promise me you're _not_ going to try to 'off' yourself," Bryan said to him as he continued to work his fingers in and out of Lei. "Otherwise I'll stop."

"But-But how can I live with myself after what I've done...?"

"Just try to _stop_ thinking about it, damnit," Bryan said, running the palm of his free hand down the side of Lei's face. "Like I said, you _did_ what you _had_ to do."

"And like I said, I-I didn't have to do _any_ of that...!"

"Sshh," Bryan cooed. "Just relax... I'm gonna make you feel _so_ good..."

As Bryan continued to finger-fuck him, Lei's thoughts went blank, which Lei was more than grateful for... All he had been thinking about ever since Jin's Tekkenshu had attacked him was the way he had viciously killed them...

He really was like Bryan Fury now, wasn't he?

A psychopathic sociopath in the making.

And when he wasn't thinking about the way he had brutally murdered Jin's soldiers, he was thinking about how he _would_ murder Jin Kazama when the appropriate time came...

And the thought of living forever... it was unbearable.

 _Especially_ without Bryan.

And Bryan had been right.

He did own Lei

But what Bryan didn't know was that Lei owned him, too.

They owned each other.

And if Lei didn't kill himself, he knew they _would_ be together forever...

Lei continued to moan as Bryan worked his fingers in and out of him, before Bryan finally withdrew his fingers from Wulong only to replace them with something much, _much_ larger... Bryan lubed himself up, and without any form of hesitance, he pushed his hardness into Lei with one, single thrust.

"B-Bryan," Lei gasped, clutching at the other man's shoulders. He ultimately wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

"I-I love you, Bryan..." Lei whispered when Bryan broke his mouth away from Lei's.

" ** _Stop_** saying that," Bryan said back to him in a demanding tone, seemingly disgusted. "I **don't** _want_ or _need_ your 'love'."

"But it's true," Lei replied honestly. "You're the only person in the world who, ah... who-who understands me, who knows what it's like to... be like this..."

Bryan didn't say anything. However, he knew he felt the same way about Lei in regards to him being the only person who understood what it was like to be like him...

He fucking _hated_ Jin Kazama for taking Lei away from him, and yet he was _grateful_ that Kazama had given Lei back to him... He was _actually_ grateful that Lei was like _him_ now, as horrible as it sounded.

As he had told Wulong... he finally felt that he had someone to spend eternity with.

"Bryan," Lei said again. "Please touch me, you know... down there..."

Bryan sighed and abided, before he began to stroke Lei off, who moaned loudly in approval.

"Oh fuck, Bryan..." Lei moaned, wrapping his legs around Fury's waist and his arms around Bryan's body.

Bryan could barely breath.

"Wulong," Bryan mustered out, unable to _believe_ his own words. " _Not_ so tight..."

"I-I'm sorry, Bryan..." Lei whispered back. "I'm just... still not used to this yet..."

"I still can't fucking believe that Abel made you stronger than me," Bryan said in between thrusts.

"And like I said," Lei began in the form of a breathy moan. "I-I'd never, ah... do anything to harm you... even in-in spite of what you did to me..."

Lei pulled Bryan down for still another kiss, biting into his lips until he drew blood. It was unintentional, but Lei had done so nevertheless. Angered by this action, Bryan bit down into Lei's lower lip until he drew blood from Wulong's lips as well.

Lei's blood tasted sweeter than candy.

And so did Bryan's...

Once again Lei found himself _disgusted_ with himself.

He continued to kiss Bryan, licking and kissing the blood from his lips while Bryan did the same to Lei. Wulong's arms and legs were still wrapped around Fury tightly, though not as forcefully as before. It was damn hard to keep up the restraint, though... as Lei wanted to hold onto Bryan's form as firmly as he possibly could.

When Lei once again held onto Bryan too tightly, Bryan halted his motions and instantly seized Lei by the throat until he was unable to breathe...

"How do _you_ like it, bitch?" Bryan inquired him.

Lei struggled for breath, releasing Bryan's form before he gripped at Bryan's wrists with either of his hands, trying to fight off Bryan's harsh and unrelenting grasp from around his throat.

"B-Bryan," Lei gasped out, struggling to breath. "Please s-stop it..."

Finally, Bryan did, before Lei took in quite the deep breath of air. "What the hell was that for?" Lei asked him.

"I wanted to see how much _you_ enjoyed being unable to breath..."

Lei frowned at him. "It's _not_ my fault that Abel made me stronger than you, and I'm sorry for hurting you, Bryan, I'm really, _really_ sorry..."

"I _never_ said you hurt me," Bryan muttered, in spite of the fact that he was lying. So that Lei would be unable to wrap his legs around Bryan again and possibly make him unable to breathe as before, Fury instead took Lei's legs over his shoulders and pushed them down against his chest.

"Bryan," Lei moaned once again. "H-Harder, please, harder!"

Bryan thrusted harder still, and yet again noticed Lei's amazing amount of flexibility when he pushed Lei's knees back against his chest.

Lei cupped Bryan's face with his hands and kissed him again, careful not to bite him in any way. "Please," he begged Bryan. "Please touch me again..."

Bryan rolled his blue eyes and abided once more as he reached his right-hand in between his and Lei's bodies, before he began to avidly stroke Lei off again.

"Oh, God, Bryan," Lei said breathlessly. "I-I love you _so_ much..."

"Damn you're **_drunk_** ," Bryan replied with a sneer. "There's no _way_ you'd say such things to me sober. Either way, I want you to _stop_ saying that. It disgusts me."

"But I really _do_ love you," Lei whispered against Bryan's lips before kissing him again. "Like you said... we belong together..."

Bryan ran his free hand back through Lei's thick strands of unevenly cut ebony bangs, once again noting the tinge of silver within the roots to Lei's hair. And, for some inexpiable reason, Fury suddenly found himself feeling... sorry for Lei...

And Bryan **_never_** felt sorry for _anyone_.

Truth be told... he _didn't_ want Lei to turn into him anymore. He wanted Lei back the way he was _before_. He didn't want Lei to turn into a sociopath, as Bryan had.

But he'd never admit this to anyone, not even himself.

As Bryan continued to take Lei, he began to imagine what Wulong might be like in the distant future. A soulless killer with no conscious or concept of right and wrong, his formerly warm, caramel eyes cruel and cold, and with long, cascading silver hair that ran down to his lower back.

Did Bryan truly want this?

Fuck, he didn't know.

Bryan kissed Lei again, more forcefully than before, drawing more blood still from Lei's rosy lips. Then he retraced his lips down to the side of Lei's neck, kissing and licking at the skin found there. He used his free hand to brush its way back through Lei's thick tendrils of ebony bangs and then kissed him again, using his occupied hand to stroke Lei off all the faster and all the harder.

Lei scratched his nails into Bryan's back, hard, and even with Bryan's enhanced credentials, the skin broke to a barely notable degree.

" _Stop_ it, Wulong," Bryan said sternly. "We've already been over this. It's I who makes _you_ bleed, _not_ the other way around."

Wantonly, Lei whispered, "Then make me bleed..."

Following Lei's rather strange but unsurprising request, Bryan bit down into the skin of Lei's neck as he had before, hard as he possibly could, hard enough to draw the smallest amount of blood. Lei cried out in pain, though it seemed that was exactly what he desired: pain. Bryan licked and kissed the blood away, sucking it into his mouth. At the same time, Bryan began to thrust harder, and then harder still, while Lei moaned in intense pained-pleasure, writhing and convulsing beneath him. Lei gripped the back of Bryan's neck and pulled him down for more kisses still, his free hand running down Bryan's back from behind until he scratched still more bloody trails down the younger man's back.

Bryan shot Lei a vicious glare. "What did I just tell you about that, Wulong?" he said, clearly angered.

"S-Sorry," Lei whispered apologetically, "I just... I just can't help it. It, ah... it just feels so good... You always make me feel so good..."

Without warning, Bryan then scooped his arms around Lei's form and pulled him up and off of the mattress so that he and Bryan were both now in upright positions. Lei wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck as Bryan began to rock Lei up and down in his lap. Lei moaned even higher than he had before, as he began moving his hips in sync with the rough rhythm Bryan had established. Lei lulled his head back as another gasp escaped his lips, while Bryan went back to kissing the side of Lei's neck where he had earlier bitten him. Bryan titled his head back, fisting one of his hands into Lei's ebony hair before he pulled Lei down for another kiss, while Lei moaned into Bryan's mouth. Lei could feel his hardness trapped between their bodies, with a delicious amount of friction being created between them.

"Bryan," Lei moaned. "So good..."

Bryan tightened his grip around Lei's body until Lei could barely breath, but that didn't matter. He was too close to care.

"Bryan," Lei said again. "I-I'm coming... _please_ come with me..."

Bryan began moving Lei up and down all the more forcefully, practically impaling the other man onto his hard length. He kissed Lei again still more, hard, tasting the alcohol, the blood...

"Bryan..." Lei moaned, his mouth open and his eyes closed. "Bryan, oh God, _Bryan...!_ " he cried out as he came between their bodies.

Bryan could only stare.

Lei always looked so fucking hot when he came. Beautiful, even.

Bryan just couldn't deny it.

A few more thrusts later and Bryan came, too; releasing a deep and guttural groan as he sheathed himself as deep and as hard as he could inside of Lei, filling him to the brim with his hot essence.

Bryan continued to rock Lei's body up and down as he thrusted through the reverberations of pleasure, until their movements finally came to a belated halt. For a moment, the two men just continued to stay as they were, Bryan's hands on either of Lei's hips while Lei's arms remained around Bryan's neck, the both of them breathing heavily. Finally, Bryan laid Lei back down on the bed and then kissed him once again, before he pulled himself from Lei's body. He lied down on the bed next to Wulong, still breathing heavily just as Lei was. He wrapped a protective arm around Lei's waist, before Lei did the same to him.

Barely audible, Lei whispered, "I really do love you, Bryan..."

"And..." Bryan began. "...you know how I feel about you, so don't make me say it..."

Lei smiled softly as he continued to hold onto Bryan's form. "So you _do_ love me, then...?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Wulong," Bryan said with a small scowl.

"But I _don't_ know the answer," Lei said as Bryan continued to lie on the small bed next to him. Bryan's arm tightened around Lei's waist, and he sighed into Lei's hair, kissing it.

"You remember the last thing I said to you before I died?" Bryan asked Lei silently.

Lei nodded. "Of course I do. You-You said that you had lied... that you loved me, too..."

"Well," Bryan whispered, almost inaudibly. "I felt the same way when Jin Kazama took you from me... I feel the same way about you now..."

Lei gasped. _Bryan Fury_ was actually _confessing_ to _Lei Wulong_ that he _loved_ him...?

"But don't _ever_ ask me to say the words to you, though, because I _won't_ ," Bryan stated firmly. "You're so drunk right now that I bet you'll barely remember a _thing_ tomorrow morning, anyway."

"You're drunk too, Bryan..."

"Not _nearly_ as drunk as _you_."

Lei, who had previously been lying on his back, turned over in bed onto his right-side, so that he was now facing Fury. Bryan ran his hand through Lei's long and beautiful strands of raven hair before Lei leaned forwards and kissed Bryan again, before Bryan used his right-hand to pull Lei closer, crushing their lips together.

"I think I need to—what do you call it? Oh—'shut down' now, for a while... I haven't slept in days..."

"What time do you want to wake up?"

Lei used his eyes to check the time. It was currently 12:41AM. "I suppose 8:00AM would be fine..."

"Now," Bryan began as he brushed his fingertips through Lei's hair once again. "Use your mind to initiate 'shut down' mode."

"I still don't understand how to do that..."

"Just think it."

Lei did as Bryan had told him, before the time along with the amount of time it was _until_ 8:00AM appeared in his eyes.

"Now just think 'shut down'," Bryan said to him, once more running his long fingers through Lei's hair. "And then you'll fall asleep instantly."

"But what if more of Jin's soldiers show up in the middle of the night?" Lei asked with a slight sense of trepidation.

"If and when any danger presents itself to you," Bryan stated earnestly. "You'll wake up instantaneously. But I don't want you to worry about that. I'm going to stay up all night and watch over you..."

"But why?" Lei asked softly.

"On the off chance that Kazama's motherfucking soldiers _do_ show up."

"But I thought you said I would wake up if and when any danger presented itself to me?"

Bryan nodded. "That's true, but a person can never be too careful when it comes to Kazama... hell, he's even crazier than _I_ am, which has to make him _pretty fucking nuts_."

Lei sighed, "Agreed," and then went on to say, "Alright, I'll 'shut down'..."

It took Lei a good several minutes before he adequately understood just how to 'shut down', but when he finally got the hang of it, he went out like a light.

Bryan continued to hold Lei with his right-arm, and then leaned forwards to kiss the sleeping man on the lips.

" _Goddamn_ you, Lei Wulong," Bryan whispered to Lei's sleeping form. "I **_do_** love you, and I **_hate_** myself for it... Nevertheless, Jin Kazama _can't_ and **_won't_** have you, because you're _mine_ , and I hope more than _anything_ that he won't simply send more of his fucking Tekkenshu after us again... No, I want him to show up for _himself_ so that I might _finally_ end his life in the most painful way possible..."

0.0.0

Lei's eyes snapped open.

It was 8:00AM on the dot.

And Lei felt like shit.

He looked into Bryan's icy blue eyes. Apparently, Bryan hadn't moved from Lei's side the entire duration of the night, or so it seemed.

"Oh, God, Bryan," Lei muttered, rubbing his forehead. "I feel awful."

"Of course you do," Bryan said back with a smirk. "With all of the alcohol you drank last night, you must be hungover as hell."

"Yes, you're right," Lei sighed and then groaned. "Do we have anymore alcohol left?"

Bryan frowned at Lei, as his mouth gaped open to a barely noticeable extent. "You've _got_ to be kidding me, right?"

Lei forced a smirk of his own. "I never kid about alcohol."

"And I never kid about you," Bryan said to him. "You're _not_ drinking anymore today. Like I said, I don't want you getting addicted to that shit again."

"Again?" Lei frowned at him.

"Oh?" Bryan began, rudely. "You're saying you don't remember how you were known as 'Detective Drunk' back on the HKIP for a while?"

"That was _bullshit_ ," Lei argued angrily. "I went out for drinks one night with several colleagues and had one too many, and then passed out at the bar. That was _all_."

Bryan smirked at him. "I pulled up all of your information. I know everything—and I mean everything—about you now that Abel's removed my memory block. After I died, you drank to the point where you were placed on a temporary leave of absence until you could get yourself together. Then when your live-in girlfriend dumped you in favor of your subordinate, you went on yet another bender. And then when Jin Kazama began destroying the world, you were at a bar with Hwoarang and/or Steve almost every day." He smirked again. "I even know about that little drinking contest you had with Hwoarang before the both of you passed out, before Steve Fox then took you both back to his hotel room."

Lei's jaw dropped. "How the _hell_ do you know all of that? Especially the part about the drinking contest I had with Hwoarang...?"

"The bar has cameras as do the stores that neighbor it outside," Bryan told him. "All I had to do was access the cameras whenever you were around and I automatically knew everything. I couldn't hear what you were saying, but... hell, I knew enough."

Lei became angry. "I can't drink when I want to you and you can't stop me."

Bryan laughed out loud. "Uh, yes I can," he said, laughing still. "And if I don't, Jin will. Don't forget what I told you about the way he's probably tapped into the cameras of every liquor store and bar in Tokyo."

"I really don't care anymore," Lei said sternly. "If Jin wants me, let him come and get me..."

"Now's not the time to be arrogant, Wulong," Bryan replied disapprovingly. "If Kazama turns into that... thing again—that demon—he could _definitely_ kill you, though I have a feeling Kazama has something _far_ worse in store for you, and you _know_ what I'm talking about... He'll place you into that fucking lab for God only knows _how_ long, where he'll do only God knows **_what_** _to_ you..."

Lei sat up on the bed after Bryan had stood up. "What is that supposed to mean...?"

"That he wants to fuck you again, and we both know it."

Lei opened his mouth as if to retort, but no words would come out. Unfortunately enough, he knew Fury was right...

"Can't you just... you know, look up all of the data on Jin Kazama in order to find out where he is?"

Bryan shook his head. "No, I can't. Jin has himself blocked from my mind, the same way Abel had you blocked. Every time I try to look up anything on Jin Kazama, I receive a message in my mind that says 'No data available.'"

"Maybe I can try," Lei suggested.

"Good luck with that." Bryan sighed.

Lei concentrated on looking up any and all information pertaining to Jin Kazama, but was only met with a 'No data available' message just like Bryan.

"Damnit," Lei cursed to himself. "He has any and all information pertaining to himself blocked from me, too..."

"Told you."

"Whatever," Lei said, heading for the bathroom so that he could take a shower. He was still wet and sticky from the night before...

He entered the bathroom and turned on a mixture of hot and cold water—more hot than cold. He brushed his hair briefly and then got into the shower, sighing in a mixture of pleasure and contentment when the hot water hit his skin.

He was still experiencing the hangover from hell, although the hot water made him feel a little better.

Lei picked up one of the small, complementary bottles of shampoo the motel was equipped with and squirted it into his hair, making a mental note to buy some shampoo later that was halfway decent, unlike the cheap crap the motel provided.

His hair deserved better than that.

He tilted his head back under the showerhead and proceeded to rinse his hair out, before he took a loofa and a bar of soap and began to rinse his chest and torso off.

He took another small bottle of shampoo and squirted it into his hair again, rinsing his hair out all over again until he was satisfied it was clean. He then turned off the water and got out of the shower, picking up one of the white towels and drying his hair off, before he took an additional white towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He walked out of the bathroom to see Fury fully-dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and an open, dark green shirt.

"Shouldn't you take a shower, too?" Lei asked him.

"I already took one while you were asleep," Bryan replied with ease. "Now come on. We're going shopping."

Lei raised an eyebrow at him. "Shopping...?"

Bryan nodded. "Remember when I said I'd buy you some knew China robes? Well, that's what I'm going to do."

"Whatever," Lei said again with a sigh. As horrible as he felt, he wasn't really up to shopping. He then sat down on one of the identical twin beds and plugged in the blow-dryer, before he therein proceeded to blow-dry his hair.

It took an entire fifteen minutes, but Bryan dealt.

When Lei was finished, he put his ebony hair into a ponytail and stood from the bed, the towel still around his waist as he eyed Bryan.

"Well?" Lei said.

"Well what?"

"I need some clothes..." Lei muttered under his breath. He _highly_ disliked wearing Bryan's clothes, as they weren't, well... exactly his 'style'...

Bryan put one of his black gym-bags on the bed and zipped it open, removing and then tossing a pair of dark blue jeans as well as a dark green muscle shirt in Lei's general direction, along with a pair of boxer shorts.

Lei dropped the towel from around his waist and then put on the clothing Bryan had given to him. After he had put on the boxer shorts, he pulled up the blue jeans, but was once again forced to roll them up a few inches at the ankles. Then he slipped Bryan's sleeveless shirt over his head before he went to work on his black shoes.

Lei rubbed at his forehead, still feeling quite horrible.

Bryan shook his head and sighed, before he unzipped the other one of his black gym-bags; the one which contained the drugs. He removed a prescription pill bottle from the bag and then tossed it to Lei, who caught it.

Lei read the bottle. "Hydrocodone...? And just _how_ is _this_ any better for me than alcohol?"

"Just quit bitching and take the damn pills," Bryan said demandingly. "You're so hungover you can barely walk straight. Hell, you probably have a decent amount of alcohol still in your system."

"Fine," Lei muttered to him. He had taken Vicodin and Norco before in the past when he had been injured in the line of duty, and knew it was good stuff... but the fact that Bryan would _willingly_ hand over opiates to Wulong puzzled him immensely.

"By the way," Bryan began, harshly. "I don't want you getting addicted to _that_ shit, either. And I don't want you taking more of those than two every six hours, you understand?"

Lei smiled sarcastically. "Sure," he said, and then proceeded to pop six of the white pills before he chased them with a glass of water.

Bryan frowned at Lei disapprovingly.

"What?" Lei said to him. "It's a _really_ bad hangover."

"Give me the pills back now," Bryan stated harshly.

"Why?"

"Just.. do it.."

Lei rolled his dark eyes and then tossed the bottle of Hydrocodone back to Fury, who instantly placed it back into one of his black gym-bags.

"You've _seen_ the kind of 'customers' I deal with on a daily basis," Bryan said to Lei in a scolding manner. "So what makes you think I'd want you to turn into one?"

Lei frowned again. "I _don't_ do 'drugs', Bryan. I _disdain_ them, **and** _anyone_ stupid enough to do _or_ deal them."

Bryan smirked at him. "Alcohol's a drug too, Wulong."

Lei returned Bryan's smirk. "How much I do or don't drink isn't any of your business."

"Yes," Bryan said, "it is. Now quit bitching so we can leave, before I change my mind about buying you some knew clothes."

"I don't want _anything_ from you!" Lei shouted out.

"Humph," Bryan uttered. "That's quite a change from last night, when you told me how much you 'loved' me."

Lei said nothing.

"You're thinking about the way you murdered Jin's soldiers again, aren't you?" Bryan asked knowingly. "Like I told you, you've _got_ to **stop** thinking about that."

"What if I don't want to?" Lei murmured softly. "What if giving a damn about what I've done is the last thing that makes me human...?"

"Well," Bryan began lowly. "You're not human, and as I've told you you're going to _have_ to deal with it sooner or later."

"And what if I can't...?"

"The you're going to be miserable for the rest of your _very_ long life," Bryan replied sincerely. "Either that or die, and I'm _not_ talking about suicide. As I already said, you still have a few, lingering human emotions left, none of which will do you any good. If you indeed face Jin Kazama while you still bear any emotions, you _won't_ be able to kill him..."

Lei's eyes narrowed. "I _will_ kill Jin for what he's done to me. Abel, too."

Bryan nodded. "But tell me... do you still bear _any_ form of affection for Kazama?"

Lei averted his eyes. "I... I..."

Bryan laughed out loud. "That is what I thought," he said to the other man. "And yet you _actually_ believe you'll be able to kill Kazama when it's _obvious_ how much you still care for him?"

Lei said nothing.

"You're lucky you have me," Bryan continued, earnestly. "Unlike you, I have no problem whatsoever ripping Kazama apart limb by limb until I can taste his blood in my mouth... I won't be satisfied until I'm _bathed_ in his blood..."

"What I feel is irrelevant," Lei whispered to Bryan. "I _will_ kill Jin for what he's done to me..."

Bryan only rolled his icy blue eyes again, tired of talking to Lei about this. Hell, he was tired of talking _period_. Lei _never_ shut up, which was new for Bryan considering his extreme love for solitude, but as he had said before, he was stuck with Wulong and Wulong was stuck with him.

Bryan gathered his set of black gym-bags from under the bed and headed for the front door. "C'mon, Wulong," Bryan said to him. "We need to get out of here and relocate to another motel." He smiled at Lei. "That is, after I buy you some new clothes..."

"Fine," Lei huffed, and then followed Bryan's lead out the door.

They walked all the way back to the very back of the parking lot, which was located behind the general motel.

Bryan opened the driver's side door to the Chevy he had hotwired earlier, before Lei got into the passenger's side on the left. Before Bryan got into the vehicle, he tossed his gym-bags into the backseat of the car. Afterwards, he got into the driver's seat, shut the door, and started the car.

"We're going to have to find another car to hotwire, too," Bryan said as he began to drive.

"I'm tired of hiding," Lei whispered to him. "Why not just give up and let Jin come to us already?"

"Because he would come with _thousands_ of soldiers and probably a few tranquilizing guns to boot," Bryan replied thoroughly. "There's only a few, precise locations where we can be shot and actually have an effect, and Jin Kazama knows them all. He knew if we were to get shot in either sides of our necks or in the center of our arms or hands with a tranquilizing dart, that we would most certainly go down... we're also vulnerable if we get shot in the eyes or the inside of our mouths."

"I don't care," Lei said back. "I'm tired of hiding."

"Well that's too damn bad for you." Bryan smirked again. " _I'm_ running the show here."

Lei said nothing; only continued to look out the window to his left. The sky was overcast, and it was dark and dreary outside. Perhaps it might rain again as it had the night before.

Wulong hated overcast skies, while Bryan had a preference for them. Lei was diurnal however and loved the sunlight, which Bryan on the contrary detested as he was nocturnal.

Bryan continued to drive down the Tokyo roads, which were becoming more and more crowded with each and every turn Bryan aimed to make.

Finally, they reached Toga XTC Harajuku, one of Tokyo's most _expensive_ clothing stores.

Bryan pulled the stolen car around back into the vastly large parking lot, making sure he parked _in_ the very back.

"What are we doing here?" Lei asked Bryan.

Bryan replied, "I told you I was going to get you some knew clothes," and then went on to say, "that is, unless you _want_ to keep wearing mine."

"Can you _actually_ afford this place?" Lei inquired, seemingly in disbelief that Bryan would be able to afford such an expensive clothing store to begin with.

Bryan nodded. "I can afford anything." He smiled darkly. "Being a drug dealer has its perks, after all."

Lei could only sigh again as he opened the passenger's side door, slamming it as soon as he had exited the vehicle. Bryan got out of the driver's side and shut the door as well, although he hadn't slammed the door as Lei had.

Bryan began walking in the general direction of the store's front entrance, while Lei followed behind him. Lei didn't feel half as horrible he as he had felt earlier that morning, but he knew that was on account of the Hydrocodone. He actually felt rather good, but would _never_ admit to anyone that he was 'high'...

Bryan and Lei entered the store, where they were immediately greeted by a beautiful Japanese woman with short, black hair who appeared to be in her mid-twenties.

She greeted them in Japanese, but when Bryan began to speak in English the Japanese woman switched to speaking English as well, although she wasn't especially good at it. True, Bryan was fluent in Japanese as well as Chinese, but he still preferred English.

"What can I help you with?" the woman asked them. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Bryan nodded again. "Yes, I'm looking for some knew clothes for my... 'acquaintance' here... I'm talking top of the line. The more expensive, the better."

"Of course!" the Japanese woman said with excitement, considering the fact that she was paid for commission. She looked at Lei. "Right this way, sir. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Yes," Lei answered her. "I need some new China robes."

"And like I said," Bryan added with a grin. "The more expensive, the better."

Lei and Bryan followed the young Japanese woman to the back of the store, where the China robes were located.

"Feel free to look around," she said to them.

Lei began to look through the various robes on the circular rack. He had never owned such expensive clothing in his _life_ , and he couldn't argue that the robes were quite beautiful. Extremely so, even.

"How about this one?" Lei asked Bryan, gesturing to a blue robe with intricate patterns of gold etched into the fabric.

"You can do better than that," Bryan said to him, looking through the rack for himself. "How about this one?" he asked, pointing to a pink robe that was made out of 100% pure silk.

"You always look so pretty in pink," Bryan whispered into Lei's ear.

"Fine, I'll try it on..." Lei then chuckled, on the verge of laughing.

Damnit.

Bryan knew Lei was high, but chose not to bring it up for the moment nevertheless. No, he'd get around to that a little later...

Lei picked out several of the robes along with several pairs of matching silken slacks and then went into the dressing room, before Bryan sat down in a chair that was located in front of the dressing rooms.

Wulong came out in the first outfit; a green robe along with a pair of darker green pants.

"What do you think?" Lei asked Bryan.

"Not fancy enough," Bryan replied honestly.

Lei shrugged and went back into the dressing room. When he came out again, he was wearing the pink robe Bryan had suggested, along with a pair of silken black pants.

"Oh I am _definitely_ buying that for you," Bryan said to him. "Like I said, you always look _so_ pretty in pink..."

"Alright," Lei said, sounding unusually happy. The effects of the drugs, Bryan knew, but again, he'd get around to chatting with Wulong about that a little later... Besides, Fury preferred Lei's happy demeanor in favor of his angry one.

Lei went back into the changing room and then came out again, in a baby blue robe that had patterns of midnight blue etched into the fabric, along with a pair of midnight blue pants.

"I like that one, too," Bryan told him. "In fact... I want you to ask the assistant here what _the_ most _expensive_ China robes in the store are..."

Lei formed a baffled expression. "Why?"

Bryan smiled at him. "Just ask her."

Lei shrugged. "Alright," he said with a brighter smile. He approached the same Japanese woman who had waited on him before, and then asked her what the most expensive China robe in the store was.

She beamed in sheer delight. She was going to be receiving one _hell_ of a colossal commission.

She guided Lei to the back of the store, where the most expensive clothing was located on a rack against the wall.

Lei eyed the robe.

It was solid gold with various colors etched into the fabric, including pink, red, green, blue, yellow, purple... all colors, really,

"Try it on," Bryan said to Lei in a sensual tone. "I'm sure you'd look quite beautiful in it..."

Lei nodded with another smile, before he took the robe and made his way back to the dressing rooms.

Bryan continued to sit in a comfortable armchair in front of the dressing rooms, before Lei finally came out in the golden and rainbow robe, wearing a pair of black, silken pants as well as a black belt that tied around the golden-colored robe.

Bryan smiled at him. "You look beautiful, Wulong. I am _definitely_ buying that for you."

"Are you sure you can _actually_ afford all of these clothes for me...?"

Bryan nodded as he had before. "Yes," he stated with a dark smile. "Like I said, the perks of being a drug dealer."

Lei averted the glance of his eyes away from the other man. "I don't know how I feel about you using drug money to buy me clothes, Bryan..."

"And like I said," Bryan began again. "Would you rather wear the beautiful robes I'm buying for you, or my clothes?"

Lei huffed, "Fine." He tried on several more robes, all of which Bryan approved of, before he went to the front counter to pay for them. The young Japanese woman told Bryan the price, and Lei's jaw dropped so low that he thought it might hit the floor. He had never spent so much money on _anything_ in his entire _life_. In USD, the amount of yen Bryan as paying the woman was equivalent to over four million dollars, and half of the money had been spent on the most expensive China robe in the store; the golden one with all of intricate colors etched into the fabric. Bryan had also bought both himself and Lei a new pair of Channel sunglasses, as well as several pairs of new shoes for Lei.

Lei had also taken off Bryan's clothes and was now wearing the pink robe Bryan had picked out for him, along with a pair of dark, cerise pants. There were patterns of cerise mixed into the pink robe, too, along with a dark, cerise belt that wrapped around his waist.

They exited the clothing store and headed to the back of the parking lot, wherein Bryan's stolen car was parked. He knew he needed to hotwire another car soon, before Jin caught wind of it. Kazama was probably keeping an eye out for _every_ stolen vehicle in the city.

Lei opened the back of the stolen Chevrolet and threw the bags of the fresh clothing he had bought into the back, before he then got into the passenger's side of the car on the left. Bryan got into the driver's side on the right, before the engine roared to life.

"Thank you, Bryan..." Lei whispered to him. "For the clothes, I mean..." He then chuckled.

"Damn you're high," Bryan said to him. "You must have a really low tolerance for six 10/325 hydrocodone pills to affect you like this."

"Hey," Lei began, higher than a weather balloon. "How about you and me hit up one of the local bars and have a few drinks?"

" _No_ ," Bryan said sternly. "Alcohol is the _last_ thing you need right now. And don't forget what I told you about Kazama... he's probably watching _every_ bar in the city."

"So?" Lei said to Bryan. "Let him find me. I'll kick his fucking ass if he comes anywhere _near_ me."

Bryan rolled his icy blue eyes. "You're high, Wulong. You're not thinking clearly."

"Well where do you plan on taking us now?"

"To yet another one of my hideouts," Bryan replied as he continued to drive. "The Akirabara. It's not as trashy as the Red Motel or the Rayford Motel, but it's still pretty cheap and doesn't have cameras."

Lei smiled at Bryan. "As long as the manager doesn't think I'm a prostitute."

Bryan shook his head, and almost regretted giving Lei the pain killers to begin with. Nonetheless, as Bryan had thought before, he preferred it when Lei was happy as opposed to angry or _especially_ melancholic.

Fury pulled his stolen car around the back of another cheap motel, instructing Lei to get out of the vehicle. Bryan then proceeded to hotwire another car—a black 01' Toyota.

Lei's brow furrowed. "Why do you always hotwire black cars?"

"Uh, duh," Bryan said back to Lei. "They fly under the radar more easily than say a red or white car would." He took his black gym-bags out of the back of the Chevy and threw them into the back of the Toyota, along with Lei's new clothing. Lei then got into the car while Bryan proceeded to hotwire it. Once the task was achieved, Bryan got into the driver's side of the car and started it.

On the way to the Akirabara Motel, it began to rain. Bryan turned on the windshield wipers as a crash of thunder was heard off in the distance. Bryan smiled.

"Why are you grinning?" Lei asked him.

"Because I love a dark day," he said, the new sunglasses he had purchased still on his face.

Lei took off his sunglasses and saw a flash of lightening, before in therein thundered again.

As Bryan continued to drive, less and less cars were visible on the road. Lei knew it was because Bryan was entering a trashier part of town. Finally, Bryan reached what was the Akirabara Motel.

Bryan once again parked in the very back, behind the motel, before he got out of the car and unzipped one of his black gym-bags before he removed his leather wallet and began going through his fake IDs. Once he had settled on one, he grabbed his black bags and gestured for Lei to follow him.

Lei nodded and removed the bags of extremely expensive clothing Bryan had previously purchased for him, before he therein began to follow Bryan's lead to the front desk once again, running all the way there so as not to get too wet.

Bryan approached the manager. "I'd like a room."

"What kind of bed or beds?"

"A kind-sized bed," Lei piped up, still sounding unusually happy.

"I'm straight but I gotta say..." the manager said. "You've got a pretty partner."

Bryan was too bored to argue with the manager, so instead he merely handed over his fake ID.

"James Brownstone," the manager said to Bryan. "Will you be paying with cash or card?"

"Cash," Bryan replied, and then handed over the appropriate amount of yen.

Lei unintentionally pulled up the Akirabara Motel and learned that the current manager's name was Haruki Walcott. He was 46 and didn't have any priors, but he did have a wife and two daughters.

 ** _Finally_** , Lei thought, _a manager who's halfway decent..._

"Here you go," Haruki said as he handed the keycard over to Bryan. "Room #24."

Bryan nodded his thanks and then picked up his black bags, walking down the sidewalk to his designated room while Wulong followed behind him.

Once they had entered the room, Bryan placed his black gym-bags under the bed before Lei placed the bags of clothing Bryan had earlier purchased him next to a nearby, black leather chair.

"I have some customers coming by in a few," Bryan said to Lei, although Lei didn't really seem to care. He was still too high. Lei picked up the remote control and turned on the TV, but of course, more porn had to be on.

"Damn," Lei said out of disapproval. "Isn't there _anything_ on in these trashy places _besides_ porn...?"

On the screen, there was a woman going down on a man while an additional man took her from behind...

Lei instantly turned off the television.

There was a knock on the door. "Get down and get behind me," Bryan said once again.

"You don't have to be so protective," Lei said to him with a sigh. "Like I said, it's not as though a bullet could hurt me anymore than it could hurt you."

Gun in hand, Bryan checked the peephole on the door, before he lowered the gun and opened the door to reveal yet another one of his customers, Hiroki.

"Hiroki," Bryan sighed, displeased at the sheer sight of him. Every time Hiroki came by, he was 'kicking'. "What do you want?" Bryan asked him.

"Some Oxy's," Hiroki replied. "I'd like 20 80s."

"You know that's gonna cost you..."

"How much?"

"60 bucks a pill, and before you say that's too much, keep in mind that most dealers charge 80 bucks per pill."

Hiroki nodded and handed the correct number of yen over to Bryan in exchange for the 20 pills of OxyContin. Hiroki didn't even wait. He popped one of the teal pills on the spot, chasing it with a bottle of Coca-Cola he had brought with him."

"Damn, Bryan," Lei said to him, his eyebrow raised. "What _don't_ you sell...?"

"I sell everything," Bryan replied to Lei with a smart smile present on his scarred face.

"Hey 'Hiroki'," Lei said to the drug user. "If I paid you, could you go out and fetch me some alcohol...?"

Bryan frowned. "No, he could _not_ go fetch you some alcohol. You were drunk as fuck last night, and I honestly don't enjoy fucking you as much when you're drunk as I do when you're sober."

" _Whoa_ ," Hiroki said to Bryan. "So you two are like, a couple or something?"

"That's none of your _fucking_ business," Bryan replied harshly.

"But there's only, yeah... one bed in here..."

Bryan whipped out his gun and put it to Hiroki's head point blank. "You know I've killed people for less than that, Hiroki."

"I-I'm sorry, Fury," Hiroki apologized. "I-I'll leave now..."

"Good," Fury sneered.

Hiroki exited the motel room, before Bryan slammed the door behind him with an obvious sense of anger compelled with annoyance.

"Hey," Lei began happily. "Can I have some more Hydrocodones?"

"No," Bryan retorted, the anger in his voice more than evident. "You may not. Like I said, I _don't_ want you getting addicted to that shit."

Lei frowned at him. "I'm not a drug addict."

Bryan nodded with a smirk. "But give or take a few more days of _alcohol_ **or** _opiates_ and you _will_ be an addict."

"Fuck you, Bryan," Wulong said angrily. "I'm leaving to go buy some alcohol and you can't stop me."

Lei stood from the king-sized bed and made his way to the door. However, once again, Bryan spun Lei around and slammed his back against the door with an unnecessary amount of force.

Bryan glared down at him. "You're not going anywhere, you understand?"

Lei growled and seized Bryan by the throat, spinning them around until _Bryan_ was now the one with his back to the door.

Bryan couldn't breathe.

"I'm going to go where I want to go, when I want to go," Lei seethed at Bryan. "And you can't and won't stop me." He then threw Bryan down to the floor, who began coughing wildly to regain his breathing.

However, Bryan was up again in what seemed like a microsecond, pushing Lei against the door all over again. "You're not going anywhere unless I am with you," Bryan said lowly.

"Fine," Lei replied to him. "You can go to the liquor store with me."

Bryan finally gave in and said, "Okay," going on to say, "But you _do_ realize you'll be putting _both_ our lives in danger if Kazama is, in fact, watching the liquor stores in the way I _think_ he is..."

"I don't care," Lei remarked honestly. "I'm _not_ afraid of Jin anymore..."

"Oh?" Bryan raised an eyebrow. "You're not afraid that he might lock you into Abel's laboratory for all time?"

Lei frowned at the taller man. "I'll kill him first."

"Even if he turns into that... thing? That fucking demon?"

"If and when the time presents itself, I will kill Jin, whether he's in his demon form or not. I'm strong enough now to take him down."

"Now's not the time to get cocky, Wulong." Bryan glared down at him once again. "I-I won't lose you to him again..."

"I knew you loved me," Lei said to Bryan with a smile. "But how much?"

Bryan growled hatefully. "I _don't_ love you."

"Whatever," Lei sighed in a careless fashion, and then opened the motel room's door. "I'm on my way to Goody Goody Liquor. If you won't drive me there, I'll simply walk."

Bryan growled again. "Fine. I'll drive you there, but keep in mind that Kazama could be watching you."

"Good," Lei said simply. "I want Jin to come to me..."

"Oh?" Bryan said again. "Even if he brings thousands of Tekkenshu with him? There's no _way_ you'd be able to defeat _that_ many of Jin's soldiers and you know it."

Lei said nothing, in spite of the fact that he knew Bryan was right... He headed to the back of the parking lot and got into Bryan's black, stolen Toyota. He got into the passenger's side, while Bryan once again got into the driver's side.

The engine roared to life.

Bryan pulled out of the motel's parking lot and headed in the general direction of Goody Goody Liquor. Fuck, he really, really didn't want to, but if he didn't Lei simply would have walked, putting him in even more danger.

After a few more miles, Bryan pulled into the liquor store's parking lot, parking in the back so as not to be seen.

Lei got out of the car first, followed by Bryan. Lei ambled his way to the liquor store's entrance, while Bryan followed. He really, really didn't want Lei to get drunk again, especially while he was under the influence of Vicodin at the same time. One, he was annoying as fuck while drunk, and two, he was one step away from becoming an addict all over again.

Lei entered the liquor store first, walking down the aisle of vodka in search of the whiskey.

"Keep in mind it's my money that's paying for this," Bryan said under his breath. "Use your credit card and Kazama will find you for _sure_."

"Maybe that's what I want..."

Bryan frowned at him angrily. "I'm not going to let you go out on a suicide mission," he said to Lei. "As I told you, _I_ **will** kill Jin Kazama."

"You mean _we're_ going to kill him."

Bryan nodded. "Yes, we will," he said in agreement, "but it will take careful planning... we'll have to get him alone, without his army of Tekkenshu... and I have a feeling that if we find Hwoarang, we'll find Kazama..."

"I told you I _don't_ want Hwoarang to play _any_ part in this," Lei said demandingly.

Bryan tried to look Hwoarang up, only to receive yet another 'No data available' message.

"Fuck," Bryan cursed. "Kazama's blocked Hwoarang's profile now, too."

Lei tried to access Hwoarang's profile, only to be met with the same message Bryan had received.

"He's getting smarter," Bryan said to the other fighter. "Hell, Hwoarang's probably with Kazama _right now_."

Lei began to become all the more worried for Hwoarang's sake. "I hate to say it, but you're probably right..."

Lei reached he aisle of whisky and began to browse.

He picked up a bottle of Dewars and began to read the alcohol proof.

Bryan rolled his blue eyes. "Just get another bottle of Jonnie Walker."

Lei's brow furrowed. "Are you sure you can afford that?"

"Like I said," Bryan replied arrogantly, "I can afford anything."

Lei shrugged and picked up a bottle of Johnnie Walker.

"Get two," Bryan said to him. "I could use a decent buzz myself."

"Alright," Lei said with a nod, picking up the two bottles before he headed to the front of the store to pay for the alcohol. When he reached the front counter, he was more than shocked when the woman behind the counter asked Lei for his _ID_.

Bryan sighed. It was obviously her way of 'hitting' on Lei. And as Lei didn't have any fake IDs just yet, Bryan was forced to pay for the alcohol himself. The woman was even more shocked when Bryan paid in cash, considering just _how_ expensive the Johnnie Walker alcohol was, but she made no complaints.

After Bryan and Lei had purchased the alcohol, they exited the store and made their ways back to Bryan's stolen, black Toyota. Bryan once again got into the driver's side, while Lei once again got into the passenger's side.

Bryan started the car and turned on the windshield wipers, given the fact that it was raining again, and then began to make his way back to the Akirabara motel. On the way back, it began to quite literally poor down rain, thus Bryan turned on the windshield wipers up as far as they would go. He smiled again, as like he had told Lei before, he loved a dark day.

Upon reaching their current motel, Bryan parked the car in the very back and then put the car into park.

Lei exited the car just as Bryan did, before Lei ran back to their motel room in order to avoid getting wet. Bryan's pace was rushed, though he hadn't run to the door as Lei had.

Bryan inserted the keycard into the door's slot, and then opened the door to their room, #24.

Lei instantly sat down on the king-sized bed and unscrewed the cap to the bottle of Johnnie Walker, before he therein began drinking from the glass bottle. 'Chugging' was a more appropriate word, really.

Bryan seemed to disapprove. "I don't want you to get drunk again, Wulong."

"Why the hell not?" Lei asked him.

"Do you even remember last night?"

Lei averted his eyes. "...not very well."

Bryan smirked at him. "You kept repeating how much you 'loved' me and kept asking me to 'make love to you'... it was _sickening_."

"I actually do remember that," Lei replied to Bryan. "Sort of..." Then he drank some more from the bottle of alcohol. "Okay, not really..."

Bryan rolled his eyes and then unscrewed the cap from his own bottle of alcohol, and then took a swig from its hard contents.

Lei meanwhile was chugging from the bottle as he had the night before. Bryan frowned at Lei with an obvious sense of disapproval.

"I told you, I _don't_ want you getting drunk again," Bryan said to him in a harsh voice.

"Yes, well, how are you going to stop me?"

"I'll break the fucking bottle, that's how."

Lei frowned at Bryan. "Just.. try it..." He chugged some more from the bottle.

Bryan then chugged some from his own bottle, figuring that if Lei was going to get drunk, he might as well, too.

Lei continued to drink—or rather chug—from the bottle of Johnnie Walker in his right-hand. Within fifteen minutes, he had already drunk half the bottle, while Bryan had drunk a fourth.

Suddenly, Lei opened his new pink robe and then pulled the rubber band from his hair, allowing it to run freely down to his mid back all over again.

"Let's have sex," Lei said suddenly and _completely_ out of nowhere, before he pulled he pink robe he was wearing off completely.

Bryan frowned at him. "No. You're too drunk."

"Well a drunken fuck is better than none at all..."

Bryan said nothing, as he knew Lei was right.

Fury stood from the chair he had been seated in and made his way over to the king-sized bed. He began to take his clothes off, starting with his open, dark green shirt, before he then took his shoes off, followed by his jeans and boxer shorts. Afterwards, he removed Lei's silken, black slacks along with Lei's own boxer shorts.

Bryan briefly stood and removed a tube of lubricant from the nearby drawer, dousing the fingers of his right-hand with it.

"I-I want you to fuck me raw..." Lei whispered in all seriousness.

"Why?" Bryan asked, perplexed to the extreme.

"Because I deserve to suffer... I deserve to suffer for what I did to Jin's Tekkenshu..."

Bryan frowned. "I'm not going to fuck you raw."

"Why not?" Lei asked him, confused. "You had no problem with it before when you abducted and tortured me..."

"I'm just not, okay?" Bryan doused the fingers of his right-hand with some of the lubricant, spreading Lei's legs on either side of him before he inserted his slickened set of fingers into the tight opening between Lei's legs.

Lei moaned high in approval. "Harder," he said pleadingly. "Make it hurt."

"What? Are you fucking nuts?" Bryan asked him. "Well yeah, you are, but why would you _want_ to feel pain...?"

"You know why..."

"Like I told you," Bryan said to him as he continued to work his fingers in and out of Lei. "You've _got_ to stop thinking about what you did to Jin's soldiers if you have _any_ hope of killing Kazama."

"I-I'm not sure I can kill him..."

"What?!"

"I _still_ love him, Bryan..." Lei confessed, sounding less than sober once again. "I still remember what he was like as a child, back when I would visit him and Jun in the forest..."

"That doesn't matter," Bryan said as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Lei. "We _have_ to kill him for what he did to us, and you know it."

"He turned you into a monster," Bryan continued, seriously, "He stole your humanity, your career, your soul..."

Bryan removed his fingers from Lei and then took his hardness into hand, aligning it with Lei's entrance before thrusting into Wulong in one, single push, who moaned all the louder. He knew Bryan was right. Jin had stolen everything from him. And he would kill him. He _had_ to. He just _had_ to, whether he loved Jin or not. And Fury would help him do it.

If Lei didn't kill him, then every single life Jin ruined or destroyed would be on him, just as every single life Fury and ruined or destroyed was on him.

Everyone Jin murdered would be on him, just as every single person Bryan had murdered was on him...

Lei couldn't take it anymore... the guilt... it was literally eating him alive...

And yet... Wulong was grateful for the guilt he felt. It was the _only_ thing that made him human now...

If Bryan had been right; Wulong's transformation into a ruthless killer was inevitable... which made Lei want to die all the more... When he had killed Jin's men... it had felt good... it had felt good to deliver and bestow the same form of pain as he himself was experiencing... and the whole while Lei had ruthlessly murdered Jin's shoulders, he had pictured Jin Kazama in their places...

Bryan thrusted harder into Lei still, giving him exactly what he wanted: pain. Apparently, Lei's little confession that he still loved Jin Kazama had angered Bryan to the extreme. Lei wanted to wrap his arms and legs around Bryan, but knew if he did so that Fury would be unable to breathe. Nonetheless Lei wrapped his arms and legs around Bryan anyway, kissing Bryan's lips as he did so. Bryan _was_ having trouble breathing, but he dealt. He wasn't going to allow Wulong to know that he was harming him in any way.

Fuck no.

He was too strong for that.

Fury thrusted harder and harder into Lei, who keened higher and then higher still in approval. He wanted pain. He needed it. He deserved it, for what he had done to Jin's soldiers. He remembered the way he had torn them into pieces; literal pieces, and the way he had ripped their arms off and their organs out, slit their throats, stabbed them and thrown them down the stairs from over four stories up. Lei.. hated.. himself... But Bryan was right. He had to get over it if he had any hopes of killing Jin Kazama.

Bryan slid his right-hand in between his and Lei's bodies and began stroking Lei off.

Lei moaned all the more loudly, and could feel his impending release approaching _already_ , as could Bryan. Suddenly, in one, abrupt motion, Lei's back arched in a single, sharp motion as he came into Bryan's hand.

Bryan could only think of and about how beautiful Wulong had looked when he had come.

He always looked so undeniably sexy when he came.

It was more than enough to push Bryan over the edge, too. A shudder ran throughout Bryan's body as he let out a deep, low groan as he came into Lei, filling him to the brim with his hot release.

Bryan thrusted through the aftershocks of pleasure, while Lei kissed Bryan hard and heavy, his arms wrapped tightly around Fury's neck.

Bryan collapsed onto Lei's chest, before Lei placed a gentle kiss onto Bryan's glistening silver hair, his arms wrapped around Bryan's form.

"That was short but amazing," Lei whispered to Bryan.

"I'm always amazing," Bryan whispered back.

"No need to be cocky, Bryan," Lei said to him with a smile.

"What? You said it first..."

"Yeah, I guess I did..."

Bryan disjoined their bodies and then crashed on the bed next to Lei, lying at Lei's right.

Bryan wrapped a protective arm around Lei's body, while Lei faced Fury. Bryan leaned forwards and kissed Lei again, who kissed Bryan back wholeheartedly.

"I love you..." Lei whispered to him.

"I know," Bryan whispered back.

"I know you love me, too..." Lei continued to whisper. "Why won't you just admit it...?"

"Like I said," Bryan began with a frown. " **I** _don't_ 'love'."

"Yes, you do," Lei murmured softly. "I know you love me..."

"Believe whatever you want," Bryan said to him, smirking. "Even if it is a lie."

"I will," Lei whispered back, his eyes half-lidded.

When Lei made an attempt to get out of the bed, Bryan held onto him to keep him from doing so.

"Bryan," Lei said as he tried to get out of bed. However, Bryan wouldn't allow him to. "I need to take a shower."

"You can take a shower tomorrow," Bryan whispered to him. "Right now, I want to hold you in my arms..."

"And yet you continue to say you don't love me," Lei whispered with a sigh.

"Fine," Bryan said to him. "If you want to go take a shower, take a shower."

"No," Lei said in response. "I-I'll stay..."

"You should 'shut down' again," Bryan said suggestively. "You need your strength."

"What about you?" Lei inquired. "You haven't slept in over four days," he said to the other man. "Why don't you 'shut down' and I'll watch over _you_ for a change...?"

"I don't need to be 'watched over'," Bryan retorted with anger in his voice.

"You do need to rest, though..." Lei whispered to him, running his left-hand down the side of Bryan's face. Then he smiled. "Or we could have sex again."

"I think you're still pretty damned drunk, Wulong," Bryan replied, scowling. "You know how I feel about that."

Lei nodded. "Yes, you don't like it... but why...?"

"One, because you're annoying as fuck when you're drunk," Bryan said to him.

"And two?"

"Two, I don't want you going on a bender." He simpered. "You're an alcoholic and you _know_ it."

"No, I'm not...!" Lei said, although as before, it had sounded a lot like whining.

Bryan smirked again. "Uh, yeah, you are. You may take breaks in between your benders, but in the end you're still _just_ another _drunk_."

As if to prove a point and just to piss Bryan off, Lei sat up on the bed and turned over, picking up the half-empty bottle of Johnnie Walker from the nearby nightstand before he took another drink of its hard contents.

Fury grabbed he bottle from Lei's hand, but rather than smashing or breaking it as Lei had expected, Bryan only took a drink from the bottle as well.

And _then_ he turned it over, spilling all of it onto the floor.

Lei frowned majorly. " _What_ was the fucking point to that?"

"I already told you," Bryan said to him. "If I let you—especially with the damned 'guilt' you're feeling over what you did to Jin's trashy soldiers—you'd drink every day."

Lei emitted a deep sigh. "Fine," he said to Bryan. "You're right. I won't drink anything tomorrow, okay?"

Bryan smirked once again. "What about the day after that?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Cute," Bryan said sarcastically. "Real cute."

Lei smiled at him. "Well, I am real cute..."

Bryan ran the fingers of his right-hand through Lei's long strands of raven hair. "You're better than cute," he said silently. "You're beautiful."

Lei leaned forwards and captured Bryan's lips with his own. The kiss itself seemed to last for a small eternity; Bryan's hand running through Lei's longer hair again while Lei cupped Bryan's cheek with his left-hand.

"You should get some rest," Lei said after he had broken from the kiss, staring into Bryan's ice-blue eyes. "I mean, you know... you should 'shut down' for a while..."

"And what about you?" Bryan asked him. "What if Jin's fucking Tekkenshu show up in the middle of the night?"

"Well..." Lei began in thought. "You said that if and when any danger presented itself to us while in 'shut down' mode that we would wake up instantly."

"I still don't know..." Bryan muttered.

Lei sighed. "Look," he said to the younger man. "Just 'shut down' and I'll watch over _you_ this time."

Bryan got out of bed and stood up.

Lei sighed again. "What are you doing?"

Fury retrieved the other bottle of Johnnie Walker and chugged some of its contents. Afterwards, he went into the bathroom and poured the remnants down the sink...

Lei frowned all over again. "You _do_ realize you just poured over one-million dollars down the drain, right?"

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, I do, but, well," he shrugged, "better down the drain than down your throat."

Lei continued to frown as Bryan got back into bed. "Well," he muttered. "At least that proves that you do care about me, even if it is in a pretty fucked-up way."

"Like I said," Bryan started off. "You're annoying as fuck when you're drunk, and you talk and bitch twice as much, which has to make the amount of talking and the bitching you do pretty damned bad."

"Whatever," Lei sighed still more. "Though I don't believe I 'bitch' all that much..." he muttered under his breath. "Now, why don't you 'shut down' for a while? You need to rest."

"I've gone weeks without sleep before," Bryan replied sincerely. "And besides, how do you expect me to sleep when Jin's fucking soldiers could bust down the door at any second?"

"Just sleep," Lei whispered, running his hand down the line of Bryan's body. "I'll watch over you. I promise..."

"I don't think I can," Bryan whispered back. "One microsecond could be the difference between life and death, and I won't let Kazama lock you up in that fucking lab with Abel for all time."

"That's not going to happen," Lei murmured quietly. "Just rest, and if anyone—and I mean anyone—tries to walk in that door you'll wake up in a heartbeat, as you know... and I'll... 'take care' of them..."

"You mean you'd kill them?"

"Y-Yes, I would... if it meant protecting you..."

"I think you're still a little drunk."

Lei shook his head. "No, I'm very drunk, but," he shrugged, "that's beside the point." He then chuckled.

"Then what is the point?" Bryan asked him. He was fairly buzzed as well, but was still nowhere near as drunk as Lei.

"That you need to get some rest," Lei replied, and then leaned forwards to kiss Bryan again, slowly and lovingly. "Just trust me..."

Bryan finally gave in. "Fine," he said against Lei's lips. "But you're gonna have to stay up _all_ night, you got it? We never know when Kazama could show up..."

Bryan lifted up his pillow, which had a loaded revolver under it. He handed it to Lei. "Put it under your pillow."

Lei arched an eyebrow. "I find it hard to believe that you would sleep without a gun under _your_ own pillow."

Bryan lifted up his pillow again, to reveal yet another loaded handgun.

"Why would you need two guns?" Lei inquired him.

"Because I have two hands," Bryan replied casually. "Now, I'm going to 'shut down', and if anything—I mean _anything_ —or _anyone_ so much as knocks or even _taps_ on or against the door, I want you to wake me up _instantly_."

Lei nodded his compliance. "Of course."

"And are you sure you can stay awake all night?" Bryan asked Lei with a slight sense of disbelief. "I mean, with all that alcohol you drank you could very well pass-out..."

"I have a high tolerance," was Lei's simple reply. He leaned forwards and gently kissed Bryan again, before he pulled away. "Just trust me. I'll keep an eye on you."

"Fine," Bryan muttered with a sigh.

Lei asked him, "What time do you plan on waking up?"

"Well, it's 1:27AM right now so I suppose 6:00AM."

Lei furrowed his brow. "Are you sure that'll be enough rest for you?"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Fine. 7:00AM."

Bryan made it so that Lei's head was resting on his chest, briefly running the fingers of one hand through Lei's long strands of ebony hair.

And then, just like that, Bryan 'shut down'.

And give or take another hour or so later, and Lei couldn't help but pass-out... in _spite_ of the fact that he had previously promised Bryan that he would stay awake all night.

When he eventually awoke, it was 6:47AM, which meant Bryan would be waking up at any minute now.

Once again, Lei felt like complete and utter _shit_ due to just how hungover he was... Even though it was probably a _very_ , **_very_** bad idea, Lei decided to get out of bed check out one of Bryan's black gym-bags; the one with the drugs in it...

He slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Fury, and then walked around to the other side of the bed, before he therein removed one of the black bags out from under the bed where Bryan had hidden it. When Lei opened it, he saw nothing but clothes, and thus removed the other gym-bag out from under the bed.

And when he unzipped it... _damn_ were there ever a _lot_ of drugs. Heroin, Cocaine, Meth, Crack, Ecstasy... along with numerous prescription pills, such as Hydrocodone, Oxycodone, Xanax, Ativan, Halcion, Valium, Fentanyl, Morphine... even a few _vials_ of Morphine and Demerol, among other things.

Lei didn't want to get high, he just wanted to make his hangover go away like he did the day before. Hurriedly, he removed one of the bottles of Hydrocodone from the bag and opened the bottle; popping eight of the white pills this time around, which was two more than he had taken the prior day. And then, just for the sheer hell of it, he took several bars of Xanax, too. As anxious as he was, the action in itself seemed _more_ than justified.

Noticing he now had less than five minutes before Bryan would wake up, Lei quickly placed the black bags back under the bed where they had been, before hopping into the shower to make it look like he had been doing something else _apart_ from stealing Bryan's narcotics...

And at 7:00AM on the dot, Bryan's eyes flashed open.

He instantly noted Lei was gone, but then exhaled a small sigh of relief when he heard the shower running.

Bryan got out of bed and approached the bathroom. When he entered it, he saw the white curtain was pulled back and could only guess Lei was washing his hair again.

It always took forever.

"Wulong," Bryan said to him.

"Yes?" Lei asked from within the shower.

"Move over, I'm getting in," Bryan replied with a grin.

Bryan pulled back the shower curtain to a degree and then stepped into the shower with Lei, who indeed was washing his hair again.

"With all the money you have," Lei began, though more on the playful side. "Why can't you afford me some decent shampoo?"

"Fine," Bryan said in response. "We'll get you some today."

After Lei had rinsed out his hair, he tilted his head up and kissed Bryan on the lips, wrapping his arms around the man's neck as he did so.

"Damn, Wulong," Bryan stated, smiling. "You're _insatiable_."

"And is that a bad thing?" Lei questioned him with a smile of his own.

"Not at all," Bryan replied, smiling likewise, especially when Lei grabbed him down below and began to stroke him off...

Bryan moaned silently, wrapping his arms around Lei's body as Lei continued to pleasure him. He cupped Lei's face with either of his hands and presented him with yet another kiss.

Lei continued to stroke Bryan off until he was fully hard, pleasuring him still more.

Suddenly, however, the moment was completely _ruined_ when Bryan looked into Lei's eyes... noticing just _how_ dilated they were... As experienced with narcotics as Bryan was as well as with all of their effects, it didn't take him a second guess to realized Lei had taken something...

"What the _fuck_ did you take?" Bryan asked out of nowhere, removing Lei's hand from his hardness, as difficult as it was to do. "Tell me."

"I-I didn't take anything," Lei lied knowingly.

"You're _lying_ ," Bryan said to him. "I can tell."

He got out of the shower, not even bothering to dry himself off as he made his way to the bed. He removed the set of black bags out from under it and immediately opened up the bag that contained his massive amount of narcotics.

"You've been in here," Bryan stated to Lei, who had gotten out of the shower as well and was drying off his hair.

"What makes you think that?"

Bryan smirked. "I have a _literally_ photographic memory, remember? Everything in here's been moved." He picked up the bottle of Hydrocodone and opened it. "There's eight pills missing from this bottle, but I know that's not the only thing you took..." He reached for the bottle of Xanax and opened it up. "You took some of these, too."

Lei frowned angrily. "So what if I did?"

"Do you _want_ to turn into a fucking drug addict?"

"Of course I don't," Lei replied, angry still. "I just had a really bad hangover, and you gave me some pills yesterday for it so why should today be any different?"

"I was planning on giving you two Hydrocodones, not eight, and most certainly not a few bars of Xanax," Bryan leered.

"What's the big damn deal?" Lei inquired harshly. "It's not like I shot up some Heroin."

"Watch that be next," Bryan continued to leer. "Now," he began. "I don't want you so much as _touching_ a _single_ damn drug in my bag _ever_ again."

Lei rolled his darker eyes. "Fine. I won't."

"You _better_ mean it," Bryan said firmly. "Or I'll break your arm."

Lei took a step towards Bryan. "Just.. try it.."

Bryan shook his head and sighed, before he removed the other black bag and began to put on his clothes. He put on his boxer shorts and a pair of dark blue jeans, before slipping a back, sleeveless shirt over his head.

Lei sighed, too, before he headed over to the sack of clothing Bryan had bought him the day before. He decided on the most expensive robe Bryan had gotten him; the golden rope with intricate colors of all kinds etched into the fabric. Then he pulled up his own boxer shorts before he slipped into the silken pair of black slacks, and then tied the belt around his lithe waist.

After this was achieved, Lei sat down on the bed and once again began to blow-dry his hair.

It still took an entire fifteen minutes as it had before, but once again Bryan dealt. He was still too angry at Lei for having gotten into his drugs.

Lei then, surprisingly enough, got out a curling iron...

"Why the _hell_ would you need to curl your hair again?" Bryan asked with suspicion.

"Because I want to look nice for where I'm going."

"Oh? And where might that be?"

"The-The Mishima Zaibatsu..."

" _What?!_ "

0.0.0

 **A/N:** Two more chapters to go...

 _Please_ no flames! As always, though, nice reviews are much appreciated. :)

As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: The Eighth Level

**A/N:** (I'm back!) I've been gone this week as I was on the prowl for another modeling job (and once again it was a very, very long drive) and while I did get chosen for a job, I ultimately turned it down because it was a hair modeling job wherein they wanted to cut all of my hair off and put pink streaks in it, lol. I could've lived with the pink but did not want to have all of my hair cut off (and they wanted to cut it _extremely_ short when it's taken over a year for my hair to get as long as it is!)

 **Scytherageroses** **:** Thank you SO much for the awesome review! That has to be the nicest review I've received for this fic thus far! -huggies- I have to admit I initially had NO idea what "Tsundere" meant until your review (I googled it) and would have to say that Bryan probably _is_ Tsundere in this fic, lol. Toward Lei, anyway.

 **Janelle:** You get to find out what happens at the zaibatsu in this chapter. As for what Jin and Hwoa have been up to there, well, they've probably been screwing around, but I didn't have the chance to include that part, lol.

 ** _WARNINGS FOR ANOTHER LEMONY SCENE..._** this time between Jin/Hwoarang/Lei (Yes, I actually wrote a threesome on them!) Though it's actually not the first one I've ever written on them, lol... I wrote one on them a number of years back that took place on Christmas. The lemon in this chapter was originally _much_ longer than it is but I came back and scratched the majority of it because Jin was **_far_** too evil in it... (He's still fairly evil in it anyway, though...)

 **The Ninth Level**

 _Chapter 8: The Eighth Level_

"You're _what?!_ " Bryan said again. "You actually plan on _going_ to the _Mishima Zaibatsu?!_ "

Lei continued to curl his darker hair at the ends, taking his time with each and every coil he aimed to make. "So?" he said to Bryan. "I'm tired of hiding. Besides, Jin 'loves me'... so I'm sure that he'll let me right in..."

"Damn," Bryan said, still in shock from the sheer _stupidity_ of Lei's proposal. "You must be _really_ , **_really_** high to get a shitty idea like _that_. You may as well sign your own death certificate."

"I don't believe Jin would ever do anything to _intentionally_ hurt me, Bryan," Lei whispered as he continued to curl his long strands of raven hair at the ends.

Bryan smirked at him. "No," he began seriously. "He'll only take you right back to that underground laboratory of his where you'll stay until the end of forever."

"The end of forever may not be very far away," Lei whispered back with a sense of sorrow. "It's the apocalypse now and everyone knows it. The entire _world_ has gone _completely_ crazy, and _everyone_ knows Jin's at the center of it. Hell, Bryan, everyone's gunning to either stop him or kill him. Or serve him..."

"...which makes it _that_ much more difficult to get to him," Bryan said to Lei with a sneer. "Kazama never goes anywhere without his bodyguards or fucking Tekkenshu, and the moment he knows you're at the zaibatsu he'll have soldiers all over you. True, you can kill them, but Kazama will only be using them to slow you down... When he finally shows up, he'll turn into that fucking demon and then take you right back to the same prison you broke out of."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Lei said simply as he finished off another curl.

Bryan frowned again. "Well it's not one I'm willing to take! There's no way in _hell_ I'm letting you go after Kazama without me!"

Lei sighed and shook his head. "Jin wants to kill you, Bryan. He won't hesitate. He'll kill you in a _millisecond_ , considering the fact that he blames you for what happened to me... No matter how strong you believe yourself to be, Jin is stronger and you know it."

"He's stronger than you, too," Bryan said with an accompanying low growl.

"But unlike me, Jin's not impervious to bullets," Lei said, and then removed the handgun from under his pillow, making sure it was locked and loaded. "We'll see just how well Jin does when I shoot him right between the eyes..."

"Well if you're going, I'm going, too," Bryan stated factually.

Lei shook his head again. "No, you're _not_. I know I asked for your help in killing Jin Kazama, but I now realize this is between **_me_** _and_ _ **Jin**_... I-I _won't_ _knowingly_ put your life in danger again... and I _couldn't_ have your death on my conscious a second time... I _wouldn't_ be able to take it... If-If anything happened to you, I'd most _certainly_ find a way to _kill myself_... Hell, I'd probably do the same thing if Hwoarang were to die..."

Lei finished with the final curl in his hair and then put it into a ponytail, entering the bathroom to briefly take a look in the mirror to see how he looked, using the hairbrush he now held in his right-hand to brush his thick tendrils of ebony bangs.

"Like I said, I'm still going to _kill_ Hwoarang," Bryan stated seriously. "Anyone who fucks with _you_ fucks with _me_ , in _any_ sense of the word."

Lei frowned at him. "And like I said, you're not going to so much as touch a single hair on his head or I'll kick your ass. As I already told you the _last_ time I defeated you... I don't want you to so much as _mention_ Hwoarang's _name_ to me."

"What the fuck ever," Bryan replied, although truth be told he was _still_ intent on killing Hwoarang. Jin Kazama, too. However, Lei's idea of shooting Kazama right between the eyes just wasn't good enough for Fury. Bryan wanted Jin to suffer—to really, _really_ suffer. He wanted to rip Jin limb from limb, tear his organs out, possibly even gauge out the young CEO's eyes...

He wanted to hear Kazama scream for mercy.

He wanted to bathe in his blood.

He wanted to taste it in his mouth.

"I'm leaving," Lei said suddenly after setting the hairbrush down on the sink. "I'm going to the Mishima Zaibatsu..."

"Not without me you're not!" Bryan argued with him. He caught Lei by the arm before he could reach the door. "I-I already lost you to Kazama once... and I won't lose you to him again, especially not to a fucking, **insane** _bastard_ like Jin Kazama..."

Lei sighed the sigh of defeat. "Fine," he said finally. "You can come with me... but you'll follow _my_ lead, understand? This time... _I'm_ the one running the show..."

He whispered, "And if anything happens to me... I want you to run, understand?"

"Nothing's going to happen to you," Bryan replied softly. "I won't let Kazama get you."

Bryan titled Lei up by the chin and pressed their lips together. Lei kissed Bryan back, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck as he did so. When Bryan eventually pulled away, he simply looked down at Lei and said, "Let's go."

Bryan and Lei both armed up with guns, which were equipped with silencers and targeting mechanisms. Then they left the motel room, walking down the sidewalk until they had reached Bryan's stolen, black vehicle that was parked in the very back of the lot. They got into the car, before Bryan roared the engine to life.

"This is it," Lei stated loudly. "This is the day where either we die, or Jin dies..."

While Bryan continued to drive, he took Lei's right-hand into his left. "We're _not_ gonna die, you hear?" Bryan said to him. " _Kazama's_ the one who's going to die, and I think the _whole world_ can agree we'll be doing it a _favor_..."

Lei squeezed Bryan's hand. "I only hope you're right... but after we take Jin down, his father, Kazuya Mishima, will only take over in his place... and he has the ability to turn into a monster, too. A Devil. A _literal_ Devil. I've never seen him like that before, but... I heard descriptive stories from Jun in the past..."

Bryan shrugged. "Then we'll just have to kill Mishima, too. Like I told you, he's after me as well, since my body is supposedly the key to taking down genocell. I still don't understand what the hell that is, I only know it's bad... very, _very_ bad."

Lei nodded in agreement. "Genocell is Kazuya's experiment in combining the devil-gene with other lifeforms. Jin's in on the experiment as well, although he's not nearly as obsessed with it as Kazuya is. No, Jin's primary goal is world domination... He's the most powerful man in the world and he wants everyone to know it. He wants everyone to fear him. To yield to his every desire..."

"What I don't understand is why someone just doesn't fuckin' bomb the Mishima Zaibatsu," Bryan said simply as he continued to drive. "I mean, I'm sure someone out there is more than capable, especially Mishima."

"Jin has satellites in space that will take down anything that's a threat to him," Lei replied, honestly. "So does Lee Chaolan, who as you know is Kazuya's adopted brother. Lee's the one who built the satellites. Unfortunately, Lee's a genius, and he uses his intellect for evil as opposed good... he's after Kazuya and Jin, too, but they were able to acquire the codes to Lee's satellites and hence use them for themselves... As far as I know, Lee's working with Lars now, but I know very little about Lars except that he used to work for Jin and wants to stop him just as badly as we do..." Lei huffed. "However, Lars wants Jin alive, and wants him to battle Kazuya in his Devil form while Jin's in his demon form. Lars seems to believe that Kazuya is more dangerous than Jin..."

"Well, that's a crock of shit," Bryan replied with a smirk, before he then made a sharp, right-hand turn on the increasingly crowded streets. "Kazama's _much_ more dangerous than Mishima and _everyone_ knows it."

Lei nodded his head again. "I agree, but... as I said, if and when we kill Jin, Kazuya will take over... and I know Kazuya... he's manipulative and _just_ as charismatic... he stole Jun from me..."

"Oh please don't start talking about that shit again," Bryan said, rolling his icy-blue eyes while a sigh escaped his lips. "Jun was never interested in you."

"Humph," Lei uttered, barely above a whisper. "That's only because Kazuya seduced her into loving him, when there was nothing there _to_ love to begin with."

"The way I understand it, Jun was the one who initially seduced Kazuya."

"That's a _lie_ ," Lei snapped out with pure anger contained within his voice. "And don't you _dare_ say _anything_ negative about Jun in my presence...!"

"I don't give a damn about Jun or your past with her," Bryan said back to him. "The only thing I do care about now is making Jin Kazama suffer for what he's done to us, and you should be focusing on the same thing – _not_ Jun Kazama. Remember... 'Jin' is _not_ **only** 'the son of Jun Kazama' now. He's an insane, psychopathic **_demon_** and a _vicious killer_ who's put up a body-count that surpasses even that of my _own_."

Lei cooled down to a degree. "You-You're right..."

"We're almost to the zaibatsu now," Bryan stated sincerely, able to see the extremely tall and colossal building off in the distance. "Now how is this going to go down? I mean... since 'you're' the one running the show here..."

"We're going to enter the zaibatsu and demand a meeting with Jin Kazama..."

"...and you honestly don't think all of his employees and soldiers will recognize us?"

"If anyone gets in our way," Lei said, sounding and appearing serious as ever, "We'll just have to shoot them..."

"You must still be _extremely_ high to make a statement like that," Bryan replied honestly, still intent on driving. "I remember back on the force you _never_ shot to kill..."

"Well, as I said before, just as you said about yourself, the old me's dead and gone," Lei whispered quietly. "I _will_ shoot to kill if it means getting closer to Jin..."

"We're here," Bryan said, pulling into the Mishima Zaibatsu's extremely and vastly large parking lot, making sure he parked in the very back, as always.

"B-Bryan," Lei stammered, his voice barely above a whisper as he turned his head to the right and looked into Bryan's lighter eyes. "I-I just want you to know, that-that if anything happens to me in here, that I... I still love you..."

"You love everyone," Bryan said with an angry sigh. "Me, Hwoarang, Jin, Jun, Steve..."

"But I love you more..."

"Oh?" Bryan inquired sarcastically. "More than Jun, even?"

"I-I honestly don't know..." Lei murmured softly. "Jun and Jin were _everything_ to me, which is what makes killing Jin all the more difficult for me to do..."

"Don't tell me you're getting 'soft' on me now," Bryan said to him, roughly putting the stolen vehicle into park.

"No," Lei whispered back. He closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath of air. "Not after what Jin... did to me... Living like this is a struggle every day. I honestly don't know _how_ you've managed to... to _live_ like this for _so long_..."

"Because I've got no choice," Bryan replied, looking to his left and into Lei's warm, brown eyes. "Besides, I see it as a gift now..."

"A gift?" Lei laughed mindlessly. "You have no soul, just as I no longer have mine. How the _hell_ can you call that a gift...?"

"Because I'm stronger than ever now," Bryan replied smoothly and with a dark smile on his scarred face. "And I know just about everything _about_ everything and everyone that I _want_ to know."

"Collecting brain date still doesn't take the place of your soul..." Lei whispered, a detectable sense of remorse contained within his voice.

"What the hell is it with you and souls, Wulong?" Bryan asked him, tired of the current topic. "Whether you have one or not is irrelevant. Now, let's get out of this car and go inside of the zaibatsu, where we will _kill_ Jin Kazama once and for all..."

Lei nodded and exited the car, as did Fury. Both of them checked their guns to make sure they were locked, loaded and ready to fire. Lei tucked his gun into the right-hand side of the black belt of his golden-colored robe, while Bryan placed his gun into the right-hand pocket of his jeans.

Lei then did something rather unexpected when he walked his way to Bryan, tilted his own head back and then tried to pull the taller man down for a kiss. Bryan initially pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked the determined Chinese.

"In case I die in there," Lei said in a soft voice, "I don't want to die without you knowing how much I really did and _do_ love you, no matter _what_ horrible things you've done to me and to so many others in the past... and I also want you to know that I... that I-I _forgive_ you, Bryan... I _forgive_ you for the horrible things you did to me... I only wish you could forgive me, too..."

Bryan tilted Lei up by the chin and leaned down and forwards, kissing Lei with a mixture of passion and fervor as Lei's arms wrapped around his neck, while Bryan's arms yielded to wrap around Lei's waist at the same time, tightly. Bryan pushed his tongue past Lei's parted lips, seizing control of their kiss much like he always did, before he raised a hand up to briefly cup the right-hand side of Lei's face, deepening the kiss all the more as he ran his opposing hand up, back through Lei's ebony strands of unevenly cut bangs while Lei moaned into Bryan's mouth.

When the two men finally pulled away from one another, Lei whispered, "I only wish we had made love one more time before coming here, too..."

"Listen to me," Bryan said, grasping onto Lei's face with the palms of his hands as he looked down and into Lei's darker eyes. "We're _not_ going to die. _You're_ not going to die. _I'm_ not going to die. And Kazama _won't_ have a chance to place you back into that fucking lab of his. _Kazama's_ the one who's going to die, you hear? Not us, Wulong. _Not_ us."

"I only pray you're right," Lei whispered, hugging Bryan's body tightly with both arms as he pressed the side of his face against Bryan's chest, directly over his heart, or rather, what _used_ to be Bryan's heart, Lei realized...

Bryan sighed into Lei's hair as he hugged Lei back, surprising himself with his own intimacy when he softly kissed Lei's forehead while stroking a hand down Lei's back in unison. Bryan held onto Lei as though he never wanted to let him go...

When Lei pulled back, he only tilted his head back and waited for Bryan to lean down and kiss him all over again, who kissed Lei back with a sense of unrestrained enthusiasm, knowing _exactly_ what was on the former detective's mind. Lei was kissing him as though it would possibly be the _last_ kiss they ever shared... but it wouldn't be... right...? No. No, it wouldn't be, Bryan knew. Yes. That's right. _Kazama_ was the one going down, _not_ him, and _not_ Lei.

Bryan was the one to break from the kiss this time, once again looking down and into Lei's warmer eyes as he spoke, "That's the one to go on..."

Lei whispered, "Alright," going on to say, "But as I said... if anything happens to me in there, I-I—"

"Stop it," Bryan said, cutting Lei's speech off midsentence. "Like I said, _nothing's_ going to happen to either of us." He took Lei's right-hand into his left, interlacing their fingers together. "Now, let's kill," he added, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Lei nodded, before the two men walked their ways across the zaibatsu's massive parking lot, their fingers still interlaced the whole while.

When they reached what was the back entrance to the Mishima Zaibatsu, Bryan and Lei both continued to hold hands until the set of soldiers which were guarding the double doors spotted and instantaneously recognized the set of intruders... Before either of them had the chance to notify Jin or anyone else of their presence, however, Bryan pulled out his own gun with haste and shot the two men with a bullet to the head apiece, mainly so that Lei wouldn't have to... Lei's teeth gritted and he looked away for a scant moment, his eyes tightly closed before the sound of Bryan's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Wulong," Bryan said, placing a hand on Lei's shoulder. "Remember what I told you, and remember what you yourself said. We'll kill _anyone_ we have to if it means getting closer to Kazama."

"You-You're right," Lei murmured eventually. "I won't hesitate next time..."

"Like I said," Bryan spoke as the automatic, double doors parted before Lei and himself. "Let's _kill_."

After having entered the building through the large and lucid doors, Lei approached the building's back counter, where a young, Japanese and female secretary was seated behind one of the zaibatsu's many desks.

She recognized the two men _instantly_.

"Oh-Oh my God," she said with shock-filled terror in her voice. "Y-You're Lei Wulong and Bryan Fury...!"

"Yes," Lei said, and then pulled out his gun on her. "And I'd like you to tell 'Dono' Kazama that we're here and would like to meet with him right.. _now_.."

"O-Okay," the Japanese secretary stuttered, pressing a button on the intercom that was atop the desk. "Dono Kazama, I'm sorry to disturb you as you specifically asked not to be disturbed... b-but L-Lei Wulong as well as Bryan Fury are here and want to speak with you..."

"Good," Lei and Bryan heard Jin to speak back through the intercom, which surprised them both _immensely_. "Send them up to my CEO office, _without_ supervision and _without_ any guards..."

Bryan and Lei were escorted to the nearest elevator by one of Jin's employees; a dark, tall and buff African American man. The whole while, every single one of Jin's employees practically froze in place with either shock, fear or both; one of them even dropping a stack of one of Jin's very important business notations wherein they scattered all over the place, while the Tekkenshu whom had spotted the two visitors initially raised their weapons, that is, until all of them received a universal notification via text-message from Jin himself indicating not to shoot them or otherwise make any attempt to harm them...

Bryan and Lei entered the elevator, wherein Lei pressed the button for the top floor.

The elevator doors closed and then the elevator began to rise. Even if Lei didn't show it, he was feeling a _very_ strong sense of trepidation. Bryan, however, was _not_ , and was _more_ than ready to kill Kazama the second he saw him.

"This is it," Bryan said to Wulong. "We're _finally_ going to kill Jin Kazama..."

"Don't you find it a just the _least_ bit odd that he sent us right up to his office, though, _especially_ without any guards, soldiers or even supervisors?" Lei inquired, slightly hesitant. "Something's _not_ right about this..."

"Don't shoot him when we get there," Bryan continued, earnestly. "Not fatally, anyway. I want the chance to rip him to pieces. _Literal_ pieces."

The elevator reached the top floor, and the doors parted. Bryan and Lei were then greeted by none other than the assassin Nina Williams, who then proceeded to escort the two men to the vastly large and mostly-red room that was Jin's CEO office.

"Nina," Jin said to her once the three of them had entered Jin's enormous office. "Leave us. Take an elevator and relocate to any floor that is _not_ this one..."

Nina raised an eyebrow at Jin. "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Dono Kazama?"

Jin sneered. "Just.. do it.."

Nina nodded her compliance and walked past Bryan and Lei, casting a quick glance at the both of them before she then entered the same elevator they had previously come from. Just like that, the elevator doors closed, and Nina was gone.

Jin had his back to Bryan and Lei, as he stared out the large and even colossal window to his front, seemingly content as he could possibly be.

He hadn't turned to look at Lei, or Bryan, once yet.

"So..." Jin began casually. "What brings you two to my company?"

"You know _damned_ well what brings us here," Lei leered at him. "We're here to _kill_ you."

Jin appeared unafraid, still not even bothering to turn around. "Lei," he began disapprovingly. "I find it hard to believe you've sided with the very same man who _raped_ and _tortured_ you for _days_. You must be _out of your mind_ , although after what you've _willingly_ done with both Fury, _and_ Hwoarang, not to mention _myself_ , you are most certainly a good for nothing _slut_."

Angry as hell, Lei pulled out his gun.

...but then, just as quickly, Jin turned around with his own gun in his hand. "This gun is loaded with bullets that are made of the exact same metal graphed into your bodies," Jin stated, his voice still casual but harsh at the same time. "One shot from this gun, and you'll be dead on the floor at my feet."

And then none other than Dr. Abel entered the room from the opposing side of Jin's CEO office. He smiled at the two cyborgs. "Bryan Fury," he said with a hidden presence of knowledge. "Shut down."

And just like that, Bryan collapsed to the floor.

"Bryan?" Lei questioned, his voice full of panic. "Bryan!" he shouted, kneeling at Fury's side. He turned his head to look up at Jin. "What the _hell_ did you do to him, Jin?!"

Jin smiled darkly. "Abel found a way to shut you both down within close vicinity with a device he constructed." He continued to smile rather evilly. "Now," he said to the callous doctor. "Shut down Lei..."

"With pleasure, Dono Kazama," the callous doctor said, before he pushed another button on the small device he was holding in his right-hand.

And then, just like that, Lei collapsed to the floor just as Fury had. Slowly, Jin walked over to the both of them, retrieving their guns.

"Have Fury taken down to the laboratory," Jin stated to Abel. "Lei, however, is going to stay with _me_..."

"What do you plan on doing to Lei Wulong?" Abel asked his boss.

"That's none of your concern," Jin replied harshly. "Now, get some men up here and have Fury taken down to the lab. After I'm done with Lei, I'm going to go down to the laboratory myself and end Fury's life..."

Abel seemed to disapprove—after all, Bryan Fury was one of his most prized creations—but his fear of Jin Kazama currently outweighed any and all feelings he had for Fury.

Within minutes, a number of men—including the dark, African American man Bryan and Lei had seen before—arrived at the scene and seized Bryan Fury's body, dragging him back into the nearest available elevator where they would then proceed to take Fury down to the basement, where Jin's underground laboratory was located...

"Now give me the device," Jin said to Abel, who was more than willing to comply.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Abel asked Jin.

Jin once again stared out the nearest window with his arms folded behind his back in a formal fashion. He said, "No, I am not."

Abel sighed out of relief. After all, Lei Wulong was his most powerful creation, and he didn't want Jin to kill him, either...

"Now leave," Jin said to the elderly man. "I don't want to look at your face anymore."

Dr. Abel couldn't help but wonder what the young CEO was going to do with Lei Wulong, but he chose not to ask... He knew just how dangerous it was to test Jin Kazama's temper in even the _smallest_ amount. Thus, he merely walked out of the CEO room's primary doorway (past Lei, who still lay unconscious and unmoving on the floor) and headed forth to the nearest elevator, the one Nina had previously taken. He pressed the button for the basement floor...

That was when Jin picked up the Chinese's body in a set of his strong arms and laid him down on the nearest couch. Instinctively, he brushed a few strands of ebony hair away from his eyes, noticing how beautiful Lei really _did_ look what with the golden robe and the freshly curled hair.

That was when Hwoarang suddenly entered the room from the other side of the office... and _immediately_ noticed Lei's motionless form on the couch with Jin hovered over him.

"Jin," Hwoarang said, both startled and worried. "What the fuck? What's _he_ doing here?" When it appeared that Lei was either asleep or _dead_ , Hwoarang was about to scream something out he had yet to even think of, before Jin spoke up first.

"Don't worry," Jin replied formally. "He's perfectly alright, and I'm not going to harm him."

He took the small device Abel had given him and pressed one of the buttons, before Lei instantly woke up.

Lei's eyes flashed open, the first thing he saw being the young Korean looking down at him apprehensively. "H-Hwoarang...?" Lei stammered with confusion in his voice. "W-What's going on?" He looked around. "And where's Bryan?"

Jin then approached Lei for himself. "Stand up," he ordered Lei. " _Now_."

"I am going to fucking **_kill_** _you_ , Jin," Lei stated sternly. He stood up from the couch and instantly launched his right-fist forwards at Jin's emotionless, apathetic and nonchalant face.

However... Jin's eyes flashed red and he seized Lei by the wrist, stopping the attack altogether. He then twisted Lei's arm to a _more_ than painful degree, causing Lei to cry out in pure pain and even _agony_ as Jin twisted Lei's right-arm forcefully enough to the point where Lei's ligaments were almost _torn_.

"Fucking stop it, Jin!" Hwoarang shouted at him. "Leave him alone!"

"I'm still angry as _hell_ at you for having slept with Lei," Jin began angrily, his words having been directed at Hwoarang. "I'm angry as _hell_ at you, too," he said to Lei. "But now I'm wondering about how you'd both feel about what people commonly refer to as a 'threesome'?"

" _What?!_ " Hwoarang yelled at Jin, while Lei appeared _just_ as horrified. Although Lei _had_ mentioned having a 'threesome' with Jin and Hwoarang before while having sex with Bryan, he had honestly been bluffing. _Completely_ so.

All the same, Jin just _had_ to be joking, right...?

Jin looked down at Lei, and into his dilated eyes. He automatically knew that Lei was on drugs. " _Fury_ pumped you full of _drugs_ , didn't he?" Jin asked in what was more the form of a statement than a question, sounding even angrier than he had moments before, were it possible.

"N-No..." Lei whispered quietly. "I-I stole them from him..."

"Did you shoot them up?" Jin asked seriously as he glared down at the shorter man. "Smoke them? Maybe snort them up your fucking nose? And don't you _dare_ lie to me, or I _will_ know."

"No..." Lei whispered with embarrassment, averting the glance of his eyes away from Jin. "I just... took some pills, that's all..."

"That's _all?_ " Jin said through his teeth, angry as _hell_ still more. He couldn't _believe_ that Lei didn't seem to realize the veracity of just _how_ serious what he had done _really_ was.

And then, just like that, Jin backhanded Lei across the face with an incredible amount of strength and force powered behind his attack. "So you're going to turn into a _drug addict_ now, too, on _top_ of everything else? Fury's going to _pay_ for this..."

"Stop it, Jin!" Hwoarang shouted at him. "Leave him alone!" he yelled again.

 ** _Do it, Jin. You know you want to... just as you know they want to..._**

Jin jerked Lei up from the floor by the arm he had previously twisted, causing Lei to wince in pain. "Did I mention you're looking intriguingly beautiful?" Jin asked him, before Jin did something that shocked the living _hell_ out of Lei and Hwoarang _both_ when he leaned down and kissed Lei.

Lei's brown eyes shot wide open. He made a futile and failed attempt at pushing Jin away from him, but Jin had already grasped a hand into his hair from behind while his opposing arm had wrapped around Wulong's waist. Lei tried to push Jin away from him still more, but Jin's grasp on his body was tight, unmerciful and unrelenting.

"Jin, what the _fuck?!_ " Hwoarang asked Jin in the form of a loud yell.

"You've done it too, so don't act so surprised," Jin said to Hwoarang after having finally broken his mouth away from Lei's. "Now, come over here."

Hwoarang did as he had been instructed, more than ready to sock Jin right in the face just as Lei had attempted to do so moments earlier.

"Now," Jin said demandingly. "I want _you_ to kiss him, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang's jaw dropped. "What, are you fucking _insane?_ " He already knew the answer to his own question, but he never, ever in his wildest _nightmares_ imagined that Jin Kazama could or _would_ try anything like... _this_.

"Just.. _do_ _it_.." Jin said in his sternest of voices.

Hwoarang looked down into Lei's warm, lighter brown eyes, not knowing _what_ to say or do.

"Do it," Jin repeated himself. "Or Bryan Fury _dies_..."

" _Please_ , Hwoarang," Lei whispered with shame after having heard Jin's threat. "I-I..." His eyes closed. "Kiss me..."

"But Wulong, I..." Hwoarang didn't know what to say, to do, to think...

"Kiss me," Lei said again, beseechingly, wrapping his arms around Hwoarang's neck. He wasn't tall enough to kiss Hwoarang on his own, or he would have merely to please Jin. He also knew Jin was _more_ than serious about his threat to kill Bryan... and at that moment, Bryan was Lei's only real concern... not Jin, and not himself.

"Do it, Hwoarang," Jin said demandingly all over again.

" _Please_ ," Lei begged the Korean once again, his voice surprisingly soft and his expressions pleading.

Hwoarang finally succumbed, leaning down as he kissed Lei, however hesitantly. The kiss itself lacked any real enthusiasm or genuine passion, however, which displeased Jin... who in turn placed the palm of his left-hand on the back of Hwoarang's head and the palm of his right-hand on the back of Lei's head, forcing the two men to kiss each other all the more deeply as he pushed their heads forwards and their faces and lips against one another's.

 ** _Make them do it, Jin... let them know who's really in charge here..._**

When Jin finally released them, Hwoarang and Lei instantly pulled away from one another, the both of them breathing heavily and the both of them equally shocked with what Jin had done and was doing...

Jin then turned Lei's head back towards him, tilting his face up by the chin before he leaned down and kissed Lei once more. Lei tried to push Jin away from him just as he had tried to do so before, but found that it was once again a lost cause.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang watched from the sideline; his left eye widened from pure, unadulterated shock and his mouth gaping wide open as he watched his lover forcing his tongue into his friend's mouth, while Lei desperately tried to free himself from Jin's inexorable grasp.

"Don't try to fight me, Lei," Jin stated in a firm tone of voice against Lei's lips. "If you do, then yes, I _will_ have Fury _killed_. He's in my laboratory right now. I'm sure you remember what a _great_ place it is... how much fun you—or rather we—had down there..." He grinned rather evilly. "If anything should happen to me, or if I should request it, then Fury will be killed when I have his perpetual generator shut down _permanently_..."

Lei appeared completely horrified.

"Now," Jin began, tracing the back of his hand down the side of Lei's face. "Kiss me back this time..." He leaned down and captured Lei's lips with his own once again, who responded to Jin's kiss tentatively, _forcing_ himself to kiss the other man back.

When Jin finally pulled away from Lei, he turned to face Hwoarang, pulling him in for a kiss.

Hwoarang instantly rejected it and pushed Jin away. "Jin, what the fuck?!" he shouted as he had before.

Jin sighed and rolled his eyes in a careless fashion. "Don't be so dramatic, Hwoa. You want this, too, and you _know_ it."

"Fuck that!" Hwoarang continued to shout. "I don't want _anything_ to do with this!"

"Well," Jin began seriously as he looked up into Hwoarang's eye. "You _are_ going to have 'something' to do with 'this' _unless_ you want Bryan Fury to die."

Hwoarang smirked down at Jin. "So? I don't give a fuck about Fury," he said harshly. "His death would be a _good_ _thing_ , in my opinion."

" _Please_ , Hwoarang," Lei begged him. "Just-Just do as Jin says..."

Hwoarang looked down at Lei. "I-I'm sorry, but... I don't think I _can_ do it, Wulong..."

"Oh God, Hwoarang, _please_ ," Lei said imploringly. "I am literally _begging_ you..."

Hwoarang gritted his teeth and balled his hands into a tight set of fists at his sides. "Do you even _realize_ what you're asking me to do...?" he asked the Chinese. "Do you even _realize_ what you're asking me to _live with_ should I do it...?"

"Y-Yes," Lei murmured as he looked up at Hwoarang. "And I know I have _no_ _right_ to ask you, but please... just, _please_..."

"Kiss him again, Hwoarang," Jin stated, smiling.

Lei was quick to wrap his arms around Hwoarang's neck all over again, grasping his right-hand into Hwoarang's likewise ebony hair in order to help pull him down. Hwoarang resisted for only a moment before he eventually gave in all over again, leaning down as he kissed Lei once more, this time out of his own free will as he kissed Lei back, his lips parting just as Lei's had, while the two men kissed one another as Jin continued to watch in close observation.

When Hwoarang and Lei pulled away from one another, Jin made another attempt to kiss Hwoarang, who initially rejected Jin's efforts to kiss him for only a moment when he once again took Lei's pleading expression into view. Wulong looked as though he was literally about to break down into tears then and there...

"You monster," Hwoarang whispered, his left-eye narrowed before it closed as he finally kissed Jin back, who wrapped his arms tightly around Hwoarang's body, pulling him close. Jin pushed his tongue into Hwoarang's mouth, kissing him deeply and ardently.

Jin broke his mouth away from Hwoarang's, turning in order to take Lei back into view.

"Lei," Jin said to him. "Get on one of the couches, _now_. If you don't, well... you know what I'll do..."

Not knowing what else to do, Lei lied down on the nearest couch, on his back.

"No," Jin said, shaking his head. "On your _hands and knees_ , like the pathetic _bitch_ that you are."

Lei couldn't _believe_ that _Jin_ would speak such _cruel_ words to him, much less _believe_ that _Jin_ could or _would_ ever orchestrate something like... _this_. It was bad enough that Lei himself was being backed into a corner against his will, but the fact that Hwoarang had been dragged into this mess as well only made the current situation all the more horrible in its entirety than it already was to begin with...

Jin walked his way to the couch Lei was currently on.

This was when Lei heard the rather unpleasant sound of Jin's belt-buckle as it began to unclasp itself, before the even more unpleasant sound of a zipper going down followed soon after.

Lei saw where the detail fit into the big picture of things _instantaneously_ , and in turn became _all_ the more frightened. Especially when he heard the sound of Jin's belt hitting the red, carpeted floor compelled with the sound of a zipper going down all the further in the background.

"Jin..." Hwoarang said to him. "You're not _really_ going to do this to him again, are you...?"

"No," Jin replied eventually. " ** _We_** are." He smiled another dark and relatively evil smile of the sorts. "Now, I want you to get on the couch, too, in _front_ of Lei."

Hwoarang frowned at the Japanese. "I most certainly will _not_."

"If you don't, I'll have Bryan Fury killed..." Jin said rather evilly.

Hwoarang smirked at Jin. "So?" he said again as he had before. "Like I said, that'd be a _good_ thing in my opinion."

" _Please_ , Hwoarang," Lei begged him all over again, feeling completely and utterly humiliated, tattered and torn. "Do-Do as Jin says... I am _begging_ you, Hwoarang, _please_... just do as he says... for me..." He gave Hwoarang his most pleading expression.

Hwoarang's teeth clenched, but he ultimately did as Jin had told him nevertheless...

Jin got onto the couch as well, behind Lei. He pulled Lei's silken, black pants down and then finished unzipping his own pants.

"Jin..." Hwoarang beseeched him. " _Please_ don't do this..."

"Funny," Jin said in response. "You didn't seem to have any problem fucking Lei..."

Hwoarang said nothing, as he knew Jin was right.

 ** _Make them pay, Jin. Make them suffer._**

Jin nodded. "Oh I _will_ make them pay... I will make them _suffer_..."

Hwoarang's brow furrowed. "Who are you talking to, Jin?" he asked him, until the truth of the matter hit him across the face like a _very_ unpleasant slap. "You're talking to that damned _demon_ again, aren't you...?"

"That's none of your concern, Hwoa," Jin whispered hatefully. "While I've been at work trying to do my _fucking_ _job_ , you and Lei were busy _fucking_ each other _behind_ my back..."

"That irrelevant right now," Hwoarang replied angrily. "Jin, if you're in there, you've _got_ to _fight_ it, goddamnit!"

Jin shook his head. "No, I _don't_ ," he said in his deeper voice. "Not when I _agree_ with it, anyhow."

Jin then removed a small tube of lubricant from the left-hand side of his black coat, leading Hwoarang to believe Jin _had_ planned this all along...

"I _still_ love you, Lei," Jin said to him, gently stroking the palm of his left-hand down Lei's back in an intimate fashion. "Which is why I'm doing this. I know Hwoarang loves you, too, which is why I'm making him a part of this. I'm going to take you, while you go down on Hwoarang."

Lei tried rise up, but Jin was simply too strong; even for him. Jin kept Lei pinned down with an elbow to his back, to the point where Lei wouldn't be one bit surprised if his vertebrae were fractured...

"J-Jin," Lei stammered with fear. "P-Please don't do this. You _don't_ know what you're doing. Hwoarang was right. It's that damned _demon_ inside of you making the decisions _for_ you!"

 ** _Oh no it's not. This was_** ** _your_** ** _idea, after all... I'm only along for the ride..._**

"Wulong's right, too," Hwoarang said to Jin, urgently. "The Jin I _used_ to know would _never_ do a thing like this!"

 ** _The Jin they used to know is dead._**

"The Jin you used to know is dead..." Jin whispered, before he leaned over Lei from behind and pulled the band from his long strands of raven hair. "You always look so beautiful with your hair down," he said to Lei. "And the attire you're dressed in in quite gorgeous as well. I'm glad Fury bought it for you..."

"How-How did you know that?" Lei asked Jin, his voice full of fear still more when thoughts of what the young CEO was planning to do with him scraped over his consciousness.

"Oh, Lei," Jin began with a chuckle. "Still so naïve. I've _always_ known where you were. Every trashy motel, every hotwired car, every visiting drug user—and by the way, two of them were working for me... also your trip to the liquor store, and of course your shopping spree with Fury."

"If you knew where I was all this time," Lei said silently, almost in disbelief as to the situation he still currently found himself in. "Then _why_ didn't you come for me and Fury to kill us?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Jin confessed, running his fingers through Lei's longer hair from behind, stroking his hand down Lei's back all over again as he did so. "After all, if you died for Fury once, you'd most certainly die for him again..."

"Oh?" Lei sneered. "Then what about all of those fucking soldiers you sent after us?"

"That was merely a test," Jin replied with ease. "I wanted to see if you had it in you to kill, and as we both know you did... and further more you enjoyed _every_ single second of it and we _both_ know it."

"If I could take it all back, I would..." Lei murmured with an obvious sense of shame.

"Then there's the issue of your little quest to kill Hwoarang, I might add," Jin stated, his tone of voice becoming all the harsher and all the angrier. "But as we both know you weren't able to do it, so you _fucked_ him instead..." He glowered at Lei. "So now, well, yes... I am going to _fuck_ **you**. The hell with 'making love' after what you did with _my_ lover. Humph. Seducing him the way you did behind my back, not to mention your _fully_ consensual acts with Fury, not to mention _myself_... you really _are_ a whore, aren't you?" He looked at Hwoarang, who appeared ready to jump off of the couch and attack Jin. "And you... don't even _think_ about it. You want this and you _know_ it, and you _hate_ yourself for it, just as Lei does."

Jin ran his hand through Lei's long strands of curled, ebony locks once more; noticing the slight tinge of silver in Lei's hair at the roots. He sighed. "I am sorry about your hair, though."

Hwoarang's brow furrowed, before he looked down at Lei and eventually noted the fact that Wulong's hair was, indeed, turning silver at the roots. He appeared even _more_ shocked than before.

"Jin..." Hwoarang began apprehensively. "What the fuck did you do to him? What the FUCK did you do to him?!"

"You already know, as he told you," Jin replied to him. "I've got to say, however... the video footage I have of you two having sex is extremely 'hot'."

Lei appeared stunned, as did Hwoarang.

"Video footage...?" Hwoarang said to Jin, his eye widened. "Wulong was right. You really _are_ a good for nothing stalker! And before you say you did it out of 'love', all three of us know that's bullshit. As I said, there's a difference between love and obsession..."

"What if it's both?" Jin answered him. "But, I am becoming bored with this conversation, so I think it's about time we got things underway..."

Hwoarang watched in complete and utter shock and even _horror_ as Jin doused the fingers of his right-hand with some of the lubricant, before he then pushed a set of them into Lei from behind...

"Ah..." Lei moaned, his mouth falling open as he emitted another unintentional gasp. "N-No Jin, _please_..."

"Why not?" Jin inquired while he continued to work his fingers in and out of Lei. "Don't you still love me?"

"Y-Yes," Lei whispered softly. "But I hate you at the same time... for w-what you did to me... for what you're d-doing to me now... all over again..."

"I agree," Hwoarang added firmly, his left-eye narrowed at Jin as much as it possibly _could_ be narrowed. "This," he said, "is _the_ evilest thing I've _ever_ seen you do in my _life_ , which has to make it _pretty fucking_ _ **horrible**_."

Lei cried out again when Jin added a third finger and then cried out yet again when Jin began to move his fingers all the more roughly inside of him, scissoring them in stern, ongoing motions. Lei was gripping onto one of Hwoarang's hands all the while, tightly.

"Fucking _stop_ it, Jin!" Hwoarang screamed. He was almost hysterical. "You're _hurting_ him and he _doesn't_ want this!"

Jin begged to differ. "Yes, he does want this, and so do you." He smirked at the two men. "Lei, I want you to unzip Hwoarang's jeans and go down on him. If you don't, then as I said before, yes, I will have Bryan Fury killed..."

Worried for Bryan's life with utmost concern, Lei did as he had been told, and with a set of shaky hands, he unclasped Hwoarang's belt buckle before he then unzipped Hwoarang's jeans...

"Now," Jin stated as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his former friend. "Suck him off."

"But-But I _don't_ want this!" Hwoarang protested, even _when_ Lei removed his dick from his jeans and began to go down on him...

"Fuck!" Hwoarang said following. Lei's mouth _already_ felt so good, he almost _hated_ himself for enjoying it.

Nonetheless, Hwoarang said, "No Wulong, you-you don't have to do this..."

"Yes, he does," Jin said in remark. "We all love each other and this is _my_ way of proving it." He removed his fingers from Lei and then removed his hardness from the confines of his black business slacks. He once again took the small tube of lubricant into his hand and began to stroke himself off, lubing himself up. Afterwards, he aligned the tip of his hardened member with the loosened opening between Lei's legs, and, without any form or hesitance, thrusted right in.

Lei moaned around Hwoarang's semi-hard length, and Hwoarang couldn't _believe_ that Wulong wasn't frozen stiff while wailing in pain. Instead, Lei only began to suck harder.

Numerous thoughts began to flood Lei's mind. Thoughts of Bryan Fury, thoughts of himself, of Hwoarang, of Jin... and of course, thoughts of Jun Kazama... He was actually having sex with _Jun's_ son. Her _son_. **_Again_**. And that made him _sick_.

"You're thinking about my mother, aren't you?" Jin said as though he had been reading Lei's mind, stroking a hand down Lei's back with a surprising amount of affection. "Well, don't worry about her. I'm sure she'd want this..."

"You're _sick_ ," Lei said to him, briefly releasing Hwoarang from his mouth. "Jun would _never_ want this and you _know_ it!"

"My mother would want me to have _what_ and _who_ I love," Jin replied simply.

"Oh?" Lei said with a sneer. "And would she want you to-to bomb the world and start the... apocalypse? You-You... ah... really are no better than Kazuya...!"

Jin growled, and then began taking Lei all the more forcefully.

Lei cried out still more.

"What?" Jin asked him. "It's not as though you're not _used_ to it by now... and I'm _sure_ —make that _positive_ —that Fury fucks you _way_ harder than I am. Now, go back to sucking off Hwoarang."

Once again worried for Bryan's safety, Lei took Hwoarang back into his mouth and began to suck... grasping the base of Hwoarang's hardness with one hand while he ran his tongue all along it.

Hwoarang just couldn't contain himself any longer. He just _couldn't_. He grasped both hands into Lei's long strands of ebony hair and began to push his head down, forcing Lei to take him further into his hot mouth.

Jin seemed _especially_ pleased with this. Then he changed to angle of his thrusts, making them sharp and yet tender at the same time, just as he had before with Lei during their first time together.

Lei moaned around Hwoarang's hardness, leading the Korean to believe that Lei was _actually_ enjoying himself at this point.

And Hwoarang wasn't wrong...

Jin was _still_ an _incredible_ lover... better than both Bryan _and_ Hwoarang... Especially when Jin wrapped a strong and muscular arm around him, grasping onto his forming hardness down below with a hand before he began to lightly stroke.

"Jin...!" Lei moaned loudly as he continued to pleasure Hwoarang with his right-hand.

"You're enjoying yourself, _aren't_ you?" Jin questioned Lei. " ** _Aren't_** you?"

Finally, Lei shouted, "Yes!" feeling absolutely disgusted and reprehensible with himself.

Jin smirked. "That is what I thought, or knew, rather," he said as he continued to thrust. "You've _always_ wanted me, _and_ Hwoarang, so I'm just giving you _what you want_."

Lei continued to suck on Hwoarang, who already felt like he was going to come at any given moment if Lei kept up what he was doing much longer. He grasped his hands into Lei's raven hair all the more tightly and began to quite literally fuck his mouth.

Surprisingly, Lei had little to no gag reflex now, which led Hwoarang to believe Wulong had done this many times before. With Fury, no doubt.

Out of nowhere, an overwhelming feeling of possessiveness washed over Hwoarang when it came to Lei, the same way he felt about Jin. But there was _no way_ Jin would allow him to engage in a sexual relationship with the _both_ of them. No, Jin was more possessive about Hwoarang than he was about anyone or anything in the entire _universe_...

Hwoarang looked down at Lei, who looked so very beautiful, as always. Fuck, he had even curled his hair at the ends again, and was also dressed like more than a million dollars—literally.

Lei caressed Hwoarang's clothed thighs with either of his hands as he continued to go down on him, feeling Hwoarang's tight pull on his hair all the while. Then he once again grasped onto the base of Hwoarang's hardness, pushing his hair back behind one ear before he went back to sucking the Korean off, running his tongue all along Hwoarang's member as he did so. He went back and forth between taking as much of Hwoarang as he could into his mouth, and sucking at just the tip. As Jin continued to take him from behind, Lei only began to suck harder still.

"Wulong, fuck..." Hwoarang breathed out, his hands tightening into Lei's long strands of ebony hair all the more forcefully as he continued to push Lei's head down, forcing Lei to take Hwoarang further and further into his mouth.

"H-Hwoarang," Lei mustered out. "I-I can't... breathe..."

Hwoarang instantly released his grip on Lei's hair. "I-I'm sorry, Wulong. I'm really, _really_ sorry..."

"It's... okay," Lei whispered to him. "I know that, ah... that none of this is your fault... and I-I want to thank you..."

"What the hell for?" Hwoarang asked him, seemingly in disbelief. No one in their 'right mind' actually _enjoyed_ something like _this_.

"For-For letting me do this with you," Lei whispered shamefully yet forcing a small smile all the same. "I-I don't want Bryan to die... not again... _not_ again..."

 ** _Awe, well isn't that touching, Jin..._**

"Too much talking and not enough sucking, Lei," Jin stated, his voice cold and cruel; nothing like the way he had sounded when he and Lei had been together before when Jin had been kind and loving.

" _Fuck_ you, Jin," Lei said to the CEO, but then went back to sucking Hwoarang off nevertheless.

Hwoarang was extremely hard by this point in time, and already didn't know if he'd be able to hold himself back much longer.

"Ah..." Lei moaned when Jin struck him inside in just the right way, moaning around Hwoarang's cock all the while. "Ah! Oh, God... Jin..."

"Fuck," Hwoarang repeated, his hands once again tangling their ways into Lei's luscious hair as though they had a mind of their own, though he didn't force Lei's head down as he had before. "It feels so good," he whispered, feeling just as ashamed and revolted with himself as Lei felt with himself.

 ** _Look at how much they're both enjoying themselves, Jin... just as you thought—no, knew—that they would. Doesn't that make you angry? Doesn't that make you envious? Doesn't that make you hate...?_**

"Yes, it does..." Jin whispered back to the demon.

Hwoarang and Lei both knew Jin was once again talking to that damned demon, but as it seemed Jin was once again _voluntarily_ tapping into the demon's power, they knew that nothing they said was going to change Jin's mind...

Jin let out a low growl as he continued to take Lei from behind. His motions weren't gentle, but they certainly weren't brutal, either. As they had been before the last time he had been with Lei in this way, his ministrations were somewhere in between. He suddenly released the grip of his hand from Lei's forming hardness, before placing both of his hands on Lei's hips and thighs, grasping onto them tightly as he forced Lei's hips back, impaling Lei onto his hard length.

"Ah," Lei moaned again. "Oh God..." he gasped out between his sucking motions. Now that Jin was no longer touching him down below, Lei just couldn't contain himself. He removed his right-hand from Hwoarang's inner thigh, yielding it to instead begin stroking himself off, which even Hwoarang could have told Wulong was a _very_ bad idea...

Jin emanated another angry growl of the sorts and quickly seized Lei's right-wrist with his hand, pushing it down to the couch's cushions. "What did I tell you about that before, Lei?" Jin asked him, angry still. " _Don't_ touch yourself. You'll come when _I_ want you to."

As difficult as it was to abide by Jin's demands, Lei forced himself to listen to Jin nonetheless. He once again placed the palm of his shaky right-hand on Hwoarang's clothed thigh, sucking Hwoarang off while Jin continued to pummel into him from behind.

Hwoarang was about to come and he knew it. Lei was _very_ skilled at what he was doing with his mouth, which once again made the former redhead think of Fury.

 _He can't have him_ , Hwoarang thought impulsively, _he's mine_.

But would Hwoarang really leave Jin for Wulong? Fuck, he didn't know... as unfortunately enough, Hwoarang _did_ still love Jin... in spite of the terrible things he had done. In spite of what he was doing now... and Jin wouldn't allow Hwoarang to leave him, anyway. In fact, Jin more than likely felt that Lei belonged to him, too.

Jin meanwhile continued to take Lei, with that same amount of brute strength mixed with a loving sense of sensitivity, while he stroked Lei off at the same time, pausing his hand before he began moving it again. Then he did it again. And again. Paused, and then mobile. Slowly, and then quickly. Paused, and then mobile. The way Jin was teasing Lei so was once again driving Lei _crazy_ , just as it had before.

"Please, Jin," Lei pleaded him as he once again released Hwoarang's length from his mouth. "D-Don't tease me like you did before..."

Jin smirked down at him. "Did I say you could talk to me?" he asked, sounding _nothing_ like he had before during their first time together... "I don't want you to speak to me unless I ask you a question." He smirked still more. "Now, take Hwoarang back into your mouth and suck him as hard as you _possibly_ can."

"And when Hwoarang comes," Jin added in the form of a low, breathy moan, "You're going to let him come in your _mouth_. Not only that, but you're going to swallow _every_ last drop of his come, do you understand?"

Lei nodded the best he could as he continued to go down on Hwoarang, sucking fervently. Hwoarang was moaning Lei's name on and off, either of his hands still fisted in Lei's hair as he continued to push Lei's head down, harder and harder while thrusting forth into his hot mouth.

Finally, Hwoarang had had all that he could and came, crying out Wulong's name as he did so.

" _Wulong!_ " Hwoarang moaned as loudly as he possibly could. "Oh, _fuck_..."

Lei sucked Hwoarang dry, swallowing every last drop of his release as Jin had ordered, though truth be told Lei probably would have done so, anyway.

When Lei was done with Hwoarang, Jin suddenly pulled out of Lei and flipped him onto his back.

"Oh God, Jin," Lei begged him. "Please don't stop," he said, a small stream of Hwoarang's salty essence streaming out of the corner of his mouth.

"I have no intention of stopping," Jin stated earnestly, and then began to pull down Lei's black, silken pants until they were fully off. "I wouldn't want to rip these pretty pants of yours, as I know how much they cost. Whoever knew drug dealing could be so productive?"

Jin scowled at the mere thought of Fury. He had corrupted Lei—that much was sure. And whether or not he promised Lei not to harm Fury... he was still intent on killing him for everything he had done to Lei Wulong. _All_ of this was Fury's fault, anyway. If not for him, Lei never would have died in the first place. Lei never would have become whatever the hell it was that he _was_ now.

What Jin couldn't believe or understand was _why_ Lei would actually... engage in a _willing_ sexual relationship with Fury, after _everything_ Fury had done to him... True, Jin knew about Lei's history with Fury—hell, Jin knew just about _everything_ about _every_ Iron Fist competitor—and he could only imagine that Lei's guilt was getting the better of him.

Still, that was no reason for Lei to part his legs for that fucking, sadistic sociopath.

Was Jin a sadist or a sociopath, though? No, he wasn't. He loved both Hwoarang and Lei with _all_ his heart... he only wished that they could understand why it was he was doing the things he did... _Kazuya_ was _dangerous_ , and Jin had to do _everything_ in his power to stop him, even _if_ it meant destroying the world.

Jin would've simply blew G-Corporation up, but unfortunately enough, Kazuya had the codes to the satellites just as Jin did, and the both of them had blocked one another from the satellites' influence.

 ** _Make Lei Wulong beg for it... make him tell you he consents..._**

"If you want me to finish..." Jin began, somewhat evilly. "...then you're going to _tell_ me _how_ much you _want_ it first. You're going to tell me you **_consent_**. I will _not_ allow you to be able to say that I forced myself on you as Fury did, because that's **_not_** what's happening. You want this and you know it, and I am _nothing_ like Bryan Fury," he said, more to himself than to Lei. " _Nothing_."

"I-I..." Lei stammered.

"Well?" Jin asked him. "What's it going to be?"

"I..." Lei shut his eyes tightly and barred his teeth. "I _consent_. I-I **_consent_**..." he said, having forced the words out.

"Good," Jin replied, making it sound simple enough.

Jin pushed his way back into Lei, who moaned high in a combination of pain and pleasure. Then Jin undid the black belt from around Lei's waist and opened up his beautiful golden and rainbow robe. He leaned his body down over Lei's and kissed him lovingly, able to taste Hwoarang's come on the other man's lips, before trailing his own lips down to the side of Lei's neck while running his fingers back through Lei's hair as he continued to take Lei with a mixture of force and compassion, stroking him off all the while with his opposing hand. He didn't stroke Lei off swiftly and forcefully the way Bryan did, or slowly and gently the way Hwoarang had... no, it was somewhere in between.

As horrible as it authentically was, Lei didn't think he had ever felt better in his _life_. As he had thought before, Jin was an _amazing_ lover... if that's what he could even be called at the moment—a 'lover,' that is.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang was breathing heavily, coming down from his high. He watched as Jin continued to take Wulong, feeling all the more jealous of the both of them. Nevertheless, he leaned over Wulong from behind him, giving him a reverse kiss to the mouth while he caressed Lei's body with either of his hands, brushing a hand back through Lei's long strands of unevenly cut bangs from behind as he did so. Lei grasped his hand into Hwoarang's likewise dark hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Hwoarang," Lei moaned into the Korean's mouth, shortly before Hwoarang pinched one of Lei's nipples at the same time he kissed him yet again, his free hand once again brushing back through Lei's thick strands of ebony bangs.

"You're _loving_ this, _aren't_ you, Lei?" Jin asked Lei in his deeper voice. " ** _Aren't_** you?!"

Lei once again shouted, "Yes!" going on to say, "I-I _am_..."

"So are you, Hwoarang," Jin said to him with a dark smile. " ** _Aren't_** you?" he repeated lowly.

"Y-Yes," Hwoarang whispered silently, feeling all the more horrible as he looked down and into Lei's eyes, which were temporarily fixated on him.

Jin smirked down at Lei again, as Lei had wrapped his legs around his waist as tightly as he possibly could. Jin found that he couldn't breathe. "Not so tight, Lei," he said demandingly. "Or I'll stop."

"S-Sorry," Lei apologized, relinquishing the grip of his legs from around Jin's waist to a degree.

"Tell me, Lei," Jin continued, darkly, "Am I better at this than Fury?"

Lei did not answer.

"Answer me," Jin said to him.

Lei still did not answer.

Jin began to slow down, on the verge of stopping.

"I said _answer_ me!" Jin repeated, while Lei continued to writhe beneath him.

"N-No, Jin..." Lei whispered shamefully. "Please don't stop..."

"Then _answer_ me," Jin said yet again.

Finally, Lei couldn't take it anymore and once again shouted out the word, "Yes...!" before he went on to silently whisper, "You-You _are_..."

"Oh?" Jin said with sheer delight. "Better than... Hwoarang, too?"

Lei felt all the more horrible as he looked up and into Hwoarang's remaining eye. "Y-Yes, Jin, you _are_..."

"Just how good am I?" Jin asked with that same, dark smile plastered upon his face. " _Am_ I _really_ the best you've _ever_ had?"

"Y-Yes, you _are_..." Lei whispered back, honestly hating the sound of his own voice as well as the words he had spoken.

Hwoarang seemed slightly displeased with Lei's answers, but chose not to say anything. Hell, he was still too fucking shocked by the situation in its entirety to say or even think much of anything. Nevertheless, as he continued to watch his lover fucking his friend, he felt himself becoming hard all over again, and this _sickened_ Hwoarang. He was just as—if not more—disgusted with himself than Lei was with himself, if it was possible.

Jin grinned slyly when he noticed that Hwoarang was, indeed, becoming hard again. "Don't worry, Hwoarang," he said to his companion. "You'll get your turn soon enough... If you both want it, that is."

"Jin, _please_... I-I—"

"Kiss him, Hwoarang," Jin said to the Korean fighter, cutting Lei off midsentence. "For the love of God, shut him up. I _don't_ want to hear him anymore."

And Jin didn't.

For the more Lei said, the more horrible Jin felt on the inside. The demon buried within his tortured and tattered soul however was _loving_ **every** single second of this just as it had before, and Jin didn't have it within himself to fight it any longer... partially because, somewhere inside of the depths of his corrupted soul, Jin himself wanted this, too...

Hwoarang, initially, didn't know _what_ to do, but his impulses ultimately won him out and he leaned over Lei, kissing him still more while Jin began to take Lei all the more forcefully as he continuously pummeled into him from below.

Lei could feel his impending release as Jin continued to take him while Hwoarang continued to kiss him. And then Jin kissed Lei again, once again trailing his mouth down to Lei's neck before kissing his chest on one side, stopping to suck on one of his nipples while pinching the other one roughly between his fingers, while Hwoarang once again kissed him on the mouth, passionately, at the same time... the palm of Hwoarang's hand stroking the side of Lei's face all the while in a soothing and even loving manner...

That was it.

"J-Jin... Hwoa-Hwoarang..." Lei moaned into Hwoarang's mouth. " _Jin... Hwoarang...!_ " he moaned again into Hwoarang's mouth as he came into Jin's hand while a deep shudder ran throughout his entire body, every single nerve ending in his body lighting up with extreme pleasure like white fire. Hell, give or take a few seconds later or so and he was _still_ coming. It was without a doubt the best orgasm of his _life_ , and Lei _hated_ himself for it. He hated himself for a _lot_ of reasons...

Jin continued to thrust into Lei while Hwoarang kissed Lei again, running his fingers through Lei's longer hair from behind, using his opposing hand to gently stroke the side of Lei's face as he had before.

"You're so beautiful," Jin said to Lei. "You and Hwoarang both."

Jin leaned his body as far over Lei's as it would go, while Hwoarang unconsciously leaned forwards. Then they kissed one another, with Lei still writhing beneath them. Hwoarang cupped Jin's face in his hands, while Jin's right-hand grasped its way into the back of Hwoarang's jet-black hair and crushed their lips together, harshly, and with obvious enthusiasm.

Jin eventually pulled away from Hwoarang and went back to thrusting into Lei, until he could feel his impeding orgasm approaching, too. He lifted Lei up by the hips, his nails biting into the indestructible flesh until he finally came, calling out Lei's name as he did so.

"L-Lei..." Jin moaned loudly in his deeper voice. " _Lei!_ "

In the aftermath of it all, he collapsed down onto Lei's chest, presenting him with another gentle kiss to the side of his neck.

"I love you," Jin whispered to him. "I love both of you."

Lei didn't respond. He was too delirious to say anything, even as Jin kissed him once again. On autopilot the way he had been upon his initial awakening in hell, he insentiently kissed Jin back, a tear streaking its way down the right-hand side of his face at the same time.

"Please don't cry," Jin whispered quietly to Lei, leaning down as he kissed the tears away from Lei's eyes just as he had before during their first time together.

Lei closed his eyes. "I-I love you, too, Jin, but..."

"But what?"

" _Nothing_ you do counter acts what you did to me... what-what you've turned me into..."

"I love you, too, Wulong," Hwoarang whispered to him while gently stroking the side of his face still more, Lei's head now resting in his lap. "And-And I agree with you... Jin did a terrible thing to you, but as horrible as it is, I'm... I'm _happy_ you're alive again..."

"I'm not alive..." Lei murmured as yet another tear ran down the side of his face, which Hwoarang was quick to wipe away. "I'm dead, just as Bryan is... and as for Bryan, Jin, I want you to let him go..."

Jin frowned as he pulled out of Lei, more roughly than he had intended to. "You've _got_ to be joking. After what Fury... did to you, I want nothing more than to kill him."

"If you truly love me, you'll let him go..."

"I... agree with Jin on this one, Wulong," Hwoarang said to Lei, looking down and into his eyes while running a hand back through Lei's bangs all over again. "Fury's the reason you died. Hell, he _brutalized_ you and _raped_ you. He turned you into his _sex-slave_ and stoked you up on _drugs_..."

"Oh?" Lei said back. "And Jin didn't just force the both of us into something sexual against our wills, too?"

Hwoarang looked away and said nothing. Wulong was right, wasn't he?

No matter _how_ much Hwoarang had desired it, too...

"You _wanted_ it and you _know_ it," Jin said however, glaring down at Lei with a harsh yet pleading expression. "You told me yourself that you **_enjoyed_** it. You **_consented_**. You **_kissed_** me. You **_came_** for me."

Lei didn't know what to say, so he initially said nothing. He only stood up and then kneeled to where his pants were lying on the cerise floor, before he then pulled up his silken slacks, tying his golden robe back into proper place thereafter, before he then put on his black shoes. He knew he needed to shower, but there was simply no time for that; especially not when Bryan's life was on the line as it was...

"Take me to Bryan," Lei said to Jin. " _Now_."

Jin rolled his dark, almond eyes. "You're not honestly trying to tell me you 'love' that psychotic _monster_ , are you?"

Lei shut his eyes and whispered, "Y-Yes, I do..."

Both Jin, and Hwoarang, were shocked as they could possibly be with Lei's response.

"You've _got_ to be kidding," Hwoarang remarked, his mouth gaping open.

"I don't believe he is," Jin muttered, either of fists clenching tightly at his sides. "He's been with Fury _all_ this time, _hiding out_ with him, _fucking_ him..."

"That's _my_ business," Lei scowled at the young CEO. "Now take me to Bryan right.. now.."

"Lei," Jin began, placing his left-hand on Lei's right-shoulder. "You can be with us... with Hwoarang and I... you can't honestly tell me you would choose _Fury_ over _us?_ "

"As _amazing_ and _wonderful_ as your offer _truly_ sounds... Y-Yes, I can choose Bryan over you," Lei replied, shaking off Jin's touch as though he didn't like it, before he took a step back in order to put some distance between Jin and himself. "He's... He's my partner... in every sense of the word... I love you both with every ounce of my being, but Bryan and I belong together, the same way you and Hwoarang belong together... He-He's the _only_ person I have to spend _eternity_ with..."

Jin stepped forwards and gripped Lei by the shoulders, shaking him to an almost violent degree. "Listen to me. If you stay with Fury, you'll eventually turn into a monster _just_ like him. It's _inevitable_."

"I am a monster..." Lei murmured softly.

"No, you're not," Jin retorted, shaking Lei by the shoulders all over again. "You only killed those soldiers _because_ of _Fury's_ influence. Weren't it for him, _none_ of that _ever_ would have happened, you hear?"

"That may be true," Lei whispered, before his voice became much harsher and much louder, "but we still belong together, and like I said, I want you to take me to him right fucking _now_."

Jin sighed sadly. "Very well, but I want you to know he's still in shut-down mode."

Lei's eyes narrowed. "Then wake him up."

"Lei," Jin said sincerely. "Do you _want_ to be locked up in that laboratory?"

"Why?" Lei smirked and then shot Jin another glare. "So you can drop by for a quick fuck whenever you want?"

Jin smirked back at the shorter man. "If that is my wish."

"Jin..." Hwoarang said to him. "You _can't_ be serious."

"Oh I'm _more_ than serious," Jin replied, seemingly honest. This only angered Lei all the more. "Anyhow," Jin continued while looking up at Hwoarang, "I'll allow you to 'drop by', too, so long as I am with you."

Hwoarang frowned spitefully at Jin. "I would _never_ do that."

"What do you call what the three of us just did?" Jin asked Hwoarang. "You know you enjoyed yourself, too... In fact, you _told_ me you did."

"It was involuntary," Hwoarang argued with him. "I _never_ would have done what you just did to Wulong."

"Oh?" Jin said to Hwoarang. "Then why did you kiss him and caress him and touch him in the ways that you did?"

"You know why," Hwoarang sneered. "I was _trying_ to make him feel better about what _you_ were doing to him."

"Then why did you kiss me...?" Jin asked the Korean.

Hwoarang found himself at a sudden loss for words.

"I'm tired of talking about this," Lei said to Jin. "As I said, I want you to take me to Bryan right.. now.."

"Very well," Jin replied, and then began to head in the direction of the hall, wherein he would proceed to the nearest restroom. "Just allow me to wash my hands first, at least."

Lei huffed, "Fine," going on to say, "But hurry it up."

Jin halted his footing. " _Don't_ test me, Lei," he said seriously and without turning around. "And by that, I mean I _don't_ want you to give me anymore orders than you already have." He glanced back over his right-shoulder. "Hwoarang, _watch_ him, and if he tries to leave without me, _stop_ him."

Jin disappeared into the adjacent hall.

Momentarily, there was an awkward silence. Lei said nothing to Hwoarang, and Hwoarang said nothing to Lei, until...

"Wu-Wulong..." Hwoarang stammered silently. "I _swear_ I had _no_ idea what Jin was planning to... do to you..."

Lei sighed. "I-I know that, Hwoarang," he said back. "Jin, he's..."

"A demon," Hwoarang whispered with regret.

Lei nodded. "Yes, he is... but at least he's _part_ human... me, on the other hand..."

Hwoarang turned and looked down at Lei. "I don't want to hear that bullshit from you anymore. As I said before, whether or not you believe you're human, you're _still_ human to _me_..."

"And yet Jin _isn't_ human to you because of the horrible things he's done?" Lei questioned him, his eyebrow raised as he stared up into Hwoarang's left-eye. "What about me? I'm a killer, too, Hwoarang. A murderer. A monster. A thing. An abomination."

"Jin and Fury _made_ you that way," Hwoarang said as he looked down and into Lei's light-brown eyes. "But you _don't_ have to be like that. Unlike Jin, you have a _choice_ to be what and who you want to be."

Lei, for the moment, said nothing. Hwoarang was right.

Hwoarang gave Lei a pleading expression, which was _not_ an expression one _ever_ saw on Hwoarang's face. " _Please_ don't go back to Fury..." he whispered quietly. "What-What you should do is run; right _now_. Knock me out and I'll tell Jin you got away when I come to... just... just _run_ , _before_ Jin gets back. _Before_ he gets you back into that fucking laboratory with that fucking scientist of his. I'm afraid that... that he might lock you up in there like he did before, and I'm even _more_ afraid of what Jin will... _do_ to you in there, if you know what I mean..."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Lei replied nevertheless. "Bryan... he-he's my soulmate, just like Jin is yours... and were I to... engage in any form of sexual relationship with you and Jin, we all know it wouldn't work and would only end horribly... The jealousy alone would destroy your relationship with him... You _can't_ stand there and _honestly_ tell me that you would _like_ to share Jin with me and me with Jin, can you?"

"No," Hwoarang sighed out finally. "I wouldn't, okay?"

"And yet you still want to be with both of us, anyway?"

"Y-Yes, I... I do..." Hwoarang admitted silently.

Lei sighed again for himself. "You don't love me, Hwoarang, not—"

"Yes, I _do_ love you," Hwoarang stated, cutting Lei off midsentence.

"You didn't let me finish," Lei continued, sincerely. "What I was trying to tell you is that you _don't_ love me in the way you love _Jin_. You love Jin _more_ than me and you know it."

"I... I," Hwoarang stammered once more. "That's not necessarily true, Wulong. I-I think it's possible that I might love you both the same now..."

Lei closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "If that's true, it's also _very_ unfortunate..."

"What's the problem?" Hwoarang asked him. "Are you honestly gonna stand there and tell me you love Fury more than me?"

Lei's mind drew a blank. "I... honestly don't know... I love you and Jin both, Hwoarang, but as I told you, I belong with Bryan."

"Why?" Hwoarang inquired, sounding slightly angered. "Because your both fucking 'cyborgs'?"

"That's only one reason..." Lei whispered with regret, averting his eyes away from the Korean. "I loved him before he died, too... I just never had the guts to admit it to myself, just like Bryan didn't have it in himself to admit he loved me, either..." His hands clenched into a tight set of balled fists at his sides. "He was my partner and I let him die. _I_ got him killed. He doesn't know this— _no_ _one_ does—but... I _already_ **knew** Bryan Fury was involved in the Hong Kong drug trade _long_ before I went after him. I knew for _months_... and I initially let him get away with it nonetheless... and _not_ because I cared for him, but because I thought arresting him and his buyers would be my big break on the force... I-I should have simply arrested him from the get go, but I wanted the _credit_. I wanted the _fame_. I wanted the _honor_... when what I _did_ to him couldn't have _been_ more dishonorable had I tried... And ever since, not _one_ single day has gone by when I _don't_ think of the night Bryan died..."

Hwoarang looked at Lei sympathetically. "I'm sorry that happened to you... but why? _Why_ are you choosing to tell _me_ this when you say you've never told anyone before?"

"Because I want you to understand _why_ I must choose him as my first priority," Lei said softly. "I owe him that much..."

"So, you're basically telling me you'd rather be with that fucking psycho because you have a guilty conscious...?"

Lei pursed his lips and smirked at Hwoarang. "I'm not the only one here who's _willingly_ **fucking** a _psychopath_."

Reflexively, Hwoarang punched Lei in the face with his balled, right-fist.

"Shit," Hwoarang cursed himself immediately following. "I-I'm sorry... I'm _really_ , **_really_** sorry, Wulong..." He rubbed at his right-fist with the palm of his left-hand.

Lei meanwhile rubbed at the left-hand side of his face. "I'm... sorry, too... I _shouldn't_ have said that..."

"You had every right to say what you said," Hwoarang muttered. "You're _right_."

"So you both think I'm a 'psychopath', do you?"

Hwoarang and Lei both turned, to see Jin standing in the CEO office's primary doorway.

"Jin," Hwoarang began hesitantly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Jin replied with casual ease. "Long enough to hear Lei's ever-so 'heartbreaking' story about his _beloved_ 'partner', Bryan Fury..."

Lei glowered at Jin. "Enough of this. You promised me you'd take me to Bryan and I want you to take me to him right.. now.."

 ** _Are you going to allow him to speak like that to you, Jin?_**

Slowly, Jin walked past Hwoarang until he had reached Lei.

And then, just like that, Lei's back hit the wall... and Jin's hand was around his throat.

Lei knew that Jin was **_voluntarily_** tapping into the demon's power once again, as that was the only way he ever had the strength to take him down.

"You listen to me, Lei, and listen well," Jin said with glowing red eyes. Lei appeared unafraid, which only angered Jin all the more... so he tightened his grip around Lei's throat, cutting off his air supply entirely until Lei could no longer breathe. "You may _think_ you belong to Fury, but you _don't_. _I_ was the one who had to watch you die. _I_ saved you. _I_ brought you back. _I_ made you into what you are today. _I'm_ your creator, _not_ Fury, and most certainly _not_ God, who I'm sure stopped giving a _damn_ about all of this shit a _long_ time ago. You belong to _me_ , Lei Wulong. _Not_ Bryan Fury, _not_ Hwoarang, _nor_ anyone else, but _me_ , do you understand? I _own_ you, just as I _own_ Hwoarang." His eyes began to glow all the more brightly while Lei choked for breath. "And no matter _where_ or _when_ you go, I _will_ know, just as I've _always_ known. You and Fury could retire to fucking _Antarctica_ and I'd know."

" _Stop_ it, Jin!" Hwoarang yelled at him.

Jin finally relinquished his death-grip on Lei's throat, before the Chinese fell to the floor, coughing heavily and profusely as he fought to regain his breath. Hwoarang rushed to help him, when Jin gripped him by the arm and stopped him first, before he then slammed _Hwoarang_ into the nearby wall.

"And as for _you_ ," Jin said, his eyes still glowing, "You're going to stay _away_ from Lei _unless_ **I** give you _permission_ to see him first. If you so much as make an _attempt_ to _touch_ him behind my back, I _will_ know, and there _will_ be consequences... not against you, but against _Lei_ , you hear?" He further pushed Hwoarang against the wall, and then presented him with the same treatment as he had bestowed upon Lei when he began to choke him. "I don't _care_ if I have to _chain you to the laboratory's interior wall_ while you watch me have my way with Lei over, over and over again... make him suffer just to make _you_ suffer. You _know_ me, and you _know_ what I'm _capable_ of..."

"Let him go, Jin!" Lei shouted from his place on the red, carpeted floor, finally having regained his breathing. "If you really recorded us when we had sex together, you know it was _me_ who seduced and provoked _him_."

"He could have said 'no', but he chose _not_ to," Jin said as he tightened his grip around Hwoarang's neck and stared into his left-eye with both of his still glowing eyes. "On the other hand, I got myself off _more_ than once while watching that flash drive on my computer."

Lei appeared completely and absolutely disgusted with Jin.

"J-Jin," Hwoarang mustered out. " _Fight_ it... f-fight the demon inside of you... please, Jin. _Please_... I-I am b-begging you..."

Jin's eyes suddenly stopped glowing, before he released Hwoarang's neck as Hwoarang began to cough for breath just as Lei had moments before.

"I'm sorry, Hwoarang," Jin whispered eventually, and then turned to face Lei. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, too. For strangling you, I mean..."

"Well," Lei began, completely dissatisfied with what Jin had previously said to him. "That was most certainly the apology of the _year_."

Jin frowned at him. "I'm not sorry or sad that I brought you back, Lei, and I never will be, no matter _what_ you do or _who_ you kill."

Lei balled his right-fist—in spite of how much his arm still hurt like hell from the way Jin had brutally twisted it before—and held it up in front of Jin, shaking it as he spoke, "Even if the person I kill is _you...?_ "

"Stop it!" Hwoarang shouted at them. "Both of you, just... fucking stop it. No one's killing anyone. You two can't hurt each other without hurting me, too..."

Jin smiled another rather evil smile of the sorts. "Lei couldn't kill me if he wanted to."

"Uh, Jin?" Hwoarang asked him. "Have you forgotten it already or don't you remember that Wulong already made an attempt to kill you an hour ago?"

"One hour, fourteen minutes, and twenty-two seconds ago to be exact," Lei added, while a look of confusion surfaced on Hwoarang's face.

Lei sighed and went on to say, "It's another part of the sheer _joy_ of being undead. I always know what the time is, how much time has gone by since a particular incident has taken place... I even know that your heartrate is 112, while Jin's is a mere 83."

 _Damn_ , Hwoarang thought, _and I thought losing an eye was bad..._

 ** _Are you going to allow Lei Wulong to speak in such a way to you, Jin...?_**

Jin shook his head and smirked down at Lei still more. "You haven't thought about _genuinely_ killing me since the first time we had sex together and we _both_ know it. You're in love with me now just as you're in love with Hwoarang... just as you're in love with Fury... In fact, why don't you go seek Steve Fox out and seduce him too so that you might have a fourth person to be in love with?" He glared down at Lei. "You'll part your legs for _any_ guy you so much as _like_ as a mild friend. You really _are_ a whore and you know that, too."

"I very well might _be_ a whore," Lei said in response, "but I'm not _your_ whore." He sneered at the young CEO. "Now take me to where Bryan's being held, and so help me _God_ he better be in one piece."

"He's perfectly fine," Jin replied, while Lei exhaled a breath of relief. "I only shut him down, but as the device Abel made for me only works from so many yards away, I was forced to have my technicians heavily sedate Fury before they took him into the laboratory."

Lei nodded. "And now you're going to take me there, too."

"Fine," Jin said, gesturing to the open doorway nearby. He didn't want to take Lei to Fury—he really, _really_ didn't—but Jin had already told Lei that he would, and Jin Kazama was a man of his word...

Jin led the way to the nearest elevator while Hwoarang and Lei followed closely behind him. Once the three men were inside of the elevator, Jin pressed the button for the basement floor...

The elevator doors closed, before the elevator began to lower itself.

The three men went from the top floor all the way down to the basement floor, the elevator doors parting slowly.

Jin then turned left and walked down the hallway until he had reached its end, entering the code on the right-hand side of the door—the code having been changed from his mother's birthday to the day she had died—before the thick, metal door opened itself to revel the underground laboratory's large interior.

Lei instantly eyed Bryan, who was strapped down to a metal table with a set of titanium-tungsten restraints on his wrists.

"Bryan..." Lei whispered, horrified. He looked up at Jin. "Wake him up, Jin!"

"Fine," Jin muttered, removing the small device from the left-hand side of his pant's pocket. He pressed one of the buttons.

Bryan instantly awoke, confused as fuck for lack of better words. He could tell from experience that he was on drugs, and, for a brief moment, wondered if he was so high that he was hallucinating. However, he soon realized this was no chimera, and that he felt high because he had _intentionally_ been drugged at the hands of others. He looked around and also realized he was in a laboratory. Abel's lab.

That motherfucking _Jin Kazama's_ lab.

He tried to free himself instantaneously, only to find that he couldn't.

"Bryan," Lei said again, before he rushed to the other man's side. He tried to help break Bryan free of the restraints, only to find it was a lost cause—even with Bryan's help. The manacles were simply too thick.

"Jin, I want you to free him right now!" Lei shouted at Jin. And then, much to Lei's ultimate horror, Jin pulled out a gun... the same gun he had revealed to them before which contained the bullets which were made out of the exact same metal graphed into Bryan's and Lei's bodies.

"Step aside, Lei," Jin said demandingly. "I'm going to _kill_ Bryan Fury now once and for all..."

Lei made no effort to move. "If you're going to kill him, you're going to have to kill me, too..."

"You should just let Jin kill that sick son of a bitch," Hwoarang said to Lei.

"No," Lei replied in his sternest of voices. He continued to stand in front of Bryan, preventing Jin from shooting him, standing as a human blockade.

"Hwoarang," Jin said to his companion. "Move him out of the way."

"He's... sort of stronger than me, Jin."

"That's irrelevant," Jin responded. "You're _still_ the better fighter by **_far_** , and I don't believe he'd _ever_ do anything to intentionally hurt you on the contrary..."

Hwoarang sighed and fell into fighting stance. He didn't want to fight Wulong—he truly, truly didn't want to—but if he wanted to keep him as opposed to losing him to that sick fuck Bryan Fury, then, well... he really didn't have a choice... He sprinted his way toward Lei, and then delivered him a nicely-delivered fire kick. Lei temporarily lost his footing, but when Hwoarang attempted to attack Lei again he was knocked out of the way when Lei's right-foot impacted his chest; none too hard, none too soft.

"I'm _not_ going to let you hurt Bryan," Lei said to the both of them, while Bryan appeared relatively shocked that Wulong would say such a thing...

"Get out of the way, Lei," Jin said again, aiming the gun at Bryan, although Lei was still standing in the way.

"Like I said," Lei replied to Jin while shooting him another dark glare, "If you're going to kill Bryan, you're going to have to kill me, too..."

Jin held up the small device in his hand. "I'll shut you down, Lei. I _really_ will."

"Just.. _try_ it.." Lei said to Jin as harshly as he _possibly_ could. "And when I wake up, I'll **_hate_** you for _eternity_ and **_promise_** you that I _will_ make it my life's goal to turn your life into more of a **_living hell_** than it **_already_** is. Besides, you 'love' me, right...?"

Jin said nothing. Lei wasn't lying.

And he wasn't wrong.

"Now," Lei began angrily. "I want you to let.. Bryan.. go, Jin. If you don't, I'll fight both you _and_ Hwoarang, and as strong as I am now, I'm sure I'm _more_ than capable of knocking the both of you out— _especially_ Hwoarang."

Jin sneered at Lei. "If you so much as make an attempt to harm Hwoarang, I'll turn into my demon form and kill you."

"No, you won't," Lei argued with him. "Like I said, you 'love' me too much," he said, angry still. "Now .. let.. Bryan.. go.."

Jin initially did nothing. He only continued to stand there. Hwoarang, too.

Finally, Lei charged in on Jin, punching him in the chest and sending him flying over twenty yards away in the opposing direction until he hit the wall, hard. Then, as much as he truly _didn't_ want to, Lei approached Hwoarang—who had his guard down due to the fact that he _never_ thought Lei would really do anything to intentionally hurt him—before Lei gripped onto his neck from behind, letting Jin know that he was more than ready to snap it if he didn't let Bryan go. True... Lei would _never_ do such a thing to Hwoarang, but of course, Jin didn't know that.

Hwoarang struggled in Lei's grasp. "Wu-Wulong, what are you—"

"Shut up," Lei stated firmly. "Jin, either you let Bryan go or I'll _kill_ Hwoarang here and now." He then scowled at Jin. "And if you even _think_ about 'transforming' into your demon form, I'll kill him, too. I'll also kill him if you attempt to shut Bryan _or_ me down again... Your little device may work fast, but do you think it'll be fast enough to shut me down before I break Hwoarang's neck...?"

"No, _don't...!_ " Jin shouted back, perhaps more afraid than he'd ever been in his entire _life_. "I-I'll let Fury go..."

Jin signaled Dr. Abel, who therein nodded. He entered a code on the keyboard of his computer, and just like that, the restraints on Bryan's wrists snapped open.

Bryan stood from the table and glared murderously at Jin. "I'm going to fucking _kill_ you, Kazama! But first... what the _hell_ is Wulong doing with the two of you?"

"Hwoarang and I fucked him shortly before I awoke you," Jin said nonchalantly. "And by the way, he **_loved_** it. He even—"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Jin!" Lei shouted, utterly and _completely_ enraged. He continued to stand behind Hwoarang, the palm of one hand on Hwoarang's chin while the other was on the front of his throat. "I swear, Jin... I'll kill him. A-And _don't_ mention what happened between the three of us to anyone _ever_ again...!"

" _What the_ _ **hell?**_ " Bryan said to Lei, even more infuriated than the former detective was, if it was possible. "You _actually_ **_fucked_** the _same_ _guy_ you **came** here to **_kill?!_** "

Jin smiled at Bryan. "Oh, he _came_ , alright... also, I assure you that _Lei_ didn't 'fuck' me _or_ Hwoarang..."

Bryan instantly understood Jin's little pun, and in turn became all the more furious.

And so did Lei.

"Wulong," Bryan said to him, angered as he could possibly be. "I already let you skate by once with Hwoarang, but for you to spread your legs for him and Kazama _both_ a _second_ time? You'll be lucky if I don't kill you, too."

"I-I _didn't_ 'spread my legs' for Jin _or_ Hwoarang," Lei whispered shamefully. "They-They... _forced_ themselves on me... Jin said that if I didn't let them do it, he'd have you killed..."

Bryan's mouth gaped open for a brief moment, before he redirected the glance of his eyes to Jin. "Is that true, Kazama? Did you and your fucking, one-eyed slut actually _rape_ Wulong?"

Jin shook his head. "No, we did not. We **_made love_** —an act _you're_ **_not_** capable of." He looked at Lei and smirked. "And as for you, you _told_ me you **_consented_** , don't forget, and you came so hard... damn, I thought you were going to come _forever_." After he had spoken these words, Bryan looked at Lei with a look of disgust mixed with disbelief that the Chinese would _actually_ **_allow_** Jin and Hwoarang to... do such things to his body... and _enjoy_ it to boot.

Nonetheless, Bryan couldn't say that he wasn't guilty of the same treason.

For Lei had come for _him_ against his own will as well...

" _Fuck_ you, Jin!" Lei shouted angrily, his grasp tightening around Hwoarang's neck to a small degree.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, Jin rapidly aimed the special gun in his right-hand to the right, directly at Bryan and then looked across the lab at Lei once more. "Now, you're going to let Hwoarang go, or _I'll_ kill 'Bryan'..."

"No," Lei argued with him once again. "You're going to lower the gun, drop it to the floor and then kick it over to me, along with that little 'device' of yours or _I'll_ kill Hwoarang. Otherwise you kill Bryan, I kill Hwoarang, and then you kill me..."

Jin's teeth clenched and he finally lowered the gun, dropping it to the metal ground before he kicked it in Lei's general direction.

"The 'shut down' device, too," Lei added in a spiteful tone of voice.

Jin did as Lei had asked still more and dropped the small, metallic device down and unto the floor, before he then kicked it over to Lei.

"Now," Lei continued, sternly, "Order your guards and Tekkenshu to stand down while Bryan and I leave this Godforsaken place." He twisted Hwoarang's neck to a painful degree, causing Hwoarang to cry out. " _Now!_ " Lei yelled. "I _mean_ it, Jin!"

Jin removed his cellular from the pocket of his long, leather trench coat and pressed his index finger to one of his many speed-dial numbers. He brought it to his ear. "This is Jin Kazama," he said into the phone. "Yes, there most certainly is a problem. Am I in danger? No, it's Hwoarang who is. No, I don't need any soldiers. What I _do_ need is for you and the rest of the force to disarm yourselves of your weapons and then allow Lei Wulong and Bryan Fury to exit the zaibatsu and leave the premises, unharmed. If you don't, they'll kill you all, as well as any innocent bystanders who happen to be in the general vicinity, along with anyone _stupid_ enough to go after them."

Jin lowered the phone and pressed another button. "Nina," he said to her. "Change of plans. I-I'm letting Lei go—him and Fury both—and as I know I gave you one of the several guns powerful enough in existence to take them down I'm telling you I no longer want Lei shot if... no, Nina, I don't even want him shot in the leg anymore, even though I told you to do it were Lei to escape the lab. No, I don't want you to shoot Fury, either. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone and lowered it, and then looked into Lei's narrowed eyes from across the lab. "There. It's done. It's all done. Everything's been taken care of. I'm letting you and Fury go, so please... let Hwoarang go now, Lei..."

Lei nodded and released Hwoarang, who turned around and looked down at Lei while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Wulong," he said to him questioningly. "You weren't really gonna kill me, were you...?"

Lei sighed, "No," and then went on to say, "I was just bluffing..."

"Yeah?" Hwoarang said as he continued to rub his neck. "Well you 'bluff' a little _too_ well."

"Why didn't you just fucking kill him, Wulong?" Bryan spat in Lei's direction.

"Had I done so, Jin would have killed both of us!" Lei replied, eager to simply get the hell out of there.

"You may not have it in you to kill them," Bryan began evilly. "But I do. Thus, you might want to cover your eyes, dear Wulong, because I _am_ going to fucking **kill** Hwoarang _and_ Kazama!"

Lei begged to differ. "No, Bryan, y-you're not... we're just going to leave..."

"Are you kidding me?" Bryan nearly laughed. " _All_ you've talked about for _days_ _on end_ is **_killing_** Jin Kazama, and now that the opportunity _finally_ presents itself you simply want to stroll on out of here like _nothing's_ happened? Even _after_ what you _claim_ they **_did_** to you...?"

Lei did the only thing he knew to do. He kneeled down and grabbed the special gun and then stood again... aiming the gun directly at Bryan...

"Do it, Lei," Jin said in an urging manner, while Hwoarang nodded in agreement.

"Bryan," Lei said to him in a forceful voice. "I want you to leave. Get out, now. I... I need a moment alone with Jin and Hwoarang before we leave..."

Bryan frowned at him. "Go ahead and shoot me, Wulong. Kill me a second time. I'm _still_ not going _anywhere_ without you." He looked at Jin. "I'm also not leaving until Kazama _and_ his whore are dead, so either shoot me or get out of my way. You can either man up and do what you came here to do and help me, or be a bitch and a coward and step aside and watch."

The gun went off.

0.0.0

 **A/N:** One more chapter to go! As always, please don't flame me! As I said before, I don't use them to roast marshmallows – they only make me sad. :(

Nice reviews however are much appreciated!

I can't believe this is the longest fic word-count wise that I've _ever_ written, as I didn't spend as much time on it as I did on many—if not most—of my shorter fanfics... I want to write more Tekken ficcies once this one is finished (I have a few ideas for some—either that or polishing up a few older ones that I've never posted anywhere.) I'm also open to challenge fics should someone want to send me their ideas in a PM here. :)

In the last chapter, I'm also going to see if I can give Jin the chance to bottom out with Hwoarang (via temo's request) as well as Bryan with Lei, lol... I'm almost finished with it, so it shouldn't take me way too long to get the last chapter up unless another modeling job comes up that requires me to drive a zillion miles once again. :P

I'm also going to try to go back and correct some of the errors I made in this fic (especially in the second chapter) but I don't know when I'll get around to doing it.

And as always, thanks for reading and have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9: The Ninth Level

**A/N:** Sorry that it took _WAY_ too long to update this... but unfortunately, my prior computer crashed and I had to wait until I had the money to buy a new one... and on top of that, the TV I was using as a monitor was too old and hence not compatible with my new Dell computer, so I ended up having to get a new monitor as well to go along with the computer and also had to buy Microsoft Office all over again as well as new speakers... On top of THAT, even, my new schedule only allows me to read/write on up to four or five days of every other week now...

 **Calisto:** Yes, I remember that Hwoajinlei Christmas fic, too, but... I went back and dug it up out of my old fanfiction folder after you reminded me about it and I didn't think it was all that good because of the dialogue tag-line abuse and generally bad writing. :/ I had also written it in 2004. Anyhow, thanks for the continued reviews! -hugs-

 **Janelle:** Yeah, Jin was pretty evil in the last chapter, but as you said it was because the demon was helping to control him, lol. Jin is nicer from here on out in most of this (including the sequel), although I won't lie and say Devil Jin doesn't come back for a little while again in the sequel...

 **Scytherageroses** **:** Thanks again for another very nice review! I also want to apologize for the way I unintentionally reviewed chapter 1 of your "I Am Become" fic... I had two ffdotnet windows on my comp open (One fic was yours, and the other a Harry Potter fic I've been following) and I accidently reviewed the first chapter to your fic rather than reviewing the HP fic, lol. Once I realized my mistake, I thought to myself, "Dayum, I look like I must be nuts...!" So yes, sorry about that... -sweatdrops-

 **jaku:** I indeed AM planning on writing a Kazuya/Jin fic after all of the requests I've received for one over the years (yes, I am sick!) after I finish the sequel to this fic as well as a shorter Tekken one-shot fic that I'll finish before I begin the Kaz/Jin fic. I know I mentioned it before, but I own a Jin/Kaz doujin where Kazuya is the uke and Jin the seme. (Jin rapes Kazuya in it as Devil Jin while Kazuya's in human form, although Kazuya seems to enjoy himself nonetheless.) I bought it off of eBay a number of years ago, lol. I actually own a ton of Tekken doujins... both yaoi and het. I've seen everything from Jin/Hwoarang to Kazuya/Lee to Devil/Lee to Heihachi/Kazuya to Bryan/Lei to Hwoarang/Lei to Jin/Lei to Paul/Lei to Kazuya/Anna in them, even, I hate to say, Kuma/Anna, where Nina has Kuma rape her, but I had NO IDEA that the doujin included that pairing when I bought it... Anyhow, yep, I'll write a Kaz/Jin story as soon as I finish the sequel to this story along with the shorter one-shot fanfic that follows. ;)

 ** _PLEASE READ THE OVERLY-LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES AND WARNINGS BELOW!_**

I almost hesitated to make this the last chapter, as the fic has almost doubled in length since I last updated it, but I decided to end this fic with nine chapters anyhow because it's already far too long as it is, lol. I'll entitle the sequel "The Ninth Circle"... I know sequels usually don't get as many hits as their predecessors for some reason (which is another reason I almost merged it all into one fic) but hopefully it'll rake up some readers, anyway...

I noted recently that Lei (and Anna) were reintroduced into T7 when I had NO idea that they were going to be! Though I must admit I _had_ been waiting for Namco to chop Lei's hair off since T4 just to give him a different 'look'. And worse, they turned Lei into a crazed fanboi. x_x Who the heck would fly to Japan primarily to see Lucky Chloe? I don't have a problem with her (though I did feel sorry for Eddy in her ending) but I mean, she's a teenager and Lei's going back to Tokyo mostly to see her...? I hate to admit this, but the night I found out about Lei's new storyline, I had a literal _nightmare_ where Lei was at one of Chloe's concerts cheering for her while Hwoarang was with him acting like he thought the concert sucked while Jin had actually fallen ASLEEP. Hwoarang also became _extremely_ annoyed with Lei's rabid-dog cheers and drooling over her during the concert. After the concert was over, Lei asked Chloe for her autograph at G-Corporation while Hwoarang just wanted to freaking leave, before Lei then began trying to grope her in a hallway stacked full of her fans... then she kicked his ass while Hwoarang laughed and Jin acted as though he couldn't have cared less. Also, if Chloe would call Eddy an "old man", what would she say about Lei...? I'm like... "Y-e-a-h, keep dreaming, Lei..." LOL. I suppose that _does_ show he doesn't have so much of a problem fantasizing about people less than half his age, though... I actually don't remember most of my dreams, but as that was my first Tekken dream in a great many years, it kinda stuck with me... I had another Tekken dream (or rather nightmare) around three weeks ago where Jin and Lei were sent to hell by Toshin, who came for them while Jin was visiting Lei in the mountains, before Jin and Lei were forced to go through some literal, _Saw_ series-type maze in order to get out of hell, which they never accomplished. It really freaked me out at the time...!

The fact that Lei is in T7 now conflicts with this fanfiction, but there's no way I could go back and rewrite the whole thing in order to make it work, so I'll just have to keep it and its sequel as they are. At least Lei isn't dead, though, as I had considered that a possibility. (Like... I was wondering if T8 would reveal that Lei was dead, having been murdered by Feng or Bryan or Kazuya or whoever else, before Namco replaced him with a younger detective from his force or something.) I still worry that might happen in the future, though. That Lei will be replaced with a younger detective from his force or a new partner of his from it or something like that in the future, I mean.

Anyhow, there really is no way I could go back and redo this whole fic with Lei's new storyline and style so I'm keeping everything as it is... including the sequel as most of it had already been written before Lei's updated profile popped up. I just didn't update this fanfic at the time because I had _really_ wanted to finish the whole thing (this fic _and_ its sequel) first before posting anymore of it, as I had wanted to break everything down so that I knew where to end it and had no idea exactly where to end this fic and begin the next. I still have at _least_ two or three chapters left to write of the sequel before it'll be complete and ready for posting (if I don't decide to start posting it anyway), but as always, I'm making it too long... I did the same thing with several "Heroes" fanfictions such as "You Might Die Trying" where I'm like, "There's so-in-so chapters in this" at the beginning before I'd ended up writing more chapters in the end... this chapter and chapter 2 are just about tied in length when it comes to which chapter of this fic is the longest. Sorry about that...

Also, I'd like to add that I ACTUALLY managed to write Bryan/Lei fluff/waff in some of this...! ( _Especially_ in the sequel.) This is the first time I've EVER written fluff or waff on them as a pairing and I've _never_ seen it in any other Bryan/Lei fic, either, outside of a few Japanese ones I came across a few years ago (and several of them featured fem!Lei aka Lei as a woman, lulz). Though I can't deny the fem!Lei fanarts of Lei from the same website of him in the shower weren't adorably hot... (Yes, I still have them saved on my computer!) To Scytherageroses, I have to say I actually DID go with a suggestion you made in one of your reviews to this fic, regarding Bryan and Lei, um, getting married, I guess... **_Major_** wtf, I know, but I just _had_ to do it... (Thanks for giving me the idea, though!)

I also added another Jin/Hwoarang/Lei scene in the sequel to this fic (which _is_ the one I'm afraid _would_ be _too_ much for some people) but I still tried to make it as tasteful as I could... swear I tried, but smut is still smut. Thankfully, though, I noted the previous chapter raked up a surprising number of hits, which I'm grateful for since it lets me know that people are interested in reading it. :)

 ** _THIS CHAPTER ALSO CONTAINS_** ** _TWO_** ** _LEMONY SCENES..._** Between Lei/Bryan and Hwoarang/Jin. I suppose I need to go back to the first chapter and change top!Jin to switch!Jin now, lulz...

Well, read on, if you'd like. :)

 **The Ninth Level**

 _Chapter 9: The Ninth Level_

A shout was heard by the person who had been shot, before the laboratory was filled with an uncanny and eerie silence.

Bryan Fury had been shot by Lei Wulong.

It was almost poetic, they knew.

"Fuck!" Bryan said in a pained tone of voice, gripping at his left bicep with the palm of his right-hand.

He was bleeding.

It was just a flesh wound and had only grazed the outer portion of his arm, but the bullet had _still_ managed to penetrate the metal graphed into his skin nonetheless. Another inch to the right and the bullet would have lodged itself under Bryan's skin, he realized. That is, unless the gun was _indeed_ powerful enough for the bullets to _go_ _ **through**_ _one layer of metal and_ _ **out**_ _the other_...

Bryan also realized that Lei could kill him there and then if he truly wanted to.

Instead, Lei only said, "Get out," again while he pointed the gun at Bryan's face. "You _deserve_ to **die** , Bryan... and so do **_I_**... and what I _should_ do right now is put the tip of this gun to my _own_ fucking chest and _blow what_ _ **used**_ _to be my goddamn '_ _ **heart**_ _' out_ to escape the _nightmare_ I've been trapped in since the day I woke up in _hell_." A tear ran down his right-cheek, the gun shaking in his hand.

Bryan, Jin, Hwoarang... they _all_ appeared concerned, and all three of them were afraid that Lei **really** _would_ commit suicide. Jin especially, considering what Lei had been like in the beginning of his 'second' life...

And momentarily... Lei _did_ consider killing himself...

But the look in Bryan's eyes initially stopped him from turning the loaded weapon on himself.

Bryan appeared absolutely and completely _terrified_ by Lei's words.

Lei began to cry amenably. "I should kill you and then kill myself, Bryan," he said as he continued to cry. "B-But I can't do it... I-I love you, Bryan... too much to kill you, and too much to kill myself... Nevertheless I _will_ shoot you with a non-fatal wound if you don't walk through the doorway right.. now.. and if you so much as _look_ at Jin or Hwoarang in a threatening manner..." He put the tip of the loaded pistol to his chest, directly pinpointing the location where the perpetual generator had been installed in him, in place of his heart. "...then I guess I'll see you again someday on the other side... in the _Ninth Level_ of _hell_."

" _Don't_ fucking do it!" Hwoarang shouted with an obvious sense of desperation from behind Lei.

"Lei, **_please_** _don't_ ," Jin added pleadingly. "I-I **_wouldn't_** be able to _take_ it again... **_not_** _again_..."

"Fine," Bryan whispered finally. "I-I'll leave without harming Jin Kazama or Hwoarang, just... _please_ don't- _don't_ do anything to harm yourself while I'm gone..."

"Wait for me near the elevators," Lei whispered back. "And I'll be there in a few minutes." He chuckled mindlessly as the tears continued to stream down his face. "If I'm not dead, anyway..."

Slowly—very slowly—Bryan made way to exit the laboratory. He briefly turned in order to look into Lei's eyes, which appeared dead and defeated.

Hell, he appeared _insane_.

True... Bryan knew he wasn't exactly the poster boy for sanity himself, but at that moment—when he looked into Lei's eyes—he knew... Bryan knew just _how_ crazy Wulong really was. How... hollow and broken he felt...

In fact, Fury wouldn't have put it past Wulong to kill him, Jin, Hwoarang, _and_ himself at that point.

Life had _really_ fucked Lei Wulong over... over, over, and over again—in _more_ ways than one...

And Bryan _knew_ he had played a major role in it.

Lei had died for Bryan—even _after_ all of the horrible things he had done to him and so many others...

Bryan had realized soon after that Lei had _still_ loved him, even years after the fact that was Bryan Fury's untimely death.

And Lei still loved him now.

Lei Wulong was the _only_ person in the world who loved him...

...and Lei Wulong was the _only_ person in the world who Bryan Fury loved.

Bryan paused in the doorway. "Don't do it, Wulong," he whispered quietly. " _Please_ , don't do it... I know, Wulong. I know what it's like, too. To be like us. And-And I know how much harder it is on you than it's _ever_ been on me, because... because I was _already_ a monster to begin with, while you were an _innocent_ victim of circumstance... and I know... have always known... that you are _not_ the one to blame for my death... I was just _looking_ for someone—anyone—to blame, something to _hate_ , when both of them were staring back at me in the _mirror_ the whole fucking time."

Bryan continued to speak while Lei continued to cry. "I... I'm sorry, Wulong... sorry for _every_ evil thing I've _ever_ done to you... However, I'll **_always_** be a killer... and I... I don't want you to turn into me... not anymore... but if you stay with me, you will... so I'm going to leave you alone..."

"No, Bryan," Lei said to him as the lucid tears continued to streak down his face, one after the other. "I-I won't _let_ you leave me. You're the _only_ thing I have to live for now... life would be _unbearable_ without you. I... I don't— _didn't_ —want to turn into you, either, but I already have... I-I love you, Bryan, no matter _what_. _Please_ tell me you love me, too..."

Lei's right-hand began to shake while he held the tip of the loaded pistol to his chest, directly over his perpetual generator.

He was really going to do it, wasn't he?

"I... I..." Bryan stammered, unable to get the words out.

" _Damnit_ , Fury," Jin said to him. " _Tell_ him, if there's even an _ounce_ of _humanity_ left _anywhere_ within you, then _tell_ him..." Jin continued to look at Fury all the more pleadingly. "If you so much as have even a _piece_ of your soul left _anywhere_ **inside** of you... then _tell_ him, Fury, **_tell him!_** " Jin shouted loudly. "Please, Fury, I-I _don't_ want to lose him again, and I know **you** _don't_ want to, either..."

Bryan's eyes closed and his fists clenched at his sides and into a set of tight balls. "I-I... I love you, Lei Wulong..." he whispered softly, forcing himself to look into Lei's darker eyes the whole while. "I do. You're _the_ most **_beautiful_** thing I've **_ever_** seen in _either_ of my lives, and as horrible as it sounds, I was _happy_ when I found out you were alive again, that you were like me... and I hoped that I could turn you into a ruthless killing machine, just like me... but I no longer want that, Wulong, fuck, I _don't_. One of the reasons I love you is _because_ of your morality and respect for human life... You're everything that I'm not, and back when we were partners on the Hong Kong International Police Force, I was _jealous_ of you and _resented_ you for your happy demeanor and your moral compass that always pointed north." His eyes softened as he looked upon Lei's trembling form. "As I said... I was a monster to begin with. I got involved with drugs _not_ **only** because I wanted to make money, but _just_ to hurt **_you_** and the rest of the force, and because I was addicted to the danger, to the thrill, to the adrenaline... Now, I kill people to fill the void inside of me that I've always felt, but when I'm with you... I don't feel as empty and hollow inside. I honestly don't believe I'll ever be able to stop killing, but if you _really_ want to stay with me... then I-I'll try, I _promise_ you I'll really _try_ to stop... So _please_ , Wulong... put the gun down..."

Lei looked back into Bryan's ice-blue eyes with his warmer gaze, dropping the gun to the floor before he collapsed down to his knees and began to sob then and there, his face falling forwards into either of his hands as he continued to cry.

Bryan stepped forwards and then kneeled in front of Lei, wrapping both arms around him. Lei instantly wrapped his arms around Bryan, too, crying on his left-shoulder the whole while.

"Oh, Bryan," Lei whispered between tears. "This is _all_ so fucked up... _We're_ **all** so fucked up... _all_ _ **four**_ _of us_."

"Ssshh," Bryan whispered as he continued to hold Lei in his arms. "I know that, but everything's going to be okay, anyway... every-everything's going to be alright..."

Lei pulled away from Bryan and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Bryan," he said silently. "Go wait by the elevators and I'll be there momentarily... I just need a couple of minutes alone with Jin and Hwoarang, to say goodbye..."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with them after what you say they _did_ to you," Bryan replied, his voice silent and surprisingly soft.

"I'll be fine," Lei whispered in response. "Just go and I'll be there shortly..."

Fury finally gave in, releasing Lei's form from his hold before standing fully.

"Unbelievable," Abel said as he watched Bryan's back recede. "He _still_ has a soul after all..."

"Dr. Abel," Jin began as he looked at the seated scientist. "I want you to get out, too." He redirected the glance of his eyes to Bryan. "And as for you, Fury, don't you _dare_ try to kill Abel, either."

"When I kill I don't 'try'," Bryan said back to Jin. "I _do_." He glared hatefully at the younger man. "And if _either_ you do **_anything_** to harm Wulong, I **_swear_** to you..."

Jin returned Bryan's glare, his eyes flashing red for a few, scant second's worth of time.

Meanwhile, the callous and elderly Dr. Abel nodded and stood, while Lei looked upon him with pure, sheer and unadulterated hatred. Hwoarang didn't like Abel, either, nor did Jin, really, but Jin knew he couldn't fire or kill Abel as he still needed him.

"Go wait for me," Lei whispered quietly, his eyes locked with Bryan's. "It'll only be a few minutes... then we'll get the hell out of this... hell..."

Bryan withheld himself from killing Abel, as difficult as it was to do, especially when Abel looked up and into Bryan's eyes while having the sheer _nerve_ and _audacity_ to **_smile_** at him, of all things. Abel made his way down the hall, turning to his right and then entering the nearest available elevator.

And then, just like that, he was gone.

But Bryan was not.

"Please go," Lei said softly to Bryan. "I-I promise I'll be there soon..."

"You had better mean it," Bryan replied silently, all the while running the back of his hand down the side of Lei's face. "Or Kazama _and_ Hwoarang will die in your place..."

Jin and Hwoarang were then forced to watch as Bryan _kissed_ Lei in front of them. Hwoarang turned his head to the side while clenching his fists, unable to look at the both of them as they made out with one another, while Jin could only stare, his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. He didn't want to see this any more than Hwoarang did, but deep down, he knew it really was Lei's prerogative, and after _everything_ that had happened and was _still_ happening, even now... Jin had to respect that much about Lei Wulong, _and_ Bryan Fury...

When Bryan finally pulled away from Lei, he whispered, "Make it quick..."

Lei nodded, before Bryan walked out the doorway and down the hall, to where the elevators were located.

Once Bryan had reached the end of the hall, Lei looked at Jin and said, "Close the door. I know it's soundproof and I _don't_ want Bryan to hear anything I'm about to say to either of you..."

Jin nodded and pressed the first of several of the buttons on the right-hand side of the thick, metal door, before the door slowly closed itself until it was completely shut and bolted into place.

"God, Wulong," Hwoarang said to him. "I was _so_ fucking afraid that you were actually gonna shoot yourself..."

"You've been crying, too," Lei whispered back as he approached Hwoarang, touching a hand to Hwoarang's face and wiping the tears away from his left-eye with his right-thumb. "This is the last either of you will _ever_ see of me... for a long while, anyway..." he said as he lowered his hand from Hwoarang's face. Then he looked at Jin. "I-I don't want to be under your surveillance anymore, either, Jin... I don't enjoy being stalked or followed, and neither does Hwoarang... I feel _sorry_ for you, Jin... I _really_ do. I can't _imagine_ just **_how_** horrible it is to have a **soul** _you don't own_... to hear the voice of a demon in my head _every_ damned day that tells me to do evil things I _wouldn't_ otherwise do..."

"It wants you, Lei," Jin said quietly. "The demon inside of me... it wants you, too... I can hear it right now, at this very moment, telling me to... _do_ 'things' to you, Lei... to do 'things' to you and Hwoarang both... telling me to kill you and Hwoarang, _after_ I've taken my pleasure in you... It's a constant struggle for me every day..."

"I'm sorry, Jin," Lei said again, a look of unshielded sympathy on his face.

"So am I," Hwoarang added in a quiet voice.

"And... I'm sorry for what I... _did_ to you, Lei," Jin replied, and then looked up at Hwoarang. "You, too... for what I so _cruelly_ forced the both of you to do with me in my office... I was just _so_ **angry** at the both of you for sleeping together behind my back, at you for breaking up with me in the first place, and at Lei for willingly being with Fury..."

"I'm sorry," Jin continued, honestly, "For _everything_... Except the fact that I brought you back." He looked down and into Lei's warmer eyes. "I'll _never_ be sorry for that. The world is a better place with you in it... just like the world would be a better place _without_ me in it..."

"What did you mean by now being the last time we'll see you?" Hwoarang chimed in.

"I'm saying that as soon as Bryan and I get out of this Godforsaken place that we're going to the Narita Airport and leaving Japan altogether..." Lei replied silently while looking up at Hwoarang. "I have no idea where we're going to go just yet, but I really don't care _where_ we go as long as it's _not_ here."

"I don't want you to go," Hwoarang whispered back.

"Nor do I," Jin said to both Hwoarang and Lei, until he eventually turned to face Hwoarang. "But we've _got_ to let him go... You saw how he was with Fury, just as I did. They really _do_ love each other... just as I love you in the same way you love me... and as much as I hate to say it, Fury's _not_ the monster I thought he was..."

"So, this is goodbye now?" Hwoarang asked Lei with a small, yet detectable, trace of sorrow.

Lei nodded. "Yes... I'm afraid it is," he said, before he turned in a swift, sudden motion and forcefully slammed the Korean against the nearby wall. Afterwards, he tilted his head back and pulled Hwoarang down into a kiss.

The kiss itself seemed to last for a small eternity, as both Hwoarang and Lei knew this would likely be the last kiss they _ever_ shared...

For a long while, anyway...

Jin seemed to disapprove, but he was left saying and doing nothing nevertheless. Still, it was somehow easier to watch Lei kissing Hwoarang than it was to watch him kiss Fury... Jin knew, deep down, that he had practically _invited_ Lei into his relationship by _ever_ being with him in that way in the first place. Thus, Jin knew he had no one to blame but himself.

 _I'm going to hell_ , Jin thought as the recollections of what he had forced Hwoarang and Lei to do with him and to one another invaded and replayed in his mind, over and over again. As thoughts of what he had done to and with Lei so early into Lei's 'second' life. Of the lies he had told to Hwoarang and Lei and to so many others. _That's all there is to it. I'm going to_ _ **hell**_ _._

 ** _You're already in hell._**

 _Fuck you. I will not allow you to take control of me again in the way that you did before._

 ** _Alas, I do not 'force' you to do these things, mind you. It's_** ** _you_** ** _who's been calling on_** ** _me_** ** _, for my help, tapping into_** ** _my_** ** _power so that you can keep Lei Wulong with you like a typical dog by the leash. So that you can prevent Hwoarang from leaving you as he did before, from 'dumping' you like a piece of trash, which you most certainly are, Jin Kazama... and we both know that, regardless of what Hwoarang and Lei Wulong decide to do from this moment out, that_** ** _nothing_** ** _will change the fact that you will face Kazuya Mishima again sometime in the near future, wherein you will_** ** _willingly_** ** _call on me for_** ** _my_** ** _help all over again..._**

 _Just leave me alone, damn you!_

Jin was about to scream something to the demon out loud without even putting any real thought into what he was going to say to it, when a set of loud moans interrupted his twisted train of thoughts and brought him back to reality.

Hwoarang's and Lei's mouths both opened while their lips and tongues met in another heated, frenzy-filled ardent and passionate kiss. Hwoarang's right-hand grasped into Lei's long, raven strands of cascading hair, which was still currently down as it had been since they were in Jin's office. Hwoarang didn't want to admit it to himself, but... that had been one of _the_ hottest sexual experiences of his entire _life_ , which, on the contrary, had to make it _extremely_ damned hot.

When Hwoarang and Lei finally pulled away from each other, Hwoarang only leaned down and forwards once again, kissing Lei fully all over again. Wulong didn't resist, allowing Hwoarang to kiss him deeply still more.

Jin looked down at the Rolex watch on his left-wrist.

Hwoarang and Lei had surely been kissing for over a _minute_ now.

The two men peppered each other's lips with more kisses still every time one of them pulled away, as though they couldn't get enough of one another. Jin recognized the more than obvious fact that Hwoarang's face had turned as red as the streak in his hair, and knew weren't it for Lei's reanimation, that Lei's face would likely be just as red as Hwoarang's.

Lei's right-hand gripped unto Hwoarang's semi-long ebony strands of shining, jet-black hair just as Hwoarang's hand had into his, and then Lei pulled the other man down for more heated kisses still.

Jin was becoming bored, his jealousy starting to get the better of him all over again.

Still, as he had told both his lover and his friend, the recording of them having sex together had been _exceptionally_ fucking 'hot'...

"Oh God," Hwoarang moaned into Lei's mouth as the two kissed one, final time; Lei delivering one last and very deep kiss to Hwoarang's parted lips.

When the two finally broke apart, Lei turned Hwoarang's head to the right while running the palm of his left-hand down the side of Hwoarang's face.

Then into Hwoarang's right-ear, in a voice which was barely audible, Lei quietly whispered, "You're still the best kisser, Hwoarang..."

"Good to know," Hwoarang whispered softly and with a small but notable smile, his lips once again finding Lei's.

Hwoarang moaned into Lei's open mouth, one of his hands tangling itself into Lei's long and luscious hair once more before pulling down on it, forcing Lei's head back all the further as Hwoarang continued to kiss him intensely. He forced his tongue into Lei's mouth while Lei did the same thing to him, wrapping one of his arms around Hwoarang's neck while the other wrapped tightly around his lithe waist.

Finally, Lei pulled away, a thin wire of saliva stretching between his lips and Hwoarang's as he did so.

"I love you, Hwoarang," Lei said, his lips a mere inch away from Hwoarang's as he spoke.

Hwoarang pulled Lei into his arms, whispering, "I love you, too... _"Lei"._.."

Lei chuckled reflexively. "You can call me "Wulong", Hwoarang..." he said silently while Hwoarang continued to hug him, shortly before Lei wrapped his arms back around the younger man.

Hwoarang and Lei eventually pulled away from one another, before Lei began to approach Jin thereafter.

Before Lei had the chance to slam Jin into the nearest wall as he had done to Hwoarang, however, Jin pushed Lei's back up against the adjacent wall first. Lei tilted his head back and allowed Jin to kiss him, one of his hands grasping itself into Jin's coarse, ebony hair all the while.

Jin cupped Lei's right-cheek with the palm of his left-hand, using his opposing hand to trace the side of Lei's body as they continued to kiss one another.

Lei meanwhile used his free hand to pull on Jin's red tie, yanking it forwards and toward himself so Jin would be unable to pull away from him just yet.

Jin had realized the veracity of the matter was Lei liked a _lot_ of tongue in his kisses, so Jin gave him exactly what he wanted, pushing his tongue past Lei's parted lips and using it to explore every curve of his mouth, before Lei pulled Jin forwards all the harder by his crimson colored tie and therein did the same to Jin, kissing him with a mixture of passion and enthusiastic fervor.

Jin ran his left-hand back through Lei's finer ebony bangs, running his tongue along Lei's full and silky lips and then pushing it back into Lei's mouth all over again, as like Hwoarang, Jin figured this would more than likely be the last kiss he ever shared with Lei Wulong.

For a very long while, anyway...

If ever.

And like Hwoarang, Jin truly didn't want Lei to go, but... as he had said to Hwoarang, he knew the both of them _had_ to let Lei go... for sometimes, when one loved another person, _that_ _ **was**_ _,_ indeed _,_ the _best_ way to prove it...

"I love you, Lei Wulong," Jin whispered against Lei's lips, Lei relinquishing his grip on the CEO's tie before Jin pulled away to a small degree.

"I love you, too, Jin Kazama," Lei whispered back. Jin kissed him one last and final time—softer and more slowly than before—and then took a step back, looking down into Lei's lighter-brown eyes all the while.

Silence.

Eventually, Lei said, "Well..." going onto say, "I-I should get going, now..."

Jin emitted a small exhalation. "If you ever want to come back..." he whispered to Lei, forcing a small smile as he did so. "...then my door is always open..."

"Take care of yourself, Wulong," Hwoarang said quietly.

Lei turned back to face them. "You take care of _each other_..." he whispered to the both of them. "Hwoarang... I _know_ you'll be a positive influence on Jin," he said, shifting the glace of his eyes back to Jin. "I only _pray_ that you can find a way to stop... _doing_ the sorts of things you've _been_ doing... please, Jin, just... _please_... If not for me, then for _Hwoarang_..."

"I'll try," Jin said softly. "I really will, it's just... so hard—so very hard—for me not to listen, not to listen to the devil within... On some days now, it's so difficult that I hear it almost every second of every day. I just can't shut it out, and it's found a way to sometimes take control of my mind _and_ body... and I'll find myself losing time, sometimes minutes, sometimes hours... and I won't remember what I did during the times in question..."

"Is that what happened to you when we were in your office earlier, when you made Hwoarang and I... do those things with you and one another...?" Lei asked him, appearing more sympathetic than he had meant to.

Jin exhaled a deep sigh. "No, I'm sorry to say that's-that's _not_ what happened... Even though the demon was 'along' for the ride' as it told me... but like it also told me, what I did to you and Hwoarang was initially _my_ idea... the demon only elaborated on it, taking my anger and then placing it under a magnifying glass... and the more depleted and dejected I feel, the more control I'm feeding to the darkness within my soul... God, Lei, Hwoarang... I'm so, so sorry... _so_ fucking sorry, for what I did to you both in my office before we came down here..." His eyes shut tightly. "I don't know how I'm _ever_ going to be able to-to live with myself _ever_ again for the _rest of my life_..."

"I have no idea how I'm going to be able to live with myself after what we did, either," Hwoarang admitted quietly, turning slightly in order to once again look into Jin's dark eyes. "That was just so fucking _evil_ of you... what you did to me, to Wulong... but deep down, I know that it's **_not_** really _your_ fault, Jin... and-and _so do you_... if you can only find a way to _forgive_ yourself _instead_ of constantly beating yourself up, then I have a feeling you'd start to feel _much_ better..."

"I'll never be better," Jin whispered with a sense of shame. "It's only going to get worse from here... so if you want to leave me again, Hwoa... I'll understand..."

Hwoarang placed the palm of his right-hand on Jin's left-shoulder. "I-I'm not going to leave you again, Jin..." he said, shaking his head slightly. "I won't just... _abandon_ you like I did before, _especially_ at a time like this, and I'm sorry I _ever_ abandoned you in the first place. When you needed me the most, I chose _not_ to be there for you... Hell, maybe if I hadn't ever left you, some of the bad stuff you've done since then wouldn't have happened to begin with... even what happened to Wulong..."

"Don't you _dare_ try to blame yourself for that," Lei said to Hwoarang. "I chose my own fate."

Hwoarang shook his head again. "No, you didn't. Jin did..."

"He's right," Jin murmured in agreement. "But I'm still not sorry I brought you back, Lei. I'll never be sorry for that. Like I said, the world is a better place with you in it, just like hell was even more unbearable without you in it. As for my spying on you... I'll make you a deal." He looked down and into Lei's eyes once again with a serious expression on his face. "You don't do _anything_ to draw inappropriate attention to yourself, like say, murdering people, for example, and I'll leave you alone... However, if you _do_ kill someone, no matter _who_ it is you kill or _where_ you are in the world you are when you do it, then I _will_ hear about it faster than the local news, and I _will_ put you back under constant, 24-hour surveillance merely to spite you, and for _your own good_. _Before_ you ask me _why_ , I want you to know that I'm _doing_ _this_ **_for_** _you_ , to **_help_** you and Fury _both_ keep from 'slipping up' after you leave the zaibatsu and the city of Tokyo."

"That's blackmail," Lei whispered, sighing. "But at least it proves you really _do_ care about me, even if it is in a pretty messed-up way..."

"I more than 'care' about you, Lei," Jin said silently. "I love you, so I'll do _anything_ I **can** to help _prevent_ you from turning into a monster, to help keep Fury from _remaining_ as one so that you _both_ might live relatively normal lives, if it's possible. I only want you to be _happy_... no matter _where_ it is in the world you choose to go from here... I'll also do whatever it is I can to keep the worldwide Interpol from finding out the truth about the fact that you're alive, and if any of my employees decide to sell you out—in spite of my having told them _all_ that should they tell _anyone_ that I **_will_** have them _killed_ —then I'll do what I can to make it seem as though it's all classified as nothing more than mere 'rumors'." He continued to look down at Lei's somewhat confused expression. "That is, unless, you _do_ decide to kill someone or rob a bank or do anything else of such nature. You're more of a danger to _yourself_ than you are to anyone else, after all... so if you choose to 'out' yourself by willingly allowing the rest of the world to know that you're alive via those damned paparazzi I hate so much, then I can't stop you..."

Lei forced a chuckle. "I guess I haven't really thought that far into the future yet... I mean, you know, where I'm even going to _be_ in one year from now..." He forced another chuckle or two. "If I'm not dead, that is..."

"Why would you be dead?" Hwoarang asked before Jin could ask him first. "You're not still thinking of suicide, are you...?"

"I-I..." Lei stammered, looking from Hwoarang to Jin and then back again. "I honestly don't know... but what I _do_ know is that it's _always_ possible that someone out there _could_ discover my true identity—or Bryan's—and then come after us... and, it also seems that I have a real _knack_ for blowing my own cover... I'm not exactly good at blending in... In fact, the harder it is that I try, the more I inevitably end up standing out... Why do you think that is?"

"You're not _serious_ , are you?" Hwoarang asked Lei with a smile on his face.

"I think he _is_ serious, Hwoa," Jin said, smiling just as Hwoarang was.

"Well," Lei said to them. "What's the reason...?"

"Uh," Hwoarang began smartly. "You're sort of, well... _'attractive'_ , you know?" he said, while Jin nodded with a likewise smart expression on his face as he looked down at Lei's own expression of continued confusion.

"O... kay," Lei replied slowly, still looking authentically bewildered, as though he truly, _truly_ didn't understand where Jin and Hwoarang were coming from.

"Still so naïve," Jin said back to Lei. "But, I suppose that's one of your more endearing qualities."

Lei continued to look at the younger men with a look of continued confusion for only a moment, before his thoughts eventually shifted their ways back to Bryan.

"Well," Lei said again. "I... suppose I really should get going, now..."

Lei turned around, when he suddenly felt a tight grip on his arm.

Jin had wrapped the fingers of his right-hand around Lei's wrist, preventing him from walking away just yet. "Don't forget our 'deal', Lei... As I said before, lay low... and _don't_ blow it, for if you do, the information _won't_ take very long _at all_ to find its way back to me, and then—once I know where it is you're at—I _will_ put you back under surveillance for your _own_ good..."

Lei's brow furrowed. "So, you're basically telling me that you'd have your Tekkenshu fly _all_ the way from Tokyo clear across the globe just to surveillance me...?"

"That wouldn't be necessary," Jin said in a prideful fashion. "I already have people working for me on _every_ continent, and at _every_ major airport, train station and bus station in the _world_ , so wherever it is you turned out to be, all it would take is a quick phone call and I'd have my nearest available subordinates make their way to your present location, not to mention that if the location has cameras, I would be able to have my very and _highly_ skilled hackers tap into the cameras of the recorded footage before I then play it back for myself." He smirked down at Lei. "In other words, don't fuck this up. Make sure you tell 'Bryan' what I've told you, too, so that he realizes I'm _more_ than serious about the fact that I don't want _either_ of you killing anyone. You still have a conscious, Lei, and I know how badly you still feel for killing my soldiers... and I believe that should you begin killing people again that every life you took would chip away at you further and further, until you finally couldn't take it anymore and therefore decided to end your life in order to spare that of others. I know you, Lei, believe it or not. As I said, I'm doing this _for_ you, **_because_** I love you..."

Lei sighed, running a hand back through his long and disarranged strands of raven hair. "Fine, Jin... I won't 'fuck up'..."

"Good," Jin said simply, and then released Lei's wrist.

Lei was about to turn around, but before he could, Jin tilted Lei's head back by the chin and gave him a final, chaste kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye, Lei," Jin whispered against Lei's lips, before he then pulled back.

"One last thing..." Lei said to Jin. "Please, _do_ call me by my given name..."

Jin chuckled and shook his head. "I'm already far too used to calling you 'Lei'. I doubt I could start addressing you by your given name if I tried."

"Whatever makes you happy." Lei smiled up at him.

Jin shook his head once more. "No, whatever makes _you_ happy."

"What would make me happy is for you to revert and change for the better," Lei whispered to Jin.

"Don't worry about that," Hwoarang stated softly. "I'll keep an 'eye' on him... _literally_." He smiled down at Lei. "Just... promise me that I _will_ get to see you again sometime in the future, at least..."

Lei emitted a deep exhalation. "I-I wish I _could_ promise you that, Hwoarang, but... I _can't_ be sure... as the saying goes, 'here today, gone tomorrow'..."

Hwoarang's expression faltered into one of concern intermingled with sadness. " _Please_ , Wulong... _don't_ intentionally do anything to hurt yourself, if you know what I mean..."

"Even if I were to promise you that much," Lei said while looking into Hwoarang's eye, "I would _still_ be unable to promise you that someone _else_ wouldn't harm _me_... I mean, should my identity be compromised or discovered by somebody who wants me dead... I'm _pretty_ damned sure that Kazuya's learned of and about my reanimation by now, along with _God_ only knows who else, so as Jin said, I'm going to tell Bryan that we should 'lay low' for a while..."

"Great," Hwoarang said sarcastically. "Now, I'm going to worry about you 24-7 every day to the point where I go _insane_."

"I'm sure I'll be thinking of you every day, too, Hwoarang," Lei said sincerely to him. "For the rest of my life, no matter how _short_ or how _long_ that will be. I-I love you, Hwoarang..." He looked at Jin. "I love _both_ of you, and I _always_ will, even _if_ this **is** the last either of you ever see of me..."

"Don't say things like that," Hwoarang replied in an urgent tone of voice. " _Please_ promise me that this isn't the last we'll see of you..."

Lei took a step forwards, raised his hand and then ran its palm down the left-hand side Hwoarang's of face. "I told you, I can't promise you that," he whispered, forcing himself to smile at the younger man. "I'm only glad that you and Jin have decided to stay together... I'll feel much, _much_ better knowing that you and he will be there for one another—have each other's backs—no matter what."

Hwoarang placed the palm of his left-hand over the top of Lei's right-hand, which was still caressing his face. Before Lei could fully lower his hand, Hwoarang brought the palm of Lei's hand to his face and kissed it with notable affection.

"Well..." Lei began as he took a step back. "I suppose this really _is_ goodbye... for now, at least... Like I said, I _can't_ promise either of you that I'll ever see you again for sure, but I'd like to think that I will... no matter _how_ far away in the distant future that day may be..." He looked up at Jin again. "Now... open the door..."

Jin sighed deeply and then walked past Lei, to the door. He entered the proper code, before the door unbolted and slid its way open.

"Goodbye," Lei whispered to Jin and Hwoarang, turning around before he began to walk away from them.

Jin watched as Lei's back receded down the hallway, wherein Bryan Fury stood still in front of the nearest elevator. Bryan was seemingly _very_ relieved when he saw Lei walking toward him.

Jin continued to watch Lei, who took one of Bryan's hands into his own before the two cyborgs made their ways into the nearest elevator.

Lei looked back over his shoulder, casting one, final glance at Jin and Hwoarang...

And with that, Lei and Bryan were gone.

Jin only continued to stare still more at the closed elevator doors, his glance rather fixated on them until Hwoarang walked up to stand at his side.

"I'm really going to miss him," Hwoarang whispered under his breath. "I feel like we're losing him all over again..."

Jin forced himself to smile once more, turning to look up at his lover. "At least we still have each other, right?"

Hwoarang emitted the smallest of chuckles, although it did sound relatively forced in the same way Jin's smile had been.

"Yeah," Hwoarang smiled for himself, running the back of his hand down the side of Jin's face a single time. "We'll always have that much, at least."

Jin emitted a small smirk. "Don't sound so excited, Hwoa."

Hwoarang sighed just as Jin had. "I'm sorry," he apologized, and then audibly exhaled yet again. "Like I said, I'm, you know... just going to miss him, that's all..."

"So am I," Jin agreed silently, before he then took Hwoarang's hand into his own just as Lei had done with Bryan prior to their departure. "But I'm sure all three of us are going to be fine..." He squeezed Hwoarang's hand with his own. " _Especially_ you and I..."

Hwoarang squeezed Jin's hand back in turn. "I know that you and me will be okay, in spite of that _damned_ demon, but I'm still gonna worry about Wulong whether I want to or not... Even _if_ Fury's 'not the monster you thought he was', that _doesn't_ make him any better than he was in the first place, when he... abducted Wulong and did all of those... _things_ to him..."

"Actually..." Jin began in his deeper voice. "I think he just _might_ be a little better than he was before... _both_ of them..."

0.0.0

 ** _The next day..._**

"Our flight to JFK leaves in a few hours."

"Good," Lei said while looking out the translucent, second-story window. It was raining once again. "I can't _wait_ to get the hell out of here..."

"Do you think Kazama is still having us followed?" Bryan asked, wrapping his strong and muscular arms around Lei's waist from behind.

"I don't know for sure," Lei replied while staring out the window. "I told you about Jin's 'deal' yesterday... He said as long as you and I didn't kill anyone, he'd leave us alone and in peace... but that if either of us _were_ to kill someone regardless, that it would be reported back to him ASAP before he placed _us_ **back** under surveillance 'for my own good'..."

"Well," Bryan began in a serious tone. "It looks like we'll be back under his surveillance again sometime in the near future..."

Bryan didn't have to be able to see Lei's face to know he was frowning.

Bryan sighed. "Look, I know I promised you yesterday that I'd _try_ to stop killing," he said, seriously, "but we've still _got_ to face 'reality' here, Wulong. There's no way in _hell_ that either of us will be able to abstain from killing for the rest of Kazama's _life_ , much less the rest of _ours_."

"I still don't want to constantly be looking over my shoulder for next few decades, though, Bryan," Lei said with a small huff. "Hell, like I told you, I'm _sure_ that Kazuya Mishima as well as Lee Chaolan and Lars Alexanderson along with _who_ only knows who else out there has learned about my reanimation by now... and with the resources all of them have access to that they're _just_ as capable of having us stalked or even _killed_ as Jin is. The only difference is that Jin was doing so out of love, whereas Kazuya would be doing so out of hate... and like Jin said, we could 'retire to Antarctica' if we wanted to and he'd know we were there..."

Bryan chuckled darkly. "Why the hell would we want to live on the South Pole...?"

"Funny," Lei replied as he continued to watch the rain.

Bryan placed his chin on Lei's right-shoulder blade, wrapping his arms around the Chinese all the more tightly and even possessively. He pressed his lips to Lei's ear and whispered, "You know, we still have time before we have to pack our stuff..."

Lei formed an involuntary smile. "What? Did you want to watch a movie or something?"

Bryan licked his lips, brushing his fingers back through the hair of long raven strands that currently made up Lei's ponytail. "Only if the movie is about us," he said into Lei's ear, briefly darting his tongue out to lick his full earlobe.

Lei rolled his darker eyes, though he was still smiling all the same. "You mean you didn't get enough from me last night...? I can barely walk as it is, Bryan."

"That's the problem," Bryan replied, licking Lei's earlobe again. "You're still _able_ to walk at _all_."

"So, what?" Lei said with a chortle. "You plan on carrying me through the terminal?"

"If that's what it takes," Bryan whispered in his naturally low voice, tracing his lips from Lei's right-ear down to the side of his neck and kissing the skin.

Lei felt as Bryan's firm hands found their ways to the black belt that was currently tied around his baby-blue robe, before those hands untied the belt.

It fell to the floor, before Bryan opened up the exquisite robe from behind, pulling it down and off of Lei.

Lei turned around, tilting his head back as Bryan leaned down and kissed him. Bryan's hand fisted into Lei's ebony ponytail from behind, jerking it down in order to force Lei's head back all the further, while Bryan kissed him, deeply. When he finally broke his mouth away from Lei's, Lei reached for the base of Bryan's black muscle shirt and helped pull it up as far as he could before Bryan finished removing the remaining portion of the pliable shirt for himself.

And then suddenly, Bryan was pushed down onto the king-sized bed, with Lei on top.

Lei kissed a blazing trail down the side of Bryan's neck, down to his chest... pausing when he reached one of Bryan's nipples, sucking on it between gentle nips and kisses. He ran the palms of his hands down Bryan's body, one hand stopping over the other man's groin before he squeezed at the forming hardness through the fabric of his jeans.

Bryan's head lulled back, and he moaned, against his will... What the hell did Lei think he was _doing_ , anyway?

"Wulong," Bryan said, an unintentional gasp escaping his mouth when Lei once again bit down onto one of his nipples, while his opposing hand slide beneath the fabric of Bryan's blue jeans and boxer shorts to grasp at Bryan's semi-hard length. "What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing...?_ " he asked Lei, seconds away from pushing Lei off of him.

Lei retraced his lips to Bryan's ear, whispering, "I want you to let _me_ make love to _you_... I-I want _you_ to be my first in this way, if you know what I mean... the way you were the first in mine..."

Silence.

However, when Lei pulled back and looked down and into Bryan's icy eyes, he became _very_ displeased when Bryan actually began _laughing_ at him.

"You're not _serious_ , are you?" Bryan questioned him, laughing all the while. "I would have thought that even **_you'd_** be smart enough to figure out who the 'girl' in this relationship is by now, Wulong."

Lei huffed. "I am serious, Bryan..."

Bryan only continued to laugh...

"Quit laughing, damnit!" Lei said as Bryan continued to, indeed, laugh at him. "Like I said, I'm _more_ than serious. I've already lost _count_ of how many times you've fucked me, so I think it's only natural that I get a chance to have you, too... And like I said, I-I want you to be my first in this way and me yours... After all, I was the first guy you ever took while you were the first guy to take me... it's only fair..."

Before Bryan had the chance to laugh and hence mock the situation in its entirety even more than he already had, Lei captured Bryan's lips with his own, cupping Bryan's face with both hands as he fought for control of the kiss when he forced his tongue into the other man's mouth, one of his hands wondering back down to Bryan's chest before Lei once again pinched one of Bryan's nipples between his fingers.

"Stop that," Bryan said to him. "I don't like it when you do that."

"Could have fooled me," Lei replied smartly, pinching Bryan's nipple all the harder, claiming Bryan's mouth with his own once again at the same time.

Bryan once again emitted a rather embarrassing moan of the sorts, moaning into Lei's open mouth while Lei continued to kiss him. Lei finally pulled back, moving down Bryan's body to the foot of the bed before he stopped to unzip his jeans, then pulling them down until they were off; the black boxer shorts along with them. After this action was achieved, Lei temporarily stood from the bed and removed his silken black pants along with his own boxer shorts, stepping out of them before he quickly got back onto the bed, _after_ having first removed a small tube of lubricant from a nearby, nightstand drawer...

Everything was happening so incredibly fast that Bryan was caught _completely_ off guard when Lei kneeled between either of his legs... Bryan made a valiant attempt to close them, but Lei only grasped onto his knees and further spread Bryan's legs on either side of him all the further...

"Wu-Wulong," Bryan stammered, his voice bearing a small but detectable sense of fear as he spoke. " _Stop_ it!"

But Lei didn't.

Instead, he proceeded to uncap the bottle of lubricant, holding it in his left-hand before dousing the fingers of his right-hand with some of its stimulating contents.

"Wulong!" Bryan shouted at him. "I told you to fucking _stop!_ You-You _promised_ me you _wouldn't_ try anything like this! You _promised_ me you wouldn't do _anything_ to hurt me in this way!" Fuck, how pathetic had _that_ sounded?

"Ssshh," Lei cooed from above him. "I'm _not_ going to hurt you, Bryan... I'm going to make _love_ to you, make you feel _so_ good, make you realize just _how_ much you've been missing out..."

Bryan was about to retort with some angry sentence he had yet to even think of yet, when he suddenly and abruptly felt as a slick set of fingers entered him from bellow first...

His mouth fell open, and his eyes widened and then closed, his brow knitted in pain. " _Fuck!_ " he shouted loudly. " _Stop_ it, Wulong! I-I... I don't—"

"Ssshh," Lei whispered again, leaning his body over Bryan's and kissing his neck while he meanwhile continued to work his fingers in and out of Bryan all the whole time, using the fingers of his left-hand to once again pinch one of Bryan's nipples roughly between his fingertips.

Bryan cried out again.

"It's okay, Bryan," Lei whispered into his ear. "It's only uncomfortable at first, but then it gets **_so_** much better later... I _promise_."

"Fuck," Bryan repeated, making a somewhat and rather futile attempt at pushing Lei off of him. Lei was simply too strong for that now, or so it seemed, not to mention that Lei had seemingly been expecting this action, having already placed the palm of his left-hand down on Bryan's chest to help keep him pinned down against the mattress with force... " _Stop_ it!" Bryan continued to shout. "I-I **_don't_** like it!"

"You will, though," Lei said with a surprisingly soft smile on his face, adding a third finger into Bryan's _extremely_ tight entrance, causing him to emit what was almost a literal _scream_. "Just relax, Bryan, and I... I admit I didn't care too much for my first time, either, but... you didn't take my pain or my pleasure into consideration at _all_. You _wanted_ to hurt me. But, regardless... I _don't_ want to hurt _you_. And I-I _hate_ seeing you in pain like this... but like I said, it _will_ get better if you just relax... and let me do all the work..."

Bryan's teeth gritted. He felt as Lei began to scissor the fingers of his right-hand inside of him, unable to _believe_ that Wulong had _ever_ gotten **_any_** pleasure out of something like **this** _at all_. It felt strange, and it hurt like hell. He mentally _swore_ to himself that he was _going_ to make Lei _pay_ for this when it was over—which would hopefully be as quickly as possible—and then he would teach Lei a _real_ lesson when he fucked the living _hell_ out of him, fucked him until he _bled_ all over the sheets until they were _soaked_ with Lei's blood.

In the midst of it all, Lei's mouth once again found his, and Bryan instantly rejected Lei's efforts to kiss him when he turned his head to the side, away from Lei. Bryan was half-expecting Lei to grab his chin and turn his head back before forcing Bryan to kiss him, but instead, Lei only refrained to kissing the underside of Bryan's neck once again instead.

Another minute went by.

And another.

Bryan had pretty much given up trying to fight Lei off at this point in time, and while what Lei was still doing to him didn't hurt as much as it had when he had first started, it still didn't exactly feel 'good', either. It was more like a physical form of white noise, almost... Bryan wasn't even _trying_ to enjoy this, he realized, almost as though he _didn't_ **want** to enjoy it; his mind somehow forcing his body to _reject_ gaining any pleasure whatsoever out of the experience.

" _Please_ don't look at me like that," Lei said silently, feeling guilty and horrible. He already felt _so_ badly, in fact, that he _almost_ wanted to just... give up... submit to Bryan fully much like he always did, before then allowing Bryan to do _anything_ to his body that he _wanted_ to do as punishment for what Lei was _still_ doing to Bryan even now...

"How, ah... how the _hell_ do you expect me to-to look at you, Wulong?" Bryan said between his teeth. "When this is over, I'm-I'm... ah... going to _make_ you _pay_ , **dearly**..."

Lei leaned his body over Bryan's once again, and into his ear, he sensually whispered, "I look forwards to it..."

Bryan emanated a sudden gasp. Lei had sounded so... sexy, just now... and as Bryan began to picture the way he _would_ make Lei _suffer_ for what he had done and was still continuing to do, he _finally_ felt himself becoming somewhat aroused...

Lei instantly noted the sudden change, smiling down at Bryan as he ran his free hand back through Bryan's glistening silver hair, softly and lovingly. He kissed Bryan again, gentle still, but Fury only turned the kiss rough when he bit down into Lei's lip hard enough to draw a considerable amount of blood. The taste of that blood only made Bryan even _more_ aroused.

Lei continued to work his fingers in and out of Bryan, scissoring them in soft, ongoing motions. When Lei was finally satisfied that Bryan had been prepared enough, he withdrew his hand entirely and then used it to pick up the small bottle of lubricant which had been lying on the bed to Lei's left. He doused his hardness with its contents, while Bryan was meanwhile breathing heavily with a combination of relief that Lei had stopped, and frustration that he hadn't kept going... Lei leaned over Bryan fully, kissing him yet again. Against Bryan's lips, he whispered, "I'm _not_ going to lie to you, Bryan... this _is_ going to hurt at first, but then it gets much, much better after a little while... _much_ better... and once you get used to it like I have, you feel _amazing_ **each** and _every_ single time... amazing as in that you didn't know _anything_ in the _world_ could feel _so good_ , that it—that you—couldn't _possibly_ feel any better..."

"This is a one-time thing, Wulong," Bryan whispered harshly. "Be satisfied with _that_ much. In other words, I'm sorry to say I'm _not_ going to turn into your bitch, but you'll _always_ be mine." He smirked up at Lei. "My _bitch_ , that is... and if it had been _anyone_ **other** than _you_ who even had so much as the _idea_ that they could get away with doing such a thing to _me_ , I would have _killed them on the spot_."

"I know," Lei whispered back. "I know that you _are_ making an attempt to express your genuine love and affection for me by submitting to me at this moment... by allowing me to do this with you, and I am grateful for that, God, I am..." Lei exhaled a deep breath of air, parting Bryan's legs a bit further on either side of him in order to better accommodate the width of his shins and knees. "But I am going to do _everything_ I _can_ do to make you _enjoy_ this as much as _I_ do now... and since this is your first time, I-I'll _try_ to be as gentle as I _possibly_ can be... as I truly don't wish to hurt you, but as I said it _is_ going to hurt at first, especially since this is your first time..."

Bryan only rolled his icy eyes at Lei. "I'm _not_ afraid, so just _do it_ and _get it over with_ so that I can make you **pay** for having _dared_ to do such a thing to _me_ to begin with..."

"Oh?" Lei raised an eyebrow. "You honestly don't think I'll be able to make you come...?"

"No," Bryan replied, sighing. "I _don't_."

"Humph. We'll see about that..."

Lei took his own hardness into hand, aligning its tip against the awaiting aperture between Bryan's legs. "I... I _do_ love you, Bryan Fury..." he murmured softly, and then began to push his way into the man beneath him.

Bryan's eyes suddenly shot wide open, and his mouth opened but no words would come out; only what sounded like more of a hurt moan...

Lei continued to push his way into the other man, gradually, slowly, moment by moment, inch by inch... until he was almost sheathed completely within Bryan's body. Fuck, he was _tight_. _So_ tight that Lei couldn't recall _one_ single sexual partner he'd _ever_ had in his _life_ who felt _this_ good, regardless of the fact that they had all been women. However, Bryan was tighter and hotter than any woman Wulong had ever had, and Lei realized he was finally going to know what it was like to make love to another man... just as Bryan was finally going to find out what it was like to have another man make love to him...

"Are... are you okay...?" Lei whispered with concern.

Bryan forced a small nod and barred his teeth. "Just... don't move or anything, yet..." _Fuck_ , he thought again, _that still sounded so goddamn pathetic_...

And being that Lei was still completely new at this, he honestly had _no clue_ as to what the hell _he_ was really doing, either... However, he hadn't only been with one man now, he'd been with three, and knew he could take what he had learned from all of them and use this knowledge to figure out whatever it was Bryan preferred...

As he began to move, Lei at first thought of how Hwoarang had been with him, who had been gentle and loving... so he decided to try this approach first... He leaned his body over Bryan's until his mouth found Bryan's own. He kissed Bryan lovingly all over again, thrusting forth into Bryan slowly, gently... kissing him passionately on the mouth the whole while before he retraced his lips down the side of Bryan's neck, kissing the skin while his hands caressed Bryan's body in practically every location available, with the exception of down below... no, he'd already taken a mental note from Jin regarding how _that_ always went...

"Ah," Bryan said in the form of rather unintentional gasp. What Lei was doing to him still did not feel 'good' just yet, per say, but it most certainly didn't feel 'bad', either...

Once again thinking back to what Hwoarang had done with him, Lei took Bryan's legs over his shoulders and pushed them down against Bryan's chest by the backs of his knees. However, as Bryan was not anywhere _near_ as flexible as Lei Wulong was, his legs would only go back so far until this action only caused Bryan more pain and discomfort than it did pleasure. For this reason alone, Lei released Bryan's legs from his shoulders and instead encouraged Bryan to wrap his legs around Lei's waist... and eventually, Bryan did...

"Ah... _ah_ ," Bryan continued to moan, his brow still knitted tightly in pain. _Agony_ was a more suitable word, even... and Lei _hated_ seeing his lover in pain like this, but as he had thought before, Bryan was _bound_ to find out what it felt like sooner or later, and after all of the times Lei had submitted to Bryan, it truly _did_ only seem fair that Bryan Fury do the same for Lei... and even _if_ Bryan didn't plan on making this a common experience for either Lei, nor his own self, Lei was _still_ determined to _make_ Bryan gain pleasure out of the experience all the same... no matter _what_ it took. Hell, if he had his way, he was going to have Bryan _begging_ for it before everything was all over with...

"It's okay, Bryan," Lei whispered against the crook of Bryan's neck, nuzzling his face against it, another thing Hwoarang had done for Lei. "Don't forget what I said... it _will_ get better if only you _allow_ it to..."

"I-I still _don't_ like it, Wulong..." Bryan whispered back through his tightly gritted teeth, _hating_ himself for just _how_ fucking _weak_ he was _surely_ making himself sound. He didn't want to award Wulong with the sheer _pleasure_ of providing him with the knowledge that he was, indeed, succeeding in hurting Fury in any way, but he just _had_ nevertheless, hadn't he...?

Again, Lei thought back to what Hwoarang had done for him in this way, and then Lei captured Bryan's mouth once again with his own, slipping his tongue past Bryan's parted lips and kissing him wholeheartedly. Factually, well, in Lei's opinion, at least... Hwoarang _had_ been the best kisser, just as he had told Hwoarang the last time he had seen him... He neither submitted nor tried to dominate by taking control of the kiss when they had kissed. He allowed Lei to set his own pace, and every time Lei had wanted to kiss, Hwoarang had known. He also didn't use too much tongue like Bryan did, or not always enough in the way Jin had, not to mention that both Bryan and Jin had seemed far more set on kissing Lei whenever they had felt like it, while Hwoarang had been quick to abide to kissing Lei whenever it was _Lei_ desired a kiss from him... which as Jin had figured out by the end was exactly what Lei _had_ desired... as Hwoarang had realized, Lei really _did_ love to kiss... and as Hwoarang had deciphered, this _wasn't_ a bad thing—no, it just meant that Lei really _was_ a _very_ loving lover...

Thus, Lei only kissed Bryan again, allowing Bryan to once again bite down into his lips hard enough to draw more blood still. Lei squinted ever so slightly out of pain, but given the amount of pain Bryan was probably more than likely feeling at the current moment, Lei made no arguments when Bryan only bit down onto his lips all over again.

"Wrap your arms around me," Lei whispered into Bryan's ear, the extreme wave of pleasure that had already washed over him from the experience he currently found himself in feeling even better than he had imagined it to be... "I-I'm so... so _happy_ , so _very_ happy, to be your first in this way, Bryan... just like you were mine..."

As Lei continued to thrust, Bryan involuntarily thought back to the way he had been with Lei during 'Lei's first time'... the way Bryan had been so rough, cruel, brutal... even _sadistic_...

Evil.

The way he had bent Lei over that desk with both of the former detective's hands cuffed behind his back while Bryan had fucked him until the blood had run down the backs of his thighs. He could only be thankful that Lei seemingly had _no_ desire to do the same thing to him... And as Bryan had told Lei the day before... he had apologized for each and _every_ evil thing he had _ever_ said or done to Lei Wulong... no matter _how_ much he had enjoyed making Wulong suffer beneath him, no matter _how_ much he had enjoyed the sight and feel of his blood... the taste of it, the very essence of it...

Nonetheless, for reasons unknown to even himself, Bryan gave in and wrapped his arms around Lei's body, tightly, almost with desperation, even... He scratched the nails of both hands down Lei's back, breaking the indestructible flesh to a small degree as a few lines of thin, bloody trails surfaced on Lei's back. Lei's teeth gritted, but once again he made no complaints.

"Oh God, Bryan," Lei said in a raspy voice. "You feel _so_ good... better than any woman I've ever had..."

"I w-wish I could... ah, say the same to you..." Bryan shot Lei a glare. "But l-like I said... you will get what's ' _coming_ ' to you, ah... after this is over and done with..."

"You mean you _still_ don't believe that I'll be able to make you come?" Lei asked him, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Bryan seemed as though he had been completely and genuinely _serious_ about what he had said.

"No, I-I don't," Bryan stated firmly. "Anyone who finds, ah... **_any_** pleasure out of-of **_this_** has to be **_out_** _of their_ _ **fucking**_ _minds_..."

"I used to think the same thing," Lei replied sincerely and in between thrusts. "But like I said, it does get _so_ much better if you only _allow_ it to..." He thought of another thing Hwoarang had said to him. "Just... relax, and I'll do my best to make you feel good..."

Bryan barred his teeth once more. He said, "How the _hell_ do you-do you manage to _get_ the kind of, ah... _pleasure_ out of this that you do...?"

"Well," Lei began, kissing Bryan briefly before he made way to answer the other man's question. "I... guess I'm sort of a 'pro' now at playing the submissive's role with other men... and I won't try to lie my way out of this by saying that I don't enjoy it... but, I've still always wanted to know what it felt like to be the dominant party, too, with you more so than any other... Although I admit I _did_ receive an open invitation from Hwoarang to be my first guy in this way... however, one might say I rejected it _because_ I wanted the first guy _I_ ever took to be _you_..."

"You-You," Bryan stammered as Lei continued to take him, "Never told me what, ah... what he and Kazama _did_ to you..."

Lei looked away from Bryan temporarily. "This _isn't_ exactly a 'good time' for that topic, Bryan," he whispered with shame.

Before Bryan could speak up about the rather disquieting topic again, Lei only captured Bryan's mouth once more with his own, breaking from the rather rough kiss, and then retracing his blood-stained lips down to Bryan's neck, noting the way that the blood smeared its way onto Bryan's skin wherein one of his identical, black tattoos were located.

Lei thought of Jin and recalled their first time together. Jin had touched him below, but only briefly until they had both neared the edge of pleasure, as though he had _wanted_ Lei to get all worked up for something he _wasn't_ allowed to have. And it had worked. Lei figured there was no way in _hell_ he'd ever be able to mimic _Jin Kazama_ during sex of all people, but that didn't mean he _couldn't_ try...

Progressively, Lei moved his right-hand down between their bodies, encircling the grip of his hand around the girth that made up Bryan's impressive member. Afterwards, he began to stroke Bryan, but not continuously in the way that Bryan and Hwoarang had been with him... no, he stroked him off and on, slowly and then quickly, firmly and then gently...

"Fuck," Bryan cursed himself. He had actually _moaned_ when Lei began touching him down below, and was still moaning even now.

In yet another imitation of Jin, Lei released his grip from Bryan's somewhat hardened member, using his now freed hands to further spread Bryan's legs apart on either side of him.

"Don't," Bryan whispered

"Don't what?" Lei asked Bryan, just as Jin had once asked Lei...

"Don't-Don't fucking tease me like this, Wulong."

"Humph," Lei smirked lightly. "Now that's my 'good girl'..."

Bryan's arm instantaneously shot up, until he was strangling Lei. "B-Bryan, I can't... breathe..."

"Then don't you dare _ever_ , and I mean **_ever_** , call me things like 'good girl' or 'pretty girl' **_ever_** _again._ " Bryan sneered seriously. " _I_ _ **mean**_ _it,_ Wulong _."_

Lei nodded the best he could through Bryan's iron grip on his throat.

 _Hmm,_ Lei thought _. I wonder how Bryan would like a taste of his_ _ **own**_ _medicine?_

"Ah," Bryan emanated in was more of the form of a whimper, as Lei began to take him harder and all the more forcefully.

"Ah," Bryan whimpered again as his hands grasped onto either of Lei's shoulders. "Not-Not so fucking hard..." he said between teeth, _hating_ the sound of his own voice along with the words he had allowed himself to speak.

"Ssshh," Lei whispered into one of Bryan's ears. "Like I said, it gets _so_ , **_so_** much better, if only you'll only **_allow_** it to..." Lei found it in himself to actually _smile_ down at Bryan.

Nonetheless, Lei still felt it all too appropriate to give Bryan a dose of his own medicine, thrusting harder still, wrapping Bryan's legs around his body before Bryan did just that; wrapping his legs around Lei's waist as tightly as he _possibly_ could.

"Too tight," Lei mustered out. "I-I'm having trouble... breathing... a-again..."

Bryan's eyes narrowed all the more. "Deal with it."

"Bryan, _please_..."

Bryan found it within himself to roll his eyes, even at a time like this, and hence restricted the grasp of his legs from around Lei's waist to a degree.

"Thank you..." Lei whispered with another loving smile.

The way Lei was _being_ so _loving_ with him was almost making Bryan _sick_. Nevertheless, he found himself saying nothing as Lei continued to take him, even _when_ he gripped his hands around either of Bryan's wrists and then pinned them down against the pillow, on either side of Bryan's head.

"So," Lei said in between avid kisses, recalling what Bryan had said to him before during Lei's first time... "How does your first time feel, Bryan...?"

Bryan glared murderously at Lei. "Serious questions, Wulong."

Lei quirked a brow. "That was a serious question, so answer it..."

"I-I still... ah, I still d-don't like it," Bryan replied, and then bit back another unintentional gasp.

"Then tell me what it is you want of me," Lei whispered softly, keeping Bryan's wrists pinned all the while. "Do you want it slow, gentle? Fast and rough? Somewhere in between? A little bit of everything...?"

"What I'd, ah... r-really like right now is for you to... to release my fucking hands!" Bryan said loudly as he struggled to free his wrists from Lei's unrelenting grasp.

"Why?" Lei asked him, somewhat suspiciously. "So you can touch yourself?"

Bryan said nothing.

Lei thought of what Jin had once said to him. "I'll free your hands, Bryan... but if and _only_ if you use them to touch _me_ , _not_ yourself, got it?"

"Fine!" Bryan shouted back.

When Lei finally released Bryan's hands, Bryan found it _incredibly_ hard to keep his hands right where they were, as opposed to touching himself. Still, why the _hell_ should **he** have to listen to _Lei_ _Wulong_ of all people, anyway? If Lei was going to neglect him in such a way, it didn't mean Bryan _himself_ had to...

Bryan slipped his right-hand in between his body and Lei's, gradually moving his hand lower, lower and lower, until...

Lei emanated an angry growl of the sorts, seizing Bryan's right-wrist with his left-hand and pushing it down and against the mattress.

"What did I just say to you about that, Bryan?" Lei said, more harshly than he had intended to sound. " _Don't_ touch yourself. _I'm_ the one who should make _you_ come, _not_ the other way around." Lei was _actually_ surprised with the words he had spoken and the tone of voice he had spoken them in. He almost _had_ sounded like Jin Kazama for a scant moment's worth of time...

When Bryan tried to free his wrist from Lei's inexorable grip on them, Lei only proceeded to twist Bryan's wrist with enough force to make Bryan briefly cry out in more protracted pain still.

"What the _fuck_ , Wulong?" Bryan said between teeth. "Are you trying to-to, ah... _break_ my _bones_ now?"

Lei shook his head quickly. "No... no, of course not," he said in between breaths. He instantly released Bryan's wrist. "I'm sorry. So _very_ sorry. If-If it'll make you feel better, I'll-I'll let you do the same to me..."

Lei held out his right-wrist in front of Bryan, giving him full permission to twist or fracture or even snap it if he saw fit to do so.

Bryan only growled and smacked Lei's hand away from him, acting as though Lei had been utterly and completely _crazy_ to request such a seemingly _ridiculous_ thing.

Although, when Bryan thought about it—really, _really_ thought about it—he without a _doubt_ would have snapped Lei's wrist the previous week, _not_ that Wulong would have _gotten_ this far with him to _begin_ with back then, anyhow.

"Just..." Lei began breathlessly. " _Please_ don't try to touch yourself again... I-I _promise_ you it's _worth_ it..."

"It had better be," Bryan said under his breath. "Or I just, ah... might snap your _neck_ instead."

Lei gave Bryan another loving smile. "You'd never do that to me. You love me, remember?"

Bryan narrowed his eyes at Lei. "You're _never_ gonna let me f-forget that, are you?"

Lei shook his head slightly. "Of course not," he said, and then kissed Bryan again. The kiss started out almost gentle, loving... that is, until Bryan once again turned it rough when he bit down into Lei's lips all over again, as though he _couldn't_ help himself.

"You must really like the taste of my blood," Lei whispered, loving still, even after what Bryan had previously done to him.

"I more than, ah... like it," Bryan whispered against Lei's bleeding lips. "I _love_ it."

"And I love you," Lei murmured softly, before he finally gave Bryan what he wanted when he began stroking Bryan off with a slick hand.

Involuntarily, Bryan wrapped one arm around Lei's body while placing the palm of his opposing hand on the back of Lei's neck, roughly disarranging Lei's hair until the elastic band which was holding Lei's hair up _broke_. As his moments continued, Lei's hair fell down until a good and notable portion of it was shielding both sides of his face, the ends of his hair touching Bryan's scarred chest on and off while Lei continued with his movements.

"Bryan," Lei said in what had sounded more like a whine. "Why did you have to do that...? I can barely see you now...!"

Bryan suddenly fisted one of his hands into Lei's longer hair from behind, pulling him down for another fervent kiss of enthusiastic desire. Into Lei's nearest ear, Bryan whispered, "Still so fucking adorable..." He then used one of his hands and brushed it back through Lei's long strands of raven hair, until the majority of it now hung down and low over Lei's left-shoulder, leaving the right-hand side of Lei's face, neck and shoulder unshielded.

"Better?" Bryan whispered into Lei's right-ear.

"A little bit, I guess..." Lei said, knowing that now of all times was _not_ the time to be concerned about his hair, even though it really _had_ been getting in the way before Bryan had rearranged it. Now he could at _least_ see Bryan clearly with one eye. Lei used his free hand to brush as much hair as he could back behind his left ear, though it was still getting in the way to a certain extent.

As Lei continued to stroke Bryan off, he also realized that Bryan was fully hard by this point in time. Lei smiled softly, before he leaned over Bryan fully and went back to kissing the side of his neck, down to his collarbone, and then his chest... he encircled his mouth around one of the other man's nipples still more, in spite of the fact that Bryan had earlier told him he didn't like it. Lei bit down, none too hard, none too soft, while Bryan emitted a rather loud moan, wrapping his arms around Lei's body to an almost desperate degree.

"Fuck," Bryan cursed silently. While what Lei was doing with him still hurt quite a bit, it was _almost_ starting to feel good at the same time nevertheless...

Lei on the other hand felt purely _amazing_ , and could already feel himself approaching the peak of pleasure if he kept on with his increasing movements much longer. But oh no, he wasn't coming without Bryan...

Lei began to put more power behind his thrusts, stroking Bryan off in unison all the more forcefully and all the more quickly. Bryan wrapped his arms around Lei's upper body tighter still, his nails once again scratching into the flesh of Lei's back as more bloody trails streaked their way down Lei's shoulder blades, all the way down to his mid back.

Lei's teeth gritted momentarily, but given what he was putting his lover through at the moment along with everything he had _already_ put him through, Lei again made no complaints. Besides, it was a pain he _genuinely_ welcomed. As always, the pain served as a reminder to Lei Wulong that he wasn't _truly_ dead—yet...

In the midst of it all, Lei's mouth once again found Fury's. As the two men continued to kiss one another all over again, ardently and passionately, the fingers of Lei's left-hand found one of Bryan's nipples, pinching it between his fingertips all over again before Bryan keened high while moaning into Lei's mouth.

"Fuck," Bryan repeated. "Harder."

Lei once again thought back to the way Jin had been with him... even _as_ inappropriate as Lei knew it was to be thinking of or about _anyone_ except for Bryan Fury at this point in time...

Lei merely shook his head in turn. "No," he said simply. "I _won't_ do anything to intentionally harm you, Bryan..."

"Even, ah, even... after everything I _did_ to you...?" Bryan asked him between various gasps and pants. "Even after-after everything I've... _done_ to you...?"

"Well I'm not you, am I?" Lei said silently, that same, loving smile present on his face. He tightened his grip around Bryan's dripping hardness for a good number of seconds, and then momentarily relinquished the grasp of his right-hand from around Fury's length altogether. Then with both hands, Lei cupped Bryan's face and kissed him deeply, passionately, lovingly... running one hand back through Bryan's silver hair while his other hand ran down the outline of Bryan's body.

"Don't..." Bryan began, so winded that he was unable to finish his own sentence at the moment.

"Don't what?" Lei asked, having whispered the inquiry into Bryan's ear.

"Don't-Don't fucking tease me like this anymore!" Bryan said demandingly. "Either-Either you fuck me now, or I'll... ah, fuck _you_ **now** _instead!_ "

Bryan had seemed _more_ than serious regarding his threat, and for this reason alone, Lei finally gave in to a degree and began thrusting into the man beneath him with slightly more force than he had previously used before.

Bryan moaned softly, though it was barely audible. He seemed _extremely_ determined to mask whatever sense of pain, or pleasure, he was obtaining out of the current experience. No. He didn't want Lei to know how much pain _or_ pleasure he was currently feeling; he wouldn't award Wulong with such knowledge. Furthermore, he would not show weakness. No matter what, Fury was _still_ the one in charge here.

As though to prove a point, Bryan gripped a hand tightly into Lei's long strands of raven hair from behind and pulled him down for another ardent kiss, biting into Lei's rosy lips still more with more force than he had _ever_ used before during any of their previous kisses. Lei winced in pain instantaneously, and then gasped when he felt the way the fingers of Bryan's unoccupied hand had found one of his nipples, pinching and even twisting at it roughly.

"B-Bryan," Lei moaned into Bryan's open mouth, before Bryan once again began licking the blood away from Lei's lower and upper lips, obviously enjoying and even _savoring_ the taste, just as he always had and more than likely always _would_...

As sweet as Lei Wulong's blood tasted, Bryan still found himself quite sexually frustrated by the fact that Lei had stopped touching him down below. He said, "Either you go back to stroking me off or I'm gonna get myself off."

Lei shook his head slightly. "What did I already tell you about that?" he asked the man beneath him. "I told you _not_ to touch yourself. Like I said, it's _well_ worth the wait..."

Bryan scoffed at him. "Since when did you become the _'gay sex'_ expert?"

Lei smirked in response. "Hmm, I don't know, let me see... Surely it has nothing to do with the way _I've_ been _fucked_ enough to know _how_ to fuck by now... not to mention that everyone seems to have their own style during sex... and anyway, as many times as I've _been_ fucked by now, I think _I_ probably _do_ know more about _'gay sex'_ than _you_ do..."

Bryan opened his mouth as if to retort, but unfortunately, he could not find the appropriate words. There weren't any. Lei was right, wasn't he? Still... Bryan did _not_ like the idea of Wulong using Hwoarang's or _especially_ Jin's _'techniques'_ on him, if that was indeed what Lei was doing, although Bryan was relatively thankful that the Chinese had yet to use too many of Bryan's _own_ _'techniques'_ on or against him just yet. In fact, when Lei had first initiated in engaging in sexual intercourse with himself as the dominant and Bryan the submissive, Bryan had figured that Lei would have no idea what the _fuck_ he was _doing_ , and that he would hence be terrible at it and possibly even _clueless_. Instead, Wulong had turned out to be _quite_ the opposite. Not as good as Bryan, in his own opinion, but yes, better than Bryan had anticipated Lei to be nonetheless...

Lei sat back on his knees as he continued to take Bryan, licking the blood from his own lips as he continued to thrust... softly, lovingly and compassionately... then gently and tender one moment and then firmly and stronger the next... then harder, faster and rougher before he started all over again, his movements once again reverting to soft, loving and compassionate...

Okay. So maybe Bryan _had_ jumped the gun a little when he had thought that _he_ was absolutely better in bed than _Lei Wulong_ of all people... He suddenly didn't _care_ about wherever the hell or _whoever_ the hell it was other than himself who had, well... 'taught' Lei all of these things... He felt too good to care. Wulong was attentive, balanced, and variative—not to mention _genuinely_ loving—when Bryan honestly _had_ expected the sex to be nothing short of painful and _boring_ , even, as once again, he had figured that Lei wouldn't have a single _clue_ as to what the _hell_ he was doing.

In all honestly, Bryan had thought he would hate and even _distain_ the experience fully, although it was obvious his body had a different opinion on things... True, he still preferred to be dominant as opposed to submissive and always would, but he now realized the experience as the submissive's role with another man in its entirety wasn't _half_ as bad as he had initially expected it to be. This was all Wulong's fault, anyhow. If only he wasn't so goddamned beautiful.

"How do you feel now?" Lei asked him, his voice bearing a moderate and very detectible trace of concern. "I mean, am... am I still hurting you...?"

Bryan said nothing.

That was none of Wulong's fucking business.

"Well?" Lei inquired.

Still no answer.

Lei was just about ready to fold. "Do... do you want me to stop...?" he murmured sadly, even though the truth of the matter was that he didn't know if he'd be _able_ to stop himself by this point. However, if Bryan really was _still_ in pain and _still_ not getting what he wanted out of the sex, it made it all the more _unenjoyable_ for Lei...

When Bryan remained silent, Lei began to slow down, on the verge of stopping completely.

Finally, Bryan realized he could not take it and said, "No," before he went on to say, "I... I don't want you to stop..."

Lei formed a voluntary smile. "So, I _am_ making you feel good, then?"

"Again, serious questions, Wulong," Bryan replied in a silent albeit raspy tone of voice. He glared up at Lei. "But you had better make me come like you said you would, or I'll be turning the tables on you _extremely_ soon, and I can _guarantee_ you that it _won't_ be a pleasant experience for you..."

Lei whispered, "You can fuck me in any way that you please, and I'll _still_ find pleasure in it... That said, be my guest..."

"Oh? Even if it's my knife that's fucking you instead?"

Lei suddenly appeared fearful. "S-Surely you don't mean that, Bryan..."

"I'll mean it _if_ you don't finish fucking me here and now," Bryan said sternly. "So get on with it already."

"What do you want me to do?" Lei asked, suddenly appearing as unexperienced at this as he genuinely was, even if his actions didn't show it. "What is it you wish of me? I mean, you know... what do you like? I've tried every approach with you I can think of, so... which one do you like the most?"

"I was fine with a little bit of everything," Bryan muttered under his breath, once again hating the words he had spoken as well as the sound of them. "I'd like it a _lot_ more if you scratched the fucking 'no touching yourself' rule from the menu, though."

Lei emitted a reflexive chuckle, parting Bryan's knees all the further on either side of him, before he began to steadily thrust once more. "Give me a minute or two... maybe three..."

Bryan emanated a long, loud and rather embarrassing moan of the sorts when Lei began to move once again, thrusting in the same way—or ways, rather—that he had before. Lei felt absolutely remarkable, amazing, even, and could already tell that he was going to come soon, whether he wanted to or not, but as he had thought before... he wasn't coming without Bryan... Another thing Jin had taught him; that it really _was_ **so** much better to come together...

"Fuck," Bryan cursed again, having to use every bit of restraint he had to keep from touching himself. He knew however that if he were to make an attempt at stroking himself off again, that Lei would more than likely only seize his wrist all over again before either twisting it to a painful degree as he had done so before, or slamming his wrist down to mattress again as he had also done so before.

 _Finally_ , Lei gave Bryan exactly what he wanted when he moved his right-hand in between their bodies and began stroking Bryan off again to no avail. Bryan keened high in approval, although he still felt so fucking _pathetic_ that he was awarding Wulong with the knowledge that he was, in point of fact, _enjoying_ himself. Bryan was _definitely_ no bitch, and yet here he was, as Lei's bitch. Lei's moaning and pleading and desperate bitch, and this made Bryan _completely_ and _absolutely_ disgusted with himself, for more reasons than one... He honestly didn't want to come for Wulong. No, he wanted to hold himself back, allow Lei to finish, and then, just as he had earlier threatened, turn the tables on Lei when he fucked the living hell out of him as payback for everything he had done to him, including what he was still doing to him even now.

Lei touched the side of Bryan's face with his free hand once again. "Bryan... it's okay..." he whispered lovingly, which once again made Bryan sick. "There's no need to be ashamed... it's supposed to feel good..."

"Fuck you, Wulong," was the only thing Bryan could find it within himself to say, although it hadn't sounded all that threatening...

"Please, Bryan," Lei whispered wantonly all over again. "Please... come with me..."

In a final attempt to show Lei further disrespect and defiance, Bryan said, "I don't want to."

Lei leaned over Bryan, stroking him off all the while as he kissed Bryan's lips once again. "Why? Just so you can torture me after I'm finished with you...?"

Bryan scoffed at him. "Precisely."

"Ssshh," Lei cooed from above him. "I-I promise I'll make it good for you, Bryan... and don't forget, _you_ were the one who told _me_ not to stop..."

Fury found himself at a loss for words, for Lei was absolutely correct regarding his previous statement...

"I'm, ah... _not_ your bitch, Wulong," Bryan mustered out.

Lei's brow furrowed. "Is that the only thing you're concerned about? Being my 'bitch'...?" He emanated a deep breath of air, even through the intense pleasure he was feeling. "I assure you I don't-I don't see you in that way... even if you never allow me to make love to you again after this moment, I'm only asking for this one chance... so please, Bryan, please make an effort to come for me and just stop trying to hold yourself back already..."

Lei began to stroke Bryan off all the more quickly and firmly, the way Bryan had done with him, while Bryan bit back another gasp. "I-I'm about to come, Bryan," Lei said breathlessly. "Please... _please_ make an effort to come with me, as it really is _so_ much better to come together..."

"Oh?" Bryan inquired, sounding relatively pissed. "Did, ah... did _Hwoarang_ teach you that? Or _Kazama?_ "

Figuring there was no point in trying to hold back the truth, in spite of the fact that Lei's mind was so clouded over in pleasure that he normally wouldn't have answered Bryan's inquiry on the rather personal topic, Lei found himself awarding Bryan _with_ the truth when he said, "J-Jin did..."

"That's it," Bryan said sternly. "Get off of me right fucking _now_."

"No," Lei replied quietly, once again brushing his free hand back through Bryan's glistening silver hair. "I am going to make you come if it _kills_ me."

"It, ah... it just may very well, at... ah, at that," Bryan said with a growl.

"But you love me, remember?" Lei said with that same, soft and loving smile on his face.

"That's irrelevant," Bryan said back, harshly. "I, ah... I may love you..." he murmured, barely audible. "But that doesn't mean I love _this_."

"Yes, you do," Lei whispered to him, loving still. He once again leaned his body over Bryan's as far as he could, their height difference making it quite the difficult task to accomplish, but Lei managed nonetheless when he once again placed another gentle kiss on Bryan's lips. Bryan made no effort to bite down into Lei's lips as he had before, as much as he genuinely wanted to. No. Instead he kissed Lei back, softly and wholeheartedly, his arms once again wrapping their ways around Lei's upper body, though not so tightly that Lei would be unable to breathe again.

"I can tell you're about to come," Lei whispered with a soft smile on his face. "So am I, so just... wait for me, and I'll-I'll try to wait for you, too..."

Bryan couldn't help it. He knew Wulong was right. He was about to come if Lei kept up what he was doing much longer. Then there was still the way Lei was taking him, as though Lei had taken everything he had learned from Kazama, Hwoarang and even Bryan himself and using it all to give Bryan a form of pleasure he had never before experienced. Bryan felt so fucking good... he just didn't want Wulong to know that...

Lei continued to stroke Bryan off with his right-hand, even more quickly and more forcefully than before. Fuck. Bryan knew he was close.

They both were.

"Wait for me," Lei whispered between pants, though Bryan honestly didn't know if he'd be able to wait much longer. He could only hide the obvious for so long.

Finally, Bryan could wait no longer, and as much as he _hated_ himself for awarding Lei his trophy when he came, he simply could not help it... He finally cried out, "Wulong... oh, fuck, _Wulong!_ " as he came into Lei's hand as well as onto his own torso.

At almost the exact same moment, Lei too came, crying out, "Bryan, oh God, _Bryan!_ " He filled Bryan with his hot essence, a feeling that was completely new to Bryan. However, Fury couldn't deny the fact that it felt, well... almost remarkable, feeling Wulong's hot rush as it filled him on the inside. Bryan couldn't help but moan louder still, either of his hands literally _tearing_ at the covers on either side of him.

"Oh, God, Bryan," Lei said, his voice full of unadulterated pleasure. "You feel _so_ good..."

Bryan shut his eyes tightly. He was humiliated enough as it was. Nevertheless, barely audible, he whispered, "So... so do you..." Again, he hated the sound of his own voice as well as the words he had spoken, but he had spoken the words before he had even had the chance to _think_ _twice_ about what he was _allowing_ himself to say to Lei...

Lei collapsed down onto Bryan's chest, heaving for breath. Bryan encircled his strong arms around Lei's form once more, sighing to himself as he placed a gentle kiss into Lei's hair. For a while, Bryan and Lei just continued to remain as they were, Bryan's arms wrapped around Lei's form while Lei fought to regain his breathing, his face buried in the crook of Bryan's neck. Therein, Lei placed a single, soft and loving kiss to the skin of Fury's tattooed skin.

Lei then sat up slightly, pulling back; pulling himself out of Bryan with as much tenderness as he _possibly_ could. Nevertheless, it reacted in a slight wince of pain on Bryan's behalf all the same. Bryan immediately pulled Lei into his arms, making it so that Lei's head was resting on his strong chest before he began running the fingers of his right-hand through Wulong's beautiful strands of long ebony hair. For a while, the two men just continued to rest in silence, that is, until...

"So," Lei said with a soft smile on his face. "That really wasn't so bad, was it?"

Bryan grunted and rolled his eyes. "I admit that it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be... but like I said, it was a one-time thing."

Lei raised an eyebrow. "An eternity together and yet you're telling me you'll never let me have you again...?"

"Well," Bryan said under his breath. "Maybe in another decade or so..."

"Very funny," Lei said, kissing Bryan's neck once again as he hugged the man beneath him. "You enjoyed yourself and you know it."

"Don't try to get 'smart' with me, Wulong," Bryan said demandingly, jerking Lei's head back by his hair until he was looking into the other man's darker eyes. "Besides, I have a feeling you like it more the other way around, too..."

Lei sighed. "Fine. As I said before, I'm not going to lie to you and say that I don't, but... I still enjoyed making love to you more than you can _ever_ imagine..."

"And I enjoy fucking you more than _you_ can ever imagine," Bryan replied with a sense of casual ease.

Lei rolled his eyes just as Bryan earlier had, and then sighed again, though it was more along the lines of playful. "Aren't we supposed to be equals now?"

Bryan couldn't contain himself. He laughed out loud. "You may be strong—stronger than me, even—but that does not make us 'equals'." He smirked at Lei again. "As I've said before, _I'm_ the one in charge here. _I'm_ the one in charge of our relationship, of us, of _you_..."

"Whatever," Lei replied, just wanting to get away from the current topic. He had grown increasingly bored with it. However... little did he know that the topic was soon to be shifted to something that Lei would rather talk about even _less_...

As Bryan continued to hold Lei in his arms, he suddenly said, "I want you to tell me what Hwoarang and Kazama _did_ to you yesterday..."

"I... I really don't want to talk about that, Bryan," Lei murmured quietly.

"Well, if we're really going to be 'partners' from here on out, I think I have a right to know."

"We've already been 'partners'."

"Wulong... you know what I meant, so don't make me say it again..."

"'Partners', huh?" Lei said with a chuckle. "Why don't we just get _married_ while we're at it?"

"If you want to."

"...what?"

Bryan let out a groan. "Apparently someone doesn't know the meaning of the word 'sarcasm'."

"Bryan," Lei began, his expressions showing just how puzzled and perplexed he authentically was. "You... honestly _didn't_ sound like you were being sarcastic..."

Bryan let out yet another groan. "It doesn't matter," he said sternly. "We're _not_ getting married. _Ever_."

"I can live with that," Lei said, chuckling once again. "I mean, as long as we're together..."

"Then tell me," Bryan said to him. "What did Hwoarang and Kazama _do_ to you?"

Lei's eyes narrowed to a degree. "I told you," he said, "I _don't_ want to talk about that."

" _If_ you love me, you'll _tell_ me."

Lei huffed, although come again, it had sounded more like pouting. "Stealing _my_ lines now, I see."

"Just tell me," Bryan said demandingly.

"No," Lei said in a resilient voice. "N, O. _No_."

Bryan pushed Lei off of him, and then stood from the bed. Lei figured that Bryan would remain angry for the next hour or so before he finally forgot about the rather disquieting subject, but instead of going into the bathroom to take a shower as Lei had figured Bryan to do, the kick boxer returned to bed with his dry, blood-stained lucky knife and held it in front of Lei's face in a threating manner.

"You _are_ going to tell me _everything_ and _anything_ I ask of you, Wulong," Bryan said, placing the tip of the knife's blade to the left-hand side of Lei's face, tracing the end of the blade down the other man's cheek. "Or else I'll cut you, here and now. I've been thinking about doing this to you for some time. If I were to scar your pretty face, you'd not only think of me every time you look in the mirror for the rest of eternity, but it would also render you from ever leaving me for someone else at any time in the future who couldn't see past the scars, as I do..."

"B-Bryan," Lei whispered, his voice trembling as he shot his lover a pleading expression. "Please, don't..."

Bryan fisted his left-hand into Lei's hair from behind and jerked Lei up and off of the mattress by it until Lei was on his knees. He once again ran the tip of his razorblade knife down the side of Lei's face, harder than before. "It would be so easy," he whispered to the Chinese. "All I'd have to do is press down a _little_ harder..."

"Please," Lei said again. "You-You don't have to scar or maim me in any way to prevent me from ever leaving you, Bryan..."

Bryan simpered. "Like I said," he began seriously. "You _are_ going to tell me what happened at the zaibatsu yesterday, or else you're going to know _exactly_ how I feel every time _I_ look in the mirror..."

Lei felt as the tip of Bryan's knife slid down his cheek again, harder than before, almost enough to break the skin...

"F-Fine," Lei whispered back, afraid that Fury really _would_ cut and scar him if he didn't do as he was told. "I-I woke up on a couch in Jin's office after he'd already had you taken down to Abel's laboratory. When I woke up, I made an attempt to attack Jin but he successfully stopped me... and then, he... he kissed me, before he told Hwoarang to kiss me, too... Jin said that if I didn't do whatever he told me to do, he would... have you killed..."

Bryan lowered his hand, the knife along with it. His teeth gritted and his fists clenched. He dropped the knife to the floor. "And then what?"

Lei continued, his long-lashed eyelids closing while he recollected. "Jin made me get on a couch, on my hands and knees... and told Hwoarang to get in front of me while Jin got behind me... then he revealed that he had known about every location you and I had gone to all along, and about every person you and I had come into contact with, and when I asked him why he didn't come for us given the fact that he knew, he said it was because he 'didn't want me to get hurt'... and he said he'd sent those soldiers after us as some sort of 'test' for me to see if I had it in me to kill..." He looked away from Bryan with ultimate shame. "Afterwards, he-he... began to... take me from behind while forcing me to... go down on Hwoarang the whole while... But-But then, I... I told Jin I _wanted_ it, and literally _begged_ him _not_ to stop... I told him I **_consented_**... I told him I **_loved_** it, and-and I _did_ , oh God, Bryan, I **_did_**..."

Bryan, for the moment, said nothing. He only continued to stand still in place, his fists remaining tightly clenched while his teeth gritted all the more.

Finally, Bryan said, " _Why_ didn't you kill them yesterday after what they _did_ to you...?"

Lei replied, "It _wasn't_ Jin's fault... Not entirely. It was that horrid _demon_ that resides in Jin's soul, whispering to him, telling him do horrible things that **he** _wouldn't_ normally do..." He looked at Bryan and added, "And Hwoarang wasn't at fault at _all_. Jin told Hwoarang that if he didn't do as he was told, too, that he would have you killed. I-I _pled_ Hwoarang to do what he did to me so you wouldn't be hurt..."

Bryan didn't know what to say. Now Lei Wulong had not only _died_ a _horrible_ death for him and submitted to Bryan's _every_ word and _every_ touch, but allowed himself to be _forced_ into having sexual intercourse with _two men at once_ over Bryan Fury...

"Well?" Lei said, breaking the drawn-out silence that had set in.

"Well what?" Bryan asked him.

"Aren't you going to call me a whore?" Lei whispered, staring up into Bryan's lighter eyes. "A slut?"

Bryan sat down on the bed next to Lei, who looked away from Bryan in shameful humiliation. Bryan merely turned Lei's head back toward him by the chin, running the fingers of his opposing hand down and through Lei's hair still more before he leaned forwards and down, kissing Lei's lips. He quietly said, "No, I'm not... I think your main problem is that you may love me a little _too_ much..."

"No such thing," Lei whispered with a small smile, although it was quick to fade. "But still, I-I _enjoyed_ it, Bryan... I _enjoyed_ what Jin and Hwoarang did to me in Jin's office. I _enjoyed_ what Jin did to me in Abel's laboratory. I _enjoyed_ what Hwoarang did with me in that penthouse. I even _enjoyed_ what _you_ did to me in that abandoned warehouse... You were right. You were right about me _all along_. I **_am_** a whore..."

Bryan pulled Lei into his arms before Lei had the chance to begin crying, Lei's head resting on his shoulder while Bryan continued to run the fingers of his right-hand through Lei's long strands of ebony hair, whispering, "You're not a whore, Wulong... **_No_** _one_ has full control over their body's response to sexual circumstances and situations, and besides... you're just too fucking _beautiful_ and _loving_ for your own good. You see sex as a way to show someone you love that you _do_ love them, which is how it _should_ be..." He sighed into Lei's hair and then kissed it, holding the Chinese in his arms all the while. "You just need a little more practice saying the word 'no', even if you _do_ love the person you're saying 'no' to. I've always used sex as a weapon, seen it as a way to further control someone, and unlike you, I've slept with people who meant absolutely _nothing_ to me, while you only have sex with people you _love_."

"So you really don't think I'm some kind of whore...?" Lei murmured against the crook of Bryan's neck.

Bryan sighed and shook his head. "I _never_ believed that you were. I only wanted to make you feel as fucked by life as _I_ felt," he said, running his fingers through Lei's hair once more. "And when Kazama killed you... I mourned your death just as you mourned mine, and I _vowed_ to make Kazama _pay_ for your death with _his own_. The night he killed you... I-I cried, Wulong... for the first time since my death... _I_ actually _cried_... and as I told you yesterday at the zaibatsu, I'm sorry for _every_ evil thing I've _ever_ done to you. You're the best thing that's _ever_ happened to me, in _either_ of my lives. When we were partners on the force, I would have _died_ for you. Hell, I nearly _did_ a couple times..." He sighed again when Lei wrapped his arms around him. "I even admit that I used to 'fantasize' about you back then when I would get myself off sometimes..."

Lei emitted a small, barely audible chuckle, his face still buried against the crook of Bryan's neck. "I... admit I 'fantasized' about you in that way a few times when I... you know, too..."

Bryan stroked a hand down Lei's back. "Yeah," he said, recollecting. "Whenever I was alone with you in your office, I _swore_ the temperature went up ten degrees _every_ time. I remember _everyone_ loved you, everyone wanted to _be_ you, _with_ you... I would overhear our coworkers talk about you every damned day—the women _and_ the men—speaking about how attractive you were, how happy and nice and skilled at your job as you were. I heard one of our subordinates trash-talking about you out of jealousy one day, calling you nothing but a 'lucky idiot', and in response I broke his goddamned jaw."

Lei gasped and said, "That was _you_ who put Jian on medical leave? He said that happened to him in the field."

"Yeah, well," Bryan shrugged, "He lied. I let him know that if he told anyone I'd punched him out, or if he kept trash talking you to everyone behind our backs, that I'd make sure he _never_ played the field _ever_ again," he stated honestly. "I know all of us had rumors going around about us, though. Dark rumors followed me wherever I went, and many members on the force were appropriately afraid of me. The main stuff going around about you were—"

"I know," Lei said with a sigh, cutting the other man off. "That I was a 'drunk'."

"That _and_ that you were in the closet." Bryan chortled slightly for himself. "There was even some stuff going around about you and me for a short while. That the 'dynamic duo' on the force were partners in _more_ ways than one."

Lei's brow furrowed. "How come I never heard anything about that...?"

"Probably because I made sure the rumors stopped the second they started," Bryan replied sincerely. "Many of our colleagues _were_ scared or frightened of me for one reason or another, and you _weren't_ the only one who suspected I was up to no good. I _never_ talked about my personal life at work, so people just began making stuff up to fill in the gaps. Well, to be honest, I never talked much at all, except to you. You always managed to make me smile..." he whispered, smiling softly as Lei pulled back and looked into his eyes. "That and I loved to steal your donuts every morning just to piss you off."

"You stole _everyone's_ donuts," Lei said, smiling back at Bryan.

"You drank all of the coffee." Bryan continued to smile softly at Lei. "As long as it wasn't decaf."

Lei returned Bryan's smile. "How the hell did we end up talking about donuts and coffee of all things?"

"...probably to avoid talking about your three-way from hell any more than we already have," Bryan said under his breath. He averted the glance of his eyes away from Lei momentarily, his teeth gritting once more at the mere _thought_ of Lei being with another person apart from him...

Lei's eyes shut again. "I..." he began, having no clue as to how to respond to Bryan's previous words, which Lei knew to be all too true. "I... yes, I'd rather talk about donuts and coffee, too..."

"I still want to murder Jin Kazama, _and_ Hwoarang."

Lei shook his head slightly. "But you're not going to," he said, staring back into Bryan's narrowed eyes and angry expression. "Like I said, it's _not_ their fault."

Bryan scowled. "And like I said earlier, you _are_ going to tell me _everything_ and _anything_ I want to know," he replied angrily. "And now... I want you to tell me _exactly_ what went down on the other side of the door yesterday when you said 'goodbye' to Kazama and Hwoarang..."

"Why does it matter?" Lei whispered, hesitantly. "Really. _Why_ does it matter?"

"It matters," Bryan said with a sneer. "You were in there, _alone_ , with **_them_** , for what felt like a small _eternity_. If you had been in there any longer, I would have thought they were _fucking_ you _all over again_. I was literally to the point where I was about to attempt breaking the damned door down."

"You were worried about me," Lei whispered quietly.

Bryan frowned at him. "Of _course_ I was. I worry about you _every_ second that I'm not with you. _Every_ second that I can't see you, can't _touch_ you. I'm afraid to close my eyes for fear that when I open them, you'll be gone, that all of this is nothing more than a mere dream that will only escalate into a cruel nightmare, because none of this is real, because you've managed to turn a small piece of my hell into Heaven and now I'm trapped in Purgatory, somewhere between life and death, and I don't know what's real anymore."

Lei ran the palm of his hand down the scarred side of Bryan's face, tilting his own head back and leaning forwards before his lips once again found Bryan's. Lei almost couldn't believe it, either. Believe that anything since his untimely death that had occurred at the hands of Jin Kazama was real. Believe that _Bryan Fury_ would or _could_ **ever** speak such evocative words to him, much less that he would actually _love_ him as he now did, and always had...

Lei's mouth opened as Bryan kissed him, passionately, intensely... one of Bryan's arms wrapping tightly around his lithe waist while the hand of his opposing arm found its way into Lei's dark and disheveled hair from behind, pulling him closer and crushing their lips together. Lei moaned into Bryan's mouth, pulling him closer, too, as close as he possibly could until there was absolutely no space left between their bodies whatsoever. When Lei tried to pull away, Bryan wouldn't allow it, hand fisting into Lei's hair as he pulled him closer still. Lei succumbed, the palm of his hand on the side of Bryan's face while Bryan continued to take Lei's mouth with his own.

When Bryan finally pulled away, Lei kissed him on the cheek and said, "This is real."

He retraced his lips to Bryan's ear. "This is real," he said again. "You're real. I'm real. And-And I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I'll always be by your side. Night and day, day and night. I-I love you... I always have and I always will, no matter _what_ you've done in the past or _what_ you do in the future. I'm yours. Forever."

Bryan kissed Lei on the mouth a single time, pulling back and then looking into Lei's warmer eyes with a serious yet soft expression painted across his face. "Then tell me... tell me you _didn't_ **literally** kiss Jin Kazama and Hwoarang 'goodbye' yesterday..."

Lei said nothing.

Bryan emitted an angry growl.

"I... I," Lei stammered initially. "I _did_... and I'm _sorry_ , Bryan, so _very_ sorry to hurt you like that, like this..."

"Hurt me?" Bryan laughed in Lei's face, as inappropriate as it was. " _Hurt_ me?" he repeated. "You could fuck a _thousand_ men, or rather let a thousand men _fuck_ _you_ , and I'd _still_ love you... and _that's_ why I _hate_ you, Lei Wulong. I hate you _because_ I love you. And for that reason, I've _always_ hated you. Now tell me... what _else_ did you do with Kazama and Hwoarang in that laboratory while you were alone with them yesterday..."

"Nothing, Bryan," Lei replied, seemingly honest. "We-We only talked... though I... I admit I _did_ make-out with both of them, more than once..."

Bryan appeared angry as hell.

Lei bowed his head in shame. "I... told you about Jin's 'deal' with me... although neither he nor Hwoarang wanted me to go, but I told them I had to—that I _belonged_ with _you_ —even though they wanted me to stay with them... Before I departed, they told me they loved me and I... told them I loved them, too..."

"Is that the truth?" Bryan asked him. "Do you love them still?"

"Y-Yes," Lei stammered again. "And a part of me always will... and while I feel guilty for loving _anyone_ apart from you, I'm only **_in_** _love_ _with_ **you**... You get that, right?"

"Yes," Bryan whispered back, tracing his fingertips down the side of Lei's half lit face. "But I still don't like it. I don't want you to love _anyone_ but _me_."

"That's selfish," Lei said, involuntarily leaning into Bryan's touch, melting under it as he always did. "I admit Jin and Hwoarang were both insistent about seeing me again in the future, but I let them know I couldn't promise them anything... Hwoarang especially seemed afraid that I would snap sometime in the future and commit suicide, while Jin seemed more concerned that I would kill someone else... In fact, I wouldn't be one bit surprised if Jin announces another Iron Fist tournament in the near future just to help real me back in... but, I mean, would you participate in it...?"

Bryan nodded and said, "Absolutely," before he went on to say, "But I don't want you to."

Lei furrowed his brow. "Why not...?"

"I just don't, okay?" Bryan stated factually. "I don't want _anything_ to happen to you – I wouldn't _risk_ it. I also _don't_ want you around Kazama or Hwoarang or Steve or _anyone_ else you so much as give a _damn_ about at _all_."

"How did Steve get pulled into this...?" Lei asked quizzically, as Jin had already brought him into the scenario, too.

Bryan scoffed. "I suspect that if he'd come onto you in past couple weeks since your reanimation that you would've either gotten on your knees or spread them for him, too, _just_ like you did for Kazama and Hwoarang."

Lei appeared _extremely_ affronted. "That's **_not_** true, Bryan, and-and if I _want_ to participate in any of the upcoming Tekken tournaments, I _will_. It's _that_ simple."

"Not if I break your arms and legs." Bryan smirked at him. "And don't think I won't. I'll take you any way I can get or have you, so long as you're not dead."

"Bryan, I _am_ dead..."

"You know what I mean," Bryan said reluctantly, and then rolled his eyes in a mocking manner. "We'll save the rest of this talk for when and if Jin Kazama _does_ announce the next tournament, though. Right now, we need to shower and get ready for our flight so we can get the _hell_ out of here like you said." He brushed Lei's bangs away from his eyes so that they were completely unshielded and set on him. "And random, but I really _would_ rather be on the South Pole than in Tokyo anymore. I fucking _hate_ this city _almost_ as much as I hate the island of Hong Kong now."

Lei nodded and smiled softly at Bryan once again, who stood from the bed and then took one of Lei's hands into his own, guiding him into the neighboring bathroom where they therein proceeded to shower together. Then they packed their bags and departed from the motel shortly thereafter.

Sometime later, they had made it to New York City and proceeded to disappear into a quite literal blackness of night...

0.0.0

 ** _Six and ½ months later..._**

"More," he begged, as his lover continued to take him from behind, none too soft yet none too hard.

"Nonsense," he responded heatedly, licking a long trail up the other man's back. "Remember. I wouldn't want to accidentally 'hurt' you or something. That's what you always tell me, anyway."

"Well, ah... I'm not-not you... am I?"

"You really want it harder?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Only if you _promise_ me you'll give it to _me_ harder next time _you_ fuck me..."

He barred his teeth and whispered, "Fine. You have my word..."

Hwoarang smiled victoriously and began thrusting into Jin with more a little more force, faster and deeper than before. He stroked a hand down Jin's sweaty back, his other gripping tightly onto one of the other man's hips.

"Please, Hwoarang," Jin entreated silently, his hands fisting into the dark, silken sheets of his king-sized bed. "Touch me."

"Nonsense," Hwoarang said again and with a smart smile on his face. "Remember what _you_ always say..."

" _Fuck_ what I always say," Jin replied, taking another deep, audible breath in through his clenched teeth as he pushed his hips back to meet his lover's every thrust, every movement. It felt so good. So very good. Every time he had Hwoarang or every time Hwoarang had him, Jin could never make up his mind on what his own preference would be, should he have one. He loved to fuck Hwoarang and he loved it when Hwoarang fucked him.

Hwoarang honestly didn't have much of a preference when it came to sex, either—with Jin anyway—although he _was_ more accustomed to playing the role of the dominate party up until the point where he and Jin had finally 'sealed the deal,' so to speak.

When Hwoarang still refused to touch him just yet, Jin put everything he had into restraining himself and into keeping his hands _exactly_ where they were. He was not only physically strong, but mentally strong as well, and usually did not have such a problem with self-control whereas such matters were concerned. Hwoarang had always had that effect on Jin, he knew, although it seemed Hwoarang had always had even less self-control over himself around Jin than Jin had ever had around him.

He still remembered their first time together; how exceptionally and utterly _perfect_ it had been. While Jin hadn't had nearly as much sexual experience as Hwoarang had at the time, he had still been pretty fucking good, they both knew.

He felt as Hwoarang's hot tongue once again licked a long trail up his spine from behind, moaning loudly when Hwoarang's lips paused to pepper one of his shoulders with gentle and avid kisses before he pulled back and reverted to concentrating solely on his thrusts, which were still a little _too_ slowly taken and a little _too_ softly made to fully satisfy Jin. He figured Hwoarang was merely trying to 'turn the tables' on him, but at the same time, Jin could _still_ tell it was Hwoarang making love to him and no one else, though come to think, Jin really had nothing to compare it to, as he had never let any other man have him before.

"Ah," Jin moaned when Hwoarang struck him inside in just the right way, his hands visibly tearing into the soft sheets below.

"Damn, Jin," Hwoarang said between breaths. "Careful, or you'll ruin the sheets and bedspreads _again_."

"Who cares?" Jin replied with a gasp. "Just touch me."

"And if I don't...?"

"Then I'll come in your **ass** _instead_ of your hand."

Hwoarang blinked. "That... okay, I don't even know," he said, continuing with his calculated movements in spite of Jin's rather bizarre choice of words, which had sounded more along the lines of what _Hwoarang_ would say than _Jin Kazama_. "That sounded sorta strange coming from you. Are you _sure_ you're not hearing the voices again? **_Don't_** lie to me, Jin..."

"No." Jin took a moment to gather his words. "I haven't heard them very much at all for the-the... ah, past several weeks now, thanks to you, I just... think that... ah, that-that your personality is rubbing off on me, and mine on yours..."

"Fine," Hwoarang huffed, playfully. "I'll go for that. But that's a good thing. You _need_ to 'loosen up.' I mean, you know, in _more_ ways than just the _physical_ sense." He laughed out loud.

"Funny," Jin said through his teeth. " _Hilarious_ , in fact. So much so that you now have **_ten_** _seconds_ to begin stroking me off as hard as you _possibly_ can before you find _yourself_ 'loosened up' in _more_ ways than just the _mental_ sense, _without_ prep."

"You'd never do that."

"Try me."

Hwoarang huffed again while Jin continued to pant beneath him. Jin's previous words had sounded _quite_ _serious_... and given the way Jin was the way he _was_ , Hwoarang _wouldn't_ have put it past Jin to put his prior threat into action.

"Fine," Hwoarang sighed out, quickly taking Jin's neglected hardness into hand before he began to stroke, feverishly.

" _Hwoarang!_ " Jin said in the form of another transient moan, his arms giving way ineptly as he collapsed from his _hands_ and knees down to his _elbows_ and knees, all the while moving his hips back to meet with Hwoarang's increasingly forceful thrusts into him. "So good," Jin added quietly.

"Just tell me," Hwoarang said as he stroked his lover's back with the palm of his left-hand. "How good am I?"

Jin emitted a slight groan. "Fine, Hwoa," he said under his breath. "You're 'the best I've ever had', alright?"

"Say it like you mean it." Hwoarang stroked the palm of his hand down Jin's sweaty back all over again. "Say it like you _really_ mean it."

Jin gritted his teeth and said, " _You're_ the _best_ I've **_ever_** had."

"That's more like it," Hwoarang cooed from above him.

Then Jin's cellular began to ring.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ answer that fucking thing."

"I have to," Jin said between breathes, reaching for the adjacent nightstand wherein one of his cellular phones was located. "It's one of my burner phones, which means it has to be something... important..."

Clearly angered and even pissed off, Hwoarang pulled himself from Jin's body and sat cross-legged on the end of the large bed, arms folded.

Jin's eyes widened, as though he was in shock. "You-You mean that?" he whispered, so that Hwoarang would be unable to hear him. "You _really_ found him...? Where is he? What...? I see... I want all of the footage e-mailed to my personal account, _ASAP_ , as in _right now_. **_Everything,_** including the _live_ footage.

Jin sat down the phone.

Hwoarang's brow furrowed. "What was that all about, Jin?"

Jin smiled smartly. "I'll tell you only and only _after_ we're finished..."

Hwoarang grinned mischievously. "Now that's what I'm talking about..."

Hwoarang was quick to get on top of Jin, taking a brief moment to align himself before he pushed his way inside of Jin all over again. Hwoarang was quick to attack Jin's lips with his own, moving his right-hand down between their bodies, lower, lower and lower still, until...

" _Hwoarang!_ " Jin gasped when as Hwoarang's hand began to stroke him once again.

Hwoarang broke his lips away from Jin's, trailing them further down Jin's face, who lulled his head back into the soft, white pillow; granting Hwoarang full access until the Korean was able to kiss the underside of the other man's neck. Then he trailed his lips down all the further, past Jin's collarbone and down to one of Jin's nipples, sucking it into his mouth between fervent, gentle nips and kisses. Jin ultimately wrapped his arms around Hwoarang, helping to pull him down for more heated kisses still. In the midst of it all, Hwoarang's lips found Jin's all over again, as they engaged in yet another kiss of eager, lustful desire.

Into one of Jin's ears, Hwoarang whispered, "Come for me," while running his free-hand all along Jin's body in every location that he _possibly_ could.

"I-I'll try," Jin said back, his eyes squinted in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but more so out of pleasure than anything else. He could feel his impending release sneaking up on him, and so could Hwoarang.

"Faster," Jin said beseechingly. "Oh, God, Hwoa... faster, harder..."

Hwoarang forced out a faked and rather sarcastic gasp of the sorts. "What?" he gasped again. "But I wouldn't want to _hurt_ you!" He gasped sarcastically still more, a smart smile on his face as he did so.

Jin did _not_ care for it in the least.

Jin growled at him. "Everyone, ah... has their own style, Hwoa... so just concentrate on yours and stop... ah, stop trying to imitate mine!"

"Jeez, Jin." Hwoarang scoffed to a small degree. "If you wanted me to split you in two, all you had to do was ask nicely. Of course, that wouldn't be 'making love' in the traditional sense, that would be 'fucking' in the traditional sense."

Jin returned Hwoarang's scoff. "I never asked for you to 'split me in two'... I only asked for you-you to, ah... give it to me a little faster and harder..."

"Fine," Hwoarang huffed, although he was smiling at the same time, playfully. He pulled back and then took Jin's sweaty legs over his shoulders, giving Jin exactly what he wanted when he began to thrust forth into the other man both faster and harder. He pushed Jin's legs back as far as he could, until Hwoarang realized his current actions were causing his lover more pain that pleasure.

And once again, Hwoarang couldn't help but think of Lei Wulong, who had been **_so_** utterly flexible that the actions that and in of _themselves_ had left Hwoarang in sheer _disbelief_.

"Not so rough," Jin said through his teeth. "My legs will only go back so far, after all."

"Sorry," Hwoarang apologized, yielding so that Jin's legs were wrapped around his lithe waist instead. "Fuck. You always feel so good, Jin..."

"So do you," Jin whispered back rather breathlessly, a smile on his face. A smile that Hwoarang was easily able to recognize, given the amount of time they had spent together over the past few months.

Hwoarang smirked at him. "Why are you suddenly so excited?"

Jin reached a hand up, caressing the side of Hwoarang's face with it. "Because I'm with you, of course..."

Hwoarang raised his left eyebrow. "Who was that on the phone call you just received? Better yet, what was it about...?"

Jin rolled his dark almond eyes and sighed up at his lover. "I told you I'd tell you _after_ we're finished."

"Fine," Hwoarang muttered, slightly displeased with Jin's response. Nevertheless, he went back to thrusting into Jin, stroking him off with his right-hand all the while. With his left-hand, Hwoarang cupped the right side of Jin's face, before he leaned his full body over Jin's and then presented him with more kisses still.

Hwoarang's eye met Jin's eyes. "Come for me," Hwoarang said again, nuzzling his face in the crook of Jin's neck before placing a number of soft albeit lenient kisses therein.

Jin inhaled a deep breath of air, exhaling more than audibly as he bit back a gasp. His hands jumped to either of Hwoarang's shoulders while the grip of his legs wrapped all the more tightly around Hwoarang's waist. With his right-hand, he grasped a fistful of Hwoarang longer, ebony strands of hair and pulled him down, before he and Hwoarang kissed ardently once again.

Finally, Jin could take no more. His body began to shake in strident tremors on and off, his teeth gritted and his nails dragged their ways down Hwoarang's back, hard enough to draw the smallest amount of blood in the way of thin, crimson trails.

Hwoarang didn't complain, since he currently felt too good to care. He continued to stroke Jin off, faster and more quickly than before, as if there was one thing he _genuinely_ agreed with Jin on regarding sex, it was that it really _was_ so much better to come together...

"Hwoarang," Jin said, moaning between words. "I-I'm coming."

"Me, too," Hwoarang replied in a raspy voice, his mouth once again finding Jin's.

Jin wrapped one arm tightly around Hwoarang, while his opposing hand grasped into Hwoarang's ebony hair from behind, pulling him down harder in order to deepen their kiss all the more.

"Hwoarang," Jin moaned into the other man's mouth. "Oh, _Hwoarang!_ " he moaned loudly as he came with a number of sharp convulsions, the grip of his arms and legs tightening around Hwoarang's full, sweaty body.

"Jin," Hwoarang moaned back shortly after Jin had come. Jin had looked so fucking hot when he had come, as always. "Jin," Hwoarang moaned again. "Jin... fuck, oh _Jin!_ " he shouted in pure rapture as he too came, filling Jin with as much of his hot essence as he possibly could. Jin keened high in reaction, clutching onto his companion all the more tightly while Hwoarang continued to thrust forwards and into him until Hwoarang had nothing left to give.

When they were done, Hwoarang fell to land fully atop Jin's chest. Jin pulled Hwoarang into his arms and sighed into the Korean's hair.

"Now," Hwoarang began breathlessly. "What was up with that phone call you received?"

"Can't we just lie here and cuddle for a while first?" Jin asked him in a likewise breathless voice.

Hwoarang nodded, and then made that trademark half-smile/half-smirk of his. "I guess, as much as you know I'm not into 'cuddling' all that much... but I will, _after_ you tell me about that call. Fuck, Jin, don't forget you'd tell me what it was about after we'd finished fucking."

Jin sighed and frowned. "It's not 'fucking', Hwoa, it's 'making love'..."

"Whatever," Hwoarang said with a small grunt. "I still want to know who was on the phone, though."

"Fine," Jin whispered to his lover, figuring there was no point in trying to hide the truth. "My spies... they-they've located Lei..."

Hwoarang's jaw dropped. " _What?!"_

"You heard me."

"But I mean," Hwoarang began, having no clue as to how to respond. "How did you find him? And why the fuck'd it take so long...?"

"It was the New York blackout, as you know, since that's when I lost track of him... It was _Lei_ who _caused_ it," Jin murmured sadly. "When Dr. Abel initially had Lei's body reanimated, he installed some sort of... whatever it is, 'software', I guess, that gave him mental abilities that **_far_** exceeded Fury's..."

"And?" Hwoarang quirked is left eyebrow.

"It's almost like he's some sort of technopath..."

"The fuck is that, Jin?"

Jin shook his head slightly. "It's, well... someone who can 'talk' to machines... but now Lei's developed and augmented his mental abilities to where he can literally _hear_ what a person says or texts in their cellular phones from a long ways away, not only the internet as before. He can talk to GPS trackers, hack into cameras and even shut the cameras _down_ when he's within range with a mere thought."

"Where the hell is he...?"

"The United States, in Grapevine, Texas... a large city located close to the DFW Airport... My subordinate said he was at the local mall with Bryan Fury _right now_. I told him to send me _everything_."

"Well...?"

Jin furrowed his brow. "Well what?"

"Let's get on your computer and find out what we've missed," Hwoarang stated seriously. "We can shower later. I wanna know what's up _right now_."

Jin nodded. "Agreed."

The two men stood from the king-sized bed of the Mishima Compound's master bedroom, before pulling up their boxer shorts and then making their ways to the large computer desk which was located against the wall nearest to the windows. Jin turned on a lamp and sat down in the black, leather chair, while Hwoarang kneeled at Jin's side in order to take a better look at the monitor. Jin entered his password and signed onto the computer, before instantaneously checking one of his private e-mail accounts. Therein, Jin saw all of the information and data which had been collected on Lei Wulong and Bryan Fury in a number of separate files, along with an incoming message which bore the words 'Live Feed.'

Jin clicked on it.

A moment a silence.

"Holy..." Hwoarang began with a widened brown eye. "Is _that_ Wulong...?"

Jin blinked at the monitor. "It is..."

"He looks different but _fucking hot_..."

Jin nodded in agreement. "His hair, though... It's grown at _least_ three inches and it seems he chose _not_ to dye it just yet..."

"Or cut it... it's even _longer_ than I _remember_ ," Hwoarang stated, his mouth gaping slightly just as Jin's was. "Well, the silver in his hair matches all the jewelry he's wearing, at least," he said, the glance of his eyes rather fixated on the computer screen before him. "I never, _ever_ would have thought Wulong would get his ears pierced, not to mention the chains and bracelets, and... what the fuck?" He glanced from Lei's left-hand to Fury's. "Oh my fucking God, Jin... are you _seeing_ this?"

"Seeing what?" Jin muttered. He still couldn't get over Lei's general appearance, much less the way that he and Bryan Fury were seemingly sitting randomly at the Grapevine Mills Mall's _food court_ of all places, at a small table across from one another, chatting happily over God only _knew_ what.

"Their hands, Jin."

"What about them, Hwoa...?"

"Look at their fucking hands!" Hwoarang said loudly. "They're wearing matching gold rings or bands or whatever on their left-hands!"

Jin's jaw dropped so low that he thought it might hit the floor. "You have _got_ to be joking me..." He stared in silence for a moment while Hwoarang did the same. "Well," Jin continued, silently, "Maybe it's just a coincidence..."

Hwoarang fought the urge to whap Jin upside the head. "Yeah," he said sarcastically. "Either that or they're fucking _married_ now."

"I-I..." Jin stuttered, having no clue as to _what_ to say or _think_. With the computer mouse, he proceeded to change angles on one of the mall's many cameras before zooming in more closely on Lei. He was wearing less traditional Chinese attire than he had usually worn before, in the way of a black silken shirt with shorter sleeves, a small collar, and an offsetting strand of silver buttons that ran diagonally from the center of the collar and down to the left-hand side of Lei's chest. He had numerous silver and golden bracelets on either of his wrists, as well as a set of necklaces on; one of them being a long, silver chain that more closely resembled the ones Hwoarang wore, and the other being a tighter-fitting golden neckless that was complete with what appeared to be a real, large and _authentic_ diamond in its center. Not to mention the ear piercings, as Hwoarang had pointed out... Lei had a set of small, silver loops in either of his earlobes.

Lei's hair, as Jin and Hwoarang had noticed, had also grown at least three inches or so and was solid silver from the roots down in the way Fury's was still silver. Lei's hair was still in a ponytail, only he was wearing it down to the side as opposed to behind his back. His long strands of hair were hung down and low over the front, right-hand side of his chest, and he had allowed his bangs to grow out longer than they had been before, just like the rest of his hair.

Then, of course, there were the rings...

Lei was wearing what _seemed_ to be a golden band on his left-hand's ring finger _identical_ to the one on Fury's.

And as for Fury, well... he didn't appear all too different from before. He was wearing a solid black muscle shirt along with a leather coat of some sort, although the coat in itself _did_ seem a bit flashier and trendier than anything Bryan Fury had ever been seen wearing in the past, come to think...

And of course, the ring.

That damned ring.

"I can't fucking believe this," Hwoarang said, his eye widened just as Jin's were. "What the... just... what the fuck?"

"I don't even..."

"...know?" Hwoarang finished for him. "I figured that much..."

"I just can't believe this," Jin said in disbelief. "Lei looks so _different_..."

Hwoarang blinked at the monitor, staring at Lei all the while. "Yeah," he agreed. "But _fucking hot_."

"You said that already," Jin said under his breath.

"What?" Hwoarang replied as he continued to kneel at Jin's side, staring at the computer screen all the while. "Are you saying you _don't_ think he looks hot?"

Jin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, Hwoa," he said through his teeth. "He looks 'fucking hot'."

Hwoarang stared at the monitor intently, watching as Lei ran a hand back through his bangs, smiling at the man seated across from him before licking his full lips rather... seductively. He fiddled with the long, silver chain that was around his neck and then deliberately licked his lips once again, winking as he did so. "Sexy..." Hwoarang whispered.

Jin turned his head to the right, noting just _how_ fixated Hwoarang's eye was on Lei. "Put your eye back into your head, Hwoarang. It's the only one you have left."

Hwoarang smirked at him. "Jealous much?"

"Why?" Jin asked in response. "Just because I don't look like I recently got out of the pit of a raving k-rock concert?"

"Huh. And I always thought you of all people were attracted to that sort of thing."

"Fine." Jin huffed. "He looks sexy, enticing and extremely alluring, but... that doesn't matter. He's with Fury."

"He doesn't deserve Wulong," Hwoarang muttered, narrowing his eye as its glance shifted from Lei to Bryan. The sociopath seemed unusually happy. "He never did."

"You know I agree, but we went over this _months_ ago," Jin said, watching as Bryan and Lei continued to sit and talk, seemingly happy, before they finally stood up. Bryan straightened out his black, leather coat before he and Lei began walking down the aisle and through the large crowd of people. Jin meanwhile changed camera angles on the computer to make sure the two cyborgs didn't leave his sight. He had been looking for them for so long, he almost felt afraid to take his eyes off of Lei for even a _second_ for fear that he would vanish into nothingness all over again... In fact, Jin had been concerned about the possibilities for _quite_ some time... He had even wondered if it were possible that Lei had _died_ —been murdered or even _killed himself_. He knew Hwoarang had shared his thoughts, they just hadn't talked about it in a while. They had both wanted to put Lei behind them, but Jin knew, however, deep down, that it wasn't going to happen. They both thought of Lei every day at _least_ once or twice, even if they didn't talk about him anymore... and in the beginning, when Lei Wulong had run off to the United States with Bryan Fury and disappeared into the darkness, quite _literally_ , Jin and Hwoarang had talked about Lei almost _obsessively_ every damned day for at _least_ a couple of weeks or so.

Was he dead? Had he been killed? Had he killed himself? Had Kazuya or someone else located him? Had the government or the military or some other organization captured him? Was he still in the arms of Bryan Fury...?

"I just thank God that he's _alive_ ," Jin continued as he watched Bryan and Lei walking through the large mall's interior. "I was so worried, I just tried not to think about him..."

Hwoarang nodded in concurrence. "Same here... I mean, we've been doing good since all of that shit went down. You've _finally_ started to regain full control of yourself over that fucking demon and have been doing more good than bad... You stopped acting like a stale and creepy businessman and even stopped dressing in suits all the time. It's nice to see you in flames again, you know?"

Jin chuckled and shook his head slightly. "That's all thanks to you, Hwoarang..." He chuckled once more. "Though it's also nice to hear you speak positively of my 'flames'. In the fourth tournament, you called me a 'flaming queer' over them, don't forget."

Hwoarang bumped Jin on the outer arm. "That's only because I was on fire for _you_ ," he said, turning his face to the left before presenting Jin with a quick kiss on the cheek while Jin continued to watch the monitor the whole while. Lei and Fury had entered _Zale's_ of all places before Fury began to browse, pointing at some jewelry he was apparently interested in purchasing for Lei. One of the attendants unlocked the jewelry case before showing off what appeared to be a solid, 24-karat golden neckless complete with genuine _rubies_. It seemed like Lei disapproved, gesturing to the golden necklace which was already around his neck—the one with the large diamond in its center—appearing as though he was trying to tell Fury that he had already bought too much for him as it was. This was how Jin interpreted the situation, at least, but it seemed 'Bryan' begged to differ. He leaned down and whispered something into Lei's ear, before Lei chuckled reflexively and nodded.

Then Fury bought the neckless for Lei regardless.

" _Damn_ ," Hwoarang said to Jin. "Where the _hell_ is Fury getting all of that money from...?"

Jin sighed and shook his head again. "I hate to say it," he began tensely. "But Fury's _probably_ **still** dealing drugs... As you know, shortly before they fell off of my radar during the New York blackout, Fury revealed he had 'connections', so to speak, in New York City. And, they weren't _only_ into dealing and smuggling drugs, but _guns_ and _other_ weapons as well—even of the _biological_ variety—among other things... I wouldn't be one bit surprised if Fury's been flying Lei _all over the world_ , treating him like a _queen_..."

"It's just _so_ fucking hard to believe," Hwoarang said, observing Fury as he fastened the golden, ruby necklace around Lei's neck before he leaned down and kissed him in _full fucking view_ of _everyone_ in the damned jewelry store. _Everyone_ was watching them, some with what seemed to be a sense of inner glee. Then Fury took one of Lei's hands into his own before they exited Zale's and walked back into the colossal crowd of people, probably on the way to some other random, overpriced store of the such wherein Bryan Fury would proceed to shower Lei Wulong with _more_ money and _more_ gifts **still**.

They were certainly attracting enough attention for sure, as Jin and Hwoarang had both noticed. Bryan and Lei, they... made, well... sort of a 'hot' looking couple... like Yin and Yang, black and white, night and day...

"Say Jin," Hwoarang began. "Do you... think Fury is hot at all?"

"...what the _hell_ , Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang rolled his left-eye. "I _don't_ mean that the way it sounded."

"Then how _did_ you mean it?" Jin asked with an underlying smirk.

"I don't know," Hwoarang replied honestly. "There's just something about him that kinda reels you in, but _only_ when he's next to Wulong. You know, that whole 'opposites attract' thing or whatever, like... I don't know, two sides of the same coin."

"You mean you think they look good together...?"

Hwoarang shrugged one of his shoulders. "Sort of, I guess... I mean, just _look_ at them. _Everyone's_ checking them out. Even the _guys_ who're there with their _girlfriends_. _That's_ saying something."

"Fine," Jin sighed out. "I can see where you're coming from, but I still don't find _Bryan Fury_ of all people attractive."

"He has sex appeal..."

Jin frowned.

"Not _nearly_ as much as you, though," Hwoarang added playfully. "Or me. Not by a _long_ shot."

Jin observed as Bryan dragged Lei by the hand into another, random and expensive store of the sorts; this one being one that was catered specifically to Asian attire and furniture.

"Why don't you just buy the whole goddamned mall for him?" Jin said under his breath, his eyes temporarily fixated on Fury.

"Well," Hwoarang began timidly. "What are we gonna do, now?"

"What do you mean, Hwoa?"

"I mean," Hwoarang continued, his voice still rather on the timid side, "What are we gonna do about Wulong? What if he disappears again...?"

"I'm _not_ going to let that happen again," Jin replied sternly. "I'm going to let my contacts in the Dallas-Fort Worth area know about Lei's and Fury's presence _immediately_ and make sure Lei and Fury _don't_ evade me again. I want to know where Lei is during _every_ **single** second of _every_ **single** day."

"I always knew that 'deal' talk you made with Wulong was bullshit."

Jin frowned again. "Of course it was," he said in agreement. "I _never_ expected to lose track of him to _begin_ with, but hell, Hwoarang, after the mysterious 'blackout' that the entire city of New York had, and what with these 'powers' Lei's manifested... hell, they're almost **_supernatural_**. As I told you, he can _literally_ talk to machines, computers, cellular phones, cameras, the internet, exedra... Hell, Abel tried to explain it to me, and I _still_ don't fully understand."

"I'm... confused, Jin."

"It's like, well... if Lei's in a room, and the television's off, he can turn it on with his _mind_ , assuming the television has wireless capabilities," Jin said, trying his best to explain something that he himself still didn't entirely understand. "When someone around him sends a text message, he _knows_ what the text says. When someone around him is on the phone, he can _hear_ the _entire_ conversation if he wishes to. He can _send_ instant messages to people _via_ computer or cell-phone or fax machine or the general internet with a mere thought... Fury is only able to receive data; collect and store it, whereas Lei can receive _and_ send it. Abel explained to me that Lei can read and tap into practically _any_ IP address as he pleases, so when an IP he recognizes from the Mishima Zaibatsu or G-Corporation or anywhere else in the world tries to locate him through cameras or computers or any other means, he can reactively block the signal without even trying... As you recall, he had us all believing he was in Moscow for almost a _month_ when he was _actually_ in Paris and then Florence, and finally _Cape Town_... that's when I finally lost track of him _completely_..."

Hwoarang blinked. "Just... whoa, that's... that's some freaky shit, Jin..."

"Tell me about it..." Jin agreed solemnly.

Hwoarang furrowed his brow. "But hey, if Wulong's _that_ powerful, then how is it we're able to watch him right now _without_ his knowing...?"

"Dr. Abel as well as a team of some of the most skilled hackers in the _world_ are currently rerouting the IP we're using to view him right now through _numerous_ networks, so that Lei won't be able to notice any consistencies," Jin replied, watching Lei on the computer monitor as he tried on some flashy Chinese attire while Fury waited outside of a dressing room with a notable smile on his scarred face. "It's only when the _same_ IP focuses on or around him for _too_ long that he gets suspicious..."

"You make it sound like he isn't even human anymore..."

Jin pursed his lips. "No, I _know_ that he is," he said silently. "It's _Dr. Abel_ who views Lei as some sort of machine. He wants Lei back. He talks all of this _nonsense_ about upgrades and technological improvements. He thinks of Lei as a weapon against humanity—"the next stage in human evolution," as he put it—and even informed me earlier today that _everyone_ in the **world** in a position of power who knows about Lei and what he's capable of _wants_ him. Even... even my father... Hell, he managed to locate Lei in Cape Town before even _I_ did. I wouldn't have known Lei was there at _all_ if Kazuya hadn't contacted Abel... My father's trying to persuade him into leaving the Mishima Zaibatsu in favor of G-Corporation, but I made the terms to Abel's contract _very_ clear." He narrowed his eyes. "If he betrays me, I _kill_ him. No questions asked."

He took another glance at the computer screen before him. "This is the first time I've actually seen Lei since he said goodbye to us," he whispered sadly. "Everywhere he's been, all of this time, he's left not so much as a single _photograph_ of himself behind..."

Hwoarang nodded to a small degree. "How," he began, not knowing how to phrase his own, upcoming words. "How do you think he's... you know, managed to _live_ like this...? That kind of stuff going on in my head... I would go _fucking_ **crazy**."

Jin emitted the smallest of chuckles. "You've asked _me_ the same thing before quite a few times..."

"Point," Hwoarang said, smiling. "Well... I'm just happy that Wulong's alive and okay..."

"For now." Jin sighed. "I just want to make sure it _stays_ that way... After all, if I found him, then that means someone else could."

"Well what are we gonna do?"

"Do you still love him...?"

Hwoarang shifted the glance of his eye away from Jin's eyes and back to the computer monitor, which currently displayed Lei as he once again walked through the large crowd of people with Fury at his side.

"Of course I do," Hwoarang whispered softly, feeling somewhat guilty. "When I was, you know... 'with' him, there was something about him that seemed so... _pure_. It made _me_ feel the _same way_..."

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Jin mumbled, once again clicking on his computer mouse in order to zoom in closer onto Lei's happy face. "I can only imagine Fury feels the same way when he's with him, too..."

"I-I wish he had stayed with us, Jin..."

"But he didn't," Jin said, temporarily turning his head to the right in order to face Hwoarang, who was still looking at Lei. "He chose Fury. I... admit I never believed in things such as 'soulmates' _until_ I met you, Hwoarang, but when I thought about it— _really_ thought about it the last time we ever saw Lei in person—I realized Lei and Fury really _were_ soulmates, as though they were—literally— _made_ for one another... Besides, Lei was right. It wouldn't have worked out between us, more than likely. The jealousy alone would've destroyed our relationship..."

"Still..." Hwoarang said as he gazed upon the screen, at Lei. "Just _look_ at him, Jin. If he were here right now... fuck, I'd invite him into our bed in a _heartbeat_ , and I think _you_ would, too."

"Fine." Jin sighed again. "So would I, as I still love him, too, just as you do..."

"And the sex was _really_ hot," Hwoarang added, which only won him another reactive sigh from Jin. "It was like making love to someone who had _never_ made love before... I imagine it _still_ **would** be that way..."

Jin shook his head barely. "I... admit I thought and even said the same thing to him when I was first with him... I felt the same way the second time as well..."

"Yeah," Hwoarang agreed quietly. "Well, what are we gonna do now, Jin? I mean, now that we know where he is and everything."

Jin shrugged lightly. "I suppose I'll just... try to have a close eye kept on him... help keep him as safe as I possibly can..."

"...you mean you're going to stare at the fucking computer all day long while you're at work and then all night long while you're here."

Jin rolled his almond eyes. "No, Hwoarang. I'm not quite _that_ obsessed."

"Oh, really?" Hwoarang smirked at him. "You don't or didn't think I knew, but I caught you watching some certain 'video' footage on _more_ than one occasion, if you get what I'm saying..."

Jin's face flushed red. "What...?"

"Yeah," Hwoarang said again. "The first time you were on your lunch break, and you were actually _getting yourself off_ in your fuckin' office _thrown_ to what I'm _pretty_ damned sure was footage of you and Wulong from when you two were in Abel's lab 'together'."

Jin's face flushed all the redder with embarrassment.

Hwoarang simpered. "Though I guess it's not like I haven't caught you getting off to sex tapes of us before, too." He shrugged his right shoulder. "Just not so much while you were at work, though there was that one time when—"

" _Okay_ , Hwoarang," Jin stated, cutting the Korean off before he could say anymore. "That's quite enough. Besides, I'm sure you've had your 'fantasies', too."

Hwoarang shrugged yet again. "Well duh," he said simply, half smiling as he spoke. "Who hasn't?" He found it in himself to laugh ever so slightly. "The last time I went out and got drunk with Steve, I got _him_ to admit he'd _actually_ thought of fucking _me_ before. What it might be like, anyway."

"Lovely," Jin said.

Hwoarang shook his head and laughed again. "Yeah. I once again told him _in his dreams_ because he would _never_ be **on top** with _this_ Blood Talon."

"Alright, I think we've talked about our masturbatory fantasies quite enough for one night," Jin said to his companion. "Maybe after I finish up here we should try to get some sleep."

Hwoarang blinked at him. "...you _can't_ be serious, right?" He almost laughed out loud at the sheer _ridiculousness_ of Jin's statement. "I'm wide awake now! I couldn't sleep tonight if I shot up H!"

"Lovely way of putting it," Jin replied with a small yet very detectable grunt, and then took another glance at the monitor. "Speaking of drugs, though... you don't think Lei's _still_ using, do you...? It would certainly explain his... appearance, for one..."

"He admitted to taking some pills, one time, Jin," Hwoarang stated, before noting the look of sheer discontent and displeasure on his lover's face when he actually _pulled up a chair_ next to him. "I hardly think that makes him a user. Besides, if Fury really _is_ as into Wulong as he _obviously_ is, he _wouldn't_ let him get involved with that shit. As for his appearance, well... I'd say that's more than likely Fury's influence than anything else..."

"I only hope you're right," Jin said quietly, once again using his computer mouse to change angles on the screen. It now appeared Fury was escorting Lei into the _Rainforest Café_ of all places... Jin changed camera angles again, but as the restaurant's atmosphere itself was so... _dark_ , extremely so, even, it only made 'spying' on the two men all the more difficult.

"Do you want me to get us a couple sodas and a bag of chips?"

Jin grunted again. "What do you expect us to do?" he asked him. "Watch Lei and Fury _all night long?_ "

"Your words, not mine," Hwoarang said, and then stood from his chair before heading out of the compound's master bedroom through a set of double doors. Jin made out the faint sound of stairsteps being taken in the background.

He continued to eye the screen. This was just _all_ **_so_** _difficult_ to believe. **_All_** _of it_. _Especially_ when it came to the, well... the 'wedding bands'... of all things. While Hwoarang was away, Jin ceased the opportunity and sent an instant message to the leader of his hackers, requesting that any and all information which had been collected on Fury and Lei be grazed through with a fine-tooth comb when it came to the possibility that they had... yes, actually gotten _married_ of all things...

Soon after Jin had sent in his request, it was no sooner later he received a rather quick response.

 _'_ _Dono Kazama... I'm sorry to say the marriage seems perfectly legitimate and even entirely_ _ **legal**_ _... I located records of it in Los Angeles, California, wherein it seems that Lei Wulong and Bryan Fury_ _ **were**_ _married there a mere_ _ **month**_ _ago using their_ _ **genuine**_ _identities, names and records...'_

 _'_ _Where did they go for the honeymoon?'_ Jin typed. _'Outer Space?'_

 _'_ _An Alaskan Cruise, actually...'_

"Ugh..." Jin grimaced, rubbing at his temples briefly before he began to type once again. _'And are they_ _ **still**_ _involved with_ _ **drug**_ _and_ _ **gun**_ _smuggling and dealing among_ _ **other**_ _things,_ _ **too**_ _, I take it?'_

 _'_ _Yes, Dono Kazama, I'm afraid so... According the data I have been able to collect about them_ _ **without**_ _Lei Wulong's knowing, they're going to be in DFW, Texas, for at least the rest of the week or so where they'll proceed to take care of some_ _ **very**_ _important and_ _ **very**_ _dangerous business in the Dallas metropolitan...'_

 _'_ _What_ _ **kind**_ _of_ _ **very**_ _dangerous business?'_ Jin typed out.

' _Well... you know how Dallas is more commonly known among dealers and users as the 'Cocaine Capitol' of the US...'_

Jin frowned and typed, _'No, I didn't know that, nor did I care to. Now as you know Fury and Lei both are currently at the Grapevine Mills Mall, and the_ _ **second**_ _they leave, I want them to be_ _ **followed**_ _so that we all might learn wherever it is they're residing for the time being. Just make sure my subordinates know_ _ **not**_ _to carry their cellular phones_ _ **anywhere**_ _on them as I'm_ _ **sure**_ _Lei would be_ _ **more**_ _than capable of picking up their singles. Same thing goes for vehicles which are equipped with GPS tracking devices. In other words... keep the GSP_ _ **turned off**_ _. Better yet, don't use vehicles that are equipped with them_ _ **at all**_ _. Just find them the old fashion way.'_

 _'_ _If we were to have bugs planted in their hotel room of all places as well, though, Lei Wulong would know that, too.'_

 _'_ _Not it we were to leave the bugs off for the majority of their stay there,'_ Jin typed back. _'Then we can, I don't know... have them turned on with a mere single signal and no more, and merely allow the devices to 'record'... and then when Lei and Fury depart, I can turn on the bugs' wireless signals on fully and have the previously recorded footage routed to me ASAP...'_

 _'_ _Sounds a little, well... 'twisted', Dono Kazama...'_

 _'_ _Twisted?'_ Jin smirked at the monitor. _'Twisted as in how...?'_

 _'_ _Twisted as in I can only_ _ **imagine**_ _what sort of... -things- those two_ _ **sick**_ _ **freaks**_ _do behind the curtains.'_

Jin frowned once again, typing, _'Lei is_ _ **not**_ _'sick',_ _ **nor**_ _is he a 'freak'... and in spite of how little you and I have conversed over the past in person, it will do you well to know how_ _ **dangerous**_ _it_ _ **is**_ _to test_ _ **my**_ _temper in even the_ _ **smallest**_ _amount, Itsuki.'_

It took a while before Itsuki sent him another message.

Nevertheless, he finally did.

 _'_ _Alright, Dono Kazama,'_ Itsuki typed out _. 'Everything will be taken care of to_ _ **your**_ _specifics.'_

 _'_ _Good. Now, get to it.'_

 _'_ _Yes, sir...'_

One of the compound's double doors opened from afar, wherein Hwoarang proceeded to enter holding what appeared to be two tall glasses of iced-tea of all things, minus the bag of chips.

Jin quirked a brow. "You don't like iced-tea, Hwoa."

Hwoarang shook his head a single time. "I usually don't, unless it's Long Island..."

"Lovely," Jin said sarcastically as he had before. "That's _exactly_ what we need right now, Hwoarang." He rolled his eyes. " _Boozes_."

"With all the crazy shit going down with Wulong and Fury, I'd say a couple of hard drinks are _more_ than justified," Hwoarang said, and then placed one of the tall, cold glasses on the desk to Jin's left.

"Whatever," Jin said with a sigh, before taking a small sip from the glass Hwoarang had given to him. "Damn this is strong," he added soon after. "What's in this? _Everclear?_ "

Hwoarang shook his head slightly. "No. Vodka, Rum, Gin and Tequila with a splash of soda for color." He bumped Jin in bicep again. "You know I've bartended before. I make a pretty mean everything."

"Yes," Jin said with a nod, and a smirk. "Or an extremely mean _hangover_."

"Chill out, Jin," Hwoarang said, taking a large swig from his own Long Island Iced Tea. "It's just one glass. You'd have to drink at _least_ two before crossing over into hangover territory. Besides, this is also a celebration, right? You found Wulong."

"I... guess," Jin said gravely, and then took another sip of the Long Island Iced Tea Hwoarang had mixed for him.

"So..." Hwoarang began following another drink from his own glass. "Did you find out anything while I was downstairs?"

"Yes," Jin muttered, seeming none too thrilled. "You were _right. Lei and Fury_ really **_are_** married now, **_legally_**."

"Where did they go for the 'honeymoon'," Hwoarang whispered under his breath. "Outer Space?"

Jin chuckled.

Hwoarang frowned. "You _actually_ thought that was _funny...?_ "

"No," Jin replied to him. "No, of course not, it's just that was the same thing I suggested..."

Hwoarang blinked at him. "You mean that their honeymoon or whatever really _was_ in Outer Space...?"

Jin nodded ever so slightly. "Yes, but, well... it was actually an Alaskan Cruise..."

"Damn, Jin," Hwoarang said as he continued to look at the rather darkened monitor. "Maybe they really _will_ end up in Antarctica of all places..."

"Been there, done that..." Jin muttered.

"... _Excuse_ me?"

Jin further opened a file on the computer, one that depicted every known and traceable location Fury and Lei had seemingly been tracked to over the past few months.

"Click on the part that says ' _Message they left for Jin and Hwoarang_ '..." Hwoarang stated, though it wouldn't have mattered. Jin had already moved to click on it.

The picture of scanned piece of paper popped up on the vastly large computer screen, wherein Jin and Hwoarang both proceeded to read...

" _Hey guys... Jin, Hwoarang..._ " the letter began in Lei's handwriting. " _Sorry to say that Bryan and I_ _ **didn't**_ _find the living conditions in Antarctica much to our liking down here, not to mention all of the suspicion we raked up with our abilities to withstand the below-freezing cold temperatures better than the other tourists and scientists. We just wanted to see that if, indeed, we decided to 'retire to Antarctica', if you'd be able to locate us, but it seems you have once again failed... and before the two of you get any 'hot' ideas about pulling up our information here or any camera feeds or footage or activity, I want to let you know I've already tapped in to the files and_ _ **erased**_ _ **everything**_ _. It'll be as if_ _ **we were never here**_ _, minus this letter... to which I gather it'll take you many months—if not more—to discover. This is the first place we relocated to after Cape Town (I got Bryan to go on a dare), which as you probably know now is_ _ **McMurdo Station**_ _."_

 _"_ _Jin,"_ Lei's letter continued _, "I want to commend you on the changes you've made... for that reason alone I'm_ _ **sure**_ _you and Hwoarang are still together, although I suppose I would have known anyway given the fact that I've tapped into the zaibatsu's cameras from time to time, too, just to check in on you... I'm... proud of you, Jin, of you and Hwoarang both... I still think of the both of you every single day—it's hard not to..."_

The letter then changed, from Lei's handwriting, to _Fury's_...

" _But as I'm sure you both know by now, you'll_ _ **never**_ _catch us, so it's best to_ _ **stop**_ _trying,_ " Bryan had written. " _We have_ _ **enough**_ _people in the world after us without having to worry about a couple of random and obsessed_ _ **kids**_ _as well, not to mention one of said kids' highly disturbed father and other family members, so as I said, it's best to throw in the towel and put whatever 'fantasies' you two may have back in the box._ _ **Never**_ _forget that Wulong chose_ _ **me**_ _, and as you may or may not know, the two of us are known as the_ _ **ultimate**_ _ **power**_ _ **couple**_ _amongst the smuggling world._ _ **No one**_ _fucks with us._ _ **No one**_ _in their_ _ **right mind**_ _would_ _ **dare**_ _to."_

Bryan's written words continued. " _And while Wulong gathers that you two will be smart enough to locate this letter before we're halfway across the globe, I, for one, do not share his beliefs. It's a needle in a haystack, and as Wulong and I have yet to encounter any of your soldiers or Tekkenshu or whatever the hell you want to call them down here during the duration of our stay, that's more than enough information for the both of us to know that there blatantly_ _ **aren't**_ _any. Also... as the two of you_ _ **probably**_ _know, it_ _ **was**_ _Wulong who was, indeed, responsible for the New York City_ _ **blackout**_ _that gave us_ _ **more**_ _than enough time to evade the people you had following us..._

Below the letter, Lei had signed...

 _"_ _I still love you both, Jin Kazama, Hwoarang..."_

While Bryan had signed...

 _"_ _And I still hate you both. If things go my way... I_ _ **will**_ _kill the both of you_ _ **before**_ _you have a chance to die through other means..."_

But then, below Bryan's words, Lei had written...

 _"_ _But that's_ _ **not**_ _going to happen, so I don't want_ _ **either**_ _of you to worry about such_ _ **nonsensical**_ _things. I've already made it_ _ **very**_ _clear to Bryan that should he try to harm_ _ **either**_ _of you, that I_ _ **will**_ _leave him..._

 _"_ _He couldn't leave me if he_ _ **wanted**_ _to..."_

 _"_ _Bryan..._ _ **how**_ _can you expect Jin and Hwoarang to take this letter seriously when not even_ _ **we**_ _can...?"_

 _"_ _Fine. I won't kill them... yet."_

 _"_ _You mean at all, Bryan."_

 _"_ _Fine, again. I won't kill them 'at all.' Happy now?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Now, let's get on a plane to Chile. It's freaking cold down here."_

 _"_ _Alright, Alright."_

 _"_ _All the love in the world..."_

 _-"Lei Wulong."_

 _"_ _All the hate in the world..."_

 _-"Bryan Fury."_

Jin took a large swallow of his alcoholic beverage. "Well," he said, "that wasn't freaky at all."

"Yeah," Hwoarang agreed sarcastically. "It's not every day that someone receives a letter from Lei Wulong and Bryan Fury from the freggin' _South Pole_."

Jin shook his head. "It wasn't the 'South Pole', Hwoarang, it was the **_McMurdo Station_** _,_ as they said. It's located quite a great many miles from the actual South Pole itself."

"Whatever," Hwoarang said, waving Jin off as though to disregard everything Jin had previously said to him. "What do you say we get back down to more important things, like, I don't know, actually _keeping_ _track_ of Wulong from here on out. I mean, we don't have a single clue where he and Fury are going to go from here..."

"So like I said... do you still love him?"

Hwoarang rolled his eye and sighed. "Serious questions now, Jin," he said, and then took a rather large gulp from his Long Island Iced Tea.

Jin huffed, and then took another drink of his own volition. "What I mean is... well, have you ever been to Texas...?"

Hwoarang smiled.

 _Game on_.

0.0.0

 ** _TBC_...**

0.0.0

 **A/N:** Sorry this chapter was so long. I had no idea where to end it and where to begin the sequel.

Thanks mucho to those of you who managed to read through this whole fic! -huggies- Please drop me a review, that is, as always, if something nice is to be said!

I don't know when I'll get the first chapter to "The Ninth Circle" up, but I'll try my best to make sure that it's not _too_ far in the future... I know it took me a _ridiculously_ long time to get the final chapter to this fic up when I was posting regularly when I initially began posting it...

Also, I'm going to admit that -I'm- the one who actually lives deep in the heart of Texas, LOL. Well, they say, "Write what you know," after all... Never stayed at the Ritz, but I've had my own master suite all to myself at the Mark Adam's while volunteering for A-kon where I worked in autographs and met tons of awesome people. (I actually met the Tekken voice actor there who does the voices of Nina and Christie, among others for various other games. We're facebook friends now. xD) She said she wanted me to cosplay as Nina the next time A-kon rolls around, hee.

Anyway, thanks again to everyone who managed to read this monster of a fanfic! I really appreciate it.

Merry Christmas everyone, and a happy New Year!.!.! :)


End file.
